Un Desconocido Encantador
by Lady SereShields
Summary: Un playboy irresistiblemente encantador. Una chica decidida a vivir la vida al máximo. Una apasionada relación que se mantiene en secreto. Secuela de "Un Tipo Odioso" y "Una Hermosa Arpía".
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva adaptación. Es la historia de Lita y Andrew, amigos de Serena y Darien de "Un Tipo Odioso" y "Una Hermosa Arpía". Espero que les guste.**

**Obviamente haré un intercambio de protagonistas. Serena y Darien de las historias anteriores serán en esta "Lita y Andrew". **

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

.

Cuando mi antigua vida murió, no lo hizo en silencio. Explotó.

Pero, para ser justa, debo admitir que fui yo quien tiró del pasador. En apenas una semana alquilé mi casa, vendí mi coche y dejé a mi promiscuo novio. Y aunque les había prometido a mis sobreprotectores padres que tendría cuidado, no fue hasta cuando llegué al aeropuerto que llamé a mi mejor amiga para hacerle saber que me trasladaba a su ciudad.

Fue entonces, en uno de esos perfectos momentos de lucidez, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Estaba lista para empezar de nuevo.

—¿Lita? Soy yo —dije con voz temblorosa mientras echaba un vistazo a la terminal—. Estoy de camino a Nueva York. Espero que el puesto todavía sea mío.

Ella gritó, dejó caer el teléfono y le aseguró a alguien que estaba a su lado que se encontraba bien.

—Serena viene para acá —oí que explicaba, y se me encogió el corazón al imaginarme allí con ellos en el comienzo de esta nueva aventura—. ¡Cambió de opinión, Andrew!

Oí un grito de celebración, una palmada y un comentario de Andrew que no entendí muy bien.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunté.

—Me preguntó si Neflyte viene contigo.

—No. —Guardé silencio un momento para tragarme la bilis que ascendió por mi garganta. Había estado con Neflyte seis años, y sin importar lo mucho que me alegraba de haber roto con él, el vuelco dramático que había dado mi vida todavía me parecía irreal—. Lo dejé.

Oí una pequeña inspiración brusca.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que bien.

Y era cierto. Creo que no me di cuenta de lo bien que estaba hasta ese preciso momento.

—Me parece que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida —me dijo, y después se quedó callada mientras escuchaba lo que Andrew le decía—. Andrew dice que vas a tener que atravesar el país como un cometa.

Me mordí el labio para contener una sonrisa.

—No tanto, en realidad. Estoy en el aeropuerto.

Lita emitió unos sonidos agudos ininteligibles y luego me prometió que me recogería en LaGuardia.

Sonreí, colgué el teléfono y le entregué mi boleto al chico del mostrador mientras pensaba que un cometa era demasiado directo, demasiado impulsivo. En realidad, me parecía más a una vieja estrella a punto de quedarse sin energía; una estrella aplastada por su propia gravedad. Me había quedado sin energía para mi perfectísima vida, mi trabajo rutinario y mi relación sin amor. Exhausta con tan solo veintisiete años. Al igual que una estrella, mi vida en Chicago se había desmoronado bajo la presión de su propio peso, y por eso me marchaba. Las estrellas gigantescas dejan atrás agujeros negros. Las estrellas pequeñas solo dejan los diminutos. Apenas dejaba atrás una sombra. Me llevaba conmigo toda mi luz.

Estaba lista para empezar de nuevo como un cometa a través del cielo: con la energía a tope, reanimada y ardiente.

.

* * *

**Que bueno que Serena recapacitó y dejó al imbécil de su novio. ¿Qué cosas le esperarán en Nueva York?**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles con el siguiente capítulo**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

.

—Te pones el vestido plateado o te apuñalo —dijo Rei desde la zona de la cocina, como yo había empezado a llamarla. Desde luego, no era lo bastante grande para considerarla una cocina en toda regla.

Había pasado de una casa victoriana en las afueras de Chicago, laberíntica y llena de ecos, a un adorable apartamento en East Village que casi habría cabido en mi anterior salón. Y me pareció incluso más pequeño una vez que deshice las maletas, coloqué todo en su lugar e invité a mis dos mejores amigas. El salón-comedor-zona de la cocina estaba enmarcado por un gigantesco ventanal, pero el efecto se parecía más a una pecera que a un palacio. Rei solo había venido el fin de semana para disfrutar de esa noche de celebración, pero ya me había preguntado al menos diez veces por qué había elegido un lugar tan pequeño.

Lo cierto era que lo había escogido porque era muy distinto de todo lo que conocía. Y porque los apartamentos diminutos eran casi lo único que se podía encontrar en Nueva York cuando te trasladabas sin haberte asegurado primero un lugar donde vivir.

En el dormitorio, tiré un poco del dobladillo del minúsculo vestido de lentejuelas y contemplé la enorme cantidad de pierna demasiado blanca que dejaría ver esa noche. Odié que mi primer impulso fuera preguntarme si Neflyte lo consideraría demasiado provocativo, aunque el segundo fue darme cuenta de que me encantaba. Tendría que borrar de mi cabeza todos los antiguos programas de Neflyte, y cuanto antes.

—Dame una buena razón por la que no debería ponerme este vestido.

—A mí no se me ocurre ninguna. —Lita entró en el dormitorio con un vestido azul marino que flotaba a su alrededor como una especie de aura. Como de costumbre, estaba increíble—. Vamos a beber y a bailar, así que enseñar piel es un requisito indispensable.

—No tengo claro cuánta piel quiero enseñar —le dije—. Soy muy fiel a mi flamante condición de soltera.

—Bueno, algunas mujeres estarán enseñando el trasero, así que no destacarás, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Además —dijo mientras señalaba la calle de abajo—, es demasiado tarde para cambiarse. La limusina está aquí.

—Tú sí que deberías enseñar el trasero. Eres la única que se ha pasado las tres últimas semanas tomando el sol desnuda y bebiendo en una villa francesa —le dije.

Lita esbozó una sonrisita pícara y tiró de mi brazo.

—Vamos, preciosa. He pasado las últimas semanas con el gran jefe, así que estoy lista para una noche de juerga con mis chicas.

Nos subimos al coche que nos esperaba y Rei descorchó el champán. Bastó un simple trago del burbujeante líquido para que el mundo que me rodeaba se desvaneciera y solo quedáramos tres amigas en una limusina preparadas para celebrar una nueva vida.

Y aquella noche no solo celebrábamos mi llegada: Lita Kino iba a casarse, Rei estaba de visita y la nueva Serena, soltera, tenía una vida que vivir.

.

.

El ambiente del club era oscuro y ensordecedor, lleno de cuerpos que se retorcían: en la pista de baile, en las salas, contra la barra. La DJ pinchaba la música desde un pequeño cubículo, y todos los carteles pegados en la fachada prometían que se trataba de la DJ más nueva y popular de Chelsea.

Rei y Lita parecían estar en su ambiente. Yo sentía como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia y mi vida adulta en eventos tranquilos y formales; estar allí era como haber saltado de las páginas de la historia de mi tranquila Chicago hasta el cuento neoyorquino por excelencia.

Era perfecto.

Me abrí camino a empujones hasta la barra con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello húmedo y unas piernas que parecían no haberse usado como era debido en años.

—¡Disculpe! —grité en un intento por llamar la atención del camarero.

Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eran, ya había pedido pezones escurridizos, mezcladoras de cemento y sirenas púrpuras. Por el momento, con el club hasta arriba y la música tan alta que sacudía mis huesos, el tipo ni siquiera me había mirado. Debo admitir que no paraba, y que preparar un pedido de tres tediosos chupitos era un incordio. Pero yo tenía una amiga comprometida y ebria haciendo un agujero en la pista de baile, y dicha amiga quería más chupitos.

—¡Oye! —grité al tiempo que golpeaba la barra con la mano.

—Está claro que hace lo imposible por ignorarte, ¿no te parece?

Levanté la cabeza, y mucho, para mirar al hombre que estaba a mi lado en aquella atestada barra. Tenía más o menos el tamaño de una secuoya, y señalaba al camarero con la cabeza para indicarme a quién se refería.

—Nunca le grites a un barman, Pétalo. Y mucho menos con lo que le vas a pedir: Pete detesta preparar bebidas para chicas.

Cómo no. Con mi suerte, era imposible no conocer a un hombre guapísimo pocos días después de jurar que había renunciado a los hombres para siempre. Un tipo con acento británico, nada menos. El universo era un maldito con mucho sentido del humor.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que iba a pedir? —Sonreí más con la esperanza de igualar su sonrisa, pero lo más probable es que solo consiguiera parecer más borracha. Di gracias por las copas que me había tomado, porque la Serena sobria lo habría despachado con monosílabos y un brusco asentimiento de cabeza—. Tal vez quiera una pinta de Guinness. Nunca se sabe.

—Es poco probable. Te he visto pedir diminutos vasitos rosas durante toda la noche.

¿Me había estado observando toda la noche? No sabía si considerarlo algo fantástico o espeluznante.

Moví los pies, algo nerviosa, y él no se perdió ni uno de mis gestos. Tenía rasgos angulosos, con una mandíbula pronunciada, huecos bajo los pómulos, ojos intensos que parecían tener luz propia, cejas oscuras y un profundo hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que solo se veía cuando curvaba los labios en una sonrisa. Debía de medir bastante más de un metro ochenta, y tenía un torso que mis manos tardarían muchas noches en explorar.

«Hola, Gran Manzana.»

El barman regresó y miró al hombre que había a mi lado con expresión expectante. Mi apuesto desconocido apenas levantó la voz, pero tenía un tono tan grave que el barman lo oyó sin problemas.

—Tres dedos de Macallan's, Pete, y lo que quiera esta señorita. Lleva esperando un buen rato, ¿no? —Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa que despertó algo que había permanecido dormido en mi vientre por mucho tiempo—. ¿Cuántos dedos quieres?

Sus palabras explotaron en mi cerebro y mis venas se llenaron de adrenalina.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Inocencia. Los rasgos de aquel desconocido se llenaron de inocencia. Funcionó en cierto modo, pero a juzgar por su forma de entrecerrar los ojos, no tenía ni una sola célula inocente en todo su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad me acabas de ofrecer tres dedos? —pregunté.

Se echó a reír y extendió sobre la barra la mano más grande que había visto en mi vida. Tenía la clase de dedos capaces de agarrar una pelota de baloncesto y estrujarla.

—Será mejor que empieces con dos, Pétalo.

Lo miré con más detenimiento. Ojos amables. No estaba pegado a mí, pero sí lo bastante cerca para hacerme saber que había venido a esta parte de la barra solo para hablar conmigo.

—Se te dan bien las indirectas.

El barman golpeó la barra con los nudillos y me preguntó qué quería. Me aclaré la garganta y enderecé la espalda.

—Tres mamadas. —Pasé por alto su resoplido desdeñoso y me volví hacia mi desconocido encantador.

—No hablas como una neoyorquina —dijo. Su sonrisa se apagó un poco, pero no abandonó sus ojos.

—Tú tampoco.

—_Touché_. Nací en Leeds, trabajé en Londres y me trasladé aquí hace seis años.

—Cinco días —admití mientras me señalaba el pecho—. De Chicago. La compañía para la que trabajaba ha abierto unas oficinas aquí y me han encargado que dirija el departamento financiero.

«Vaya, Serena. Demasiada información. Bonita manera de darles pistas a los acosadores.»

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había mirado a otro hombre. Estaba claro que Neflyte era todo un experto en ese tipo de situaciones, pero por desgracia a mí ya se me había olvidado cómo se coqueteaba. Eché un vistazo hacia el lugar de la pista donde dejé a Rei y a Lita, pero no pude localizarlas entre el laberinto de cuerpos. Estaba tan oxidada en aquel ritual que bien podría haber sido virgen de nuevo.

—¿El departamento financiero? Yo también soy un hombre de números —dijo, y esperó a que volviera a mirarlo antes de agrandar su sonrisa—. Me alegra ver que también hay mujeres en este sector. Hay demasiados gruñones con pantalones que se reúnen solo para escucharse a sí mismos diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Yo también soy gruñona a veces —dije con una sonrisa—. Y también me pongo pantalones de vez en cuando.

—Apuesto a que también llevas calzones.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es una especie de chiste británico, ¿no? ¿O has empezado con las indirectas otra vez?

Su risa fue como una cálida caricia sobre mi piel.

—Los calzones son lo que ustedes, los estadounidenses, llaman tan educadamente «ropa interior». —Hizo que el «in» de interior sonara como un jadeo sexual, y algo dentro de mí se derritió. Mientras yo lo miraba con la boca abierta, mi desconocido inclinó la cabeza y me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Estás bastante sudada. No tienes pinta de venir a este tipo de establecimientos muy a menudo.

Tenía razón, pero ¿era tan evidente?

—No estoy muy segura de cómo tomarme eso.

—Tómatelo como un cumplido. Eres lo más fresco que hay en este lugar. —Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia Pete, que regresaba con mis bebidas—. ¿Por qué te llevas todas esas bebidas empalagosas a la pista de baile?

—Mi amiga se acaba de comprometer. Es una noche de chicas.

—Entonces es poco probable que quieras irte conmigo.

Parpadeé una vez, y luego otra. Con fuerza. Tras esa franca sugerencia, estaba oficialmente en terreno desconocido. En un terreno muy desconocido.

—Que yo... ¿Qué? No.

—Una lástima.

—¿Hablas en serio? Pero si acabas de conocerme.

—Y ya siento el fuerte impulso de devorarte. —Sus palabras fueron deliberadamente lentas, casi un susurro, pero resonaron en mi cabeza como un redoble de tambor.

Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de interacciones (a las proposiciones de sexo sin ataduras), y aunque yo no lo estaba, cuando me miró de esa manera supe que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier sitio.

Todos los chupitos que había tomado me hicieron efecto a la vez, y me tambaleé un poco ante su atenta mirada. Me agarró del codo para sujetarme y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, Pétalo.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, hasta que sentí que se me despejaba un poco la cabeza.

—Bueno, cuando me sonríes de esa manera me dan ganas de saltarte encima. Y Dios sabe que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que he estado con un hombre. —Lo miré de arriba abajo, dejando a un lado los buenos modales—. Y algo me dice que tú podrías hacer un buen trabajo... Por Dios, no hay más que mirarte.

Y lo observé. Otra vez. Respiré hondo para serenarme, y él fijó su mirada en mí con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero resulta que nunca me he involucrado con un desconocido en un bar, y además estoy aquí con mis amigas, celebrando la próxima y maravillosa boda de una de ellas, así que... —recogí los chupitos—, eso vamos a hacer.

Él asintió con la cabeza una vez, muy despacio, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, como si acabara de aceptar un desafío.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos.

—Eso espero.

—Disfruta de tus tres dedos, desconocido.

Él se echó a reír.

—Disfruta de las mamadas.

.

.

Encontré a Rei y a Lita en la mesa y dejé los vasos frente a ellas. Me sentía agotada y empapada en sudor. Rei colocó uno delante de Lita y luego levantó el suyo.

—Que todas sus mamadas sean tan fáciles de tragar. —Sujetó el borde del vaso entre los labios, levantó los brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se bebió el chupito de un trago sin pestañear.

—Demonios... —murmuré mientras la miraba con asombro. Lita se echó a reír a mi lado—. ¿Yo también tengo que bebérmelo así? —Bajé la voz y miré a mi alrededor—. ¿Como si fuera una mamada de verdad?

—Es un milagro que todavía no tenga ningún reflejo nauseoso. —Rei se limpió la boca y la barbilla con el antebrazo en un gesto muy poco delicado, y luego explicó—: No recuerdo la cantidad de embudos de cerveza que me bebí cuando estaba en la facultad. Vamos. —Le dio un codazo a Lita—. Hasta el fondo.

Lita se inclinó sobre la mesa y se bebió el chupito sin utilizar las manos, como había hecho Rei. Y luego llegó mi turno. Mis amigas me miraron fijamente.

—Conocí a un tipo guapísimo —dije sin pensar—. Está como para comérselo. Y mide como cinco metros.

Rei me miró boquiabierta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí tomando mamadas «de mentira» con nosotras?

Me eché a reír y negué con la cabeza. No sabía qué responder a eso. De haber sido más atrevida, podría haberme marchado con él y haber explorado las mamadas desde otra perspectiva.

—Es noche de chicas y tú solo vas a estar aquí dos días. Estoy bien.

—¡No me jodas! Ve por él.

Lita acudió a mi rescate.

—Me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien que te haya parecido guapo. Hacía una eternidad que no veía en tu cara esa sonrisa de felicidad gracias a un hombre. —Su propia sonrisa desapareció cuando lo pensó mejor—. Lo cierto es que nunca te había visto esa sonrisa por nadie.

Y con esa verdad sobre la mesa, tomé mi chupito, ignorando las protestas de Rei sobre las normas, y me lo bebí de un trago. Era dulce, delicioso, y justo lo que necesitaba para quitarme de la cabeza al imbécil de Chicago y al desconocido encantador de la barra. Luego arrastré a mis amigas hasta la pista de baile.

En cuestión de segundos me sentí relajada, atolondrada, deliciosamente impulsiva. Lita y Rei saltaban a mi lado, cantando a gritos las canciones, perdidas en la masa de cuerpos sudorosos que nos rodeaban. Deseé que mi juventud durara un poco más. Lejos de la vida rutinaria y programada que llevaba en Chicago, me di cuenta de que no la había disfrutado como era debido. Solo aquí, mientras la DJ ponía una canción tras otra, comprendí cómo podría haber pasado mis veintipocos: bailando bajo las luces con un vestido insignificante, conociendo a hombres que querían devorarme, viendo cómo mis amigas se volvían salvajes, tontas y jóvenes.

No debería haberme ido a vivir con mi novio a los veintidós.

Podría haber vivido lejos de la estricta moral de las funciones sociales y los apretones de manos.

Podría haber sido la chica que era en estos momentos: vestida para matar y bailando con el corazón desbocado.

Por suerte para mí, todavía no era demasiado tarde. Me fijé en la sonrisa exultante de Lita y se la devolví.

—¡Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí! —gritó para hacerse entender por encima de la música.

Iba a gritarle un ebrio juramento de amistad similar, pero justo detrás de Lita, oculto en las sombras que había junto a la pista de baile, estaba mi desconocido. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno de nosotros apartó la vista. Se estaba bebiendo sus tres dedos de whisky con un amigo, pero no se sorprendió cuando lo descubrí mirándome, así que supuse que no había dejado de observarme.

Esa idea fue mucho más potente que el alcohol. Una idea que me calentó la piel y abrió un agujero ardiente en mi pecho que no tardó en descender hasta mis costillas y, al final, hasta mi vientre. Él levantó su vaso, dio un sorbo y sonrió. Noté que se me cerraban los ojos.

Quería bailar para él.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sexy, tan segura de lo que quería. Había acabado el máster, había conseguido un trabajo bien pagado e incluso había redecorado mi casa con poco dinero. Pero nunca me había sentido tan mujer como en ese momento, bailando como una loca mientras un apuesto desconocido me observaba desde las sombras.

Así, exactamente en ese preciso momento, era que quería empezar de nuevo.

¿Qué había querido decir con lo de devorarme? ¿Se refería a algo tan explícito como sonaba: su cabeza entre mis muslos y sus brazos alrededor de mis caderas para mantenerme abierta? ¿O quería decir que se pondría encima de mí, dentro de mí, y succionaría mi boca, mi cuello y mis pechos?

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara y alcé los brazos hacia el techo. Noté que el dobladillo del vestido ascendía por mis muslos, pero me dio igual. Me pregunté si él lo había notado. Deseé que lo hubiera notado.

Pensar que él podía largarse en cualquier momento me habría aguado la fiesta, así que no volví a mirar en su dirección. No tenía práctica con el protocolo de coqueteo en los bares; quizás su atención durara cinco segundos, o tal vez toda la noche. Daba igual. Podía fingir que estaba allí en las sombras durante todo el tiempo que me diera la gana mientras bailaba bajo las luces estroboscópicas de la pista. Me había acostumbrado a no esperar la atención de Neflyte, pero quería que los ojos de aquel desconocido me abrasaran la piel y llegaran hasta el lugar donde mi corazón martilleaba contra mis costillas.

Me perdí en la música y en el recuerdo de su mano en mi codo, de sus ojos oscuros y de la palabra «devorar».

«Devorar.»

Una canción se mezcló con otra, y luego con otra más, y antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Lita se colgó de mis hombros y empezó a reírse junto a mi oreja, saltando en la pista conmigo.

—¡Has atraído un montón de público! —gritó a todo pulmón para hacerse oír por encima de la música, tan alto que hice una mueca y me aparté un poco.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado, y solo entonces noté que estábamos rodeadas por un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropa oscura y ajustada que se acercaban peligrosamente. Miré de nuevo a Lita y reconocí su típica mirada brillante, la de una mujer arrasadora que se había abierto camino hasta la cima de la que ahora era una de las más grandes firmas mediáticas del mundo, una mujer que sabía muy bien lo que esa noche significaba para mí. De repente, me llegó una ráfaga de aire fresco procedente de los ventiladores del techo y me despejó un poco la cabeza. Me sentía muy contenta de estar en Nueva York, de volver a empezar. De poder divertirme de verdad.

Sin embargo, detrás de Lita las sombras estaban oscuras y vacías; no había ningún desconocido observándome.

Eso me decepcionó un poco.

—Necesito ir al baño —le dije.

Serpenteé entre el círculo de hombres para alejarme de la pista de baile y seguí las indicaciones hasta el segundo piso, que era en esencia un balcón desde el que se veía todo el local. Avancé por un pasillo estrecho hasta el baño, cuya luz brillante me provocó una punzada en los ojos que me llegó hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza. La sala estaba escalofriantemente vacía, y daba la impresión de que el sonido de la música de abajo llegaba a través de una masa de agua.

Antes de salir me arreglé un poco el cabello, me felicité mentalmente por haberme puesto un vestido de los que no se arrugan y me retoqué los labios.

En cuanto salí por la puerta, me di de bruces con una muralla de hombre.

Habíamos estado bastante cerca en la barra, pero no tanto. En esos momentos tenía su garganta en mi cara y su olor me rodeaba. No olía como los tipos de la pista de baile, repletos de colonia. Olía a limpio, a un hombre que lavaba su ropa y que había bebido un poco de whisky.

—Hola, Pétalo.

—Hola, desconocido.

—Te vi bailar, pequeña salvaje.

—Yo también te vi. —Apenas podía respirar. Se me doblaban las rodillas, como si no tuviesen claro si debían venirse abajo o empezar a rebotar rítmicamente sobre el suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior para contener una sonrisa—. Eres un mirón. ¿Por qué no saliste a bailar conmigo?

—Porque me pareció que preferías que te vieran bailar.

Tragué saliva y lo miré con la boca abierta, incapaz de apartar la mirada. No podría decir de qué color eran sus ojos. En la barra me habían parecido negros, pero tenían un brillo más claro en esa zona del club, justo por encima de los focos. Azules, hechizantes. No solo sabía que él me había estado mirando -y eso me había gustado-, sino que había bailado mientras me lo imaginaba devorándome.

—¿Te imaginabas que me estaba poniendo duro?

Parpadeé. No sabía si podía estar a la altura de tanta crudeza. ¿Siempre habían existido hombres como aquel, que decían justo lo que pensaban -y lo que pensaba yo- sin que resultara aterrador, grosero o agresivo? ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—Vaya... —dije con voz ahogada—. ¿Te pusiste...?

Bajó la mano, agarró la mía y me la apretó firmemente sobre su erección, que se abultaba bajo mi palma. Sin pensarlo, lo rodeé con los dedos.

—¿Y todo esto solo por verme bailar?

—¿Siempre actúas tan bien?

Si no hubiera estado tan atónita, me habría echado a reír.

—Nunca.

Me estudió con detenimiento. La sonrisa aún bailaba en sus ojos, pero sus labios tenían una expresión más pensativa.

—Ven a casa conmigo.

Esa vez sí que me eché a reír.

—No.

—Ven a mi coche.

—No. No pienso salir de este club contigo.

El tipo se agachó y me dio un cuidadoso beso en el hombro antes de decirme:

—Pero quiero tocarte...

No podía fingir que yo no quería que lo hiciera. Estábamos en una zona oscura, llena de luces intermitentes, y la música estaba tan alta que me alteraba el pulso. ¿Qué daño podía hacer una noche salvaje? Después de todo, Neflyte había disfrutado de muchas.

Lo conduje más allá de los aseos, más allá del pasillo estrecho, hasta un hueco diminuto y desierto desde donde se veía la cabina de la DJ. Estábamos en una zona sin salida, aislados en una esquina, pero de ningún modo escondidos. Aparte de la pared trasera del club, el resto del espacio que nos rodeaba era abierto, y solo un panel de cristal que me llegaba hasta la cintura impedía que cayéramos a la pista de baile.

—Bien. Tócame aquí.

Él enarcó una ceja y deslizó un dedo por mi clavícula, de un hombro al otro.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás ofreciendo?

Me enfrenté a esos extraños ojos que parecían tener luz propia y divertirse con todo lo que veían. El tipo parecía normal, bastante cuerdo para ser alguien que me había seguido por todo el club y que me había dicho sin tapujos que quería tocarme. Me acordé de Neflyte y de las pocas veces -salvo cuando servía para guardar las apariencias- que él quería tocarme o hablar conmigo, o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Esto era lo que le pasaba a él? ¿Una mujer se lo llevaba a un sitio apartado, se le ofrecía y él aprovechaba todo lo posible antes de volver a casa conmigo? Entretanto, mi vida se había vuelto tan insulsa que ni siquiera recordaba cómo me había acostumbrado a pasar las largas noches sola.

¿Era muy ambicioso desearlo todo? ¿Una carrera maravillosa y un momento de locura de vez en cuando?

—No serás un psicópata, ¿verdad?

Él soltó una risotada y se inclinó poco a poco para besarme en la mejilla.

—Me vuelves un poco loco, pero no, no lo soy.

—Yo solo... —empecé a decir, y luego bajé la vista. Apoyé la palma de la mano en su pecho. Su suéter gris estaba increíblemente suave. Debía de ser de cachemir. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros que le sentaban perfectamente. Sus zapatos negros no tenían ningún rayón. Todo en él hablaba de meticulosidad—. Acabo de mudarme aquí. —Parecía una explicación adecuada para lo mucho que me temblaba la mano.

—Y un momento como este no parece muy seguro, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Desde luego que no. —Sin embargo, un instante después alcé la mano, le rodeé la nuca y tiré de él.

El desconocido se inclinó de buena gana y esbozó una sonrisa justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran. El beso tuvo una suavidad y una dureza perfectas, y el toque de whisky le dio un matiz agradable. Él gimió un poco cuando abrí la boca para darle acceso, y la vibración de ese pequeño ruido me hizo estallar en llamas. Quería sentir todos y cada uno de sus gemidos.

—Sabes a azúcar. ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó.

En ese momento sentí el primer impulso de pánico.

—Nada de nombres.

Él se apartó para mirarme con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Y cómo te llamo?

—Como me estado llamando hasta ahora.

—¿Pétalo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo me llamarás cuando estés a punto de correrte? —Me dio otro pequeño beso.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón al pensarlo.

—No creo que importe mucho cómo te llame, ¿verdad?

Él aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Supongo que no.

Le tomé la mano y se la coloqué en mi cadera.

—Soy la única persona que me ha llevado al orgasmo en el último año. —Moví sus dedos hasta el dobladillo del vestido y susurré—: ¿Puedes cambiar eso?

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca cuando se agachó para besarme de nuevo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

La idea de entregarme a ese hombre en aquel rincón oscuro me asustaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente para cambiar de opinión.

—Muy en serio.

—Tienes problemas.

—Te prometo que no.

Se apartó lo necesario para estudiar mi expresión. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro hasta que sus labios esbozaron de nuevo esa sonrisa divertida.

—El hecho es que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo vas a terminar...

Me dio la vuelta y me apretó contra el borde del panel de cristal para que pudiera ver a la masa de cuerpos que se retorcían más abajo. Justo delante de mí, las luces giraban desde las vigas metálicas que atravesaban el local, iluminando la pista y dejando nuestro rincón prácticamente a oscuras. Empezó a salir vapor de las rejillas de ventilación de la pista y formó una nube que cubrió a la gente hasta los hombros. Ondas que se rompían en la superficie cuando alguien la atravesaba.

Las yemas de los dedos de mi desconocido se introdujeron por debajo del dobladillo de mi vestido y lo levantaron. Introdujo una mano en la parte posterior de mi ropa interior y la deslizó por mi costado antes de meterla entre mis piernas, en la zona que anhelaba su contacto. No me sentí avergonzada, ni siquiera en esa posición vulnerable, cuando me arqueé contra su mano, absolutamente perdida.

—Estás empapada, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿La idea de estar haciendo esto aquí? ¿O el hecho de que te observara pensando en follarme mientras bailabas?

No dije nada por miedo a cuál podría ser la respuesta, pero ahogué una exclamación cuando deslizó uno de sus largos dedos dentro de mí. Los pensamientos sobre lo que «debería hacer» se desvanecieron cuando pensé en la Serena aburrida de Chicago, la Serena predecible que siempre hacía lo que todos esperaban de ella. No quería volver a ser esa persona. Quería ser impulsiva, salvaje y joven. Quería vivir para mí por primera vez en mi vida.

—Eres muy estrecha, pero con lo lubricada que estás estoy casi seguro de que no tendrías problemas con esos tres dedos. —Se echó a reír mientras me besaba la nuca y me acariciaba el clítoris con la amplia yema del dedo, de una forma lenta y provocadora.

—Por favor... —susurré. No tenía ni idea de si me había oído. Tenía la cara en mi pelo, y notaba su erección contra la cadera, pero aparte de eso, no era consciente de nada que no fuera el largo dedo que se deslizaba dentro de mí.

—Tienes una piel increíble. Sobre todo aquí. —Me dio un beso en el hombro—. ¿Sabías que tu nuca es perfecta?

Me volví para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y despejados, y cuando se encontraron con los míos, se estrecharon en una sonrisa. Nunca había mirado a nadie tan directamente mientras me tocaba de esa manera, y había algo en ese hombre, en esa noche y en esa ciudad, que me hizo saber de inmediato que aquella era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

«Querida Nueva York, eres lo máximo. Con amor, Serena.

»P. D. Te aseguro que no es el alcohol quien habla.»

—No tengo muchas oportunidades de verme la nuca.

—Una lástima, de verdad. —Apartó la mano, y sentí una leve sensación de frío allí donde habían estado sus dedos cálidos. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un diminuto paquete.

Un condón. Llevaba un condón en el bolsillo. Jamás se me habría ocurrido llevar un condón para ir a un club cualquiera.

Me dio la vuelta para situarme de cara a él, giró conmigo y me aplastó la espalda contra la pared antes de agacharse para besarme, primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza, con más pasión. Cuando creí que me quedaría sin respiración, él se apartó y me chupó la barbilla, la oreja y el cuello, donde el pulso latía enloquecido. El vestido se me había bajado hasta los muslos, pero sus dedos lo subían poco a poco.

—Podría venir alguien —me recordó, dándome una última oportunidad para detenerlo mientras me bajaba las bragas lo suficiente para que pudiera quitármelas.

No me importaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Puede que incluso una pequeña parte de mí deseara que alguien se acercara y viera a ese hombre perfecto tocándome así. Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en las caricias de sus manos, en el vestido subido por encima de mis caderas o en la presión dura e insistente que notaba contra el abdomen.

—No me importa.

—Estás borracha. ¿Demasiado borracha para esto? Si te follo, quiero que lo recuerdes.

—Pues haz que sea memorable.

Levantó una de mis piernas para abrirme, exponiendo mi piel desnuda al frio del aire acondicionado situado justo por encima de nosotros, y me enganchó la rodilla a su cadera, momento en el que agradecí haberme puesto unos tacones de diez centímetros. Bajé la mano, le desabroché los vaqueros y le bajé los calzoncillos lo justo para liberarlo, antes de rodear su erección con los dedos y frotarla contra la humedad que me envolvía.

—Mierda, Pétalo. Déjame seguir.

Tenía los pantalones desabrochados, pero se mantenían a la altura de las caderas. Desde atrás, podría parecer que estábamos bailando, quizá solo besándonos. Pero notaba el latido de su erección en la palma de la mano, y la situación me volvió loca. Iba a hacérmelo allí mismo, delante de la gente. Entre esa gente había personas que me conocían como Serena la Buena, Serena la Responsable o la Serena de Neflyte.

«Nuevo hogar, nuevo trabajo, nueva vida. Nueva Serena.»

Mi desconocido se sentía grande y pesado en la mano. Lo deseaba, aunque también me aterrorizaba un poco la posibilidad de que me dejara empalada. No tenía claro si es que alguna vez había tocado un miembro tan duro.

—Eres enorme —espeté.

Él sonrió como un lobo a punto de devorarme y rasgó a toda prisa el envoltorio del condón con los dientes.

—Eso es lo mejor que puedes decirle a un hombre. Incluso podrías decirme que no estás segura de que te entrará.

Deslicé el extremo alrededor de la entrada de mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Era pura calidez, piel suave sobre acero puro.

—Mierda. Voy a correrme en tu mano si no dejas de hacer eso. —Le temblaban un poco las manos por las prisas cuando me apartó los dedos para ponerse el condón.

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —le pregunté.

Estaba a punto, apretado contra mí, y me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Tener sexo con una mujer hermosa que no quiere decirme su nombre y que prefiere que la folle en un lugar público en vez de en un sitio apropiado, como una cama o una limusina? —Empezó a apretar muy, muy despacio. Sus ojos ardían y..., por Dios, no sabía que el sexo con desconocidos fuera tan íntimo. No se perdió ni una de las reacciones que mostraba mi cara—. No, Pétalo. Debo admitir que nunca había hecho esto.

Su voz sonaba tensa, y luego se apagó, se había hundido muy dentro de mí, allí, en medio de aquel caótico club lleno de luces brillantes y música palpitante, donde la gente pasaba a escasos cinco metros de distancia. Y, sin embargo, todo mi mundo se reducía al lugar donde me llenaba, donde acariciaba mi clítoris con cada embestida, donde la cálida piel de sus caderas se apretaba contra mis muslos.

No hubo más charla, tan solo pequeñas embestidas que se volvieron más rápidas e intensas. El espacio entre nosotros se llenó de exclamaciones apagadas de elogio y apremio. Notaba sus dientes apretados contra mi cuello, y me agarré a sus hombros por miedo a caer por encima del borde o por otro lugar, no a una pista de baile abarrotada de gente, sino a un mundo donde nunca me hartara de estar tan expuesta, de obtener placer delante de cualquiera que mirara..., especialmente ese hombre.

—Por Dios, eres magnífica. —Se echó hacia atrás, bajó la mirada y aceleró un poco el ritmo—. No puedo dejar de mirar tu piel perfecta ni..., ¡mierda!..., ni cómo entro dentro de ti.

Él podía verlo bien porque estaba de espaldas a la luz; yo solo veía la silueta de mi desconocido encantador. No vi nada cuando bajé la vista, nada salvo sombras oscuras y movimientos insinuados: él dentro de mí, y luego fuera otra vez. Empapado y duro, penetrándome sin descanso. Y, como si quisiera resaltar el hecho de que en realidad no necesitaba verlo, la intensidad de la luz bajó hasta casi la oscuridad total mientras una música lenta y oscilante se apoderaba del local.

—Te grabé en vídeo mientras bailabas —me susurró.

Tardé un momento en asimilar sus palabras mientras se movía dentro de mí.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No sé por qué lo hice. No pienso enseñarlo por ahí ni nada de eso. Solo... —Me miró a la cara y aminoró el ritmo lo suficiente para permitirme pensar—. Parecía que estabas jodidamente poseída. Quería recordarlo. Maldita sea, siento como si estuviera confesando mis pecados...

Tragué saliva, y él se agachó un poco para besarme.

—¿Es raro que me guste que hicieras eso?

Se echó a reír en mi boca mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo con embestidas lentas y deliberadas.

—Limítate a disfrutarlo, ¿sí? Me gusta mirarte. Bailabas para mí. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Me levantó la otra pierna, la colocó también alrededor de su cintura y luego, durante unos segundos perfectos en la oscuridad, empezó a moverse de verdad. Deprisa y con apremio, dejando escapar deliciosos gruñidos. Si en ese momento hubiera aparecido alguien en nuestro pequeño balcón, no habría tenido dudas sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. El hecho de pensar en eso -dónde estábamos, qué estábamos haciendo y la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera ver cómo ese hombre me tomaba con rudeza-, me catapultó al abismo. Empecé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la pared, y pude sentir... sentir, sentir... cómo aumentaba la presión en la parte baja de mi vientre, una especie de bola que recorrió mi columna y luego explotó en mi sexo con tanta fuerza que me hizo gritar sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo si alguien podía oírme. Ni siquiera tuve que mirarlo a la cara para saber que él estaba observando cómo estallaba.

—Carajo... —Me embistió con más fuerza y se corrió con un gemido grave mientras hundía los dedos en mis caderas.

«Me va a dejar moretones», pensé. Y luego: «Ojalá me deje moretones».

Quería tener algo que me recordara esta noche y a esta Serena cuando me marchara, algo que me permitiera diferenciar mejor la nueva vida de la antigua.

Él se quedó inmóvil, todavía jadeante, con los labios enterrados en mi cuello.

—Dios mío, pequeña. Me has destrozado.

Sentí sus latidos en mi interior -las réplicas de su orgasmo-, y deseé que se quedara enterrado dentro de mí por toda la eternidad. Me imaginé el aspecto que tendríamos para el resto del club: un hombre presionando a una mujer contra la pared y las piernas de ella alrededor de su cadera, apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

Deslizó su enorme mano desde mi tobillo hasta la cadera, y luego, con un pequeño gemido, salió de mí, me dejó en pie y se apartó un poco para quitarse el condón.

Santo cielo..., jamás había hecho una locura parecida. Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque mis rodillas estaban al borde del colapso.

«No pierdas los papeles, Serena. No pierdas los papeles.»

Era perfecto. Todo había sido perfecto, sin embargo debía terminar aquí.

«Hazlo todo de manera distinta. Sin nombres, sin ataduras. Sin arrepentimientos.»

Me alisé el vestido y me puse de puntillas para besarlo.

—Fue increíble.

Él asintió y murmuró algo mientras me besaba.

—Lo fue, sí. ¿Podríamos...?

—Me voy abajo. —Empecé a retroceder mientras me despedía con un pequeño gesto de la mano.

Él me miró, confundido.

—Estás...

—Bien. Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

Asintió, estupefacto.

—Pues entonces..., muchas gracias.

Con la adrenalina todavía en las venas, me di la vuelta antes de que pudiera decir algo y lo dejé allí, con los pantalones desabrochados y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de sorpresa.

Minutos más tarde encontré a Lita y a Rei, que estaban listas para irse a casa. Salimos del club con los brazos entrelazados, y solo una vez dentro de la limusina, mientras revivía en silencio lo que acababa de hacer con ese fuerte y desconocido hombre, me acordé de una cosa: había dejado mi ropa interior en el suelo, a sus pies, y el vídeo en el que aparecía bailando, en su teléfono.

.

.

* * *

**Ahora sí que Serena disfrutó en grande su reciente soltería, pero con un hombre así quién podría culparla ;)**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y disculpen por no poder responderlos esta vez**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes.**

.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

El sábado mi vida era perfecta: una carrera brillante, un apartamento organizado, y varias mujeres disponibles donde y cuando quisiera. El domingo y el lunes fueron un puto desastre. Era incapaz de concentrarme, no dejaba de mirar como un obseso el maldito vídeo, y tenía las bragas de una desconocida en la cómoda de mi dormitorio.

Cambié de posición en la silla y pasé el pulgar por la pantalla para encender el teléfono móvil por enésima vez ese día. La reunión del almuerzo se había desviado del tema una vez más, y me esforcé por aparentar que me importaban las tonterías que decían, pero tan pronto como la conversación se centró de nuevo en el fútbol americano, no pude hacerlo más.

De todas formas, solo podía pensar en ella.

Bajé la vista, me aseguré de que había quitado el volumen y dudé un instante antes de pulsar el botón para iniciar la reproducción.

La pantalla estaba oscura y la imagen era borrosa, pero no necesitaba todos los detalles para saber lo que venía a continuación. Incluso sin el sonido recordaba la música pulsante, cómo movía las caderas al compás mientras su vestido se subía más y más por sus muslos. Las mujeres estadounidenses no apreciaban el valor de una piel perfecta, pálida y sin pecas, pero mi desconocida tenía la piel más exquisita que había visto en mi vida. Si me hubiera dado la oportunidad, la habría lamido desde los tobillos hasta las caderas, una y otra vez. Ahora sabía que bailaba para mí, porque sabía que yo la miraba.

Y a ella le había encantado.

Por Dios. Ese minúsculo vestido. La desaliñada melena rubia que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y esos enormes ojos azul cielo tan inocentes. Esos ojos que me hacían desear hacerle cosas perversas mientras ella miraba.

Tenía un trasero perfecto, y los pechos tampoco estaban mal.

—Es horrible salir a almorzar contigo, Shields. —Malachite estiró el brazo y tomó una papa frita de mi plato.

—¿Mmm? —murmuré sin levantar la vista, aunque con cuidado de no reaccionar de manera exagerada—. Están hablando de fútbol así que solo intento matar el aburrimiento. Estoy aquí sentado, más o menos muerto.

Si había una cosa que había aprendido sobre ese negocio es que nunca, jamás, debes mostrar tus cartas, ni siquiera aunque te haya tocado la peor mano imaginable. O el vídeo de una chica bailando justo antes de follártela contra una pared.

—No sé lo que estás viendo en el teléfono, pero está claro que es mil veces mejor que saber cómo les va a los Jets este año. Y no lo compartes.

Si él supiera...

—Estoy echándole un vistazo al mercado —dije mientras sacudía la cabeza. Estuve a punto de gemir cuando detuve el vídeo y guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta—. Cosas aburridas.

Malachite apuró lo que le quedaba en la copa y se echó a reír.

—Odio que seas tan bueno mintiendo. —Si no hubiéramos sido amigos íntimos desde que hace tres años abrimos una de las firmas de capital de riesgo más exitosa de la ciudad, seguramente me lo habría creído—. Me parece que estás viendo porno en el teléfono.

No le hice ni caso.

—Oye, Darien —intervino Ittou Asanuma, nuestro asesor tecnológico— ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer con la que hablaste en la barra?

Por lo general, si mis mejores amigos me preguntaban por una mujer a la que había conocido, me encogía de hombros y les respondía: «Un polvo rápido», o solo «Limusina». Pero, por alguna razón, esta vez negué con la cabeza y dije:

—Nada.

Llegó otra ronda de bebidas y le di las gracias al camarero con aire distraído, aunque ni siquiera había tocado la primera. No dejaba de pasear la mirada por la sala, inquieto. El local cobijaba a la típica multitud de la hora del almuerzo: reuniones de negocios y mujeres comiendo.

Me sentía a punto de estallar.

Ittou gimió, cerró la carpeta que había estado ojeando y la guardó en el maletín. Se llevó el vaso a la frente e hizo una mueca.

—¿Alguien más está pagando todavía los excesos del fin de semana? Ya estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda.

Di un sorbo al whisky, pero me arrepentí de inmediato. ¿Cómo era posible que una bebida que tomaba casi a diario desde la pubertad me recordara de repente a una mujer a la que solo había visto una vez?

Levanté la vista cuando oí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Oye —dijo Malachite. Seguí su mirada hasta el hombre que atravesaba el comedor—. ¿No es ese Andrew Furuhata?

—No lo puedo creer —dije mientras seguía el avance de mi viejo amigo por el restaurante.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Ittou.

—Sí, fuimos juntos a la universidad; fue mi compañero de habitación durante tres años. Me llamó hace un par de meses; quería que le prestara mi casa de Marsella para pedirle matrimonio a su chica. Hablamos sobre la posible expansión de Furuhata Media a Nueva York.

Vimos que Andrew se detenía junto a una mesa al otro extremo de la sala y sonreía como un idiota antes de agacharse para besar a una castaña deslumbrante.

—Supongo que lo de Francia funcionó. —Malachite se echó a reír.

Sin embargo, no era la futura señora de Andrew Furuhata quien había llamado mi atención. Era la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, buscando algo en su bolso. Cabello rubio, los mismos labios rojos que había besado en el club y los mismos enormes ojos azul cielo.

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no levantarme de la silla y acercarme a ella de inmediato. Le sonrió a Andrew, y luego este dijo algo que hizo que las dos mujeres se echaran a reír mientras los tres abandonaban el restaurante. No pude hacer otra cosa que mirarlos.

Supuse que había llegado el momento de hacerle una visita a mi viejo amigo.

.

-.-

.

—Darien Shields. —Unas enormes puertas metálicas separaban la oficina interior de la zona de recepción de Furuhata Media, y el gran hombre en persona salió a recibirme—. ¡Demonios!, ¿cómo estás?

Me alejé de la pared acristalada con vistas a la Quinta Avenida y estreché la mano de Andrew.

—Genial —dije mientras echaba un vistazo a mi alrededor.

La sala estaba al menos dos pisos por encima del atrio, y los suelos de mármol pulido brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Había una pequeña zona con asientos a un lado, con sillones de cuero y una enorme lámpara de burbuja que colgaba desde unos seis metros de altura. Por detrás del amplio mostrador de recepción había una suave cascada incrustada en la pared, donde el agua caía sobre una superficie de piedra color azul pizarra. Unos cuantos empleados salieron a toda prisa de los ascensores en dirección a las distintas oficinas y echaron miraditas nerviosas a Andrew.

—Parece que te has instalado bien.

Me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera al interior.

—Las cosas van muy lentas. Al fin y al cabo, Nueva York es Nueva York.

Me condujo hasta su oficina, una estancia situada en un rincón del edificio, con paredes acristaladas y una sobrecogedora vista del parque.

—¿Y tu prometida? —pregunté al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza una fotografía enmarcada que había sobre el escritorio—. Supongo que le gustó el Mediterráneo. ¿Por qué sino habría aceptado casarse con un idiota arrogante como tú?

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Lita es perfecta. Gracias por dejarme llevarla allí.

Me encogí de hombros.

—La mayor parte del tiempo no es más que una casa vacía. Me alegro de que el truco funcionara.

Tras hacerme un gesto para que tomara asiento, Andrew se sentó en un enorme sillón orejero, de espaldas a la pared de cristal.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Fantástico.

—Eso he oído. —Se rascó la mandíbula mientras me estudiaba—. Me encantaría que te pasaras por casa alguna vez, ahora que ya nos hemos instalado. Le he contado a Lita todo sobre ti.

—Espero que eso sea una pequeña exageración. —Era probable que Andrew Furuhata fuera la persona en todo Nueva York que más sabía sobre mis días más salvajes.

—Bueno —admitió—, solo le he contado lo suficiente como para que quiera conocerte.

—Será un placer, cuando quieras. —Eché un vistazo a los edificios que se veían por la ventana detrás de él, vacilante. No era fácil interpretar a Andrew en ese tipo de situaciones y esa era una de las razones por las que era tan bueno en su trabajo—. Pero debo admitir que estoy aquí para pedirte un favor.

Se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Había trabajado sin problemas con algunas de las personas más intimidantes del mundo, pero Andrew Furuhata siempre conseguía que eligiera con mucho cuidado mis palabras. Sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle algo tan... delicado.

—La otra noche conocí a una mujer que me tiene algo inquieto. Dejé que se marchara antes de que me diera su número, y no he dejado de reprochármelo desde entonces. Por suerte, la vi ayer comiendo contigo y con tu adorable Lita.

Andrew me observó con detenimiento durante un instante.

—¿Te refieres a Serena?

—Serena —dije, quizás con un tono demasiado victorioso.

—Ni hablar —dijo, negando inmediatamente con la cabeza—. Ni lo pienses, Darien.

—¿Por qué? —Pero no podía mantener una expresión inocente durante mucho tiempo con Andrew, el hombre que me conocía desde la universidad. Y tal vez en esa época no era un buen ejemplo de buen comportamiento.

—Lita me arrancaría las bolas si se enterara de que dejé que te acerques a Serena. Ni lo sueñes.

Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Has herido mis sentimientos, colega. ¿Y si mis intenciones son honorables?

Andrew soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana.

—Serena... —Dudó un instante—. Acaba de salir de una mala relación. Y tú eres... —Me miró y enarcó una ceja—. No eres su tipo.

—Vamos, Drew. Ya no soy un imbécil de diecinueve años.

Me miró con una sonrisa divertida.

—Está bien, pero estás hablando con el hombre que te vio ligar con tres mujeres en una sola noche sin que ninguna de ellas se enterara de la existencia de las demás.

Sonreí.

—Te equivocas. Al final de la noche, todas se conocieron muy bien.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Solo dame su número. Lo consideraremos una forma de agradecimiento por haberte prestado mi maravillosa villa.

—Eres un idiota.

—Creo que ya he oído eso antes —dije mientras me levantaba—. Serena y yo tuvimos... una conversación interesante.

—Una conversación. Serena y tú... una conversación. No lo creo.

—Una bastante agradable, sí. Esa mujer me intriga. Por desgracia, nos interrumpieron antes de que supiera su nombre.

—Entiendo.

—Pero tuve la gran suerte de encontrarme contigo. —Levanté las cejas con expresión expectante.

—Mucha suerte, sí... —Andrew sonrió y volvió a sentarse antes de mirarme—. Pero me temo que tendrás que buscarla en otro sitio. Le tengo bastante cariño a mis testículos y me gustaría conservarlos. No pienso allanarte el terreno con esto.

—Siempre has sido un imbécil.

—Eso he oído. ¿Almorzamos el jueves?

—Cuenta con eso.

.

.

Salí de la oficina de Andrew con la intención de echar un vistazo al nuevo cuartel general de la compañía. Ocupaba tres pisos del edificio, y según había oído, ya habían hecho bastante trabajo. El atrio era impresionante, pero la zona de oficinas era igual de lujosa, con pasillos amplios, suelos travertinos y mucha luz natural procedente de las ventanas, las paredes de cristal y las claraboyas. Cada oficina parecía tener una pequeña sala de espera; nada que rivalizara con la de Andrew, pero perfecta para charlas que no requerían la formalidad de una sala de reuniones.

Por cierto, la sala de reuniones era magnífica: una pared de cristal con vistas al centro de Manhattan, una enorme mesa de madera pulida de nogal con espacio para al menos treinta personas y tecnología de última generación para las presentaciones.

—No está mal, Drew —murmuré antes de regresar al pasillo para contemplar la enorme fotografía de Timothy Hogan—. Tienes buen gusto para el arte, a pesar de ser un idiota.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Levanté la vista y me encontré con una Serena muy sorprendida, paralizada en mitad del pasillo. No pude contener la sonrisa. Sin duda, este era mi día de suerte.

O no... a juzgar por su expresión.

—¡Serena! —canturreé—. Qué maravillosa sorpresa. Acabo de salir de una reunión. Soy Darien, por cierto. Es un placer poner por fin un nombre a... —Bajé la vista y estudié su pecho, y luego el resto de su persona, cubierta por un ceñido vestido negro— tu cara.

Dios, qué buena estaba.

Cuando volví a levantar la vista, vi que me miraba con los ojos como platos. Para ser sincero, aquella mujer tenía los ojos azul cielo más grandes que había visto. Si fueran más grandes, sería un lémur.

Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo, mientras los tacones de sus botas entalladas hasta la rodilla repiqueteaban sobre las baldosas del suelo.

—Me alegra volver a verte tan pronto, Serena.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —susurró.

—Por un amigo de un amigo. —Hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano y la miré de arriba abajo. Tenía el flequillo peinado hacia un lado y sujeto con una diminuta horquilla roja que hacía juego con el color de sus labios. Parecía que acababa de salir de alguna sesión de fotos de los años sesenta—. Serena es un nombre muy bonito, ¿sabes?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Debí suponer que eras un psicópata.

Me eché a reír.

—No exactamente.

Una joven pasó a su lado, agachó la cabeza y murmuró un tímido «Buenas tardes, señorita Winston» antes de escabullirse a toda prisa.

«Y tenemos un apellido. ¡Gracias, practicante aterrada!»

—Vaya..., así que Serena Winston —señalé, encantado—. ¿Te parece que continuemos esta conversación en un lugar más íntimo?

Ella miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.

—No pienso tener sexo contigo en mi oficina, si es eso a lo que has venido.

Dios, era fantástica.

—En realidad, solo vine a darte una apropiada bienvenida a Nueva York. Pero supongo que también puedo hacerlo aquí mismo...

—Tienes dos minutos —dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y empezaba a avanzar hacia su oficina.

Doblamos una esquina tras otra hasta que, por fin, llegamos a otra pequeña zona de recepción con vistas a los rascacielos de la ciudad. Un joven, sentado junto a un escritorio circular, levantó la vista cuando pasamos.

—Estaré en mi despacho, Fiore —dijo Serena por encima del hombro—. Nada de interrupciones, por favor.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, se volvió para mirarme.

—Dos minutos.

—Si fuera necesario, podría llevarte al orgasmo en dos minutos. —Di un paso hacia delante y estiré el brazo para deslizar el pulgar por su cadera—. Pero creo que ambos sabemos que te gustaría que me tome más tiempo.

—Tienes dos minutos para explicarme por qué estás aquí —aclaró con una voz algo temblorosa—. Y cómo me encontraste.

—Bueno —empecé—. Conocí a una mujer el sábado. De hecho, me la follé contra una pared. Era extraordinaria. Preciosa, divertida e increíblemente sexy. Sin embargo, ella no me dijo cómo se llamaba y se fue sin dejarme otra cosa que sus bragas. Eso no puede considerarse un rastro de miguitas de pan. —Acorté la distancia que nos separaba, le metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y deslicé la nariz por su mandíbula—. Y cuando me corrí esta mañana, tocándome mientras pensaba en ella, ni siquiera sabía qué nombre decir.

Serena se aclaró la garganta y me empujó para apartarme antes de trasladarse al otro lado de su escritorio.

—Eso no explica cómo me encontraste —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La había visto bajo las luces de estroboscópicas, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, pero yo quería verla desnuda, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de su oficina. Quería saber exactamente hasta dónde se extendía ese rubor.

Dejé un poco las bromas. Esta Serena era muy distinta a la coqueta recién llegada de Chicago que había conocido en la barra.

—Resulta que ayer te vi en el restaurante con Andrew. Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Sumé dos y dos, y vine aquí con la esperanza de volver a verte.

—¿Le contaste a Andrew lo del sábado? —siseó, y el rubor que me había hechizado desapareció de su cara.

—Dios, no. Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de morir. Solo le pedí tu número de teléfono. Y él se negó a dármelo.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

—Está bien.

—Mira, fue una casualidad que te viera, y probé suerte viniendo aquí, pero quería ver a Drew de todas formas. Si alguna vez quieres ir a cenar... —Dejé mi tarjeta sobre su escritorio y me di la vuelta para marcharme.

—El vídeo —dijo ella de repente—. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Me volví una vez más, y el impulso de provocarla se hizo casi insoportable. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo tardaba en responder, más aterrorizada parecía ella.

Al final, estalló.

—¿Lo colgaste en YouTube o PornTube, o donde sea que la gente sube esas cosas?

Estallé en carcajadas, incapaz de evitarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Solo dime que no lo hiciste, por favor.

—¡Dios, por supuesto que no! Admito que lo he visto unas setecientas mil veces, pero no, jamás lo compartiría con nadie.

Ella se miró las manos y se toqueteó las uñas.

—¿Puedo verlo?

¿Qué había en su voz? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Algo más?

Rodeé el escritorio y me situé detrás de ella. Todavía estaba tensa, pero se apoyó contra mí y apretó los puños a los costados. Saqué el teléfono de mi chaqueta, busqué el vídeo, le di play y lo sostuve en alto para que ella pudiera verlo.

El volumen estaba conectado, así que los pequeños altavoces reprodujeron el ritmo de la música. Ella apareció en la pantalla, bailando con los brazos en alto, y al igual que me ocurrió la primera vez que lo vi en persona, noté que empezaba a excitarme.

—Justo en ese momento —dije contra su cuello— es cuando te preguntaste si había notado que se te estaba subiendo el vestido, ¿no es así? —Apreté las caderas contra su trasero para que no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que me provocaba.

Dejé el teléfono en el escritorio, delante de ella, y le puse la mano en la cintura.

—Y ahí —dije mientras señalaba de nuevo el vídeo con la cabeza. Ella tomó el teléfono para verlo más de cerca—. Esa es mi parte favorita, cuando me miras por encima del hombro. La expresión de tu cara me dijo que bailabas solo para mí.

—Oh Dios —susurró ella. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera recordando lo que sintió mientras la miraba.

Y en ese momento, tomó mi mano y la movió muy despacio hasta el borde de su vestido antes de subírselo hasta la cadera. Sentí su piel suave bajo la palma y alcé la mano hasta su vientre, donde sus abdominales temblaron bajo mi contacto.

—¿Estabas bailando para mí? —pregunté, ya que necesitaba ese recordatorio.

Ella asintió y empujó mi mano hacia abajo. Por Dios, esa mujer era un cúmulo de contradicciones.

—¿En qué otra cosa pensabas? —quise saber—. ¿Imaginabas mi cara entre tus muslos, y mi boca?

Serena asintió y se mordió el labio.

—Deseaba tocarte —aseguré mientras metía la mano en sus bragas—. Justo así.

Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el mío antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio.

—Quiero comprobar lo húmeda que estás —dije con la respiración entrecortada y una voz ronca y grave—. Cuánto te mojas al saber que esta mañana me corrí mirándote.

Deslicé los dedos un poco más abajo.

Ella jadeó.

—¿Lo estás viendo? —pregunté mientras introducía un dedo en su interior. Serena asintió y, en ese momento, introduje otro dedo y empecé a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris con el pulgar—. Dios, estás empapada —dije a la vez que deslizaba los dientes por su hombro.

—No... No deberíamos hacer esto aquí —dijo.

Aun así, se apretó contra mi mano. Mientras movía los dedos a un ritmo constante, noté que empezaba a contraerse. Empezó a respirar con diminutos jadeos.

Con una expresión culpable, retiré la mano y le di la vuelta para que me mirara. Parecía drogada, con los párpados caídos y los labios entreabiertos.

—Por desgracia, mis dos minutos se han acabado.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios y luego, cuando cerró los ojos, también en los párpados. Acto seguido le quité el teléfono de la mano y salí de su oficina.

.

.

* * *

**Darien estuvo con suerte y no tardó en encontrar a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, y Serena bien que disfrutó el reencuentro. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Jajaja creo que muchos quisiéramos saber donde queda el club. **

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo.**

**.**


	4. Capítulo 3

******Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

Un desconocido me grabó en vídeo bailando.

Y luego descubrió dónde trabajaba -porque al parecer es amigo de mi jefe-, y le pedí que me enseñara el vídeo.

A continuación lo obligué a meter las manos en mis bragas -otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión en el interior de mi nuevo despacho- y nos demostré a ambos lo excitada que me ponía imaginarlo masturbándose mientras veía mi vídeo.

—Ay, Dios.

—Es la décima vez que dices eso en los últimos quince minutos, Serena. Habla de una vez. —Mi asistente, Fiore, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta—. A menos que sea algo tan escandaloso y tenga que entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—No es nada, solo... —Enderecé los bolígrafos del bote que había sobre mi escritorio y luego arreglé algunos papeles—. Nada.

Él esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

—Mientes terrible.

—De verdad. Es un enorme, gigantesco y lamentable «nada».

Fiore entró en mi oficina y se derrumbó en la silla que había frente a mi escritorio.

—¿Y ese «nada» ocurrió cuando saliste de fiesta con Lita el sábado?

—Puede ser.

—¿Y es un «nada» relacionado con algún hombre?

—Es posible.

—¿Y ese «nada masculino» era el Darien Shields que acaba de salir de tu oficina?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —mentí sin parpadear. Tendría que felicitarme más tarde por ese inesperado logro. Fiore no se había equivocado la primera vez: mentía fatal. Sin embargo, parecía que la vergüenza que sentía por la «situación de sexo en público contra la pared» bastaba para hacer aflorar habilidades desconocidas—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes quién es Darien Shields?

Fiore llevaba un cuidadoso registro de todos los hombres guapos locales, pero dado que solo había llegado una semana antes que yo -un neoyorquino de tan solo trece días-, me parecía que ni siquiera él podía ser tan rápido.

—Deja que te pregunte una cosa —empezó—, ¿qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando llegaste y te instalaste en tu apartamento?

—Busqué los sitios más cercanos donde vendían vino y magdalenas —dije—. Obviamente.

Se echó a reír.

—Obviamente. Pero como mi objetivo no es convertirme en un solterón viejo y regordete, lo primero que hago es investigar el terreno. ¿Cuáles son los sitios más divertidos para comer, bailar o salir de fiesta?

—Para conocer a todos los hombres —añadí.

Lo reconoció con un guiño.

—A todos los hombres. Averiguo todo lo que puedo, y al hacerlo, también descubro quién es quién en la ciudad. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante—. En esta ciudad, Darien Shields es un «quién».

—¿Un «quién»? ¿En serio?

Soltó una carcajada.

—Es un Página Seis, cielo. Importado de la ciudad de Londres hace unos años. Un cerebro brillante y capitalista de riesgo que siempre anda tirándose a alguna celebridad o a alguna princesa heredera. Un caramelito con sabor diferente cada semana. La, la, la.

Genial. Había conseguido elegir el mismo tipo de hombre público y mujeriego al que pertenecía mi ex novio. Pero aquí Darien no era solo un mujeriego famoso, también era un capitalista de riesgo de primer nivel con quien sin duda me cruzaría una y otra vez por cuestiones de trabajo. Y tenía un vídeo en el que yo aparecía bailando como una stripper mientras imaginaba su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Gemí de nuevo.

—Ay, Dios.

—Cálmate. Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte. ¿Has comido algo?

—No.

—Mira. Vas muy adelantada. Solo tenemos cuatro contratos que requieren algo de dedicación, y si lo que Seiya me ha contado sobre ti es cierto, estoy seguro de que ya los has repasado cien veces. Lita no ha recibido los muebles de su oficina, su asistente ni siquiera ha llegado a Nueva York todavía, y Andrew solo ha reprendido a tres personas hoy. Es obvio que no hay nada apremiante que requiera tu atención. Tienes tiempo de sobra para tomarte un descanso y comer algo.

Respiré hondo y le sonreí, agradecida.

—Seiya te instruyó bien.

Fiore había sido contratado como asistente de Seiya Furuhata en Furuhata Media cuando yo terminé el doctorado en administración y empecé a trabajar en una gran firma comercial. Cuando Andrew me llamó para ofrecerme el puesto de directora financiera en la nueva sucursal, Seiya me envió un correo electrónico para decirme que si decidía incorporarme a la oficina de Nueva York, se aseguraría de que Andrew me asignara a Fiore, que se moría de ganas de trasladarse.

Fiore me devolvió la sonrisa y se tocó la frente con la mano en una especie de dulce saludo militar.

—Seiya me dijo que era imposible reemplazarte, y que ni siquiera lo intentara. Tengo algo que demostrar.

—Eres increíble.

—Lo sé, encanto —dijo—. Y considero mi deber como asistente asegurarme de que sabes dónde divertirte. Ya sea con vino, con magdalenas... o con otra cosa.

Mi mente visualizó de inmediato la noche del sábado en la discoteca, abarrotada de gente y con la música a tope, llena de voces y de pies en movimiento. Una vez más, el rostro de Darien apareció en mis pensamientos, y también los ruidos que hizo al correrse, su enorme cuerpo delante de mí, apretándome contra la pared, sosteniéndome mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Ahora ya sabía quién era, ¿y él quería verme otra vez? Estaba jodida.

Fiore se puso de pie, se acercó a mi lado del escritorio y tiró de mi brazo para levantarme.

—Bien. Ve a comer algo. Sacaré los contratos de Agent Provocateur y podrás echarles un vistazo cuando vuelvas. Respira, Serena.

A regañadientes, saqué mi bolso del armario. Fiore tenía razón. Aparte de la celebración con las chicas dos noches antes, y de las noches en vela que había pasado mientras desempacaba todo en casa, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina, intentando poner todo en marcha. Gran parte de los tres pisos que habíamos alquilado en el resplandeciente edificio de acero y cristal, situado en el centro de la ciudad, estaba todavía vacía, y puesto que el resto de mi departamento y el equipo de marketing aún no habían llegado, no podíamos avanzar con lo nuestro: las mejores campañas mediáticas del mundo.

Lita se había quedado en Furuhata Media cuando yo me fui, arreglando varias cuentas del departamento de marketing con Andrew. Pero fue su brillante trabajo con la descomunal campaña Asimov lo que había catapultado a la compañía a las alturas, y enseguida había quedado claro que sería necesaria una sucursal en Nueva York para manejar algunas de las cuentas más grandes. Andrew, Seiya y Armando Furuhata habían pasado dos semanas en la ciudad con el fin de encontrar las oficinas perfectas, y luego todo se puso en marcha: el Grupo Furuhata Media tendría un nuevo cuartel general en el centro.

La avenida Michigan de Chicago siempre estaba muy concurrida, pero no tenía nada que ver con la Quinta Avenida de Manhattan. Me sentí enterrada bajo los interminables cruces de calles, el tráfico y el ruido. Las bocinas sonaban a mi alrededor, y cuanto más tiempo me quedaba quieta, más ensordecedor se volvía el ruido de la ciudad. ¿Había girado a la derecha o a la izquierda para llegar al pequeño y escondido restaurante chino que le gustaba a Andrew? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Jardín nosequé. Me detuve en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura mientras un torrente de hombres y mujeres de negocios me rodeaban como el agua a una piedra situada en medio del río.

Sin embargo, justo cuando había empezado a buscar el teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Lita, vi que una silueta alta y familiar atravesaba una puerta al otro lado de la calle. Eché un vistazo al nombre que aparecía en la diminuta fachada: Jardín Hunan.

.

.

El restaurante estaba casi a oscuras, prácticamente vacío, y olía de maravilla. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido algo más consistente que una barrita de cereales. Se me hizo agua la boca y, por un instante, olvidé que debía estar en alerta máxima.

Me había mudado a esta ciudad para empezar de nuevo, y eso significaba poner mi carrera en primer lugar, encontrarme a mí misma... y no caer en otra horrible relación conformista. Estaba decidido. Comería allí, pero solo después de decirle a Darien que nunca, jamás, volviera a presentarse así en mi trabajo. Y que lo de meterle la mano por debajo de mi vestido había sido un accidente. Un desliz. Algo involuntario.

—¿Serena?

Con su acento, mi nombre sonaba suave y erótico, y me volví hacia su voz. Estaba en el apartado del rincón, ojeando un menú. Lo dejó en la mesa, claramente sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, y me entraron ganas de darle una bofetada por lo nerviosa que me puso esa sonrisa. Sus rasgos destacaban aún más bajo la escasa luz del restaurante. Parecía incluso más peligroso.

Me acerqué a su mesa y fingí no darme cuenta de que se había echado a un lado para dejarme sitio. Tenía el pelo bastante corto, aunque algo más largo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Le caía hacia delante cuando se movía, y deseé estirar el brazo para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. Maldito fuera.

—No vine a comer contigo —dije al tiempo que enderezaba los hombros—. Solo quiero dejar claras unas cuantas cosas.

Darien extendió las manos encima de la mesa.

—Por supuesto.

—La otra noche en la discoteca la pasé muy bien contigo, mejor de lo que recuerdo haberlo pasado en mucho tiempo... —dije después de respirar hondo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Levanté la mano.

—Pero me mudé aquí para empezar de nuevo. Quería hacer una locura y la hice, pero yo no soy así. Adoro mi trabajo y a mis colegas. No puedo permitir que entres en mi oficina con la intención de coquetear conmigo. No puedo comportarme de esa manera en el trabajo otra vez. —Me incliné hacia delante y bajé la voz—. Y no puedo creer que no hayas borrado ese vídeo.

Tuvo el descaro de parecer arrepentido.

—Lo siento. De verdad pensaba borrarlo. —Se apoyó en los codos antes de añadir—: La cosa es que no puedo dejar de verlo. Mirar ese vídeo me relaja mucho más que una puta copa de whisky. Mucho más que el porno más sucio.

Una intensa vibración se extendió por mi vientre y entre mis piernas.

—Y sospecho que a ti te gusta oír eso. También sospecho que la salvaje Pétalo que conocí en el club es una gran parte de la Serena Winston que crees que eres.

—No lo es. —Negué con la cabeza—. Y no puedo hacer esto.

—Esto —dijo— no es más que un almuerzo. Siéntate.

No me moví.

—Vamos. —Soltó un leve suspiro—. El sábado dejaste que te follara, hace unos minutos me agarraste la mano y la metiste bajo tu ropa, y ahora no quieres comer conmigo. ¿Siempre te esfuerzas por ser tan complicada?

—Darien.

—Serena.

Dudé unos instantes si sentarme a su lado o no, pero al final lo hice y sentí la calidez que irradiaba su enorme cuerpo.

—Estás preciosa —dijo.

Bajé la vista para contemplar el sencillo vestido negro que me había puesto. Mis piernas asomaban bajo el dobladillo, justo por encima de las rodillas. Darien deslizó un dedo desde mi hombro hasta la muñeca y la caricia me puso la piel de gallina.

—No volveré a presentarme así en tu oficina —dijo en una voz tan baja que tuve que acercarme un poco más para poder oírlo bien—, pero quiero verte otra vez.

Negué con la cabeza mientras contemplaba sus largos dedos sobre mi piel.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Cuando el camarero se detuvo en nuestra mesa, Darien dejó los dedos sobre mi mano, y al ver que yo era incapaz de abrir la boca, él se encargó de pedir la comida para ambos.

—Espero que te gusten las gambas —dijo, sonriente.

—Sí. —Su mano encima de la mía, su pierna apretada contra mi muslo... ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? No quería que una potencia como la de Darien me distrajera continuamente, pero me resultaba imposible salir de su órbita de acción—. Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

Darien cruzó la otra mano por delante de su cuerpo antes de meterla bajo la mesa. Sentí el roce de sus ardientes dedos en uno de mis muslos.

—¿Soy yo quien te distraigo o es el trabajo?

—En este momento, tú. Pero debería ser el trabajo lo que me distrajera.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra para eso. Apuesto a que fue tu asistente quien te obligó a salir a comer.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Me espías?

—No es necesario. Parece bastante entrometido, y tú tienes pinta de no recordar a menudo que hay que almorzar. —Me levantó el bajo del vestido con los dedos. Más, más y más, hasta el hueso de la cadera—. ¿Todo bien? —Bajó la voz en la última parte de la pregunta, tanto que se convirtió en un susurro.

Todo estaba mejor que bien, pero mi corazón latía con una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo. Una vez más, estaba permitiendo que me arrebatara el sentido común, que estaba escondido en algún rincón oscuro de mi mente que no lograba localizar.

—Estamos en un restaurante.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Se coló bajo el encaje empapado de mis bragas y deslizó los dedos por mi clítoris para disfrutar de la humedad—. Por Dios, Serena. Me encantaría abrirte las piernas encima de esta mesa y comerte a ti como almuerzo.

Durante un breve instante, mi piel se incendió.

—No puedes decir esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no? Somos las únicas personas del restaurante, a excepción del viejo del rincón, el camarero y el cocinero que hay en la parte de atrás. Nadie puede oírme.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿No puedo decir ese tipo de cosas por el efecto que te producen? —preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada cuando introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí.

—Es posible que tengamos unos diez minutos antes de que nos traigan la comida. ¿Crees que podría llevarte al clímax tan rápido?

Lo cierto era que ya tenía dos dedos dentro de mí, pero por alguna razón, cuando lo expuso de esa manera, empecé a ser muy consciente de dónde estábamos. Era un tormento: saber por un lado lo que debería hacer en un tranquilo restaurante como aquel -tomarme un té, comer mi almuerzo- y, por otro, desear hacer algo totalmente impropio de mí, dejar que ese hombre me masturbara donde cualquiera podía verme.

Era la misma alocada fantasía de la discoteca, una vez más: saber que existía la posibilidad de que me vieran con ese desconocido encantador y seguir adelante de todas formas.

Empezó a mover el pulgar en pequeños círculos, pero mantuvo los dedos bien dentro de mí, inmóviles. Apenas movía el brazo por encima de la mesa, pero por debajo, donde el mantel rozaba nuestras caderas, se estaba formando una explosión.

Clavé la mirada en su brazo, en la camisa de vestir que asomaba bajo la chaqueta del traje, y sentí que él miraba mi rostro, que estaba atento a mi respiración, al más mínimo jadeo y a todas las veces que me mordía los labios para contener los gemidos. Sus caricias, firmes y constantes, me estaban provocando un intenso anhelo entre las piernas, y me apreté contra su mano, deseando que me acariciara más rápido y más fuerte. Un plato se estrelló contra el suelo a lo lejos, pero Darien eclipsó el ruido pronunciando mi nombre con un gemido.

Nuestro camarero salió de la cocina y se encaminó hacia nosotros.

—Mírate —dijo Darien al tiempo que se inclinaba para darme un beso en el cuello, justo por debajo de la oreja. Noté su aliento cálido sobre la piel, pero no sabía si concentrarme en sus caricias o sentirme aterrorizada por el hombre que atravesaba la sala en dirección a nuestra mesa. La combinación de sus caricias y el miedo a que nos vieran estuvo a punto de hacerme estallar.

—Nadie sabe que estás a punto de correrte en mi mano —dijo Darien, como si lo supiera.

Supuse que pararía, que pondría las manos encima de la mesa, pero se limitó a dejar de mover el pulgar cuando el camarero se acercó para rellenar su vaso de agua. El hielo tintineó contra el cristal, y una gota de condensación se deslizó hasta el borde del mantel, creando una mancha que se extendió más y más a medida que caía el agua. A simple vista, parecía que Darien había metido la mano bajo la mesa para acariciarme la pierna. Deslizó el pulgar sobre mi clítoris una vez más, y ahogué una exclamación.

—Su comida estará lista en un minuto —dijo el camarero con una sonrisa.

Darien apretó el pulgar con fuerza sobre mi clítoris, y tuve que morderme los carrillos para no gritar. Le dedicó una sonrisa al camarero.

—Gracias.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó, y cuando Darien me miró con una expresión pícara en la que el alivio se mezclaba con una leve sensación de desilusión, sentí que me derretía en sus manos.

—Eso es —susurró mientras me frotaba con la palma e introducía un tercer dedo dentro de mí. Ese gesto bastó para llevarme hasta un placer en el límite del dolor, y me sentí indecente, como si hubiera hecho algo increíblemente sucio, pero él se limitó a mirarme mientras lo disfrutaba—. Oh mierda, sí, Serena. Eso es.

Clavé las uñas en el cojín de cuero sobre el que estada sentada, y Darien se arriesgó a que nos vieran cuando empezó a meter y sacar los dedos y, por tanto, a mover también los hombros. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared del apartado y dejé escapar un leve gemido, insignificantemente pequeño en comparación con el orgasmo estremecedor que sacudía mi cuerpo.

—Dios... —gemí mientras él lo prolongaba hundiendo sus largos dedos aún más. Me volví para esconder la cara en el hombro de su chaqueta a fin de sofocar un grito.

Bajó el ritmo hasta detenerse, y luego me dio un beso en la sien y retiró los dedos. Sacó la mano de debajo de la mesa y se llevó los dedos a los labios un instante, antes de limpiárselos con la servilleta.

Un segundo después, se lamió los labios sin dejar de mirarme.

—Tu lengua sabe a caramelo, pero tu sexo sabe incluso mejor. —Se inclinó y me dio un beso profundo—. La próxima vez, quiero que sea mi polla lo que esté dentro de ti.

«Sí, por favor. Por Dios, ¿quién es la mujer que se ha apoderado de mi cerebro?»

Porque yo también lo deseaba. Incluso después de lo que acababa de hacerme, deseaba subirme a su regazo y sentirlo bien adentro.

Antes de que esa línea de pensamientos me metiera en más problemas, mi teléfono empezó a vibrar dentro del bolso. Lo saqué: Andrew.

.

* * *

.

_Regresé de la reunión. Nos sentaremos a las 2._

.

* * *

.

El reloj del teléfono marcaba la una y cuarenta y cinco.

—Tengo que irme.

—Estamos estableciendo un patrón, Serena. Te corres y luego te vas.

Compuse un gesto entre una sonrisa y una mueca de pesar, pero cuando el camarero volvió con la comida, dejé un billete de veinte en la mesa y le pedí que pusiera la mía en un recipiente para llevar.

—Me gustaría que me dieras tu número de teléfono —dijo Darien mientras metía el dinero de nuevo en mi bolso.

—Ni hablar. —Me eché a reír.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado esto. Bueno, eso no era cierto, sabía muy bien cómo había pasado -él había empezado a susurrarme cosas con ese tórrido acento suyo y luego me había masturbado-, pero sabía que no debía involucrarme con Darien. En primer lugar, era un mujeriego, y me negaba rotundamente a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Y, en segundo lugar, estaba mi trabajo. El trabajo debía ser lo primero.

—Al final Drew me lo dará, y lo sabes. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

—Andrew no te lo dará sin mi permiso. Hay muy pocas personas que deseen más que yo darle una paliza a mi ex, pero Andrew es una de ellas. —Le di un beso a Darien en la mandíbula, cubierta de una deliciosa barba incipiente, y me incorporé—. Gracias por el aperitivo. Borra el vídeo.

Salí del restaurante y crucé de nuevo la Quinta Avenida reprimiendo una sonrisa.

.

.

* * *

**Darien está dispuesto a no "perder el tiempo" en cada encuentro con Serena y parece que a ella empieza a gustarle eso, y mucho.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Como pudiste ver en este capítulo, las chispas entre ellos parecen seguir aumentando y cada vez más dan un pasito más allá.  
**

**sailor nemesis: Me alegro que te guste esta historia también. Gracias por avisarme de los errores que había cometido. Ya están corregidos ;)**

**.**

**Nos leemos el martes con un nuevo capítulo.**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**********Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

Tres días después de haberle dado un orgasmo como aperitivo estaba igual de obsesionado con ella.

—Bueno, ¿a quién vas a traer esta noche? —preguntó Malachite con aire ausente, concentrado en el ejemplar doblado del_ Times_ que tenía en la mano.

El trayecto de vuelta desde el sastre a la oficina había transcurrido en silencio hasta ese momento, roto solo por el ruido del motor, el ocasional claxon de un coche o un grito desde la calle. Continué repasando los documentos que había llevado -fotografías de una nueva exposición en Queens- mientras respondía:

—En realidad, iré solo.

Levantó la vista para mirarme.

—¿No tienes una cita?

—No. —Lo miré justo a tiempo para ver cómo enarcaba las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos, Darien?

—Seis años, creo.

—Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿alguna vez has asistido a un acto social sin acompañante?

—Si te digo la verdad, no lo recuerdo.

—Quizás podamos revisar la Página Seis. Seguro que ellos lo saben —dijo con tono práctico.

—Qué gracioso.

—Es raro, eso es todo. Es nuestro evento más importante del año, y no tienes una cita.

—Importa poco, ¿no crees?

Se echó a reír.

—¿Lo dices en serio? «Quién acompañará a Darien Shields» es una de las primeras cosas que se pregunta la gente cuando hay una fiesta como esta.

—Me encanta que me pintes como un lobo mujeriego en comparación contigo, que eres tan íntegro y virtuoso.

—Oye, yo nunca he dicho nada de ser virtuoso —dijo por encima del periódico—. Lo único que sugiero es que la gente podría preguntarse si vas a encontrarte con alguien allí, eso es todo.

Volví a los documentos mientras lo pensaba. Lo cierto era que no tenía cita para la fiesta de recaudación de fondos. Y no tenía cita porque no me interesaba llevar a nadie.

Y eso era extraño. Quizás Malachite tenía razón. Desde que conocí a Serena, las demás mujeres me parecían sosas y predecibles.

Malachite también estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que la Gala Anual de Caridad Shields & Dark era nuestra evento más importante del verano. Tenía lugar en el Museo de Arte Moderno, y todos los que eran alguien en Nueva York asistirían. Con el baile, la cena y la subasta a sobre cerrado que había a continuación, conseguíamos cada año cientos de miles de dólares destinados a una fundación para el cáncer infantil.

.

-.-

.

El cielo lúgubre de la tarde se había despejado, pero el aroma de la tormenta aún impregnaba el aire cuando mi coche se detuvo frente a la barrera que había delante del museo. Un valet me abrió la puerta y salí del vehículo antes de abrocharme la chaqueta del esmoquin. Oí gritar mi nombre en varios lugares, y los flashes de las cámaras estallaron como una pequeña tormenta en la zona de prensa.

—¡Darien! ¿Dónde está tu acompañante?

—¡Darien, una foto rápida! ¡Por aquí!

—¿Es cierto el rumor sobre la donación del Smithsonian?

Sonreí, posé para las fotos y saludé mientras caminaba hacia el interior. Me sentía como si estuviera en piloto automático, y me alegré de haber prohibido el acceso de la prensa al interior esa noche. Sencillamente, no tenía ganas.

Los invitados eran conducidos a través del museo hasta el jardín, donde se celebraría la mayor parte de la fiesta y donde una multitud de personas bien vestidas conversaban mientras bebían cócteles o champán, hablaban de dinero, de cómo les iba y de quien resultó ser el chisme del día. Se habían levantado varias carpas blancas, todas iluminadas desde abajo por brillantes estanques de luces coloreadas. En un extremo del jardín había una orquesta, y una cabina para el DJ en el otro, para la fiesta de más tarde.

El ambiente estaba cargado y húmedo, y la noche se aferraba a mi piel de una forma casi desagradable. Me acerqué a una hilera de grandes mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos y copas de cristal. Agarré una copa de champán y noté que alguien se aproximaba a mí.

—Todo perfecto, Darien, como de costumbre. Esta vez te superaste a ti mismo.

Levanté la vista y descubrí que Andrew estaba a mi lado.

—Aquí afuera hace un calor de mil demonios, esa es la verdad —dije mientras señalaba con la cabeza las bebidas que Andrew sostenía en ambas manos—. Supongo que habrás venido con tu bella prometida.

—Y tu acompañante es...

—Esta noche vengo solo —respondí—. Por las obligaciones del anfitrión y todo eso.

Andrew se echó a reír y se llevó la copa a los labios. No comentó nada, pero no pude evitar fijarme en que miraba a alguien por encima de mi hombro.

Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver cómo Lita y Serena salían de los aseos. Serena estaba increíble con un vestido verde claro, compuesto por un corpiño de cuentas y una falda larga en la que las cuentas estaban mucho más espaciadas. Los zapatos de tacón plateados asomaban por debajo del vestido.

Tardé un momento en recuperar el habla.

—Ella vino con alguien, Darien.

Me volví y miré a Andrew boquiabierto antes de echar un vistazo a nuestro alrededor para localizar a su acompañante.

—¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

—Conmigo.

—Espera un momento... ¿Qué? No puede ser.

—Por Dios, te estoy tomando el pelo. Si te vieras la cara...

Se rascó la mandíbula y saludó con la mano a alguien que se encontraba al otro lado del lugar, y a mí me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—Darien —dijo con voz grave y seria—. Serena es la mejor amiga de Lita y un miembro importante de mi equipo. Confío en tu olfato para los negocios más que en el de nadie, pero tu historia con las mujeres no es muy limpia que digamos. No soy quien para señalar a nadie, desde luego, pero no cometas una estupidez.

—Tranquilo. Te aseguro que no planeo secuestrarla para echar un polvo en el armario ni nada de eso.

—No sería la primera vez —replicó con una sonrisa antes de apurar la copa.

—Para ti tampoco, amigo mío —le dije.

Andrew pareció casi aliviado cuando lo dejé solo en la mesa, y durante un breve instante, casi me sentí culpable por haberle mentido. Lo cierto era que, aunque sí quería arrastrar a Serena hasta el armario más cercano, también quería disponer de un momento para observarla.

Atravesé el jardín, estrechando unas cuantas manos y agradeciendo algunas donaciones, sin perder de vista a Serena. Me detuve a un lado de la escultura desnuda de Lachaise y la estudié desde lejos, hechizado por lo hermosa que estaba esa noche.

Aquel vestido largo y ceñido revelaba a la perfección cada curva y enfatizaba algunas de mis favoritas.

Recordé el aspecto salvaje que tenía en la pista de baile, con el vestido demasiado corto y los tacones demasiado altos, y lo comparé con el de la mujer sofisticada de esta noche. Ya sabía que lo que habíamos hecho no era propio de ella, pero creo que hasta esta noche no me di cuenta de hasta qué punto. Serena era delicada y discreta... No obstante, había algo más en ella, una especie de impulsividad reprimida bajo su primoroso exterior.

Seguí con la mirada la línea de su cuello y su clavícula, y me pregunté qué llevaba debajo del vestido. Me pregunté qué era lo que había hecho aflorar a la mujer que había follado contra una pared en un club lleno de gente.

Estaba casi seguro de que Andrew no había bromeado al decirme que me mantuviera alejado de Serena. O cuando aseguró que su prometida le arrancaría las pelotas -y a mí también- si lo descubría. Era evidente que Andrew sabía muy bien que mi interés por Serena era algo más que casual, pero era un buen amigo, y a pesar de sus protestas, jamás interferiría en eso si era lo que Serena deseaba.

Lita en cambio... era un asunto muy diferente. Parecía demasiado lista, con una mirada demasiado perspicaz. No sabía mucho sobre la futura señora Furuhata, pero estaba seguro de que si Andrew había encontrado por fin a su media naranja, yo no quería llevarme mal con ella.

A pesar de todo, estaba disfrutando bastante con el jueguito que había empezado entre Serena y yo.

.

.

Cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar una canción más lenta, unas cuantas personas se alejaron de sus círculos y salieron a la pista de baile. Bordeé el jardín, me situé detrás de Serena y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro desnudo.

Se volvió, y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara en cuanto me vio.

—Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte —le dije.

Serena dio buen sorbo de la copa de champán antes de hablarme.

—¿Cómo está esta noche, señor Shields?

¿Señor Shields? ¿En serio? Sonreí.

—Veo que me has investigado un poco. Debo de haberte impresionado.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa educada.

—Una chica puede conseguir mucha información con una búsqueda rápida en Google.

—¿No te han dicho que internet está lleno de rumores y falsedades? —Me acerqué un paso y deslicé los nudillos por su brazo. Estaba terso y suave, y noté que se le ponía la piel de gallina—. Esta noche estás deslumbrante, por cierto.

Me miró a los ojos para evaluarme.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —murmuró mientras ponía un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

—¿Acabas de hacerme un cumplido? —pregunté con fingido asombro.

—Tal vez.

—Sería una pena que no bailáramos después de habernos vestido de gala, ¿no te parece? —Al ver que Serena echaba un vistazo al jardín, añadí—: Solo un baile, Pétalo.

Coloqué la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la conduje hasta un rincón oscuro de la pista de baile.

—Disfruté mucho de nuestro almuerzo el otro día —dije al tiempo que la tomaba en mis brazos—. Deberíamos repetirlo, aunque quizás con un menú algo diferente.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica y posó la mirada en algún lugar por detrás de mí.

Estreché su cuerpo ruborizado contra el mío, y me gané una ceja enarcada que empezaba a encantarme.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece Nueva York?

—Diferente —respondió—. Más grande. Más ruidoso. —Inclinó la cabeza y me miró por fin—. Los hombres son un poco insistentes.

Me eché a reír.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—Supongo que eso depende del hombre.

—¿Y qué opinas de este hombre?

Apartó la mirada y sonrió educadamente de nuevo. Me sorprendió que Serena se comportara como una mujer muy acostumbrada a ser vista en público.

—Mira, me halaga tu atención, Darien, pero ¿por qué estás tan interesado en mí? ¿No podemos admitir que lo pasamos bien y dejarlo ahí?

—Me gustas —dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Me gustan bastante tus rarezas.

Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Mis rarezas? Eso sí que nunca lo había oído.

—Pues es una lástima. Dime, cuando fantaseas, ¿con qué lo haces? ¿Con sexo dulce en una cama?

Levantó la vista y me miró con una expresión desafiante.

—A veces, sí.

—Pero también con que te toquen en un restaurante donde cualquiera podría verte, ¿no? —Me incliné hacia delante para susurrarle al oído—. ¿O con follar en un club?

Noté que tragaba saliva y jadeaba antes de recomponerse. Volvió a dejar una distancia socialmente aceptable entre nosotros.

—En ocasiones, por supuesto. ¿Quién no tiene ese tipo de fantasías?

—Muchísima gente. Y hay más gente todavía que nunca llega a hacerlas realidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con esto? Estoy segura de que podrías dedicarle esa sonrisa tuya a cualquier mujer y tirártela en cualquier sala de este museo.

—Porque, por desgracia, no deseo a ninguna otra mujer aquí presente. Te has convertido en todo un misterio para mí. ¿Cómo es posible que escondas semejante paradoja tras esos enormes ojos azul cielo? ¿Quién era esa mujer que echó un polvo conmigo delante de toda esa gente?

—Quizás solo quería saber qué se sentía al hacer una locura como esa.

—Y fue increíble, ¿no es cierto?

No hubo titubeos cuando me miró.

—Sí. Pero mira —dijo al tiempo que daba un paso atrás. Bajé los brazos a los costados—. No me interesa ser el juguete de nadie en estos momentos.

—Me parece que lo que te pido es que me dejes convertirme en el tuyo.

Negó con la cabeza, reprimió una sonrisa y me miró.

—Deja de ser encantador.

—Reúnete conmigo arriba.

—¿Qué? No.

—En el salón de baile vacío que hay al lado de los aseos. Está al subir las escaleras, a la derecha. —Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, como si le agradeciera el baile.

La dejé allí justo cuando la música se detuvo y anunciaron que la cena se serviría adentro, seguida de inmediato por la subasta. Me pregunté si lo haría. Si se arriesgaría a que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba, si sentía el mismo zumbido de adrenalina que yo.

El ruido de las conversaciones se incrementó cuando dejé atrás la humedad de la noche y me adentré en la agradable y fresca temperatura del museo proporcionada por el aire acondicionado. Subí unas amplias escaleras y avancé por el pasillo hasta el salón de baile, vacío y a oscuras. Las voces se atenuaron cuando empujé la puerta tras de mí, dejando solo una rendija abierta.

Esperé un instante y presté atención a los ruidos de la fiesta que continuaba en el jardín y en el museo, ya que quería asegurarme de que estaba solo en aquella oscura sala.

De vez en cuando, algún asistente al evento caminaba por el pasillo alfombrado y se adentraba en el salón de baile para hacer una breve llamada telefónica o en busca de los aseos. Me daba la impresión de que cada ruido que hacía resonaba en el pasillo, de que mis zapatos repiqueteaban sobre el suelo de madera mientras inspeccionaba la sala. La estancia era más larga que ancha, y al otro lado de las ventanas que se alineaban en uno de los lados se veía una ciudad resplandeciente, donde el ruido del tráfico era un zumbido constante en las calles. A lo largo de la corta pared del fondo había una mesa rectangular, oculta en parte por un biombo ornamental. Por lo demás, el salón estaba completamente vacío. Me acerqué y me apoyé en la mesa, tras el biombo, para esperar sin ser visto.

Unos quince minutos después de haberla dejado -y casi cuando ya había renunciado esperar más tiempo-, la rendija de la puerta se ensanchó y el rayo de luz atravesó el suelo de la sala. Observé la silueta de su cuerpo a través del biombo, recortada contra la luz del pasillo. Sabía que, en la oscuridad, era invisible para ella, y aproveché la oportunidad para observarla mientras examinaba la estancia. Podía imaginar el pulso en su garganta, desbocado de nervios y excitación. Salí de detrás del biombo y dejé que me viera como una figura recortada contra las luces de la ciudad.

Atravesó el salón y me miró a los ojos mientras reducía la distancia que nos separaba. Resultaba difícil leer su expresión en la oscuridad, así que esperé a que hablara, que me mandara al infierno o que me pidiera que la follara de nuevo. Pero no dijo nada. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y vaciló por un instante antes de agarrarme de la chaqueta y acercarme a ella.

Sus labios eran cálidos e insistentes, y sabía a champán. La imaginé apurando una copa con la esperanza de reunir el valor suficiente para subir y hacer justo esto. Esa idea me hizo gemir, y cerré los ojos cuando ella abrió la boca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a jugar con la lengua. Le cubrí un pecho con una mano y, con la otra, le sujeté la cadera con fuerza.

—Quítate esto —me dijo mientras palpaba la pajarita y tironeaba de los botones.

Retrocedí con ella y le bajé la cremallera del vestido antes de observar cómo resbalaba por su cuerpo para formar un montoncito a sus pies. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo la ropa.

—¿Has estado así todo el tiempo? —pregunté antes de meterme uno de sus pezones en la boca y alzar la vista para mirarla.

Asintió con la boca entreabierta y enterró los dedos en mi cabello, susurrando palabras como «más», «con los dientes» y «por favor». La tumbé en la mesa y tiré de sus rodillas para acercarle la cadera al borde.

Deslicé los dedos hacia abajo por sus costillas y sobre su abdomen. La miré a los ojos y enarqué una ceja mientras recorría con las manos los tacones de sus zapatos.

—Creo que estos no te los voy a quitar —dije mientras contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo. Era perfecta: piel cremosa, pechos espectaculares y pezones duros y rosados.

Me incliné sobre ella y paseé la lengua desde su cuello hasta los pechos mientras apretaba con el pulgar una pequeña marca de succión que, según parecía, le había dejado el sábado.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que miras esto todos los días —dije al tiempo que admiraba mi obra y la apretaba un poco más.

—Demasiada charla —dijo Serena, que me abrió la camisa—. Demasiada ropa.

Le rocé el pezón con los dientes, lo succioné y luego soplé la punta endurecida.

—Tócame —le pedí mientras llevaba su mano hasta mi polla.

Cuando me apretó, apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Le temblaban las manos mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones, pero los bajó a toda prisa y los dejó a la altura de la cadera. Luego se echó sobre la mesa y se estiró. Las sombras resaltaban el hueco de su clavícula, la curva de sus pechos.

—Darien —susurró, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sí? —Estaba concentrado en su cuello, en sus pechos, en la mano que se cerraba sobre mi polla.

—¿Tienes una cámara?

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan contenido y refinado se dejara llevar por completo? Busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, que aún colgaba abierta de mis hombros, y saqué el teléfono para enseñárselo.

—¿Esto te sirve?

—¿Te importaría tomarnos fotos?

Parpadeé una vez, y luego otra, más fuerte. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—Mierda. Claro que no.

—Nada de caras.

—Por supuesto.

Se hizo un instante de silencio mientras ambos considerábamos lo que podía hacer con el aparato que tenía en la mano. Serena quería fotos de lo que hacíamos. Me entusiasmó saber que a ella la excitaban estas cosas tanto como a mí. Lo sabía por el pulso alocado que latía en su cuello, por la pasión febril de sus ojos.

—Nadie más las verá —dijo.

Sonreí.

—No me hace ninguna gracia la idea de compartirte. Por supuesto que no las verá nadie más.

Se echó hacia atrás y yo levanté el teléfono para fotografiarla. La primera foto fue del hombro. La segunda, de su mano sobre el pecho, con el pezón atrapado entre los dedos. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando deslicé la mano por su muslo hasta la entrepierna.

Se oyeron voces en el pasillo, y eso nos sacó de nuestro rincón oscuro, nos hizo recordar dónde estábamos y que debíamos volver abajo. Me puse un condón y estiré el brazo para meterle el pulgar en la boca.

Ella respondió sin palabras y me rodeó las caderas con las piernas en un intento por acercarme más. Observé cómo me hundía en su interior justo cuando la puerta del salón de baile empezó a abrirse.

Al igual que antes, la luz del pasillo se derramó en la estancia, se filtró a través del biombo y dibujó un trazo de luz en el torso de Serena. Ella contuvo el aliento, pero no me detuve; en lugar de eso, le alcé la barbilla y le hice un gesto para indicarle que guardara silencio antes de volver a hundirme en ella. El calor se extendió desde la erección hasta la columna cuando la sentí tensa a mi alrededor.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y me agarré a su cadera para equilibrarme y acercarla más antes de empezar a embestirla. La luz de la ciudad me permitió tomar una foto oscura y sensual de mi mano sobre su piel. En ese instante, unos pasos atravesaron la estancia en dirección a la ventana, y Serena tensó las piernas alrededor de mis caderas para evitar que me apartara.

Tenía los pezones duros, los labios separados a causa de la excitación.

«No te preocupes», pensé con una sonrisa. «No pienso parar.»

Me movía con suavidad, y le cubrí un pecho antes de pellizcarle el pezón.

—Están justo ahí al lado—susurré. Me agaché para besarle el cuello y disfrutar del ritmo salvaje de su pulso bajo mis labios—. Si quisieran, podrían vernos.

Al ver que ella contenía el aliento, volví a pellizcarle el pezón, pero esta vez más fuerte.

—No voy a retirarme. Lo único que deseo es empujar más, y más y más.

—Más fuerte —suplicó en un susurro.

—¿Quieres que te pellizque el pezón más fuerte o que te folle más fuerte?

—Las dos cosas.

Solté un juramento contra su cuello.

—Eres muy sucia, ¿lo sabías?

Serena abrió la boca en un jadeo silencioso mientras la embestía, y deseé poder hundirme aún más en ella. Noté que su abdomen se tensaba contra el mío, que rotaba las caderas con más insistencia. Dios, estaba caliente y húmeda, y como no llegara pronto al clímax, me correría antes que ella. Por suerte, me clavó las uñas en el hombro con un chillido y tensó el cuerpo mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Me sentí mareado, eufórico, como si algo dentro de mí estuviera a punto de explotar.

Volví a oír los pasos, que se detuvieron al otro lado del biombo justo en el momento en que sentí la llegada de un orgasmo increíble, lo bastante intenso para hacerme ver las estrellas. Todo se volvió oscuro mientras empujaba una última vez con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones mientras me corría dentro de ella.

Y luego no hubo más que silencio, un silencio en el que nosotros nos esforzamos por contener los jadeos y nadie se atrevía a moverse.

Fui vagamente consciente del sonido de una respiración al otro lado del biombo, de que había alguien inmóvil, a la espera. Escuchando. Volví la cabeza y vi que Serena tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y los dientes clavados en el labio inferior. El momento pasó y volvieron a oírse los pasos. La luz barrió nuestros cuerpos sudorosos mientras la puerta se cerraba.

.

.

* * *

**Por Dios, estos dos se han vuelto un par de exhibicionistas. Si así están ahora que recién empiezan, no quiero imaginarme como terminarán jajajaja. ¿Quién habrá sido la persona que estaba al otro lado del biombo? ¿Algún conocido o desconocido? Yo la verdad no lo recuerdo.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Y cada vez le gusta más y más. Y cada vez quiere exhibirse más y más. Esto se pondrá interesante, ya verás.  
**

**.**

**Este capítulo lo adapté en tiempo record. Si encuentran algún error, no duden en decírmelo para poder corregirlo. Nos leemos el jueves.**

**.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**********Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

El lunes por la mañana encontré a Lita en su despacho, que de repente estaba desordenado, mirando por la ventana. Los muebles y todas sus cajas habían llegado por fin, y el hecho de que no dejara de pasearse y de murmurar me indicaba que la abrumaba la idea de empezar a desempaquetar.

Me había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana entre horrorizada y emocionada por lo que había hecho en la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, así que había ido a trabajar para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y de examinar con detalle lo que mis acciones decían de mí. El sábado me había quedado en la oficina hasta medianoche y, por desgracia, había terminado con todos los contratos y facturas que tenía para esa semana. Aparte de unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, no tenía nada que hacer, y una Serena ociosa por estos días no era nada bueno.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Lita soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—No sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Acabamos de desempaquetar las cosas de nuestro apartamento. Además, me da la impresión de que apenas hubiera acabado de empaquetar estas cosas.

—Empieza por la estantería. Yo nunca me siento organizada hasta que veo todos los libros bien colocados.

Lita se encogió de hombros, se deslizó del sofá al suelo y se arrastró hacia unas cajas apiladas contra la pared.

—¿Te divertiste en el MoMA? _(Museum of Modern Art)_

Abrí una caja de suministros y saqué un cúter.

—Desde luego.

Sentí su mirada clavada en un lado de mi cara. Podría haberme explicado, pero mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando pensé en qué podía contarle. ¿Qué más había pasado? Llegamos. Tomamos unos aperitivos. Darien y yo bailamos, y luego le pedí que tomara fotos mientras me embestía sobre una mesa.

Para cuando recordé el resto -la cena que nos habíamos perdido, la subasta a la que él debía asistir, el precioso jardín por el que me había escapado después de nuestro... encuentro-, había pasado demasiado tiempo para añadir algo a mi respuesta de dos palabras.

—Bien —dijo ella con un tono irónico imposible de pasar por alto—. Me alegra que decidieras ir. Según parece, Darien y Malachite celebran esa fiesta todos los años y recaudan un montón de dinero para obras de caridad. Me parece maravilloso.

—Maravilloso —convine en un susurro mientras recordaba a Darien vestido con el esmoquin.

Dios mío, ese hombre había nacido para llevar traje de etiqueta. Aunque también era impresionante semidesnudo.

Miré por la ventana mientras recordaba el calor de su aliento en mi cuello.

.

"—_No voy a retirarme —dijo en un gruñido mientras extendía una de sus enormes manos sobre mi pecho—. Lo único que deseo es empujar más, y más y más_.

_Mis pechos no eran pequeños, pero el tamaño de su mano hizo que me sintiera diminuta, como si pudiera agarrarme y partirme en dos. Pero en lugar de sentir miedo, separé más las piernas para proporcionarle un mejor acceso_.

—_Más fuerte_.

_Darien se apartó para mirarme_.

—_¿Quieres que te pellizque el pezón más fuerte o que te folle más fuerte_?

—_Las dos cosas —admití. Un instante después, volvió a enterrar la cara en mi cuello y me mordió_."

.

Me estremecí un poco al recordar las fotos que me había tomado. Intenté no imaginarlo mirándolas. Quizás incluso tocándose mientras lo hacía...

Lita se aclaró la garganta y sacó unas cuantas revistas de la caja. Parpadeé con fuerza y contemplé los periódicos que tenía delante de mí. Por Dios, ¿de dónde habían salido?

—Te vi hablando con Darien —me dijo—. Bailaron por lo menos tres canciones. ¿Lo conociste esa noche?

¿Acaso leía los pensamientos? «¡Por Dios, Lita!»

Contesté sin levantar la vista.

—Sí, nos vimos en el... —Sacudí la mano en el aire— en la fiesta del viernes.

—Es guapísimo —dijo.

Estaba indagando. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Lita era la persona menos sutil del mundo. Dejaba caer las insinuaciones como si fueran bombas.

—¿No te parece que está guapísimo?

Al final la miré y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ya deja eso No pienso ponerme a babear por Darien Shields delante de ti. Parece agradable, eso es todo.

Lita se echó a reír y colocó unos cuantos libros en la estantería.

—Está bien. Solo quería asegurarme de que no habías caído bajo su hechizo. Parece un gran tipo, pero sí, sin duda es un mujeriego. Aunque al menos este lo reconoce, y eso ya es algo.

Me observó durante un largo minuto mientras yo me esforzaba por no reaccionar ante ese comentario. Era una estocada que Neflyte merecía, y la clase de comentario del que nos habríamos reído cuando pasaran un par de años, con un «lo sé, ¿está bien?».

Sin embargo, en ese momento sus palabras se disolvieron en un silencio incómodo.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Fue un comentario de lo más inoportuno. ¿Sabías que Darien y Andrew fueron juntos a la facultad?

—Sí, me dijo algo al respecto. No sabía que Andrew había estudiado en Inglaterra.

Mi amiga asintió con la cabeza.

—En Cambridge. Darien fue su compañero de habitación desde el primer día. No me ha contado muchas historias, pero las que sí... —Se quedó callada y sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a concentrarse en los libros que tenía delante.

Se suponía que no debían interesarme para nada esas cosas, así que me miré el pulgar y descubrí que me había cortado con el papel.

«Reacciona, Serena; ¿tan obsesionada estás con Darien que ya no sientes dolor? Qué patético.»

¿Qué aspecto tenía alguien a quien no le interesaban en absoluto las historias de las que Lita se había enterado? Porque era obvio que si Andrew no le había contado «muchas», sí que le había contado «algunas».

¿Cierto?

Coloqué por orden alfabético un enorme montón de periódicos y fingí estar absorta en mi tarea. Al final, la pregunta estaba a punto de ahogarme, así que cedí.

—¿Y cómo qué tipo de cosas hacían juntos?

—Cosas de chicos, ya sabes —dijo ella, distraída—. Jugaban rugby. Elaboraban su propia cerveza y organizaban fiestas. Iban en tren hasta París y un montón de escapadas similares.

Me entraron ganas de estrangularla.

—¿Escapadas?

Lita levantó la vista, como si recordara algo de pronto, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso.

—Oye, eso me recuerda una cosa. Hablando de escapadas...

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

—El viernes por la noche desapareciste... ¡por casi una hora! ¿A dónde fuiste?

Sentí cómo me ruborizaba y me aclaré la garganta mientras arrugaba la frente, como si me costara trabajo recordarlo.

—Ah, me sentía un poco mareada y..., bueno..., salí a dar un paseo por los jardines.

—Maldita sea —susurró—. Esperaba que te hubieras encontrado con un camarero sexy y hubieras echado un polvo encima de una mesa.

Empecé a toser. De repente se me había quedado la garganta tan seca que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Lita se puso de pie, fue a buscarme un vaso de agua a la nevera de la zona de recepción y regresó con una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Te delataste. Siempre empiezas a toser cuando te entra el pánico.

—Estoy bien.

—Mentira. Mentira, mientes sucia mentirosa. Cuéntame.

Me negué absolutamente a mirarla. Había algo en los ojos verdes de Lita y en su paciente sonrisa que siempre lograba que se lo contara todo.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Serena, desapareciste y regresaste una hora después, y parecías... —Se metió un largo mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja y esbozó una sonrisa perversa—.Tú sabes cómo te veías. Recién follada.

Abrí una caja con el cúter, saqué un montón de revistas de diseño y se las entregué.

—Y es una locura demasiado grande para explicarla.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Estás hablando con una mujer que folló con su jefe en la escalera del décimo octavo piso.

Levanté la cabeza de pronto y me eché a reír. Bebí un poco más de agua para mantener la tos a raya.

—Mierda, Lita. No conocía ese detalle. —Lo pensé un poco más—. Dios, menos mal que nunca usé las escaleras. Qué horror. Eso debió haber sido muy incómodo.

—Fuimos unos idiotas. No puede haber una locura mayor que esa. —Se encogió de hombros y me miró con expresión neutra—. ¿O sí? Cuéntame.

—Está bien —dije mientras apoyaba la espalda en el sofá—. ¿Te acuerdas del tipo que conocí en la barra la semana pasada? ¿El guapo?

—¿Sí?

—Pues estaba allí el viernes.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y pude intuir cómo se movían los engranajes de su cerebro.

—¿En la fiesta de recaudación de fondos?

—Sí. Me encontró al salir del baño —mentí, y miré por la ventana para que ella no lo viera en mis ojos—. Nos enrollamos. Supongo que por eso me veía...um… revuelta.

—¿Cuando dices que se enrollaron quieres decir que...?

—Sí. En un salón de baile vacío. —Levanté la vista para mirarla a los ojos—. Encima de una mesa.

Dejó escapar un grito de alegría y dio una palmada.

—Mira tú, la cosita salvaje...

Aunque él lo decía de una manera muy diferente, el comentario se parecía tanto a los de Darien que por un momento me quedé sin habla. Resultaba desconcertante desear tanto a un hombre, preguntarse qué estaba haciendo y si en ese momento estaría mirando las fotos que me hizo mientras estaba debajo de él.

—En serio, Serena, sabía que esa faceta formaba parte de ti —añadió.

—La cosa es que en realidad no quiero otra relación. Y aunque la quisiera, me da la impresión de que él no es de ese tipo de hombres.

Me callé antes de revelar demasiado. Si hacía alusión a la reputación de Darien en Página Seis, Lita sabría quién era sin lugar a dudas.

Mi amiga no dejó de tararear mientras me escuchaba y ojeaba un montón de periódicos.

—Pero por lo menos es un tipo divertido, Lita. Y ya sabes cómo eran las cosas con Neflyte.

Ella dejó de clasificar, pero jugueteó con la esquina de una página.

—Esa es la cuestión, Serena. En realidad, no lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que en los tres años que tú y yo nos conocemos, solo cené con ustedes unas cinco veces. Sé más sobre él por los periódicos que por lo que tú me contabas. ¡Casi nunca hablabas de él! Al final tuve la sensación de que utilizaba la reputación de tu familia para parecer bien conectado y... una persona íntegra.

El peso de la vergüenza y la culpabilidad era una losa en mi pecho.

—Lo sé —dije, y respiré hondo antes de soltar el aire muy despacio. Una cosa era imaginarme cómo me veía la gente y otra muy distinta oírselo decir—. Siempre pensé que si le contaba algo de él a alguien, sería malinterpretado y destruiría de algún modo su imagen pública. Además, no éramos como Andrew y tú. Cuando te conocí, él y yo ya no estábamos muy bien juntos. Neflyte era un hipócrita y un imbécil de primera, pero tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta. Lo que ocurrió el viernes fue solo diversión.

Lita levantó la vista.

—Oye, no pasa nada. Sabía que era algo como eso. —Se volvió hacia otra caja—. Es un alivio que ese hombre no sea como Neflyte.

—Sí.

—Y eso quiere decir que está loco por ti.

—Físicamente, al menos; y por ahora, con eso me basta.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Parece la situación perfecta.

—Él es un tipo bastante... intenso. Y no confío mucho en él.

Lita dejó los libros que tenía en la mano y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Serena, esto te va a parecer muy raro, pero tú escúchame, ¿sí?

—Claro.

—Cuando Andrew y yo empezamos... siempre que hacíamos algo, lo que fuera, me juraba que esa vez sería la última. Pero lo cierto es que sabía que continuaría ocurriendo y que las cosas seguirían su propio curso. Por suerte para nosotros, creo que nunca dejaremos de sentir lo que sentíamos esas primeras veces. Aun así, no confiaba en él. En realidad, ni siquiera me caía bien. Por encima de todo, era mi jefe. Por Dios, era de lo más inapropiado. —Se echó a reír, y al seguir su mirada hasta el escritorio, vi que lo primero y lo único que había desempaquetado era una fotografía de ellos dos en la casa de Francia donde le había pedido matrimonio—. No obstante, creo que si me hubiera permitido disfrutarlo un poquito más, no me habría consumido tanto.

Empezaba a saber exactamente lo que quería decir con «consumido». Y también sabía que estaba luchando contra Darien de forma deliberada, contra la «idea» de Darien. Sin embargo, mis motivos eran diferentes. No era un problema de relación empleada-jefe, ni otro tipo de lucha de poder. Se trataba del sencillo hecho de que no quería pertenecerle a nadie más; quería ser mi propia dueña durante un tiempo. Y aunque lo que tenía con Darien era una locura y muy distinto a todo lo que había sentido antes, yo también era diferente, y me gustaba. Muchísimo.

—Me gusta mucho —admití con cautela—. Pero me da la impresión de que no es de los que tienen novia. De hecho, sé que no lo es. Y te aseguro que en estos momentos lo último que quiero es tener novio.

—Bueno, entonces solo son follamigos que se reúnen de vez en cuando.

Me eché a reír y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

—En serio..., ¿de quién es esta vida?

Lita me miró como si quisiera darme una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Es tu vida, Serena.

.

.

Cuando regresé a mi oficina, Fiore estaba leyendo un periódico con los pies encima de mi escritorio.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —bromeé mientras me sentaba en una esquina del escritorio.

—Es mi hora de almuerzo. Y llegó un paquete para ti, cielo.

—¿Lo encontraste en la sala de correo?

Negó con la cabeza y levantó el paquete de su regazo antes de moverlo delante de mí.

—Lo entregaron personalmente. Un mensajero muy lindo, debo admitir. Tuve que firmar y prometer que no lo abriría.

Se lo arrebaté de las manos y señalé la puerta con la barbilla, ordenándole sin palabras que se largara.

—¿Ni siquiera piensas decirme lo que es?

—No tengo visión de rayos X, y no vas a estar aquí cuando lo abra. Largo.

Con un quejido de protesta, apartó los pies del escritorio y cerró la puerta al salir.

Contemplé el paquete durante varios minutos, sintiendo una forma rectangular sobre el acolchado. ¿Un marco? Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

Dentro había otro paquete envuelto y una nota que decía:

.

* * *

.

_Pétalo,_

_Abre esto con discreción. Es mi favorita._

_TU DESCONOCIDO_

.

* * *

.

Tragué saliva. Me sentía como si estuviera a punto de liberar algo que se volvería incontrolable. Levanté la vista para asegurarme de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y lo desenvolví. Me temblaron las manos al darme cuenta de que era un marco. Era de madera, con un corte sencillo, y solo contenía una foto: una imagen de mi abdomen y de la curva de la cintura. Se veía la mesa negra que había debajo. También se veían los dedos de Darien en la parte de abajo, como si presionara mis caderas para mantenerme pegada a la mesa. Un tenue rayo de luz se extendía sobre mi piel, un recordatorio de la puerta abierta que había cerca, de la persona que merodeaba por la estancia al otro lado del biombo.

Debió haber hecho la foto mientras me penetraba.

Cerré los ojos para recordar lo que había sentido al correrme. Me sentí como si fuera un cable pelado conectado a un enchufe, como si me atravesara toda la corriente eléctrica necesaria para iluminar el salón de baile. Darien había utilizado los dedos para dejar al descubierto mi clítoris y acariciarme. En ese instante, la intensidad de la sensación hizo que deseara cerrar las piernas, pero él gruñó y las mantuvo separadas con las embestidas de sus caderas.

Metí el marco en el sobre y lo guardé todo en el bolso. El deseo se extendió como una enredadera sobre mi piel, y ni siquiera podía encender el aire acondicionado o abrir una ventana a esa altura en el edificio.

«¿Cómo lo supo Darien?»

Sentí el peso sobre mí, lo mucho que había deseado que se tratara de una foto de los dos, lo mucho que había deseado que me vieran. Él lo entendía, quizás mejor que yo misma.

Me acerqué torpemente hasta mi escritorio, me senté e intenté evaluar la situación. Sin embargo, justo delante de mí estaba el_ New York Post_ de ese día, abierto por la Página Seis.

Allí, en mitad de la página, había un artículo titulado:

.

* * *

.

**_«Darien Shields, el dios del sexo, asiste solo»._**

**_._**

**_Nuestro playboy inversor y millonario probó algo nuevo el sábado por la noche en el MoMA._**

**_No, no fue a contemplar el arte, y desde luego no fue a recaudar dinero (seamos sinceros: este hombre ya recauda más dinero que todas las máquinas tragamonedas de Las Vegas). El sábado por la noche, en su fiesta anual de recaudación de fondos en beneficio de la fundación Alex's Lemonade Stand, Darien Shields llegó... solo._**

**_Cuando le preguntaron dónde estaba su acompañante, se limitó a responder: «Espero que ya esté adentro»._**

**_Por desgracia para nosotros, los fotógrafos tenían prohibido el acceso al interior del evento._**

**_La próxima vez te atraparemos, Darien._**

_._

* * *

_._

Miré fijamente el periódico. Sabía que Fiore lo había dejado allí para que lo viera y que lo más probable era que en este momento se estuviera riendo para sus adentros.

Me temblaban las manos mientras lo doblaba y lo guardaba en el cajón. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido que podía haber un fotógrafo en la fiesta? Había sido un milagro que no hubiese ninguno. Y aunque sin duda Darien lo sabía, yo no, y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido preocuparme.

—Mierda —susurré.

De repente, supe con total claridad que si no conseguía controlarme un poco, lo que había entre nosotros se acabaría de inmediato. Sentirse aliviada a posteriori era algo muy peligroso, y ya había esquivado tres balas en mi primera semana.

Pulsé la barra espaciadora de mi portátil para sacarlo del modo de suspensión y busqué en Google la ubicación de Shields & Dark.

No pude contener la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

Estaba en el número treinta de Rockefeller Plaza.

.

-.-

.

Shields & Dark ocupaba casi la mitad del piso setenta y dos del GE Building, uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad. Lo reconocí incluso a varias manzanas de distancia.

Sin embargo, resultaba sorprendente que un capitalista de riesgo tan famoso necesitara tan poco espacio. No obstante, también era cierto que se necesitaba muy poco para dirigir una compañía que, en esencia, no hacía más que recaudar e invertir dinero: Darien, Malachite, algunos ejecutivos principiantes y unos cuantos genios matemáticos.

Me latía el corazón tan rápido que tuve que respirar hondo al menos diez veces y entrar en un baño que había justo al lado de las puertas de las oficinas para recomponerme.

Comprobé todos los retretes para asegurarme de que estaban vacíos y luego me miré a los ojos en el espejo.

—Si vas a hacer esto con él, recuerda tres cosas, Serena. **Uno**, él quiere lo mismo que tú. Sexo, sin condiciones. Nada más. **Dos**, no tengas miedo de pedir lo que quieres. Y **tres**... —Me enderecé y respiré hondo una vez más—, sé joven. Diviértete. Olvídate de todo lo demás.

Volví al pasillo, y las puertas de cristal que daban acceso a Shields & Dark se abrieron de manera automática cuando me acerqué. Una recepcionista entrada en años me saludó con sonrisa sincera.

—Vine a ver a Darien Shields —dije antes de devolverle el gesto. Su sonrisa me resultaba familiar, y también su frente. Eché un vistazo a la placa con su nombre y leí: Mitsuki Shields.

Santo cielo, ¿tenía a su madre como recepcionista?

—¿Tiene una cita, encanto?

Tenía el mismo acento que Darien. Volví a concentrar mi atención en su rostro.

—En realidad, no. Esperaba que pudiera concederme un minuto.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Serena Winston.

La mujer sonrió -aunque no fue una sonrisa irónica, gracias a Dios-, echó un vistazo a su ordenador y luego asintió para sí misma antes de levantar el teléfono.

—Tengo aquí a Serena Winston, que quiere hablar contigo. —Escuchó durante apenas tres segundos y luego dijo—: De acuerdo.

Colgó el teléfono y asintió con la cabeza.

—Siga el pasillo y luego gire a la derecha. Su despacho está al final.

Le di las gracias y seguí sus indicaciones. Cuando me aproximé, vi que Darien estaba junto a su puerta, apoyado contra el marco y con una sonrisa tan engreída que me detuve a unos diez pasos de distancia.

—No te creas tan importante —susurré.

Estalló en carcajadas antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en su despacho.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta después de entrar.

—No vine aquí por lo que tú crees. —Hice una pausa para reflexionar—. Bueno, quizás haya venido por lo que tú crees, pero no solo por eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso hacerlo aquí, ¡con tu madre allí afuera! Dios mío..., ¿quién contrata a su madre como recepcionista?

Él seguía riendo, y el maldito hoyuelo de su mejilla seguía allí. Además, parecía reírse con más ganas con cada una de mis palabras. Maldición. Era el canalla más encantador, divertido e irritante del mundo.

—¡Deja de reírte de una vez! —grité, y me tapé la boca de inmediato, porque mis palabras resonaron en las paredes que nos rodeaban.

Darien se esforzó por serenar su expresión, se acercó y me dio un beso tan dulce que por un segundo olvidé por qué estaba allí.

—Serena —dijo con voz calma—. Estás preciosa.

—Siempre me dices eso —comenté.

Cerré los ojos y sentí que mis hombros se relajaban. No podía recordar ni una sola vez en los últimos tres años en los que Neflyte me hubiera hecho un cumplido que no estuviese relacionado con el vino que elegía para la cena.

—Porque soy muy sincero. Pero ¿qué llevas puesto?

Abrí los ojos y contemplé mi blusa blanca, mi falda plegada azul marino y el ancho cinturón rojo. Darien miraba fijamente mi pecho, y sentí que se me endurecían los pezones ante semejante escrutinio.

Él sonrió. Se había dado cuenta.

—Llevo... ropa de trabajo.

—Pareces una colegiala traviesa.

—Tengo veintisiete años —le recordé—. No eres un pervertido por mirarme los pechos.

—Veintisiete años —repitió, sonriente. Se comportaba como si toda la información que le daba fuera una perla más que añadir a un collar—. ¿Cuántos días son?

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? Son... —Levanté la vista durante unos segundos—. Unos nueve mil ochocientos cincuenta. Algo más, ya que mi cumpleaños es en junio. Alrededor de diez mil.

Darien soltó un gemido y se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto dramático.

—Vaya. Eres la reina de los números, y además una preciosidad. Estoy indefenso ante tus encantos.

No pude contener una sonrisa. Nunca había sido grosero ni agresivo conmigo, y me había provocado más orgasmos en una semana y media que ningún otro hombre en...

«Uf, Serena. Qué deprimente. Olvida el tema.»

Me miró una vez más antes de hablar.

—Bueno, estoy impaciente por saber a qué debo el placer de tu visita. Pero deja que responda tu última pregunta. Sí, mi madre es la recepcionista, y puede que parezca algo tosco, pero te desafío a que intentes sacarla de ese mostrador. Te aseguro que saldrás de aquí con una oreja menos.

Dio un paso adelante, y de repente me pareció que se encontraba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Pude ver las finísimas líneas de su traje, la sombra de la barba en su barbilla.

—Vine a hablar contigo —empecé. Seguro que mi voz había sonado insignificante, y necesitaba reunir un poco de coraje para decir lo que deseaba decirle.

No quería ser como había sido con Neflyte al principio: una persona que se dejaba intimidar con facilidad. Después de seis años comprendí que el problema era que nunca nada me importó lo suficiente como para pelear por ello.

Darien sonrió.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

Se acercó a la pequeña barra que había en el rincón y me mostró una botella de cristal llena de un líquido ambarino. Asentí sin pensarlo dos veces y Darien sirvió dos vasos.

—Hoy solo dos dedos, Pétalo —dijo mientras me entregaba el vaso.

Me eché a reír.

—Gracias. Lo siento mucho. Es que toda esta situación... me supera.

Él enarcó una ceja, pero pareció pensar mejor lo de hacer más insinuaciones.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Me siento en desventaja contigo —empecé.

Soltó una risotada, pero no desagradable.

—Ya veo.

—Mira, antes de lo que ocurrió en el club, había estado con el mismo hombre desde los veintiuno.

Darien dio un sorbo de su vaso y luego contempló el cristal mientras me escuchaba. Consideré hasta dónde iba a contarle sobre Neflyte y sobre mí, sobre nuestra relación.

—Neflyte era mayor. Más asentado, más resuelto. Nos iba bien —dije—. Siempre nos iba «bien». Creo que hay muchas de relaciones que terminan así, más o menos... bien. Fácil. Lo que sea. No era mi mejor amigo; en realidad, ni siquiera era mi amante. Vivíamos juntos. Teníamos una rutina.

«Yo era fiel; y él se tiraba a todas las mujeres de Chicago.»

—¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Cuál fue el detonante?

Me quedé callada un momento, mirándolo. ¿Acaso le había mencionado esa palabra a Darien? Lo pensé y me di cuenta de que no lo había hecho. La había utilizado para describir mi vida cuando me marché, pero jamás se la había mencionado a él. Se me erizó la piel de los brazos. Por mi cabeza pasaron un millón de respuestas, pero la que le di fue:

—Me cansé de ser tan vieja siendo tan joven.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? Eres todo un rompecabezas, Serena.

—Para lo que tenemos juntos —dije, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo—, no necesitas saber más que eso, que dejé un montón de infelicidad en Chicago y que no tengo intención de mantener una relación con nadie.

—Pero me encontraste en la club y... —dijo.

—Si mal no recuerdo —dije mientras deslizaba el dedo índice por su camisa—, fuiste tú quien me encontró a mí.

—Cierto —dijo con una sonrisa, pero por primera vez vi que sus ojos no sonreían primero. Ni después—. Y aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —convine—. Creí que había sido un único momento de locura. —Miré por la ventana y contemplé las vaporosas nubes blancas, con un aspecto tan sólido que me pareció como si pudiera saltar desde ese piso, montarme en una de ellas y viajar a cualquier sitio, donde me sintiera segura de lo que iba a decir—. Pero te he visto unas cuantas veces desde entonces y... me gustas. Lo único que quiero es que las cosas no se descontrolen.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

¿En serio? Imposible. Pero lo cierto era que daba igual que lo entendiera. Daba igual que entendiera que lo más importante, incluso más que la necesidad de que no se descontrolara, era que mi vida no fuera tan segura como en Chicago. La seguridad era una pesadilla. La seguridad era una mentira.

—Una noche a la semana —le dije—. Seré toda tuya una noche a la semana.

Me miró con su típica expresión tranquila y pensativa, y me di cuenta de que siempre que le había visto esa expresión con anterioridad, él me había mostrado todas sus cartas. Su sonrisa era absolutamente sincera. Pero ese gesto era su máscara.

Se me encogió el estómago.

—Siempre que quieras volver a verme, claro.

—Desde luego que sí —me aseguró—. Lo que no tengo claro es lo que quieres decir.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana.

—Tengo la impresión —dije cuando noté que se situaba detrás de mí—, de que la única manera de poder controlar la situación ahora mismo es establecer unos límites claros. Fuera de esos límites, vine a esta ciudad a trabajar, a construirme una vida. Pero dentro de ellos... —Me quedé callada y cerré los ojos para asimilar esa idea. La idea de las manos de Darien, de su boca, de su torso esculpido y de su larga erección deslizándose dentro de mí una y otra vez—. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando esté contigo, no quiero preocuparme de nada más.

Se colocó a mi lado para que pudiera volver la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió. La máscara había desaparecido, el sol de media tarde iluminó la sala, y sus ojos parecían fuego azul.

—Me ofreces solo tu cuerpo.

—Sí. —Fui la primera en apartar la vista.

—¿Y solo me das una noche a la semana?

Compuse una mueca.

—Sí.

—Entonces quieres... ¿Qué? ¿Una especie de aventura monógama?

Me eché a reír.

—La verdad es que no me hace gracia la idea de que vayas de flor en flor por la ciudad. De modo que... sí, eso forma parte del trato. Si es que lo aceptas.

Se rascó la mandíbula sin responder a la pregunta implícita.

—¿Qué noche? ¿La misma noche siempre?

No había pensado mucho en esa parte, pero improvisé y asentí.

—Los viernes.

—Si no puedo ver a otras mujeres, ¿qué ocurrirá si tengo una reunión de trabajo, o incluso un evento el jueves o el sábado que requiera una acompañante?

Sentí la presión de la ansiedad en el pecho.

—No. Nada de apariciones públicas. Supongo que puedes llevar a tu madre.

—No eres muy exigente... —La sonrisa que siguió a sus palabras se agrandó poco a poco, como a fuego lento—. Todo esto me parece muy organizado. No ha sido nuestro modus operandi hasta la fecha, Pétalo.

—Lo sé —admití—. Pero es la única forma de que no se convierta en una locura. No quiero salir en los periódicos.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de que había revelado demasiado.

—No quiero, y ya está —murmuré.

—¿Tengo algo que decir en esto? —preguntó—. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Nos encontramos en tu apartamento y follamos toda la noche?

Volví a deslizar el dedo índice por su pecho, aunque esta vez bajé más, hasta la hebilla del cinturón. Ahora llegaba la parte en la que esperaba que él aceptara y la que más me asustaba. Después de lo del club, el restaurante y la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, empezaba a sentirme como una adicta a la adrenalina. Tampoco quería renunciar a eso.

—Creo que hasta ahora nos ha ido bien. No quiero que sea en mi apartamento. Ni tampoco en el tuyo, para tal caso. Envíame un mensaje de texto para decirme dónde quieres que nos veamos y la ropa que quieres que lleve puesta, en términos generales, claro. El resto me da igual.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Empecé medio en broma, pero el beso se volvió tan intenso que me entraron ganas de retirar todo lo que había dicho y entregarme a él todas las noches de la semana. Sin embargo, Darien se apartó primero, jadeante.

—Puedo evitar a los fotógrafos, pero me he obsesionado con la idea de tomarte fotos. Es mi única condición. Nada de caras, pero las fotos están permitidas.

Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda y lo miré. La idea de tener pruebas de sus caricias sobre mi piel, imaginarlo excitándose con las fotografías, hizo que un intenso rubor se extendiera desde mi pecho hasta las mejillas. Darien lo notó, sonrió y me acarició la mandíbula con los dedos.

—Las borrarás cuando esto termine —le dije.

Asintió de inmediato.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, te veo el viernes.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, aprovechando el momento para deslizar la palma por las líneas duras de su pecho, y saqué su teléfono. Marqué mi número, y el mío sonó en el bolso. Noté su sonrisa divertida sin necesidad de mirarlo a la cara. Volví a guardarle el teléfono en el bolsillo, me di la vuelta y me fui, porque sabía que si volvía la cabeza para mirarlo, me quedaría.

Me despedí de su madre con un gesto de la mano y me subí al ascensor para regresar al vestíbulo sin dejar de pensar en la cámara de su teléfono móvil.

Cuando estaba a dos manzanas de distancia de su edificio, mi teléfono sonó dentro del bolso.

.

* * *

.

_Reúnete conmigo el viernes en el cruce de la Once con Kent, en Brooklyn. A las 18.00. Ve en taxi y no salgas de él hasta que yo te abra la puerta. Puedes venir directamente desde el trabajo._

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Ahora ya quedaron en algo más... "formal". Pero ¿cuánto creen que Serena pueda mantener todo bajo control?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Y seguirán haciendo lo mismo una vez por semana. Me pregunto si será suficiente para ellos.  
**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado con un nuevo capítulo.**

**.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**************Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

George Edwards fue mi segundo cliente cuando yo todavía era joven e ingenuo. Por aquel entonces tenía un pequeño pero fructífero negocio de antigüedades al norte de Londres. Sobre el papel, la empresa de George no tenía nada de especial: pagaba sus facturas a tiempo, tenía una cartera estable de clientes y ganaba más dinero al año de lo que gastaba. Sin embargo, lo más extraordinario de George era su misteriosa habilidad para rastrear raros descubrimientos que poca gente sabía que existían. Piezas que, en las manos adecuadas, serían vendidas por pequeñas fortunas a coleccionistas de todo el mundo.

Necesitaba capital para expandirse y, como descubrí más tarde, para sufragar una larga lista de informantes que lo mantenían al tanto de lo que podía encontrarse y dónde. Informantes que lo habían convertido en un hombre muy muy rico. Legalmente, por supuesto.

De hecho, George Edwards había tenido tanto éxito que en la actualidad era el dueño de doce almacenes tan solo en Nueva York, el más grande de los cuales estaba situado en el cruce de la Once con Kent.

Saqué el papel de mi bolsillo y marqué el código que George me había dado por teléfono esa misma mañana. La alarma sonó dos veces antes de que la puerta emitiera un zumbido y el cerrojo se abriera con un estruendoso chasquido metálico. Me despedí de mi chófer con un rápido gesto de la mano y oí cómo el coche se alejaba de la acera mientras abría la pesada puerta de acero.

Subí en el montacargas hasta el quinto piso, me quité la chaqueta, me remangué la camisa y miré a mi alrededor. Un lugar limpio, con paredes y suelos de cemento y fluorescentes en el techo cubierto de vigas. George utilizaba esos edificios para guardar colecciones que más tarde se subastarían o serían distribuidas entre distintos comerciantes. Por suerte, esta colección todavía no había sido vendida.

La luz del sol entraba todavía por las ventanas sucias y resquebrajadas que se alineaban en dos de las paredes del almacén, y el lugar estaba ocupado por una hilera tras otra de espejos cubiertos con fundas. Atravesé la sala, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo con los pies, y levanté la cubierta de plástico que tapaba el único mueble de todo el almacén: un chaise de terciopelo rojo que yo mismo había enviado allí ese día. Sonreí mientras deslizaba las manos por el respaldo curvo y me imaginaba lo maravillosa que estaría Serena más tarde, desnuda y suplicante encima de él.

«Perfecto.»

Durante la hora siguiente, retiré con mucho cuidado las fundas de todos los espejos y los coloqué en círculo, alrededor del chaise que había situado en el centro. Algunos eran muy recargados, con anchos marcos dorados y cristales que el paso del tiempo había empezado a motear y a difuminar en los bordes. Otros eran más delicados, de filigranas sencillas o rica madera pulida.

El sol se había escondido tras los edificios circundantes para cuando terminé, pero todavía había luz suficiente, así que no me hizo falta encender los fluorescentes del techo. Una luz suave se filtraba a través de los cristales, y al consultar el reloj me di cuenta de que Serena llegaría en cualquier momento.

Por primera vez desde que concebí este pequeño plan, consideré la posibilidad de que no se presentara y lo decepcionante que sería para mí. Y eso me extrañó. Me resultaba fácil leer a la mayoría de las mujeres, que casi siempre querían mi dinero o la fama que les proporcionaba ir de mi brazo. Pero Serena no. Nunca había tenido que esforzarme tanto para conseguir la atención de una mujer, y no sabía muy bien cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿De verdad me había convertido en un estereotipo? ¿Solo deseaba lo que no podía tener? Me tranquilicé pensando que ambos éramos adultos, que los dos conseguíamos lo que queríamos y que cada uno seguiría con lo suyo muy pronto. No había nada de malo.

«Sencillo.»

El hecho de que Serena fuera un polvo impresionante tampoco hacía ningún daño.

Mi móvil vibró al otro lado de la estancia, y tras echar un último vistazo, me acerqué al montacargas y bajé al vestíbulo vacío.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando oyó la puerta, y mi polla se endureció con solo con verla allí, expectante e insegura.

«Tranquilo, amigo. Dejemos que la chica entre antes de abalanzarnos sobre ella.»

—Hola —dije mientras me inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Estás preciosa. —Su aroma ya me resultaba familiar, con un matiz que me recordaba al verano y a los cítricos. Salí al exterior, pagué al taxista y me volví hacia ella mientras el coche se alejaba.

—Eso fue bastante presuntuoso de tu parte —dijo con una ceja arqueada. Esa noche llevaba el cabello liso, con una pequeña onda, y se sujetaba el flequillo con un pequeño prendedor plateado. Imaginé el aspecto que tendría ese pelo más tarde, cuando la pequeña horquilla hubiese desaparecido, enredado y salvaje después de follar—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya le había pagado.

Volví la vista en dirección al taxi y luego sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Digamos que la falta de confianza nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

—¿Y cuál es tu fuerte, entonces? —preguntó.

—Creo que en realidad no tengo ninguno. Y me parece que por eso te gusto.

—«Gustar» es una palabra muy fuerte —dijo Serena, con una sonrisa torcida.

—_Touché_, niña mala. —Sonreí mientras le abría la puerta y le indicaba el camino.

Guardamos silencio mientras nos acercábamos al ascensor y durante el corto trayecto hacia arriba, pero una nueva y densa sensación de anticipación parecía vibrar a nuestro alrededor.

El montacargas se abrió en el almacén, pero en lugar de entrar, Serena se volvió hacia mí.

—Antes de entrar —dijo al tiempo que señalaba la sala con la cabeza—, necesito que me asegures que no hay cadenas ni... «complementos» de ese tipo ahí dentro.

Me eché a reír y me di cuenta de lo malo que se veía esto, de lo mucho que debía de confiar en mí para entrar allí. Me prometí que haría que valga la pena.

—No hay esposas ni látigos, te lo prometo. —Me agaché para besarle la oreja—. Quizás te dé unos ligeros azotes, pero ya veremos cómo avanza la noche, ¿sí? —Le di unas palmaditas en el trasero antes de adelantarla para conducirla al interior.

—Vaya... —dijo, y una sombra de rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas cuando traspasó el umbral.

«Tantas contradicciones.»

Me permití observarla mientras ella contemplaba la estancia y se daba la vuelta muy despacio. Un vestido ceñido de color burdeos, unas piernas kilométricas y unos altísimos zapatos negros de tacón.

—Vaya... —repitió.

—Me alegra que te guste.

Deslizó un dedo por la superficie de un enorme espejo plateado y enfrentó mi mirada en el reflejo.

—Me parece que aquí hay un objetivo.

—Si por objetivo entiendes que quiero mirarte mientras das placer, entonces sí. —Me senté en uno de los marcos de las ventanas y estiré las piernas por delante de mí—. Me encanta ver cómo te corres. Pero lo que más me gusta es lo mucho que te excita que te miren.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, como si le hubiese dicho algo desconcertante.

Me quedé callado. ¿La había malinterpretado? Para mí, estaba bastante claro que era un poco exhibicionista, y que la entusiasmaba la posibilidad de que la atraparan en pleno acto.

—Sabes que disfruto viendo las fotos de tu cuerpo desnudo. Yo sé que disfrutas con el sexo en público. ¿He malinterpretado lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

—No, es solo que me sorprende oírlo decir en voz alta. —Se dio la vuelta y se paseó por la estancia, estudiando cada espejo según pasaba—. Supongo que siempre di por hecho que era a otra gente a la que le gustaban este tipo de cosas y no a mí. Acabo de darme cuenta de que suena ridículo.

—El hecho de que lo que hacías antes fuera diferente no quiere decir que sea lo que te guste.

—Creo que ni siquiera yo entiendo completamente lo que me gusta —dijo volviéndose hacia mí—. Al menos, creo que no he probado la vida lo suficiente para saberlo de verdad.

—Bueno, estás en un almacén en el que solo hay un chaise de terciopelo situado en medio de una sala y rodeado de espejos. Me alegro de poder ayudarte a descubrirlo.

Se echó a reír y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

—Este edificio no es tuyo.

—Por lo que veo, has investigado más sobre mí.

Dejó el bolso apoyado contra la pared, se sentó en el chaise y cruzó las piernas.

—Necesitaba saber algo más de lo que cuentan las columnas de chismes. Asegurarme de que no recrearíamos una escena de_ La masacre de Texas_.

Sacudí la cabeza sin dejar de reír, sorprendido de lo mucho que me aliviaba que no se hubiera presentado allí a ciegas.

—Es de uno de mis clientes.

—¿Un cliente con una inclinación fetichista por los espejos?

—No sé cuánto habrás descubierto con tu investigación —dije—, pero tengo dos compañeros, y cada uno de nosotros es experto en una cosa: Malachite Dark está especializado en biotecnología; Ittou Asanuma, en tecnología; y yo me centro más en las artes: galerías y...

—¿Antigüedades? —preguntó mientras señalaba con la mano lo que nos rodeaba.

—Sí.

—Lo que nos trae de nuevo a la razón por la que estamos aquí —dijo ella.

—¿Se terminó el interrogatorio?

—Por ahora.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Mmm..., todavía no.

Atravesé la sala y me arrodillé delante de ella.

—¿Esto te parece bien?

—¿Que me traigas a un almacén lleno de espejos? —Se metió un mechón detrás de la oreja y se encogió de hombros en un gesto de lo más inocente—. Por sorprendente que parezca, sí.

Coloqué una mano en su nuca.

—Llevo pensando en esto todo el día. En el aspecto que tendrías aquí sentada.

Tenía una piel muy suave, y dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran por su garganta hasta la clavícula. Besé el lugar de su cuello donde el pulso era más evidente para poder notarlo en la lengua. Serena susurró mi nombre y abrió las piernas para dejar que me acercara más.

—Te quiero desnuda —le dije, y sin perder más tiempo, le bajé la parte delantera del vestido—. Te quiero desnuda y húmeda, suplicándome que te folle. —Me trasladé hasta un pecho y lo succioné antes de morderle el pezón a través del delicado tejido del sujetador—. Quiero que grites tanto que la gente de la parada de autobús que hay al otro lado de la calle se entere de cómo me llamo.

Serena ahogó una exclamación y llevó las manos hasta mi corbata para aflojarla y quitármela del cuello.

—Podría atarte con eso —dije—. Darte unos azotes. Lamer tu sexo hasta que me supliques que pare. —Observé cómo luchaba con los botones de mi camisa y la expresión hambrienta que había en sus ojos mientras me la bajaba por los hombros.

—Y yo podría amordazarte —bromeó con una sonrisa.

—Promesas, promesas —susurré antes de meterme su labio inferior en la boca. Le besé la barbilla y le chupé el cuello.

Serena me acarició por encima de los pantalones y encerró mi endurecida polla en su mano.

Le desabroché el vestido y lo abrí, se lo saqué por los brazos y lo arrojé a un lado. El sujetador cayó encima poco después.

—Dime lo que quieres, Serena.

Ella vaciló y me observó con detenimiento antes de susurrar:

—Tócame.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté mientras deslizaba un dedo por su muslo—. ¿Aquí?

Tenía la piel blanca como la leche que contrastaba enormemente con el terciopelo rojo del chaise -una imagen mucho mejor que cualquiera de las que me había imaginado-, y le mordisqueé el hueso de la cadera mientras deslizaba hacia un lado el diminuto trozo de encaje que le cubría la entrepierna. Hundí un dedo dentro de ella y tomé aire con fuerza al notar lo mojada que ya estaba. Bajo su atenta mirada, empecé a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris con el pulgar. Vi cómo temblaban los músculos de su abdomen y oí los ruiditos que emitía mientras acariciaba su piel húmeda.

Me puse de pie, me desabroché los pantalones y arrojé un condón al chaise antes de bajármelos. Serena no perdió el tiempo. Se sentó y rodeó mi erección con la mano antes de deslizar la lengua por el extremo. Observé sus labios cálidos y húmedos mientras chupaba la punta.

Levanté la vista y vi nuestro reflejo en la sala. Ella estaba agarrada a mis caderas y su precioso cabello rubio se enredaba en mis dedos mientras su cabeza se movía adelante y atrás sobre mí. Me obligué a no bajar la vista, porque sabía el aspecto que sus largas pestañas tendrían desde mi ángulo, apoyadas contra sus mejillas sonrosadas.

O aún mejor: sus ojos azul cielo abiertos mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Sentía dónde me apretaban todos y cada uno de sus dedos, sentía el suave roce de su cabello en mi abdomen, el calor de su boca y la vibración de sus alentadores gemidos. Era jodidamente bueno. Demasiado bueno.

—Todavía no —dije con un jadeo, y de alguna manera logré apartarme. Deslicé mis dedos por sus caderas. Resultaba de lo más tentador observarla mientras me hacía una mamada y correrme en su garganta, pero tenía otros planes—. Date la vuelta. Te quiero de rodillas.

Hizo lo que le pedí y me miró por encima del hombro mientras me situaba detrás de ella.

Eso estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo, y tuve que obligarme a pensar en hojas de cálculo -o incluso en los chistes malos de Malachite-, mientras agarraba el condón, abría el paquete y me lo colocaba. Le sujeté la cadera con una mano y con la otra conduje mi erección hasta la entrada de su vagina, que acaricié con la punta durante un instante antes de empezar a presionar.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y perdí de vista su cara. Eso no podía ser.

Estiré el brazo, enterré los dedos en su cabello y tiré hacia atrás para levantarle la cabeza de nuevo.

Contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa y la pasión.

—Ahí estás —dije mientras me retiraba un poco para volver a hundirme en ella—. Justo ahí. —Señalé con la cabeza los espejos que teníamos delante—. Quiero que te mires ahí, ¿está bien?

Se lamió los labios y asintió lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Te gusta esto? —pregunté, agarrándola con más fuerza.

—S-sí... —consiguió decir.

Me moví más rápido y la observé con algo parecido al asombro. Estaba claro que esa noche me estaba permitiendo llevar la batuta, hacer lo que deseaba. Empecé a devanarme los sesos en busca de algo que le gustara, de algo que encendiera tanto su deseo como se encendía el mío cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es mucho mejor así? —pregunté mientras seguía cada uno de nuestros movimientos en el espejo. Observé cómo entraba y salía de su estrecho cuerpo—. ¿Ves lo perfecto que es? —Empecé a rotar las caderas y aceleré las embestidas—. Mira allí. —Le incliné la cabeza hacia la derecha, hacia otro espejo que nos reflejaba de lado—.Mierda. Mira cómo se mueven tus pechos mientras te follo. La curva de tu espalda. Tu precioso trasero perfecto.

Le solté el pelo para agarrarla por los hombros a fin de equilibrarme. Le masajeé los músculos mientras acariciaba el arco de su columna con los pulgares. Tenía la piel resbaladiza por el sudor, y se le empezaba a pegar el cabello a la frente. Flexioné las rodillas para cambiar el ángulo y ella se arqueó bajo mis manos mientras su cuerpo se mecía contra el mío.

Serena se apoyó en los codos, enterró los dedos en el tejido del chaise y me pidió a gritos que se lo hiciera más fuerte. Le sujeté las caderas con las manos y la follé más fuerte, tirando de ella con rudeza en cada embestida.

—Darien —gimió antes de apoyar la mejilla en el cojín. Parecía descontrolada, abrumada, ajena a todo lo que no fuera mi cuerpo entrando en el suyo.

Sentí calor en las piernas y la vibración de placer que ascendía por mi espalda. Empecé a sentir que la presión se acumulaba en mi vientre, así que me incliné hacia delante y le rodeé la cintura con las manos para cambiarla de posición. Serena echó una mano hacia atrás para sujetarme la cadera y hacer que la penetrara.

—Eso es —dije entre jadeos, cada vez más cerca. Sentí cómo se tensaba a mi alrededor, y mis propias súplicas quedaron apagadas contra su hombro—. ¿Vas correrte?

—Estoy a punto —dijo, antes de cerrar los párpados y morderse el labio inferior. Cuando bajé la mano para acariciarle el clítoris, descubrí que sus dedos ya estaban allí. El chaise emitió un crujido y temí que se rompiera—. Más rápido, Darien.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y nos vi reflejados en los distintos espejos desde diferentes ángulos. Nuestros dedos acariciaban su sexo mientras nos movíamos, y supe que jamás había visto nada parecido a esto. Sabía que era un juego, pero, maldición, no quería dejar de jugarlo nunca.

Volví a concentrarme en ella cuando empezó a repetir mi nombre una y otra vez. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre mi hombro mientras se corría y me apretaba con sus músculos internos. Todo me parecía apasionado y eléctrico, y mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

—No cierres los ojos. No cierres los malditos ojos. Estoy a punto de correrme. —Un momento después mi cuerpo se estremeció con el orgasmo y llenó el condón. Caí hacia delante y le apreté la cintura con los dedos mientras sentía el rápido torrente de sangre que recorría mis venas.

—Por Dios... —susurró Serena, que se volvió para mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ni lo digas. —Conseguí incorporarme y quitarme el condón para poder acomodarnos en el chaise. Serena estaba relajada, maleable, y sonrió con expresión soñolienta mientras se tendía de espaldas con un leve suspiro.

—No sé si podré caminar —dijo antes de levantar una mano para apartarse el cabello húmedo de la frente.

—De nada.

Me miró con aire sorprendido.

—Siempre tan presumido.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Al menos pude volver a sentir las piernas de nuevo.

Guardamos silencio durante un rato. Se oían los claxon de los coches en la calle, un helicóptero a lo lejos. La estancia ya se había oscurecido cuando noté que el chaise se movía y levanté la mirada. Serena estaba de pie y había empezado a recoger su ropa.

—¿Qué planes tienes para el resto de la noche? —pregunté mientras me colocaba de lado para ver cómo se ponía el vestido.

—Me voy a casa.

—Tenemos que comer algo. —Estiré el brazo y deslicé la mano por la piel suave de su muslo—. Está claro que nos hemos esforzado por abrir el apetito.

Me apartó la mano con un gesto delicado y se arrodilló en el suelo para buscar el zapato que le faltaba. No recordaba habérselos quitado.

—Esto no funciona así.

Fruncí el ceño. Supuse que debería haberme sentido aliviado al saber que ella no iba a añadir un toque sentimental al asunto, pero lo cierto era que Serena se había convertido en todo un misterio para mí. Era evidente que no tenía mucha experiencia, que era bastante ingenua. Sin embargo, había confiado en mí y había acudido a una cita bastante imprudente.

«¿Por qué?», me pregunté.

«Todo el mundo tiene su juego. ¿Cuál es el suyo?»

Se puso los zapatos, se incorporó y sacó un cepillo del bolso para arreglarse el pelo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y la cara algo más ruborizada de lo habitual, pero por lo demás tenía un aspecto de lo más presentable.

Tendría que esforzarme más la próxima vez.

.

.

* * *

**Esta vez no hubo fotos pero si espejos. Serena se hace la fuerte pero hace que Darien se interese por ella aún más.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Por ahora parece conformarse pero al parecer Darien quiere esforzarse más.  
**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo. Si encuentran errores, haganmelo saber por favor.  
**

**.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

Tal vez era así como Neflyte conseguía hacer tantas cosas en un solo día. No había nada que aclarara mejor las ideas que un orgasmo intenso con un glorioso desconocido que no esperaba que después te encargaras de recoger su ropa de la lavandería. El lunes por la mañana me sentía llena de energía y completamente concentrada en la reunión departamental de las nueve en punto.

Los demás ejecutivos y sus asistentes habían llegado por fin a la oficina, y puesto que habían surgido algunas cosas en las que Andrew había estado trabajando, estábamos inundados con la perspectiva de veinte nuevos clientes de marketing. Tenía muchísimo trabajo. Lo bueno era que eso me dejaba muy poco tiempo para fantasear con muñecos vudú para Neflyte o con técnicas de castración.

Sin embargo, en medio del frenesí -caminar de una reunión a otra, los viajes al cuarto de baño, un respiro después de una llamada telefónica-, recordé mi noche con Darien, su cuerpo duro y desnudo detrás de mí, la deliciosa sensación de cansancio que se extendió por mis piernas y sus manos enterradas en mi pelo.

—_No cierres los ojos. No cierres los malditos ojos. Estoy a punto de correrme_.

A pesar de lo divertido que había sido, el sábado por la mañana me sentí fuera de lugar durante un par de horas. No me arrepentía de nada exactamente, pero me avergonzaba un poco lo que había hecho. Me pareció que le había dado a Darien una muy mala impresión de mí al presentarme en un barrio cualquiera dispuesta a permitirle hacer lo que quisiera conmigo delante de un millón de espejos, en un lugar donde seguramente nadie oiría mis gritos si necesitaba ayuda.

La cosa era que, incluso bajo esa ligera capa de mortificación, sabía que nunca me había sentido más viva. Por extraño que pareciera, él hacía que me sintiera segura, como si pudiera pedirle cualquier cosa. Como si hubiera visto algo en mí que nadie más veía. No se sorprendió ni me juzgó cuando le expuse mis condiciones en su oficina. No parpadeó cuando le dije que no tendríamos sexo en ninguna cama.

Me senté frente al escritorio de mi despacho y cerré los ojos para recordar la última vez que me había acostado con Neflyte, hace más de cuatro meses. Habíamos dejado de molestarnos en discutir por su agenda o por la mía, y la falta de intimidad de nuestra relación se había convertido en una sombra oscura que lo envolvía todo.

En un esfuerzo por animar las cosas, una noche me presenté en su oficina vestida con una gabardina y unos zapatos de tacón. Por lo avergonzado que se sintió al verme, cualquiera habría dicho que llevaba un disfraz de pato amarillo. «No puedo tener sexo contigo aquí», siseó mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

Quizás dijo eso porque solo podía acostarse con otras mujeres en su despacho. Me sentí humillada.

Sin decir nada, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, volvió a casa y se esforzó un poco: me despertó, me besó e intentó tomarse su tiempo y hacerlo bien.

No sirvió de nada.

Parpadeé para abrir los ojos y, en ese preciso y aleatorio instante, comprendí por fin la realidad. Darien hacía que me sintiera muy bien, y Neflyte solo me había hecho sentir miserable. Había llegado el momento de madurar y dejar de disculparme por hacer lo que yo quería.

.

-.-

.

Aunque deseaba muchísimo a Darien, el hecho de saber que al final tendría noticias suyas me permitió dejar de darle vueltas al cómo o cuándo durante la mayor parte de la semana. Sin embargo, cuando terminó el almuerzo del viernes y todavía no se había puesto en contacto conmigo, se me ocurrió pensar que si Darien quería poner fin al asunto simplemente podría dejar de enviarme mensajes de texto. No habíamos puesto reglas sobre cómo seguir ni sobre cómo dejarlo educadamente. En realidad, tal y como yo lo había establecido, la forma más digna de dejarlo sería sencillamente desaparecer. Había algo reconfortante en un arreglo tan tenue que podía evaporarse sin más.

Aun así, quería verlo de nuevo.

Guardé el teléfono en el cajón del escritorio, decidida a no llevarlo conmigo a la reunión de esa tarde. Sin embargo, después de diez minutos de charla sobre una campaña de marketing de lencería empecé a acordarme de cómo Darien había deslizado mis diminutas bragas de encaje por mis piernas y busqué una excusa para levantarme y regresar a mi oficina por el móvil.

Ningún mensaje. Maldita sea.

Cuando volví a la sala de conferencias, vi que Andrew estaba pasando las diapositivas a toda velocidad. Por mí no había problema, porque ya las había visto antes, pero sabía que los aprendices que acababan de llegar tenían ganas de vomitar su almuerzo.

—Más despacio, Andrew —le dije con tono tranquilo.

Él me miró de inmediato, con una furia apenas controlada.

—¿Qué?

Tragué saliva. Colegas o no, todavía me daba miedo.

—Creo que estás pasando los esquemas de división de marketing demasiado rápido —expliqué—. Los terminaste de ver ayer, cuando estos chicos estaban todavía en el avión. Deja que los asimilen.

Asintió con rigidez y volvió a mirar la pantalla. Casi pude oír cómo contaba hasta diez en su cabeza mientras les permitía leer la diapositiva, y miré a Lita, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Mi amiga lo miraba y mordía el bolígrafo para contener la risa. Dudaba mucho que Andrew les tuviera mucha simpatía a los empleados de FMG que acababan de trasladar toda su vida y quienes debían memorizar diecisiete tablas de cifras de mercado en veinticuatro horas.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó al tiempo que pasaba a la siguiente diapositiva sin esperar una respuesta.

«Súbete al tren o espera el siguiente.» Eso era lo que le había oído decirle a Andrew a un nuevo socio de marketing llamado Cole.

Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa y, tras pedir disculpas entre dientes por la interrupción, lo tomé. Di gracias al universo por Andrew Furuhata y su interminable, impaciente y entretenido perfeccionismo. Durante dos minutos enteros, había olvidado preguntarme si Darien todavía estaba interesado en reunirse conmigo.

.

* * *

.

_La Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York tiene algunos libros fascinantes. Edificio Schwartzman. 18:30. Lleva falda, los tacones más altos que tengas y no lleves bragas._

.

* * *

.

Miré el teléfono con una sonrisa y pensé que Darien era un hijo de puta con suerte, porque solo me hacía falta quitarme las braguitas antes de reunirme con él. Cuando levanté la vista, Lita aún tenía el bolígrafo en la boca, pero esta vez me miraba a mí con las cejas enarcadas.

Volví a concentrarme en Andrew e ignoré su mirada, pero no logré contener mi sonrisa entusiasmada.

.

-.-

.

Estaba claro que había demasiados edificios emblemáticos en Nueva York, todos muy conocidos o llenos de historia. Sin embargo, pocos me resultaban tan familiares como la biblioteca pública, con sus estatuas de leones y sus gigantescas escaleras.

Había visto a Darien cuatro veces desde la primera noche en la discoteca, y aunque esta era una cita planeada, me quedé sin aliento cuando vi a mi apuesto desconocido. Se mantenía alejado de la gente que lo rodeaba y me tomé unos momentos para comérmelo con los ojos, mientras él me buscaba entre la multitud.

Traje negro, camisa gris oscuro, sin corbata. Le había crecido el pelo en las últimas dos semanas, y aunque lo llevaba más largo por arriba, me gustaba así, despeinado. Me imaginaba tirando de él mientras su cabeza jugaba entre mis piernas.

Su enorme sombra se proyectaba en los escalones mientras la gente se apartaba a su alrededor. «Quiero verte desnudo a la luz del día. Quiero ver fotos nuestras a pleno sol», pensé.

En ese momento, Darien me atrapó mirándolo embobada. Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice antes de hacerme un gesto con el dedo índice para indicarme que me acercara.

—Me estabas mirando —bromeó cuando llegué a su lado.

Me eché a reír y aparté la mirada.

—Claro que no.

—Para ser alguien que disfruta tanto cuando la miran en los momentos más íntimos, te muestras muy tímida cuando te atrapan haciendo de_ voyeur_.

Sentí un aguijonazo bajo las costillas y noté que mi sonrisa se marchitaba. Hablé casi sin pensarlo.

—Solo me alegro de verte.

Eso lo agarró desprevenido, pero se recuperó con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Lista para jugar?

Asentí con la cabeza. A pesar de la oleada de calor que había comenzado a extenderse por mi piel, me sentía extrañamente nerviosa. La semana anterior habíamos tenido una audiencia de cientos de espejos, pero por lo demás habíamos estado solos. Aquí en la biblioteca había muchísima gente, incluso a las seis y media del viernes.

—Esto parece interesante —murmuré antes de volverme hacia la entrada cuando él colocó dos dedos en la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Confía en mí —dijo, y luego se inclinó un poco para susurrarme—: esto es justo lo que te gusta.

Una vez adentro, se situó delante de mí y avanzó como si no fuéramos más que un par de desconocidos que atravesaban la entrada de la biblioteca e iban en la misma dirección. Mientras lo seguía, vi que varias personas lo miraban; un par de ellas lo señalaron y se hicieron gestos entre sí. Solo en el centro de Manhattan reconocerían de inmediato a un genio capitalista de riesgo y mujeriego.

Lo seguí, y debo admitir que estaba más atenta a lo bien que se le ajustaba la chaqueta sobre sus amplios hombros que al lugar donde nos dirigíamos.

—¿Cuánto sabes sobre la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, Serena? —preguntó después de aminorar el paso—. ¿Sobre esta rama en particular?

Busqué en mi memoria detalles que pudiera haber visto en alguna película o programa de televisión.

—¿Además de lo que sale en la escena inicial de_ Los Cazafantasmas_? No mucho —admití.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Esta biblioteca se diferencia de casi todas las demás en el hecho de que depende mucho de la generosidad privada. Los benefactores, entre los que me incluyo —añadió con un guiño—, se interesan en ciertas colecciones y hacen generosas donaciones -muy generosas, en ocasiones-, y a veces se les conceden pequeños favores a cambio. Discretamente, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repetí.

Se detuvo y se volvió para sonreírme.

—Esta es la sala que reconoce la mayor parte de la gente, la Sala Principal de Lectura Rose.

Miré a mi alrededor. Era una estancia cálida y acogedora, llena de susurros y del sonido amortiguado de los pasos y de las vueltas de páginas. Clavé la vista en el techo, pintado como si fuera el cielo, en las ventanas arqueadas y en las resplandecientes lámparas de lo alto, y por un instante me pregunté si Darien pensaba tomarme sobre una de las enormes mesas de madera que se alineaban en aquella gigantesca y concurrida sala.

Debí de parecer indecisa, porque Darien rió por lo bajo a mi lado.

—Relájate —dijo mientras me agarraba del codo—. Ni siquiera yo soy tan atrevido.

Me pidió que lo esperara mientras atravesaba la estancia para hablar con un hombre mayor que, según parecía, sabía muy bien quién era Darien. Sentí que me ruborizaba al ver que el hombre me miraba por encima del hombro de Darien, así que aparté la vista de inmediato y miré hacia el techo pintado. Solo unos momentos después, bajé con Darien un estrecho tramo de escaleras hacia una pequeña habitación llena de libros.

Darien sabía exactamente dónde iba, y no pude evitar preguntarme si venía mucho por aquí o si había explorado el lugar en algún momento durante la semana. Lo cierto era que me gustaban las dos posibilidades: el Darien que conocía la biblioteca tan bien como los que trabajaban allí, y el Darien que había pensado en esto tanto como yo.

Se detuvo en un rincón apartado, un lugar angosto y abarrotado de libros. Daba la impresión de que los montones de ejemplares se cernían sobre nosotros desde ambos lados, y tanta estrechez me produjo la extraña sensación de que las paredes nos encerraban poco a poco. Escuché una tos y me di cuenta de que había al menos una persona en la habitación con nosotros.

La anticipación empezó a tamborilear en la parte baja de mi vientre.

Darien tomó un libro de un estante sin mirarlo siquiera.

—¿Lees textos eróticos, Serena?

Al ver que se reía de mi reacción, supe que mis ojos debían de estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. No era una mojigata, y no estaba cerrada a la idea del erotismo; sencillamente, nunca se me había dado por leerlo.

—No mucho.

—¿No mucho? ¿O nunca?

—He leído algunas novelas románticas...

Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No estoy hablando de portadas dulces en las que aparecen torsos masculinos desnudos. Me refiero a libros que cuentan qué siente la mujer cuando un hombre la penetra. Lo mucho que le gusta que él introduzca la lengua en su interior. Cómo describe su sabor cuando ella le pide que lo haga. Me refiero a libros que describen el acto de «follar».

Mi corazón empezó a martillear por debajo del esternón al oírlo hablar con tanta naturalidad de cosas que me hacían desear cerrar los ojos y retorcerme.

—En ese caso, no. No he leído nada de eso.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo mientras me entregaba el libro—, me alegro de poder presenciar esta significativa ocasión.

Eché un vistazo a la portada. Anaïs Nin._ Delta de Venus_. Conocía el nombre y, como todo el mundo, también su reputación.

—Genial, vamos a echarle un vistazo. —Le di la vuelta en busca de algún número o código de barras. Pero el ejemplar era de cuero, con gruesas páginas bañadas en oro. Resultaba evidente que se trataba de una edición rara—. ¿Vamos a llevárnoslo?

—Oh, no, no, no, no. En realidad, no se pueden sacar libros de esta biblioteca —dijo—. Y, además, ¿dónde estaría la diversión entonces? La acústica aquí es magnífica, con la madera, los techos y todo lo demás...

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí? —Se me encogió el corazón. Aunque me encantaba la idea de leer algo picante con Darien cerca, esta noche quería volverme completamente salvaje.

Él asintió.

—Y vas a leer para mí.

—¿Quieres que te lea una novela erótica aquí?

—Sí. Y es muy probable que sienta la necesidad de follarte aquí también. La semana pasada quería que gritaras, pero esta... —me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y compuso una mueca—, no podrás hacerlo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, sin saber muy bien si aquello era lo que quería o algo que me aterraba. La mano que había extendido sobre mi nuca resultaba relajante. Tenía la palma caliente y sus dedos eran tan largos que casi me llegaban a la tráquea.

—Solo me has dado los viernes, y sin camas —dijo—. Dadas las circunstancias, quiero hacer algo contigo que sé, con absoluta seguridad, nunca has experimentado antes.

—¿Y tú? —Reconsideré por qué conocía tan bien esta sala.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La mayoría de la gente no tiene acceso a esta zona. Y puedo asegurarte que jamás me he tirado a una chica en la biblioteca. Puede que pienses que soy un experto, pero la mayoría de mis aventuras han sido en una limusina, mientras llevaba a alguien a algún sitio. Ahora que lo pienso, soy bastante tradicional.

Había libertad en su soltería deliberada, así que no me hacía falta fingir que esto significaba algo más de lo que parecía. Pero aunque se trataba solo de una cuestión de sexo, aunque era el primer hombre con quien había estado y al que en realidad no necesitaba conocer en absoluto, llevaba deseando sus caricias toda la semana.

Estiré el brazo y tiré de su cabeza para acercarlo.

—Me parece muy bien. No necesito que seas un chico bueno.

Darien se echó a reír mientras me besaba.

—Seré bastante bueno contigo, te lo prometo. Hasta ahora has rechazado la parte trasera de mi limusina o un polvo rápido en mi apartamento. Me estás haciendo romper todas mis costumbres.

Éramos invisibles gracias a los libros que nos rodeaban, pero si alguien se acercaba a nuestro rinconcito oscuro, nos vería. Empecé a sentir dentro de mí ese anhelo dulce e intenso que me arqueaba la espalda y me desbocaba el corazón.

Darien dio un paso adelante y se inclinó para empezar a besarme la comisura de los labios. Ronroneó ante el contacto y sonrió.

—Estoy siguiendo tus reglas, pero eso significa que estoy empalmado constantemente. Borré el vídeo, pero debo admitir que me arrepiento. ¿Dejarás que te tome más fotos esta noche?

No hizo falta más que eso para derretirme y convertirme en un charquito cálido y meloso.

—Sí.

Me sonrió de una forma que me hizo temer haberle entregado un pedacito de mi alma al diablo. Pero luego me besó la mandíbula y susurró:

—Sabes que nunca se las enseñaré a nadie. Detesto la idea de que otro hombre te vea así. Cuando me dejes, el próximo bastardo tendrá que averiguar por su cuenta cómo complacerte.

—¿Cuándo te deje?

Se encogió de hombros y me miró con expresión sincera.

—Cuando acabes con esto o cómo quieras llamarlo.

—Había empezado a dudar de si este viernes me enviarías o no un mensaje. Me preguntaba si así acabaría la historia.

—Creo que eso sería una estupidez —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Si alguno de los dos quiere poner fin al asunto, mejor que tenga la cortesía de decirlo, ¿no?

Asentí, extrañamente aliviada. Sospechaba que aunque había hecho un trato conmigo misma para que esta fuera una relación basada en el sexo, la echaría de menos cuando acabara. Echaría de menos a Darien. No solo era un amante maravilloso, también era muy divertido.

Sin embargo, era un mujeriego y se tomaba la relación tan en serio como yo... O sea, ni lo más mínimo.

—Ahora que hemos aclarado eso... —Me hizo volverme para colocarme de cara a la estantería.

Me rodeó con el brazo, abrió el libro, buscó un pasaje específico y luego me colocó la mano para que lo mantuviera abierto. Estaba frente a la estantería y tenía a Darien apretado contra la espalda, así que me sentía completamente escondida, como si estuviera enterrada en este hombre enorme. O quizás refugiada.

—Lee —susurró, y sentí su aliento cálido en la oreja—. Empieza por aquí.

Me señaló con el índice el párrafo del capítulo. Yo no sabía qué ocurría, quién lo estaba narrando, pero me di cuenta de que no importaba.

Me humedecí los labios y empecé a leer.

—«Cuando se encontraron Louise y él, Antonio quedó poderosamente fascinado por la blancura de aquella piel, la turgencia de sus senos, la delgada cintura...»

Darien metió las manos bajo mi vestido y las deslizó por las caderas y el abdomen hasta cubrirme por fin los pechos.

—Mierda, qué suave eres.

Una de sus manos bajó por el costado hasta mi entrepierna para comprobar lo mojada que estaba.

Me resultaba muy difícil concentrarme en el texto que tenía delante, pero seguí leyendo. Darien apartó las manos, pero eso solo me aclaró la cabeza un momento, porque noté que se movía detrás de mí y oí el clic de su cinturón al desabrocharse. Apenas podía procesar las palabras que leía, ya que solo estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría detrás de mí.

¿Podía seguir con esto? No estábamos en la pista de baile de una discoteca, con luces fuertes y cuerpos que se retorcían; tampoco en un restaurante vacío donde él podía meter la mano bajo la mesa. Estábamos en la más famosa de las bibliotecas públicas, llena de libros raros, suelos de mármol... e historia literaria. No habíamos hablado en alto desde que entramos en el edificio, así que ¿cómo íbamos a tener sexo? Una cosa era imaginarlo y otra bien distinta estar aquí a punto de hacerlo.

Estaba nerviosa.

Mierda, estaba aterrorizada. Pero también excitada. Todas mis neuronas estaban activas, la sangre corría a toda velocidad por mis venas.

Empezaron a fallarme las palabras mientras leía.

—Concéntrate, Serena.

Parpadeé para centrarme en el libro y me esforcé para prestar toda mi atención a las palabras de la página.

—«Antonio se reía por cualquier cosa. Daba la sensación de que prescindía del mundo entero y que solo existía el goce sensual; que no habría un mañana ni más encuentros con nadie; que solo contaba aquella habitación, aquella tarde, aquel lecho.»

Justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar, y sin previo aviso, Darien me penetró. Estaba tan mojada que no le habían hecho falta muchas caricias para excitarme. Solo había tenido que darme un libro y tocarme un poco antes de empezar a desvestirse. Solté un gemido y deseé que encontrara una manera de hundirse hasta el fondo dentro de mí. Estaba convencida que me partiría en dos, y de que eso me proporcionaría el mayor placer de mi vida.

—Silencio —me recordó mientras entraba y salía de mí muy despacio.

Estaba muy duro, muy grande. Recordé el agudo escozor que había sentido cuando me tomó desde atrás la semana anterior, frente a los espejos. Recordé lo mucho que había temido y ansiado sus embestidas brutales. Darien había visto la expresión de mi rostro al llegar al orgasmo reflejada en cien espejos diferentes, y eso lo había vuelto loco. Más que cualquier otra cosa, verlo así me había proporcionado el mejor clímax de la noche.

Estábamos al final de un pasillo oscuro, pero oía los débiles sonidos de alguien que se encontraba a unas cuantos estantes de distancia. Me mordí el labio cuando Darien pasó el brazo por delante de mi cadera para acceder a la entrepierna y acariciarme el clítoris.

—Sigue leyendo.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Hablaba en serio? Si le daba permiso a mi garganta para emitir algún sonido, no sería responsable de lo que surgiera.

—No puedo —dije con voz ahogada.

—Claro que puedes —aseguró, como si solo me hubiera pedido que respirara hondo. Deslizó los dedos por mi clítoris una vez más para provocarme—. ¿O quieres que paremos?

Lo fulminé con la mirada por encima del hombro y decidí ignorar su risa entre dientes. No tenía ni idea de dónde lo había dejado o de lo que sucedía en la historia más allá de que Antonio le había desgarrado el vestido a Louise y la había dejado solo con un enorme cinturón. Apenas podía respirar, pero empecé a leer de nuevo con una cadencia tensa y balbuceante que pareció volver loco a Darien. Clavó los dedos en mis caderas y se hinchó dentro de mí.

—Por favor... —supliqué.

—Por Dios —jadeó—. Sigue leyendo.

De algún modo conseguí hilar las palabras, y el pasaje se volvió tórrido y salvaje. Muy descriptivo. La humedad del sexo de ella era «miel». El hombre chupaba y saboreaba cada rincón del cuerpo de la mujer, no dejaba de explorarla y provocarla. En cierto momento empecé a sentirme tan excitada con su deseo como con el mío y, para mi horror, sentí que mi propia humedad se derramaba por mis muslos, deslizándose entre nosotros con la fuerza de los movimientos de Darien.

Él se estremeció detrás de mí y muy pronto perdió tanto la paciencia como el ritmo. Me aferraba la cadera con una mano y supuse que en la otra tenía el teléfono y que estaba tomando fotos.

—Mierda, Serena. Tócate.

Mantuve el libro abierto con el antebrazo y bajé la mano para acariciarme. Estaba tan hinchada, el orgasmo era tan inminente, que empecé a correrme cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos. La última de mis palabras quedó a medias.

—«... pensó que... iba a... volverse loca... con u...»

Cuando mis músculos dejaron de temblar, Darien se hundió con fuerza unas cuantas veces más y luego se quedó inmóvil, con la boca apretada contra mi cuello para sofocar un gemido.

La estancia estaba en completo silencio, y me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabía si habíamos hecho mucho ruido. Había leído en susurros, de eso estaba segura. Pero ¿había gritado al correrme? Me había entregado por completo a las sensaciones y no tenía ni idea.

Darien salió de mí con un suave gruñido.

—Ya vuelvo —me susurró.

Me incorporé y empecé a arreglarme la ropa mientras desaparecía a mi espalda. Volvió y me dio un beso en la nuca.

—Mmm. Adorable.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Y según tus reglas —dijo, mirándome mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta del traje—, supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos.

Aunque ya lo había hecho, me estiré el vestido una vez más. Ese era nuestro acuerdo, el que yo le había exigido, pero me sentía... extraña. Darien siguió mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si dijera: «Acabo de proporcionarte un orgasmo brutal y pareces un poco mareada... Pero oye, ¡son tus malditas reglas!».

Sentí la tentación de estar de acuerdo.

—Cierto. Perfecto. Me alegro de que estemos en la misma línea —dije, en cambio.

Él se echó a reír y volvió a colocar el libro en la estantería.

—Y podemos dar gracias de que esa línea no esté en la Página Seis, ¿verdad? Un polvo genial y sin escándalos. Te aseguro que estamos muy de acuerdo.

—¿Nunca te cansas de eso? —pregunté—. ¿De que la gente te vigile?

Recordaba lo mucho que me molestaba que todo el mundo diera su opinión sobre mi peinado o sobre lo que llevaba puesto cuando estaba con Neflyte, las especulaciones sobre si había ganado o perdido peso o con quién iba. Me pregunté si a él le pasaba lo mismo.

—En realidad, no soy una verdadera celebridad. Aquí a la gente solo le interesa saber qué estoy haciendo. Creo que la mayoría de los que leen esa basura solo quiere pensar que la paso bien.

Eso parecía muy optimista.

—¿En serio? A mí me parece que lo que quieren es atraparte con los pantalones abajo.

—Un momento, ¿no es eso lo que quieres tú? —Se echó a reír cuando me vio poner los ojos en blanco y luego añadió—: La imagen de mujeriego es muy conveniente para ellos. No me tiro a una chica diferente cada noche.

—Bueno, al menos no últimamente —dije mientras me estiraba para besarlo.

Algo atravesó su mirada, un diminuto brillo de confusión que se despejó enseguida.

—Muy cierto. —Se agachó y me besó con dulzura, sujetándome la cara con la mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí, algo desconcertada. Darien me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras subía las escaleras hacia el piso principal de la biblioteca. Nada había cambiado: el sonido de los susurros y el pasar de las páginas todavía llenaba el ambiente, y nadie miró en nuestra dirección. Lo que habíamos hecho resultaba emocionante, y también el hecho de que nadie lo supiera.

Estábamos cerca de la salida cuando Darien me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta un rincón oscuro.

—Solo uno más —dijo justo antes de rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Fue un beso dulce y suave, y su boca se pegó a la mía como si no quisiera ser él quien se apartara.

Tragué saliva cuando volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hasta próxima semana, Pétalo.

Y se fue. Cuando lo vi atravesar la salida y dirigirse hacia el sol del ocaso, me pregunté cuánto me arrepentiría de esto cuando terminara.

.

.

* * *

**¡¿Una biblioteca?! . Este par no tiene límites. ¿Dónde será el siguiente encuentro? ¿En la calle? jajajaja**

**Darien parece como si quisiera algo más con Serena pero respeta las condiciones que ella le impuso.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Como viste ahora parece que hubo fotos, no espejos, pero muchos libros.**

**Guest: Creo que ya sé quien eres e imagino que el problema que hubo con Fanfiction evitó que comentes con tu cuenta. Darien obviamente ya cayó pero respeta los deseos de Serena de no involucrarse más allá de lo físico. Pero ¿por cuanto tiempo más podrá hacerlo?**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo. Si encuentran errores, haganmelo saber por favor.**

**.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

El lunes por la tarde estaba de un humor de perros. Estaba más caliente que los testículos de un ciclista, mi hermana mayor no dejaba de hacer alboroto para convencer a mi madre de que volviera a trasladarse a Leeds y la oficina de Malachite tenía mejores vistas que la mía.

—Eres un maldito idiota —murmuré mientras cortaba el pollo.

Malachite se echó a reír y se metió un enorme bocado de su almuerzo en la boca.

—¿Es por lo de las vistas otra vez?

—Claro que sí, asqueroso. —Lo apunté con los palillos en la cara, aunque apenas lo había entendido con la berenjena picante que tenía en la boca—. ¿Te importaría recordarme de nuevo por qué te quedaste con esta oficina?

—Llegaste tarde a la primera visita. Puse la placa con mi nombre en la puerta. Listo.

Cierto. Por primera vez desde que me mudé a Nueva York, aquel día me había tirado a una mujer en su casa y, tal y como suponía, me quedé atrapado. Por lo general prefería el sexo en mi apartamento, donde siempre podía poner la excusa de que mi madre estaba por llegar o que debía ir a algún sitio. Las mujeres siempre te ofrecían té y querían que te quedaras a dormir si lo hacías en su casa.

No era un completo imbécil. Siempre había estado tan abierto a las relaciones como cualquiera. Lo que ocurría era que todavía no había encontrado a una mujer que me hiciera desear no pasar la noche en mi propia cama. Todas las mujeres a las que había conocido se habían presentado ellas mismas, sabían quién era yo, sabían quién era la persona a la que creían desear. Para ser una ciudad tan grande, muchas veces Nueva York resultaba minúscula.

Miré por la ventana para contemplar las magníficas vistas -maldito Malachite-, y pensé en Serena. Últimamente era una distracción constante. Ella era todo un misterio. Si una mujer quería que un hombre no dejara de pensar en ella, no tenía más que decirle que solo podía acostarse con ella una vez a la semana y ¡bum!, se acabó la concentración.

Me pregunté qué respondería si ella me pidiera alguna vez que me quedara a pasar la noche en su casa.

«Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, imbécil. Dirías que sí.»

Me había acostado con unas cuantas docenas de mujeres desde que me mudé a Estados Unidos, pero últimamente me costaba mucho recordar los detalles. Cualquier cosa relacionada con el sexo me hacía pensar en Serena. Era una chica dulce y salvaje. Ocultaba mucho de sí misma, pero me dejaba que la follara como quisiera. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que fuera a la vez tan reservada y tan abierta.

—Conocí a una mujer, amigo.

Malachite metió los palillos en el recipiente de comida para llevar y la deslizó por encima del escritorio.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?

—No sé. Quizás.

—Llevas viéndote con ella un tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Unas cuantas semanas, sí.

—¿Solo con ella?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Es un polvo increíble, y me alegra, porque me dijo que no quería que me acostara con ninguna otra mujer.

Malachite me miró como diciendo: «¡No me jodas!». Lo ignoré.

—Pero ella es diferente. Hay algo en ella... —Me froté la boca y miré por la ventana. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba hoy?—. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

—¿La conozco?

—No creo. —Traté de recordar si Malachite había conocido a Serena en la fiesta de recaudación de fondos. Pasé con él la mayor parte de la noche una vez que dejé a Serena para que se arreglara y se aseara un poco, y me parecía que no habían hablado.

—Y no piensas decirme quién es. —Malachite se echó a reír y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Te ha robado el alma, jovencito?

—Vete a la mierda. —Agarré la bolsa de plástico y metí los recipientes de comida casi vacíos dentro—. Me gusta y punto. Pero por ahora es solo sexo. Por mutuo acuerdo.

—Eso es bueno —señaló Malachite con cautela—. Entonces no es una cazafortunas.

—¿Soy un idiota por pensar que eso es muy raro? Ella no quiere más. Y creo que si yo lo quisiera, saldría corriendo. Le aterroriza que la vean en público conmigo. ¿Crees que me gusta tanto porque no le interesa nada de mí que no sea mi maldita polla?

Y, como siempre que pensaba en Serena, empecé a intentar adivinar su juego.

Malachite silbó por lo bajo.

—Parece una chica fantástica. Pero no entiendo por qué está interesada en tu polla. Con lo diminuta que es, jamás llegarás a ser la mitad de hombre que tu madre.

—¿Acabas de insultar a Mitsuki? Eres un imbécil.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió una galletita de la fortuna.

—Eres de los que baja la tapa para orinar, ¿no? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No, que va. No me gusta mojarme la polla.

—Malachite. La única manera en que podrías complacer a una mujer es entregándole tu tarjeta de crédito, compañero.

Y de algún modo, en el torrente de insultos que siguieron, Malachite me hizo olvidar que me comportaba como un imbécil patético con todo el asunto y dejé de preocuparme por si Serena me estaba jodiendo la cabeza o no.

.

.

Después del almuerzo me fui de la oficina y tomé un taxi casi de inmediato para hacer una rápida visita a una nueva exposición que estaban montando en Chelsea. Había ayudado a un viejo cliente a encontrar y abrir una galería, y ese cliente estaba preparando una exposición de unas extrañas fotos de E. J. Bellocq que solo duraría unas semanas. No hizo falta más que un correo electrónico suyo en el que decía «Están aquí» para que aplazara todos mis planes para el resto del día. Me moría de ganas de ver las piezas reconstruidas a partir de los negativos dañados de la colección «Storyville» de Bellocq, que nunca antes se habían mostrado. Aunque había conocido su trabajo cuando ya tenía cierta edad, había sido Bellocq quien había instigado mi fascinación por las fotografías corporales, con sus ángulos, su sencillez y su aparente vulnerabilidad.

No obstante, hasta que conocí a Serena jamás me había hecho una foto con una amante.

Y ese era el verdadero problema. La mayoría de las fotografías en las que aparecíamos Serena y yo no se parecían en nada a la obra de Bellocq, pero aun así, ver su obra me recordaba a ella. Su cintura estrecha, su abdomen suave y la dulce curva de sus caderas.

Eché un vistazo al teléfono y deseé por enésima vez haber fotografiado sus ojos mientras hacíamos el amor.

«Mierda. Sexo. Cuando teníamos sexo.»

.

.

Afuera hacía calor, aunque no era insoportable, y después de ver las fotos necesitaba dar un paseo para tranquilizarme un poco. El trayecto desde Chelsea al centro no estuvo mal, pero al rodear Times Square me di cuenta de que me seguía un hombre con una cámara.

Siempre había dado por hecho que los paparazzi no tardarían en descubrir que no era un tipo tan interesante como ellos creían, pero todavía no había ocurrido. Me vigilaban todos los fines de semana, en todas las galas benéficas y en todas las celebraciones laborales. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que me ocurrió algo interesante -aparte de una que otra cita con la semifamosa de turno-, pero al menos la mitad de las veces que me atrevía a pasear por Manhattan solo, alguien me encontraba.

Y, de repente, mi buen humor se desvaneció. Estaba listo para irme a casa, para ver_ Pitón_ sin prestarle atención y tomarme unas cervezas. Todavía era un puto martes, y deseaba a Serena.

—¡Lárgate! —exclamé por encima del hombro.

—Solo una foto, Darien. Una foto y un comentario sobre el rumor que circula sobre Keira y tú.

Maldición. ¿Otra vez con esa mierda? La había conocido en un concierto hacía un mes.

—Sí. Desde luego que me estoy tirando a Keira Knightley. ¿De verdad crees que soy la persona a quien debes pedirle confirmación?

Me llevé un buen susto cuando un taxi frenó en seco junto a la acera y la puerta trasera se abrió de par en par. Del interior surgió un brazo desnudo y suave que me hizo un gesto frenético con la mano para que entrara. Un instante después, Serena se asomó con una sonrisa.

—¡Sube de una vez!

Mi cerebro tardó varios segundos en conectarse con mi boca y con mis piernas.

—Mierda. Sí. Qué buena idea.

Me subí al taxi, dejé el maletín en el suelo y la miré de arriba a abajo.

—Hola, Darien. Parecías un poco... acosado.

—Interpretaste muy bien la situación —dije, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa extraña, elusiva.

—Malditos paparazzi... —mascullé.

Ella cruzó las piernas y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Pobrecito bebé... ¿Necesitas que te mimen?

Había un fuego en sus ojos que no había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en el club, mientras me arrastraba por el pasillo.

«Estás en problemas, amigo.»

Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ceñido, con la parte de arriba algo arrugada. Sabía lo que ella sentía. Bajé la vista hasta su pecho izquierdo, donde asomaba el encaje negro del sujetador.

—Me alegro de verte —le dije a su clavícula—. Tuve un día horrible. ¿Puedo enterrar mi cara ahí?

—¡Nada de sexo en mi coche! —gritó el taxista—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Miré a Serena en busca de ayuda, pero ella se limitó a enarcar las cejas y a sonreír.

—Siga hacia arriba por el parque —murmuré—. Todavía no estoy seguro.

El tipo se encogió de hombros y giró el volante para alejarse del tráfico sin dejar de refunfuñar entre dientes.

—Te ves preciosa —le dije a Serena antes de inclinarme para darle un beso.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

Me encogí de hombros y le lamí el cuello. Mierda. Sabía a té dulce y naranjas.

—Ven a casa conmigo.

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tengo entradas para un espectáculo a las ocho.

—¿Con quién vas a ir?

—Sola. —Se enderezó y miró por la ventana.

Estiré el brazo para tomarle la mano y entrelacé los dedos con los suyos.

—Seguro que lo repiten otra noche. Lo cual significa que deberías venir a casa conmigo y montar un rato mi polla.

Serena miró al taxista con los ojos abiertos como platos. El tipo nos fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, pero no dijo nada.

—No —susurró mientras buscaba mis ojos. Intentó apartar su mano de la mía, pero no se lo permití—. Pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Tenía el pelo metido detrás de las orejas y parecía diminuta a mi lado. Me entró un pánico totalmente desconocido: ¿me había pasado con la pregunta? En sus momentos más sinceros y vulnerables parecía muy inocente.

—Lo que quieras —respondí.

—He estado pensando en una cosa... ¿Por qué eres tan famoso aquí? Sí, eres muy guapo y tienes mucho éxito, pero Nueva York está llena de tipos guapos con éxito. ¿Por qué te acechan los fotógrafos un martes cualquiera?

«Ah.»

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que aunque me había investigado en la red, todavía no había llegado muy lejos.

—Creí que habías hecho tu tarea.

—Me aburrí después de pasar tres páginas de fotos en las que aparecías vestido de etiqueta y rodeado de mujeres.

Me eché a reír.

—Te aseguro que no me siguen por eso.

Me quedé en silencio un instante, preguntándome por qué quería hablar de esto ahora cuando había guardado silencio durante tanto tiempo.

—Me mudé aquí hace unos seis años —comencé. Ella asintió; era evidente que ya conocía ese dato—. Y cerca de un mes después de llegar conocí a una mujer llamada Beryl Metalia.

Su frente se llenó de arrugas.

—Ese nombre me suena... ¿La conozco?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puede ser que la conozcas, pero no me sorprendería que no fuera así. Era una mujer famosa en Broadway, pero, como suele ocurrir en el mundo del teatro neoyorquino, su fama no se extendía hasta la región meridional.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que «era» famosa en Broadway?

Observé sus dedos, entrelazados con los míos.

—Creo que Beryl, y su dramática desaparición de los escenarios, es la razón por la que soy famoso. Se marchó de Nueva York de forma abrupta, después de enviar una carta que se publicó en el_ Post_. En ella detallaba sus quejas contra esta ciudad, entre las que se incluyen, y cito literalmente: «Directores que no saben tener las manos quietas, políticos promiscuos y perros inversores que no reconocen lo que es bueno cuando lo tienen».

—¿Te amaba?

—Sí. Y, como suele ocurrir en la vida, su amor no era correspondido.

Los ojos de Serena se oscurecieron un poco y sus labios rojos adquirieron una expresión desconcertada.

—Eso sonó bastante irrespetuoso.

—Créeme, no soy nada irrespetuoso con Beryl. Ella está bien ahora. Felizmente casada en California. Pero, durante un tiempo, tuvo que ver a un médico. —Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, añadí—: Era una buena amiga, y su decisión de dejarlo todo aquí me demostró que no era muy... estable. En realidad, tenía muchos motivos para abandonar la ciudad y yo no fui más que su última decepción. Sencillamente, no la amaba como ella a mí.

Serena levantó la vista hacia el techo del vehículo mientras pensaba.

—Hubiera sido mejor que fueras sincero con ella.

—Por supuesto —le aseguré—. Su estado mental en realidad, no dependía de si yo la amaba o no. Tenía muchos problemas aparte de ese... Pero eso no vende muchos periódicos, ¿verdad?

Cuando Serena volvió a mirarme, sus ojos eran más suaves y había recuperado la sonrisa.

—De modo que la gente se interesó en quién era ese hombre, el hombre que rompió el corazón de la estrella local y la volvió loca.

—Y así me convertí en un misterio. La prensa adora a los canallas mujeriegos, y la carta era bastante dramática. Lo que dicen de mí tan solo es verdad en parte. Es cierto que me gustan mucho las mujeres, y también el sexo. Pero mi vida rara vez es tan interesante como espera la prensa sensacionalista. He aprendido, de una forma u otra, a pasar por alto lo que diga la gente.

El taxista viró para esquivar a un niño en bicicleta y apretó el claxon con fuerza. El movimiento brusco hizo que el pecho de Serena quedara apretado contra mi brazo, y yo me regodeé con una sonrisa mientras ella alzaba una ceja en un gesto de fingida exasperación.

—Hay un montón de fotos tuyas en la red.

—Algunas de esas mujeres eran mis amantes, y otras no. —Deslicé el pulgar por la curva de su pecho, y ella bajó la mirada y entrecerró los párpados—. No siento una aversión irracional contra el compromiso. Lo que ocurre es que no he tenido ninguno en muchísimo tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y pude ver con perfecta claridad cómo se dilataban sus pupilas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Si —admití riendo—. Supongo que nuestro arreglo es una especie de compromiso. Pero no cuenta, porque tú te niegas incluso a tener una cita de verdad conmigo.

La sonrisa se marchitó un poco.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos estemos preparados para algo más.

—Bueno —admití—, está claro que somos buenos en lo que hacemos. Y, hablando del tema, tuve una charla con Malachite sobre ti —le dije, dejando que su mirada asesina se concentrara en uno de los lados de mi cara. Resultaba divertido molestar a Serena—. Sin nombres, Pétalo. Tranquilízate.

Y esperé a que ella preguntara qué le había contado a Malachite.

Y esperé.

Al final, levanté la mirada y descubrí que todavía me estudiaba con detenimiento. Nos habíamos parado en un semáforo en rojo y todo en el taxi parecía absolutamente inmóvil.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa perversa cuando el vehículo se puso en movimiento una vez más—. ¿Le contaste a Malachite que conociste a una mujer a quien le gusta tener sexo en público?

—¡En mi coche no! —gritó el taxista con tanto ímpetu que ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos echamos a reír. El hombre pisó el freno de repente, sobresaltándonos—. ¡En mi coche no!

—No se preocupe, amigo —le dije. Me volví hacia Serena, la miré con intensidad y murmuré—: Ella no me deja follarla en los coches. Ni los martes.

—No te deja, no —susurró, aunque permitió que la besara de nuevo.

—Es una lástima —dije junto a su boca—. Soy muy bueno en los coches. Y sobre todo los martes.

—En cuanto a esa conversación con Malachite —dijo al momento que estiraba el brazo para meter la mano bajo la chaqueta del traje a la altura del regazo—. Si no le dijiste mi nombre, ¿qué es lo que le contaste? —Apoyó la palma sobre mi polla y apretó.

¿Pensaba masturbarme en el taxi?

«Qué buena idea.»

—Vaya a la Sesenta y cinco con Madison —le dije al taxista—. Y tome el camino más largo.

El tipo me miró un instante, seguramente pensando en la idea de atravesar Columbus Circle en hora punta, pero asintió y tomó la Sesenta y cinco hacia Broadway.

—Nada de sexo en mi taxi —dijo, esta vez en un tono más bajo.

Me volví hacia Serena.

—Le mencioné que había conocido a una mujer a la que me encantaba tirarme. Y puede que también le mencionara que esa mujer no se parecía a ninguna de las que había conocido.

Serena tiró de la cremallera, me sacó la polla con destreza y me apretó sin ninguna delicadeza. Una extraña oleada de calidez se extendió por mi espalda y me empalmé mientras me daba cuenta de lo rápido que estaba aprendiendo a tocarme con familiaridad.

—¿En qué soy diferente? —Se inclinó hacia mí para chuparme la oreja y susurró—: ¿Otras mujeres no te masturbaban en los taxis?

La miré fijamente, preguntándome quién era realmente esta mujer; esta chica fresca, inocente y muy «follable» que no quería nada más de mí que un buen polvo. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Esto era real?

¿O se vendría abajo después de unos cuantos orgasmos, admitiría que ya no le gustaba el arreglo y me diría que quería más?

«Es lo más probable.»

Pero mientras la miraba, mientras contemplaba sus labios rojos y sus enormes ojos azul cielo, siempre pícaros y perversos, supe que no iba a renunciar a ella antes de que hubiera terminado conmigo.

—En realidad, no le conté mucho. Las conversaciones serias con Malachite siempre terminan con insultos relacionados con el tamaño del pene.

—Bueno, entonces estoy segura de que no fuiste muy duro con él. «Me niego a iniciar una batalla de ingenio con un hombre desarmado» —dijo, y se echó a reír junto a mi cuello al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarme.

—Lo cierto —susurré antes de volverme para besarla—, es que, si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea de si lo tiene grande o pequeño.

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo, no tengo problema en averiguarlo y contártelo después.

Reí y solté un gruñido en su boca.

—Resulta refrescante mantener una charla con una mujer que no siente la necesidad de resaltar lo inteligente que es a cada momento.

—Nada de sexo —gruñó el taxista, que nos fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

Levanté las manos y le sonreí.

—No la estoy tocando, amigo.

El hombre, al parecer, se decidió a ignorarnos. Encendió la radio y bajó la ventanilla para dejar que entraran la brisa de última hora de la tarde y los ruidos incesantes de la ciudad. La mano de Serena empezó a moverse muy despacio hacia arriba, giró en la punta y volvió a bajar.

—Te la chuparía si creyera que él no lo notaría —susurró—. En serio, Darien, te mereces lo mejor. Al menos eres guapo por dentro, que es lo que importa.

Solté una carcajada y hundí la cara en su cuello para sofocar el gemido que me provocó al concentrar sus atenciones en la punta.

—Dios, eso se siente bien. Un poco más rápido, amor. ¿Puedes?

Se detuvo un instante al oír el término cariñoso, pero luego volvió la cara para succionarme la mandíbula mientras apretaba el puño y aceleraba el ritmo. Echó un vistazo al taxista, pero el tipo estaba absorto en el programa de radio y gritaba a los coches que teníamos por delante.

—¿Sí? ¿Así? —me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí contra su mejilla.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que se te daba tan bien esto.

Su risa vibró contra mi cuello y bajo mi piel. Nunca la había oído emitir un sonido tan ridículo y poco delicado. Había derribado otra de sus murallas defensivas. La victoria me provocó una sensación cálida e intensa en el pecho y, durante un breve instante, deseé gritar por la ventana que ella empezaba a abrirse a mí.

Serena me lamió el cuello y me mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Tienes una polla perfecta —me dijo—. Estás logrando que te desee un martes.

—Mierda... —gemí. Y mientras me corría, con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados a los costados, me di cuenta de que Serena también me había hecho olvidar que debía actuar como un maldito canalla con todo el asunto y dejar de preocuparme de si me estaba jodiendo la cabeza o no.

Metió la mano en su bolso, sacó un pañuelo de papel y se limpió la mano sin sacarla mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa tonta y escondía las pruebas a nuestro taxista. Luego se inclinó y me besó con tanta dulzura que deseé tirarla sobre el asiento y llevarla al orgasmo con la lengua solo para oír sus pequeños gemidos roncos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó en voz baja, mirándome a los ojos.

Descubrí otra cosa sobre Serena en su expresión: su primer impulso, contra el que siempre luchaba, era complacerme.

Un momento después paramos a una manzana de mi apartamento y se reclinó en el asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Es aquí donde te bajas?

Titubeé un segundo y me pregunté si querría venir conmigo.

—Supongo, a menos que quieras...

—Te veré el viernes, Darien —dijo con un tono tranquilo que pretendía suavizar el rechazo de sus palabras.

No había más que decir. Se había despedido.

.

.

* * *

**Serena rescató a Darien del paparazzi y de paso le dio su "adelanto". Yo creo que en cualquier momento van a mandar al diablo su horario de los viernes.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Tal vez si no fuera por el taxista, ahora lo hubieran hecho en el taxi.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

**.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Les pido disculpas por el retraso. ahora los dejo con este capítulo.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

—¿Hablaremos de eso hoy?

Me volví para mirar a Lita desde la escalera donde me encontraba. Mi amiga sostenía una brocha junto a la cadera y me miraba a los ojos.

—¿De qué?

Entrecerró los párpados.

—Sobre la ruptura. Sobre tu súbito traslado. Sobre Neflyte y el hombre misterioso al que te estás follando, y sobre lo mucho que ha cambiado tu vida con respecto a hace un par de meses.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Ah, eso. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Se echó a reír, pero luego se pasó una de sus delicadas muñecas por la frente y se dejó un leve rastro de pintura. Andrew estaba fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo y Lita estaba decidida a terminar de pintar su gigantesco apartamento ahora que él no podía administrar la operación. Parecía exhausta.

—¿Por qué no contratas a alguien para que haga todo esto? —pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor—. Dios sabe que puedes permitírtelo.

—Porque soy una maniática del control —respondió—. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema. Mira, sé que esa relación te hundió poco a poco, pero me parece raro no saber más sobre cómo era él en verdad. Andrew se encontraba con Neflyte en algunas fiestas de la ciudad, pero yo nunca lo conocí tan bien y...

—Porque —dije, interrumpiéndola—, te habrías dado cuenta de cómo era. Al igual que Andrew. —Sentí un aguijonazo familiar en el estómago al pensar en Neflyte.

Lita empezó a decir algo, pero levanté la mano para impedírselo.

—Vamos. Sé que a Andrew no le gustó Neflyte desde el primer día, aunque considerara que no tenía derecho a interferir. Incluso creo que cuando te conocí, ya sospechaba que Neflyte me engañaba. No quise que se acercara a ti porque sabía que serías capaz de ver lo que yo me había empeñado en pasar por alto.

Clavó la vista en el rincón, y supe lo que iba a decir antes incluso de que abriera la boca.

—Querida, no me hacía falta conocerlo personalmente para saber que era un canalla promiscuo. A nadie le hacía falta. Lo único que le hacía parecer decente eras tú.

Tragué saliva unas cuantas veces para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Crees que eso dice algo de mí? ¿Que soy una estúpida o que estaba ciega por pasar tantos años con él?

Pensé en la cena de nuestro primer aniversario en Everest, y recordé que había llegado media hora tarde y con un fuerte olor a perfume. Vaya cliché. Cuando le pregunté si había estado con alguien, me dijo: «Nena, siempre estoy con alguien cuando no estoy contigo. Así es mi vida. Pero ahora estoy aquí».

Supuse que quería decir que siempre estaba trabajando cuando no estaba conmigo, pero en realidad lo más probable es que fuera la única vez que había sido sincero conmigo respecto a otras mujeres.

—No —dijo Lita, que negó con la cabeza—. Eras joven. Debió de parecerte un hombre de ensueño cuando lo conociste. Es encantador, Serena, de eso no cabe duda. Pero no es sano cambiarlo todo tan rápido sin hablar del tema. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Asentí.

—De verdad.

—¿Neflyte te llama?

Miré la brocha que tenía en la mano y volví a dejarlo en el bote de pintura.

—No.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—Quizás un poco. Me hubiese gustado que al dejarlo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había arruinado. Hubiera sido agradable ver cómo se arrastraba. Pero lo cierto es que seguramente no respondería sus llamadas. Jamás volveré con él.

—¿Qué hizo cuando le dijiste que te ibas?

—Gritó. Me amenazó.

Miré por la ventana y recordé la cara de Neflyte deformada por la furia. Por alguna razón, su ira hacía que yo me calmara, pero esa última vez activó algo dentro de mí.

—Tiró mi ropa a la calle. Me echó a empujones.

Para mi sorpresa, Lita arrojó la brocha sobre la cubierta de plástico sin mirar dónde caía. Se acercó y me abrazó.

—Podrías arruinarlo.

—Sospecho que al final conseguirá eso por sí solo. Yo solo quería irme. —Sonreí contra su hombro—. Además, hice que el abogado de la familia lo pusiera de patitas en la calle. Creo que a los periódicos les encantó eso. Era mi maldita casa, ¿lo recuerdas?

.

-.-

.

Había sido un alivio soltarlo todo. Lita sabía lo que era que te rompieran el corazón y mientras hablábamos sobre Neflyte recordé que hace poco más de un año atrás, cuando se marchó de repente de Furuhata Media, se había enclaustrado en su apartamento y se había aislado durante una semana. Cuando por fin me llamó, me contó todo lo que había ocurrido entre Andrew y ella, cómo habían comenzado su aventura secreta y por qué había decidido que necesitaba dejarlo.

Había sido un momento de revelación para mí, pero en el mal sentido. Su decisión de abandonar el trabajo y sacrificar su relación solo fortaleció mi decisión de conseguir que las cosas funcionaran con Neflyte. Deseé esforzarme lo suficiente por los dos. Sin embargo, Andrew era el hombre apropiado para Lita y debían intentar arreglarlo. Neflyte jamás había sido el hombre adecuado para mí.

Pensar en mi ex siempre me dejaba con una resaca, pero hablar de él me formó un nudo en el estómago que no desapareció a pesar de todas las habitaciones que pinté con Lita ni después de los muchos kilómetros que corrí junto al río ese mismo día.

Durante un breve instante pensé en llamar a Darien, pero la solución al problema con un hombre nunca era crear otro. Era cierto que había querido salir a cenar conmigo la otra noche, pero no porque deseara algo más serio. Él tampoco iba a ser el hombre adecuado para mí.

El lunes y el martes pasaron volando. El miércoles tuve una reunión tras otra con nuevos clientes, y sentí que cada minuto duraba un año. El jueves fue peor, pero en otro sentido: Lita y Andrew se fueron para disfrutar del fin de semana largo del 4 de julio, y Fiore regresó a casa, a Chicago. Las oficinas se quedaron en silencio, y aunque teníamos un negocio en auge, todo mi equipo había sido, por extraño que pareciera, demasiado eficiente. No tenía nada que hacer, y el eco resonaba en los pasillos que me rodeaban.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Lita. _«¿Por qué estoy aquí?»_, preguntaba, aunque no esperaba respuesta.

.

* * *

.

_Te pregunté lo mismo antes de irme ayer._

.

* * *

.

_Mis pasos resonaron en el pasillo cuando fui por un café. He tomado café suficiente para permanecer despierta un mes._

_._

* * *

_._

_Pues envíale un mensaje a tu desconocido encantador. Echa un polvo. Utiliza esa energía en algo útil._

_._

* * *

_._

_Las cosas no funcionan así._

.

* * *

.

Mi teléfono vibró al instante.

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo funcionan?_

_._

* * *

_._

Volví a guardar el teléfono en el bolso y suspiré mientras miraba por la ventana. No le había contado nada a Lita sobre el acuerdo con mi desconocido encantador, pero podía ver que se le agotaba la paciencia. Por suerte, no estaba en la ciudad; podía dejar el teléfono y guardar mi secreto, al menos por unos días más.

.

-.-

.

En junio, el clima en la ciudad de Nueva York era muy agradable, pero en julio se volvió insoportable. Empecé a sentir que nunca me alejaba de los laberintos de asfalto y rascacielos y que me estaba cociendo en un horno de ladrillo. Por primera vez desde que me mudé, eché de menos mi hogar. Echaba de menos el viento del lago, las ráfagas de aire tan fuertes que te empujaban hacia atrás al caminar. Añoraba el cielo verde de las tormentas veraniegas y pasar dichas tormentas en casa de mis padres, refugiada en el sótano durante horas jugando al pinball con mi padre.

Lo mejor de estar en Manhattan, sin embargo, era que podía caminar sin rumbo durante un rato y encontrarme con algo interesante. Había de todo en la ciudad: restaurantes que te llevaban el yakisoba a casa a las tres de la madrugada, hombres que encontraban almacenes llenos de espejos para escapadas sexuales y una máquina de pinball en un bar cercano a mi oficina. Me sorprendí al ver las lucecitas de la máquina a través de la ventana y tuve la sensación de que la ciudad me había dado justo lo que necesitaba.

Quizás en más ocasiones de las que reconocía.

Entré en el oscuro local y percibí el conocido aroma de las palomitas de maíz y la cerveza rancia. Era una tarde de soleada de jueves, pero el bar estaba tan oscuro como si fuera medianoche, como si todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo en su casa o aquí, bebiendo y jugando al billar. La máquina que había visto desde afuera era de las nuevas, con palancas brillantes y música emo-punk que no me interesaba. Sin embargo, en el rincón de atrás había un modelo antiguo en el que aparecía KISS en toda su gloria de caras pintadas, y Gene Simmons con la boca abierta y sacando la lengua.

Cambié varios dólares en la barra, pedí una cerveza y me abrí camino entre la pequeña multitud de clientes hacia la parte de atrás.

Mi padre siempre había coleccionado cosas. Cuando tenía cinco años y quería un cachorrito, me regaló un dálmata, y luego otro, y al final, quién sabe cómo, terminamos con una casa enorme llena de perros sordos que se ladraban unos a otros.

Luego llegaron los Corvairs clásicos, la mayoría con la carrocería abollada. Papá alquiló un garaje para guardarlos.

Después vinieron las viejas trompetas. Obras de un escultor local. Y, por último, las máquinas de pinball.

Mi padre tenía unas setenta maquinitas en un almacén, y otras siete u ocho en la sala de juegos de casa. De hecho, fue durante una visita a la sala de juegos cuando mi padre y Neflyte entablaron amistad. Aunque mi padre no tenía forma de saber que él no había jugado al pinball en su vida, Neflyte se comportó como si la colección fuera lo más alucinante que había visto en su vida y consiguió dar a entender que jugaba desde que pudo llegar a los mandos. Mi padre quedó encantado y yo, muy emocionada. Tenía solo veintiún años y no sabía muy bien qué pensarían mis padres de un novio que era casi diez años mayor que yo. Sin embargo, mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo, tanto en tiempo como en dinero, para fomentar nuestra relación y las ambiciones de Neflyte. Papá siempre había sido un hombre fácil de ganar, y una vez conseguido su cariño, resultaba casi imposible perderlo.

A menos, claro, que te encontrara celebrando una cena romántica con alguien que no era su hija. A pesar de que mi padre me lo contó y me pidió que viera a Neflyte tal y como era, que no me tragara la imagen pública que se esforzaba por mantener, decidí creer la versión de Neflyte de la historia: que se trataba de una empleada de la plantilla deprimida por una ruptura, y que necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara, eso era todo.

Qué jefe más comprensivo.

Dos meses después, la prensa local lo atrapó engañándome con otra.

Metí una moneda de veinticinco centavos en la máquina y observé cómo las brillantes bolas plateadas se colocaban en su lugar. Era probable que hubiesen desconectado la música, los pitidos y los timbres, porque el juego guardó un lúgubre silencio cuando disparé la bola, apreté los mandos, agité las palancas y le di un golpe a la máquina con la cadera. Mi práctica estaba oxidada y jugué muy mal, pero no me importó.

En las últimas semanas había tenido unos cuantos de estos silenciosos momentos de tranquilidad. Momentos en los que me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado y, al mismo tiempo, de lo poco que sabía sobre la vida y las relaciones. Algunos de esos momentos habían tenido lugar al ver juntos a Andrew y a Lita, con sus discusiones suaves y su adoración mutua. Otro de los momentos había sido aquí, jugando una partida a solas, mucho más satisfecha de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Un par de hombres se acercaron a hablar conmigo; estaba acostumbrada a la incapacidad de los chicos de resistirse a una mujer jugando al pinball sola. Sin embargo, después de cuatro partidas, noté que alguien me observaba.

Fue como si sintiera el aliento de alguien en la nuca. Apuré la cerveza, me di la vuelta y vi a Darien al otro lado del local.

Estaba con otro hombre, alguien a quien yo no conocía, pero que también iba vestido de traje y que destacaba tanto en el bar como yo con mi vestido gris y mis zapatos de tacón rojos. Darien me miró por encima de su cerveza y, cuando le devolví la mirada, sonrió y levantó el vaso en señal de saludo.

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, terminé la partida y me acerqué al lugar donde se encontraban, intentando no sonreír como una idiota. Me alegraba mucho de verlo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Hola —dije con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Hola.

Miré al amigo que estaba a su lado, un hombre mayor que él, con un rostro alargado y ojos oscuros de expresión amable.

—Serena Winston, este es Ittou Asanuma, un colega y buen amigo mío.

Estiré el brazo para estrecharle la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte, Ittou.

—Lo mismo digo.

Darien dio un sorbo a la cerveza y luego me señaló con el vaso.

—Serena es la nueva directora financiera de FMG.

Ittou abrió más los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, impresionado.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor—. No parece un lugar para hacer negocios en pleno día.

—Mandé a la mierda el trabajo muy temprano, como el resto de esta ciudad. ¿Y qué hay de usted, señorita? ¿Intentas esconderte? —preguntó Darien con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

—No —respondí, y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Nunca.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y luego miró hacia la barra y señaló al camarero con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Vengo aquí porque está sucio y generalmente vacío, y porque tienen cerveza Guinness.

—Y yo vengo aquí porque tienen billar y me gusta fingir que puedo darle una paliza a Darien —dijo Ittou antes de terminarse la cerveza con un último y larguísimo trago—. Así que vamos a jugar.

Lo tomé como una indirecta y me colgué el bolso del hombro antes de mirar a Darien con una sonrisa.

—Diviértanse. Nos vemos.

—Deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta —dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Ittou—. Pídeme otra cerveza y me reuniré contigo en la mesa de atrás.

Con la mano de Darien en la parte baja de la espalda, caminé hacia la salida y hacia el sol cegador del mediodía.

—Diablos —gruñó al sentir el calor. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano—. Se está mejor adentro. Vuelve y juega con nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Creo que me voy a casa a lavar la ropa.

—Me siento halagado.

Me eché a reír, pero luego miré a nuestro alrededor con nerviosismo, cuando él levantó una mano para acariciarme la cara. Volvió a bajarla de inmediato.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró.

—¿Ittou sabe algo sobre mí? —pregunté en voz baja.

Me miró con expresión herida.

—No. Mis amigos saben que hay alguien, pero no quién.

Una sensación de incomodidad flotó entre nosotros durante un instante, pero no sabía cuál era el protocolo a seguir en esas situaciones. Esa era justo la razón por la que el arreglo de los viernes era tan bueno: no requería pensar, ni negociaciones con los amigos, sentimientos o vínculos.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo extraño que es que nos crucemos tantas veces? —preguntó con una expresión indescifrable.

—No —admití—. ¿No es así como funciona el mundo? En una ciudad con millones de habitantes siempre verás a la misma persona.

—Pero ¿cuántas veces esa persona es a la que más deseas ver?

Aparté la mirada y sentí que una mezcla de intranquilidad y emoción ascendía por mi vientre.

Darien hizo caso omiso de mi incómodo silencio y presionó más.

—Nuestra cita de mañana sigue en pie, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no iba a seguir en pie?

Se echó a reír y bajó la mirada hasta mis labios.

—Porque es feriado, Pétalo. No estaba seguro de si mis privilegios se mantenían en vacaciones.

—Para ti no es un día de fiesta.

—Claro que sí —dijo—. Es el día en que los ingleses nos libramos de ustedes, los llorones americanos.

—Ja, ja.

—Es una suerte para mí que no haya ningún otro viernes de fiesta este año; de lo contrario, habría tenido que preocuparme por la posibilidad de perderme mi día favorito de la semana.

—¿Ya has revisado el calendario? —Noté que me acercaba un poco más a Darien, lo suficiente para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a pesar de los más de treinta grados de temperatura que había en la calle.

—No, es que soy muy sabio.

—¿Un sabio idiota?

Soltó una carcajada y chasqueó la lengua juguetonamente.

—Algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, ¿dónde nos reuniremos mañana?

Volvió a levantar la mano y deslizó el dedo índice por mi labio inferior.

—Te enviaré un mensaje.

Y lo hizo. Tan pronto como doblé la esquina y llegué al metro, mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y el mensaje decía: _«Cruce de la avda. 11 con la calle 24. El edificio alto al otro lado del parque. 19.00»_.

Sin indicaciones de qué piso, qué planta o qué debía llevar puesto.

.

-.-

.

Cuando llegué allí, me quedó muy claro a qué edificio se refería. Era un bloque moderno de piedra y cristal con vistas al parque fluvial Chelsea. También tenía una ridícula vista del Hudson. En el vestíbulo no había nadie más que el guardia de seguridad que se encontraba tras el mostrador, y después de aguardar alrededor de un minuto, me preguntó si era la amiga del señor Shields.

Guardé silencio un instante, recelosa.

—Sí.

—Ah, estupendo. ¡Debería habérselo preguntado antes! —Se puso de pie, casi tan alto como ancho, y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta los ascensores—. Se supone que debo enviarla arriba.

Lo miré fijamente un momento antes de caminar y entrar en el ascensor con él. El guardia metió una llave en la ranura y luego pulsó un botón en el que había una «A».

Azotea.

¿Íbamos a la azotea?

El hombre salió tras hacer un agradable gesto con la mano.

—Que pase un bonito 4 de julio —dijo justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

El edificio tenía veintisiete pisos, pero resultaba evidente que el ascensor era nuevo, y muy rápido, porque apenas me había dado tiempo a pensar en lo que me esperaba arriba cuando sonó el timbre y las puertas se abrieron.

Me encontraba en un pequeño pasillo, frente a un corto tramo de escalera que conducía a una puerta en la que se leía «ACCESO A LA AZOTEA. PROHIBIDO EL PASO».

No tuve más remedio que pensar que, hoy, esa prohibición no me afectaba. Después de todo, me había citado con Darien. Tenía la sensación de que él respetaba las reglas solo el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo podía romperlas de la manera adecuada.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico y se cerró con fuerza detrás de mí. Me volví e intenté abrirla de nuevo, pero fue imposible. Hacía calor, mucho viento, y estaba atrapada en la azotea de un edificio.

«Mierda. Será mejor que Darien esté aquí, porque si no voy a molestarme mucho.»

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Darien desde algún lugar a mi derecha.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y rodeé una enorme caja de distribución eléctrica. Darien estaba de pie, a solas, con una manta, cojines y un enorme despliegue de alimentos. Tenía una cerveza junto a los pies.

—Feliz día de la Independencia, Pétalo. ¿Lista para follar al aire libre?

Estaba increíble vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul, con sus brazos musculosos y bronceados, y su metro noventa y cinco de estatura. Su presencia física, bajo la luz del sol y con el viento pegándole la camiseta al pecho... Dios mío. Digamos solo que me provocó ciertas cosas.

—Te pregunté si estabas lista para follar al aire libre —dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Sabía a cerveza, a manzanas y a algo inherente a él. A calidez, a sexo, a comodidad... Él era mi comida de consuelo, esa que solo te permites de vez en cuando sin sentirte culpable, porque sabes que te sienta bien, aunque lo más probable es que no sea del todo buena para tu salud.

—Sí —le dije—. ¿No te preocupan los helicópteros o las cámaras o... —eché un vistazo a su espalda y señalé a la gente que se veía a lo lejos, en otras azoteas— todas las personas que están por allí con prismáticos?

—No.

Entrecerré los ojos y deslicé las manos por su pecho hasta el cuello.

—¿Por qué nunca te preocupa que te vean?

—Porque preocuparme por eso me cambiaría. Me encerraría, o me volvería paranoico, o me impediría follarte en la azotea. Piensa en lo horrible que sería eso.

—Horrible, sin duda.

Me pareció que le daba igual que lo vieran o no. No lo buscaba, pero tampoco lo evitaba. Se limitaba a vivir el momento. Era una forma tan diferente de lidiar con la prensa y el público que me desconcertó un poco. Parecía muy sencilla.

Darien sonrió y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Vamos a comer.

Había traído baguettes, queso, salchichas y fruta. Galletitas con huellas de mermelada y macarrones, pequeños y perfectos. En una pequeña bandeja había cuencos con aceitunas, pepinillos y almendras, y varias botellas de cerveza negra en un cubo de metal.

—Gran banquete —dije.

Se echó a reír.

—Debo decir. —Deslizó la mano por mi costado y por mi abdomen antes de llegar al pecho—. Pienso comer hasta hartarme.

Me invitó a sentarme en la manta, abrió una cerveza y la sirvió en dos vasos.

—¿Vives en este edificio? —pregunté antes de darle un mordisco a una manzana. La idea de estar cerca de su apartamento me incomodaba un poco.

—Vivo en el edificio en el que me dejaste el otro día, después del trabajo manual en el taxi. Soy dueño de un apartamento aquí, pero es mi madre quien vive en él. —Levantó la mano cuando abrí la boca para protestar—. Está visitando a mi hermana en Leeds por un par de semanas. No se aparecerá en la azotea.

—¿Y si aparece otra persona?

Se encogió de hombros y se metió una aceituna en la boca.

—No creo. Aunque no es seguro. —Me miró un momento mientras masticaba con ojos sonrientes—. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?

La aprensión me calentó el vientre y volví la vista hacia la puerta cerrada, preguntándome cómo sería estar acostada en la manta debajo de Darien, sentirlo hundiéndose dentro de mí, y oír de repente el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Está bien —dije, sonriente.

—Es el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales —explicó—. Habrá cuatro espectáculos simultáneos sobre el río. Supuse que te gustaría verlos.

Tiré de él para acercarlo y le besé la mandíbula.

—Si te digo la verdad, me excita más la idea de verte completamente desnudo.

Con un pequeño gruñido, Darien apartó algunos cojines y me tendió sobre la manta. Sonrió, cerró los ojos y me besó.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan agradable? Habría sido más fácil mantener la relación en un nivel casual -aunque sin duda mucho menos satisfactorio- si Darien fuera un amante mediocre o me tratara como si solo quisiera asegurarse un buen polvo todas las semanas. Sin embargo, era tierno, atento y tan seguro de sí mismo en este sentido que apenas debía esforzarse para tenerme bajo su cuerpo, suplicante y muerta de deseo.

Le encantaban las súplicas. Me provocaba para conseguirlas. Y yo le suplicaba para que me provocara más.

En momentos como este, mientras me besaba, deslizaba las manos por mi piel y pellizcaba lugares sensibles y hambrientos, yo me esforzaba por no comparar a este amante con el único que había tenido antes. Neflyte era rápido y rudo. Después de más o menos un año de sexo divertido, dejamos de explorarnos y de compartir cosas. Siempre lo hacíamos en la cama; algunas veces en el sofá. En una o dos ocasiones lo hicimos en la cocina.

Pero aquí, Darien deslizó una fresa por mi barbilla y luego chupó el jugo. Murmuró algo sobre saborearme y degustar mis «jugos», sobre follarme hasta que mis gritos resonaran en la calle.

Me fotografió mientras me quitaba la camisa y yo me deshacía de la suya, mientras le lamía el pecho hasta el abdomen, desabrochaba sus vaqueros y me metía su larga erección en la boca. Deseé que esta vez me dejara seguir hasta el final.

—No cierres los ojos —susurró—. Mírame. —Y luego tomó una foto.

Estaba tan absorta en las sensaciones que, en ese momento, no me importó.

Al final, arrojó el teléfono sobre la manta y enterró las manos en mi pelo para guiarme e impedir que acelerara el ritmo. Mi boca se deslizaba tan despacio sobre él que no creía que pudiera llegar a correrse. Me retiraba lentamente y luego volvía a metérmelo en la boca. Sin embargo, no me permitió ir más deprisa, y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, más hambrientos. Al final, su miembro se hinchó dentro de mi boca.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con voz tensa—. Voy a correrme.

Hice un ruido afirmativo mientras contemplaba su rostro sonrojado y su boca entreabierta, mientras él observaba cómo lo introducía en mi boca. Los sonidos que emitió al correrse fueron graves, roncos, una mezcla de tonterías con las palabras más sucias que había oído en mi vida. Tragué deprisa, concentrada en la expresión mareada de su cara.

—Mierda —gruñó, sonriente. Se inclinó y tiró de mí para estrecharme contra su pecho.

El cielo había empezado a oscurecerse. Se volvió rosa, y luego lavanda, y nos quedamos mirando el encaje que formaba la capa de nubes. La piel de Darien estaba cálida y suave, así que volví mi cara hacia ella e inhalé con fuerza.

—Me gusta el desodorante que usas.

Se echó a reír.

—Vaya, muchas gracias.

Le di un beso en el hombro y titubeé un instante, ya que temía arruinar el momento. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Tomaste una foto de mi cara.

Sentí su risa, más que oírla.

—Sí, lo sé. La borraré ahora mismo. Solo quería verla un par de veces. —Bajó el brazo hasta la manta y buscó a tientas el teléfono. Se encontraba bajo mi cadera, y lo saqué para entregárselo.

Vimos juntos las fotos. Mis manos en su camisa, en su pecho. Mis pechos, mi cuello. Hicimos una pausa en la foto en la que se veían mis manos desabrochándole los pantalones, liberando su erección. Cuando llegamos a una en la que deslizaba el pulgar por el extremo de su polla, Darien se tumbó encima de mí, duro de nuevo.

—No, espera —dije, aunque las palabras murieron en su boca cuando me besó—. Borra todas en las que aparece mi cara, Darien.

Con un gemido, se tumbó de espaldas y me las enseñó. No se podía negar que esas fotos eran de las cosas más sensuales que había visto: mis dientes en su cadera, mi lengua en la punta de su polla y, al final, mi boca a su alrededor mientras miraba directamente a la cámara. Mis ojos estaban tan oscuros que resultaba evidente que seguiría chupándosela mientras me lo permitiera. Una foto así le permitiría tenerme para siempre en esa posición.

Apretó el botón de borrar, confirmó la orden y la fotografía desapareció.

—Es lo más excitante que he visto en mi vida —dijo al tiempo que volvía a situarse sobre mí y me besaba el cuello—. Detesto no poder fotografiar tu cara.

No dije nada. En lugar de eso, le bajé los vaqueros y dejé que me quitara los pantalones cortos antes de colocarme las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Ponte un condón —murmuré junto a su cuello.

—En realidad —dijo mientras se apartaba lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos—, esperaba que pudiéramos ignorar la regla del condón.

—Darien...

—Tengo esto. —Sacó un papel de debajo de la manta. «Ah, los románticos resultados de los análisis»—. No lo he hecho sin protección desde la preparatoria —explicó—. No voy a tirarme a nadie más, y quiero sin barreras contigo.

—¿Cómo sabes que tomo precauciones?

—Porque vi las pastillas en tu bolso cuando estábamos en la biblioteca. —Cambió de posición para presionarme y meció las caderas—. ¿Te parece bien?

Asentí.

—¿Y no te preocupa mi historial? —quise saber.

Sonrió, me besó el hombro y empezó a deslizar la mano sobre mi pecho.

—Cuéntame.

Tragué saliva y aparté la vista. Darien me colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Solo he tenido otro amante —admití.

Los ojos de Darien perdieron la sonrisa.

—¿Solo has estado con otra persona aparte de mí?

—Pero él se tiró a todas las mujeres de Chicago mientas salíamos juntos.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

—Serena...

—Así que si se tiene en cuenta que he estado con todas las que estuvo él, está claro que he tenido más de un amante. —Intenté sonreír para restarle importancia al comentario.

—¿Te has hecho pruebas desde entonces?

—Sí. —Moví las caderas contra él. Lo deseaba mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Neflyte había empezado a usar condones a mitad de nuestra relación y ese hecho debería haberme dado alguna pista. En aquel momento me pareció un distanciamiento deprimente, pero él me dijo que quería asegurarse de que no tendríamos hijos antes de estar preparados. Ahora entendía que me había concedido al menos esa cortesía.

Sin embargo, Darien lo estaba haciendo todo al revés. Se había distanciado al principio y luego se había sumergido de lleno en esa extraña monogamia que compartíamos.

«Mierda, Serena. Así es como lo hace la mayoría de la gente.»

Tiré con fuerza de sus caderas y me levanté un poco para chuparle el cuello.

—Está bien.

Darien se apartó un poco, metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y se hundió dentro de mí con un gemido grave. Despacio, muy muy despacio, me llenó hasta el fondo. Y después me cubrió con su cuerpo, dejó un reguero ascendente de besos hasta mi cuello y apretó sus labios contra los míos.

—Malditamente brillante —susurró—. Dios, no hay nada como esto.

Se apoderó de mí una extraña desesperación. Nunca había sentido su peso sobre mí de esa forma, nunca había sentido cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, y era un tipo de posesión completamente diferente. Tenía unos hombros muy anchos y podía sentir sus músculos abultados y definidos bajo la palma de mis manos. Darien estaba encima y dentro de mí, y parecía un universo aparte.

No dejó de besarme mientras se movía, muy despacio al principio para permitir que sintiera cada centímetro de su erección.

—Alguien podría vernos desde arriba. Podría verte debajo de mí, con los muslos separados y los pies apoyados en mis piernas. —Se apoyó en los codos para observar mis pechos—. Creo que les encantaría ver esto.

Cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda para que pudiera verlos mejor. Dios, me sentía muy segura con Darien. Nunca me había hecho sentir rara ni mal por el hecho de que me gustara la idea de que la gente pudiera vernos. Parecía que a él le gustaba tanto como a mí, que también quería que nos vieran.

—¿Crees que alguna vez querrás que alguien vea cómo te follan? —preguntó al tiempo que aceleraba un poco.

—Me gusta la idea de que alguien te vea a ti así conmigo —respondí sinceramente, casi sin aliento.

—¿Sí?

—No sabía que deseaba esto antes de conocerte.

Cayó sobre mí, pesado y cálido.

—Te daría cualquier cosa que desearas. Me encanta cómo te transformas cuando te observo mientras lo hacemos. Cuando te tomo fotos, renuncias a tu pequeño y misterioso escudo y te abres, como si por fin pudieras respirar.

Me estiré bajo él, lo acerqué a mí tanto como pude y contemplé el cielo oscuro justo cuando el primer cohete estallaba sobre el río. El sonido siguió a la luz, y un intenso estallido hizo vibrar el techo bajo mi espalda.

Los fuegos artificiales explotaron uno tras otro: estrellas, llamas y luces tan brillantes y cercanas que me pareció que el cielo se había incendiado. La vibración del edificio me sacudió los huesos y se extendió por mi pecho.

—Mierda... —dijo Darien riéndose, y empezó a moverse de una manera más fuerte y descontrolada, cerca del abismo.

A esas alturas, conocía las pequeñas cosas que lo delataban muy bien. Estaba a punto de correrse. El ruido era casi ensordecedor cerca del río, y la atmósfera estaba cargada de azufre, humo y luces. Darien estiró el brazo al lado de mi cabeza para tomar el teléfono, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se hundió dentro de mí antes de hacer una foto de nuestro orgasmo bajo las luces rojas, azules y verdes del cielo, que coloreaban mi piel.

Respiré hondo antes de estallar y solté un grito, pero el sonido se perdió bajo el estruendo que nos rodeaba.

.

.

Darien tomó una manta del montón para arroparnos, no tanto por el frío sino porque ya no actuábamos para nuestro público imaginario. Nos limitamos a beber cerveza, a darnos la mano y a contemplar los fuegos artificiales.

—Dijiste que hace mucho que no tienes una relación estable, pero es raro practicar la monogamia con una follamiga, ¿no crees? —pregunté al tiempo que me volvía para mirarlo a la cara.

Se echó a reír e inclinó la botella de cerveza sobre sus labios.

—No. No soy tan idiota como para no poder estar con una sola persona, si eso es lo que ella quiere.

—¿Lo que «ella» quiere? ¿Te parecería bien que estuviera con otros hombres?

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a contemplar el río, donde el humo había comenzado a disiparse.

—Lo cierto es que no. —Dio otro trago de la cerveza y la acabó—. Esta noche no utilizamos condón, por si no lo recuerdas. No hubiera podido hacer eso si estuvieras con otros hombres.

Estiró el brazo para tomar otra cerveza y la manta cayó de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda de músculos bien definidos. Me incliné y tracé una línea de besos desde la columna hasta el cuello.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste novia? ¿Beryl era tu novia?

—En realidad, no. —Se acomodó una vez más a mi lado y se acurrucó bajo la manta—. Salí con un par de chicas exclusivamente desde que me mudé aquí. Pero ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que amé a alguien, si es eso lo que preguntas.

Asentí.

—Supongo que eso era lo que preguntaba.

—Tuve una novia estable en la universidad durante un tiempo. Me dejó por un amigo mío. Se casó con él en realidad. Después de eso, estuve bastante decepcionado de las mujeres durante mucho tiempo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que las relaciones requieren mucho esfuerzo, energía y tiempo. —Dio un sorbo y lo tragó—. Y no he tenido mucho de esas tres cosas mientras intentaba poner la empresa en marcha y funcionase. No me opongo a la idea de salir con alguien, pero resulta difícil encontrar una buena pareja en esta ciudad, por extraño que parezca, en un lugar donde viven unos ocho millones de personas.

No sentí absolutamente nada cuando dijo eso. No sentí una punzada de esperanza al pensar en la posibilidad de ser la elegida, no me preocupó que Darien esperara encontrar a otra persona. Para alguien como yo, que siempre se había entregado más en las relaciones, resultaba extraño. Una espeluznante sensación de vacío estalló en mi pecho.

—Debería irme —dije al tiempo que me incorporaba, dejando que la manta cayera.

Darien contempló mi cuerpo desnudo antes de mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes tanta prisa por irte?

—No podemos pasar la noche juntos —le recordé.

—¿Ni siquiera en días festivos? Me gustaría disfrutar de un polvo mañanero. Podemos quedarnos en la habitación de huéspedes de mi madre.

—Pues llama a Malachite. Es lindo.

—Lo haría, pero siempre insiste en ponerse detrás. Es embarazoso. —Se quedó callado un instante—. Un momento. ¿Crees que Malachite es lindo?

Me eché a reír y apuré el último trago de cerveza antes de recoger mi ropa.

—Sí, pero tú eres más mi tipo.

—¿Elegante? ¿Talentoso con el pene? ¿Una especie de Dios?

Lo miré de arriba abajo y solté una risotada.

—Iba a decir que tienes una boca indecente y perfecta.

Se le oscurecieron los ojos y se inclinó para besarme.

—Quédate. Por favor, Pétalo. Quiero follarte por la mañana, cuando estés desaliñada y adormecida.

—No puedo, Darien.

Me miró fijamente durante un buen rato y luego apartó la vista.

—Está claro que te dejó marcada —murmuró junto a la boca de la botella de cerveza.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Será mejor que no intentes buscar respuestas para una mujer que quiere que el sexo sea solo sexo. Sí, Neflyte me hirió, pero esa no es la única razón por la que no quiero quedarme.

Lo miré un momento antes de recordar que debía sonreír de nuevo.

—Estoy impaciente por ver qué preparas la semana que viene.

.

-.-

.

Cuando llegué a casa, el subidón que me provocaba estar con Darien se había convertido en un extraño dolor bajo las costillas. Arrojé el bolso y las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor y apoyé la espalda contra la pared mientras perdía la mirada en la oscuridad del salón. Mi apartamento era pequeño, pero, a pesar de que llevaba pocos meses en Nueva York, me sentía mucho más en casa allí que en el edificio palaciego que había compartido con Neflyte durante casi cinco años.

Sin embargo, con el eco de la música y los fuegos artificiales que rebotaban en los edificios, el sonido de las risas y los festejos que llegaban desde la acera, mi pequeño espacio vital me pareció solitario por primera vez desde que llegué.

Sin encender las luces, me desnudé de camino al baño y me metí en la estrecha ducha. Me situé bajo el chorro de agua caliente y cerré los ojos, deseando que el ruido del agua ahogara el de mi cabeza.

No funcionó. Tenía los músculos tensos y adoloridos, y el leve escozor de mi entrepierna hizo que fuera casi imposible dejar de pensar en Darien.

Nunca había sido de las mujeres que se obsesionaban con un hombre, pero estaba claro que me ocurría algo por el estilo. Darien no solo era muy guapo; también era agradable. Y sabía que era el sexo lo que nos convertía en dos personas verdaderamente compatibles. Todavía me resultaba difícil asimilar mi recién descubierta pasión por ser observada -por él, y puede que también por otros-, pero esa necesidad era como un chorro de vapor bajo mi piel: caliente, excitante e imposible de ignorar.

Y Darien parecía aceptarla, disfrutarla incluso, como hacía con todo lo demás.

Mi relación con Neflyte había funcionado solo para su exhibición pública, pero Darien parecía haber aceptado mi inusual deseo de ser observada y respetaba a la vez mi necesidad de intimidad. Se suponía que Darien era un mujeriego, un hombre que no me convenía en absoluto, pero me permitía experimentar algo que jamás me habría atrevido a hacer con Neflyte. ¿De verdad era algo tan simple? ¿Mantenía a Darien cerca porque era justo lo opuesto a lo que había tenido con Neflyte? Mi relación con Neflyte había sido superficial y sin chispa. Mi relación con Darien era deliberadamente sencilla, e incluso verlo de lejos me incendiaba por dentro.

Cerré el grifo. De repente tenía demasiado calor. Por un instante, me arrepentí de no haberme quedado con Darien. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de acariciar su piel, de saborear sus jadeos y de sentir su peso sobre mí durante toda la noche.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en mi dormitorio y estudié mi reflejo en el espejo que había en la puerta del armario, no me reconocí. Estaba más erguida, parpadeaba menos, observaba más. Incluso yo me daba cuenta de que había una sabiduría en mis ojos que no estaba allí antes.

.

.

* * *

**¿Quién entiende a Serena? Creo que anda un poco bipolar en estos últimos capítulos aunque eso no le impidió hacerlo con Darien en la azotea.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Pues ahora lo hicieron en la azotea del edificio. Nadie detiene a este par jajaja.**

**.**

**He estado pensando adaptar otra historia ajena a esta saga. ¿Les gustaría que empiece a subirla la próxima semana o al finalizar esta?**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

**.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

—Todavía no entiendo por qué viniste conmigo hoy.

Contuve la sonrisa mientras observaba la expresión irritada de Malachite reflejada en las puertas de espejo del ascensor e ignoraba las miradas curiosas de las personas que nos rodeaban. Mi amigo pulsó el botón del piso dieciocho.

Centré mi atención en la placa que había al lado: «Furuhata Media Group».

—Sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte en acción. Verte llegar a buen puerto, o como lo digan aquí.

—En primer lugar —dijo en voz más baja—, no lo dijiste bien y ya nadie usa esa frase. Y en segundo lugar, eres un idiota. Sé que estás muy ocupado y que tienes cientos de reuniones esta semana. ¿Por qué demonios vienes a esta? No te necesito para nada.

—Técnicamente tienes razón. No hacía falta que viniera, pero ya te he visto antes en este tipo de reuniones, amigo. Cuando alguien empieza a hablar sobre ese rollo de los neurotransmisores o sobre plataformas químicas, parece que te hubieras fumado un porro. Solo vine a asegurarme de que no te entusiasmes mucho y nos embarques en algún ridículo plan de presupuestos.

—Yo no me entusiasmo demasiado.

—No, por supuesto que no —dije—. ¿Y no eras tú el que quería tener buenos contactos? Hablaré con Andrew mientras estamos aquí y mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿sí?

Ni siquiera yo pude tragarme mi propia excusa; no estaba acostumbrado a sentirme tan desbordado por una mujer. Y desde luego no estaba acostumbrado a acechar como un maldito adolescente para conseguir unos minutos a solas con alguien. Lo que tenía con Serena debía resultar simple, pero en estos momentos era cualquier cosa menos eso. Unas horas antes había pensado que lo tenía todo controlado: me autoinvitaría a la reunión de FMG, utilizaría a Andrew como excusa si Malachite pedía explicaciones y, si la suerte estaba de mi lado, vería a Serena un lunes en lugar de tener que esperar hasta el viernes. Pasar tiempo con ella fuera de nuestro arreglo me había echado a perder. Y lo de la masturbación en el taxi había sido muy agradable, la verdad. Sin embargo, ahora me sentía intranquilo y me preguntaba si tendría problemas por infringir las normas.

Las puertas se abrieron y Malachite se volvió hacia mí.

—Siempre y cuando hayas entendido que este asunto es cosa mía. Te limitarás a sentarte y a poner cara de listo.

—Señor Dark. Señor Shields —nos saludó la recepcionista—. Es un placer verlos de nuevo. —Nos acompañó por el pasillo hasta la enorme sala de reuniones llena de ventanas desde las que se veía Nueva York como en una postal—. El señor Furuhata ya está bajando.

—Me parece una pena malgastar tu tarde libre aquí cuando podrías visitar a tu misteriosa muñequita sexual —dijo Malachite cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Me acerqué a la ventana para observar el tráfico de la calle.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ella tiene la tarde libre?

Mientras Malachite revisaba sus documentos, me senté en la larga mesa y dejé que mi mente repasara la última vez que había estado en este edificio. Aquel día también la había buscado, y debía admitir que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Bueno, había pasado más tiempo con ella, habíamos follado, había saboreado y acariciado casi todo su cuerpo..., pero no estaba más cerca ahora que entonces de comprender lo que ocurría en esa pequeña cabecita.

Unas voces resonaron en el pasillo y levanté la vista justo cuando entraba Andrew.

—Malachite —dijo al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para estrecharle la mano—. Gracias por venir. —Me dirigió una sonrisa curiosa—. Darien... No esperaba verte hoy. ¿Vas a unirte a nuestra charla sobre B&T Biotech?

Resultaba imposible pasar por alto la expresión engreída del rostro de Malachite. Tanto Andrew como él sabían que solo había conseguido aprobar bioquímica coqueteando con el profesor, el doctor William Haverston. Les encantaba recordarme al «novio que estuve a punto de echarme».

—Está lleno de sorpresas —dijo Malachite.

—Desde luego que sí —convino Andrew.

No se me había ocurrido ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Andrew. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si él sabía que yo estaba allí por Serena y no por la charla sobre lo último en proteómica.

—Son un par de idiotas —mascullé.

Se produjo un momento de ajetreo cuando los demás empezaron a entrar. Por desgracia para mi fachada de fingida despreocupación, Serena fue la última en atravesar la puerta. Estaba increíble, y aproveché mientras Andrew hacía las presentaciones, para recorrerla de arriba abajo con la mirada. Falda azul marino, un suéter rosa muy lindo que se ajustaba a la suave curva de sus pechos y un cuello que yo deseaba chupar durante horas.

—Esta es Serena Winston, la jefa de nuestro departamento financiero —le dijo Andrew a Malachite.

Mi colega dio un paso adelante.

—Sí, hemos intercambiado algunos correos electrónicos. Es un placer conocerte por fin, Serena. Creo que no llegamos a vernos el mes pasado, en la fiesta de recaudación de fondos.

Hablaron durante un momento antes de que ella mirara en mi dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos durante un instante. Se acercó con el brazo extendido, pero no parecía muy contenta de verme.

—Creo que nos conocimos en la gala benéfica —dijo con una sonrisa tensa—. Darien Shields, ¿verdad?

Tomé su mano y deslicé el pulgar por la parte interna de su muñeca.

—Me halaga que lo recuerdes, Serena.

Retiró la mano con una sonrisa insulsa y se dirigió a su asiento.

Me acerqué a Lita y, tras una pequeña charla con ella, acepté una vaga invitación a cenar algún día en las próximas semanas. No era de extrañar que Andrew estuviera loco por ella: era una belleza, y sin duda muy inteligente. Pude ver que echaba un vistazo a Andrew de vez en cuando antes de volver a mirarme, como si mantuvieran una especie de conversación silenciosa. En cierto momento, él puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa radiante que nunca le había visto antes. El pobre diablo estaba acabado.

Cuando comenzó la reunión me senté en el único asiento disponible, justo al lado Serena. Y, a juzgar por su expresión, no fue muy buena idea.

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio y, por Dios bendito, era el tema de conversación más aburrido que había oído en mi vida: ciencias y estrategias científicas. Habría jurado que, en cierto momento, los ojos de Malachite se cerraron en una expresión de éxtasis.

Serena echaba humo por las orejas a mi lado. ¿Por qué estaba tan tensa? Me parecía sentir cada centímetro de la distancia que nos separaba, y tuve que esforzarme por mantener las manos sobre el regazo. Era consciente de todos sus movimientos, de cada vez que cambiaba de posición en la silla o estiraba el brazo para tomar la botella de agua. Podía olerla. No me había dado cuenta de lo duro que sería tenerla tan cerca y no poder deslizar las manos por su piel, o hacer algo tan simple como meterle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

¿Por qué demonios deseaba de repente meterle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja? Este plan se había ido oficialmente a la mierda.

Justo después de la presentación de Malachite, Serena se excusó y se marchó antes de que pudiera hablar con ella. Cuando por fin logré librarme de una conversación sobre la mejor forma de destacar la tecnología proteómica de la firma en el plan estratégico de marketing, me dirigí casi corriendo a su oficina.

—Hola —dijo su ayudante, que me miró de arriba a abajo por encima del borde del monitor.

—Vine a ver a la señorita Winston —dije mientras avanzaba hacia su despacho.

—Pues buena suerte, porque no está aquí —apuntó él por encima de mi hombro. Cuando me di la vuelta, descubrí que había vuelto a su hoja de cálculo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar?

—Lo más probable es que haya salido a dar un paseo —respondió sin mirarme—. Entró aquí como un rayo, como si se le hubieran incendiado los zapatos. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Por lo general va al parque cuando quiere apuñalar a alguien.

«Maldita sea.»

Corrí hacia el ascensor, ignorando las miradas atónitas de los que me vieron, y observé con impaciencia cómo bajaban los pisos en el marcador. ¿Qué demonios había salido mal? Apenas había intercambiado dos palabras con ella.

El calor de la tarde me golpeó de lleno cuando salí a la calle, sofocante incluso a la sombra de los altísimos edificios. Miré a ambos lados de la calle antes de encaminarme hacia el parque. Las aceras estaban llenas de paseadores de perros y turistas, pero con un poco de suerte los zapatos altos de Serena habrían aminorado su paso lo suficiente para que pudiera alcanzarla.

Resultaba muy raro pasar de la ciudad al parque, donde el olor a asfalto y al humo de los tubos de escape se sustituía por el de los árboles y las hojas, la tierra húmeda y el agua.

Vi un borrón rosa al final del sendero y aceleré el paso a la vez que gritaba su nombre.

—¡Serena!

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Por Dios, Darien. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Frené en seco.

—¿Qué?

—¡En la reunión! —dijo, casi sin aliento—. ¡No sabía que ustedes financiaban B&T! Ellos no necesitaban divulgarlo en esta etapa. ¡Hola, conflicto de intereses!

Me froté la cara, deseando que nuestro sencillo acuerdo dejara de parecer tan jodidamente complicado.

—No creí que fuera un problema.

—Deja que te lo explique —empezó—. La jefa del departamento financiero de la firma de marketing de B&T se acuesta con el jefe de la firma de capital de riesgo que financia dicha firma de marketing. ¿Te parece que podría haber algún conflicto? ¿Crees que te gustaría que tu nueva follamiga hiciera negocio? ¿O querías asegurarte de que tu nueva aventura consiguiera el mejor precio posible en la estrategia principal de marketing?

¿Acaso bromeaba con esa estupidez? Sentí que se me enrojecía la cara a causa de la indignación.

—¡Por Dios, Serena! ¡No vine para controlarte, ni me acuesto contigo para asegurarme de que haces bien tu trabajo!

Ella suspiró y levantó las manos.

—En realidad, no creo que lo hagas. Pero eso podría parecer. ¿Desde cuándo llevas haciendo esto? ¿Es que no sabes cómo empiezan estas cosas? Este es un trabajo nuevo para mí, pero tú trabajas aquí desde hace mucho y la gente se muere por conocer cada detalle de tu vida. Sólo mira cómo la prensa te persigue, incluso cinco años después de que Beryl se marchara de la ciudad.

Era hipersensible con el tema de hacer pública la relación, y resultaba desconcertante. Todo esto era una mierda, y me di cuenta que ella lo sabía. Apartó la vista, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros hundidos. La verdad era que no me importaba quién me viera con Serena. Habían pasado cinco años desde el drama de Beryl y había comprendido que era imposible evitar que la gente hablara. No había forma de hacérselo entender a Serena.

Me acerqué a un sauce que había a varios metros de distancia, me agaché para pasar bajo la cortina de hojas y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

—No creo que esto sea tan importante como tú lo pintas.

Ella se acercó, pero permaneció de pie.

—Lo que quiero que veas es que es necesario mantener cierto nivel de discreción. Haya o no un conflicto potencial, no quiero que Andrew piense que tengo por costumbre acostarme con los clientes.

—En eso tienes razón, pero no creo que Andrew sea el más indicado para criticar a nadie.

Vi que sus piernas se acercaban y se doblaban antes de que ella se sentara a mi lado sobre la tibia hierba.

—No había razón para que estuvieras allí. No esperaba verte y eso me afectó.

—Maldita sea, Serena. No pensaba meterte un dedo por debajo de la mesa, solo quería pasar por allí para tener la oportunidad de verte y saludarte. Deberías intentar ser un poco más flexible, ¿no crees?

Soltó una breve risotada y se quedó callada. Pero unos segundos después me di cuenta de que había empezado a reírse otra vez. Al principio lo hacía en silencio, pero acabó doblada en dos, agarrándose el estómago y casi aullando de risa.

—¿Tú crees? —consiguió decir.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había desencadenado esa reacción, así que me quedé sentado y quieto. Me pareció que era lo más apropiado cuando uno estaba al lado de una mujer que podría estar perdiendo la razón.

Al final se calmó, se enjugó los ojos y suspiró.

—Sí, podría ser más flexible. Tener sexo con un hombre en un club, en un banquete, en un almacén, en una biblioteca...

—Vamos, Serena, no me refería a...

Ella levantó la mano.

—No, fue una buena lección para mí. El esfuerzo es un proceso constante. En cuanto me detengo y me pongo a pensar lo bien que estoy manejando una cosa, me doy cuenta de lo estricta que soy en otra.

Arranqué un larga brizna de hierba mientras lo pensaba.

—Debí haberte enviado un mensaje de texto.

—Probablemente.

—Pero ¿sabes una cosa? A mí me habría encantado que aparecieras de sorpresa en una reunión de Shields & Dark.

—También quieres salir a cenar conmigo y que pase la noche en la habitación de huéspedes de tu madre. Y quizás incluso que te haga galletitas o algo así.

—Porque a mí me da igual que nos vean juntos —dije, cada vez más frustrado—. ¿Por qué a ti no?

—Porque la gente empezaría a interesarse —dijo al tiempo que se volvía para mirarme—. Hablaría del tema, crearía una historia. Especularían, investigarían quiénes somos, qué queremos. Las relaciones que están en el ojo público no suelen funcionar, y eso te perseguirá siempre si admites que te importa.

—Cierto —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Oí el ruido de la brisa, amortiguado por la cortina de hojas. Me gustaba estar en aquella pequeña cueva de silencio, aislado de la gente, los pájaros y todo aquel que quisiera escuchar nuestra conversación y mi silencioso colapso. Demasiadas cosas burbujeaban en mi interior: el descubrimiento de que deseaba a Serena, de que siempre había deseado a Serena... desde el día en que la vi por primera vez. También había aceptado que esperaba que ella al final deseara más y que tendría que ser yo quien pusiera los límites, no ella.

—Darien, estoy hecha un lío —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Me dirás al menos por qué?

—Hoy no —dijo, y levantó la vista hacia las ramas de lo alto.

—Me gusta lo que hacemos, pero no siempre resulta fácil mantener las distancias.

Soltó una risotada carente de humor.

—Lo sé. —Y luego se inclinó para besarme.

Me esperaba algo breve, un discreto beso público que suavizara las cosas después de haber admitido que debería haberle avisado y de que ella hubiera admitido que su reacción fue exagerada. Pero se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo: sus manos me cubrían la cara y había abierto la boca, hambrienta. Al final se colocó encima de mí, a horcajadas sobre mis muslos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agradable? —susurró antes de volver a besarme para acallar la posible respuesta.

Pero no lo consiguió. Estaba demasiado duro para ignorarlo y conformarme con meter la mano en su ropa interior o frotarnos bajo un árbol, así que me aparté.

—Soy agradable porque te tengo cariño de verdad.

—¿Mientes alguna vez? —preguntó ella mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer mentirte a ti?

Se puso seria y asintió con aire pensativo.

—Debo irme —dijo después de una larga pausa.

Mi humor cambió de inmediato, y pasó de ser cálido e íntimo a la resignada practicidad de costumbre. Esa chica era un boomerang.

—Está bien.

Se puso en pie y se sacudió la falda y las rodillas de hierba.

—Es mejor que no volvamos juntos.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, ya que temía decirle lo mucho que me frustraban sus normas sobre nuestro comportamiento en público, sobre todo después de haberla tenido en mi regazo debajo de un árbol.

Después de una mirada intensa, se estiró y me dio un único y cuidadoso beso en la mandíbula.

—Yo también te tengo cariño.

Observé cómo se alejaba, con la cabeza en alto y los hombros erguidos. Miraba a todo el mundo como si acabara de regresar de un breve paseo por el parque.

Miré a mi alrededor, como si fuera posible recoger el corazón que casi se me había desparramado por la hierba.

.

.

* * *

**Serena reaccionó de manera exagerada porque a mi parecer Darien no hizo nada malo. Él de alguna forma ya se dio cuenta de que quiere algo más.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Créeme que yo tampoco la entiendo. Debería darse una oportunidad de, al menos, conocerlo más.**

**.**

**Les cuento que ya subí una nueva adaptación. Se llama "Maravilloso Desastre". Les dejo parte del link**

/s/10307072/1/Maravilloso-Desastre

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo.**

**.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**.**

Decir que mi encuentro con Darien en el parque había sido extraño sería un eufemismo. Sabía que había reaccionado de manera exagerada, pero lo cierto era que él también. ¿Le preocupaba mi reacción en la sala de conferencias? ¿Me estaba acosando? ¿Qué demonios quería?

El lunes por la noche me fui a casa y me pasé dos horas haciendo_ æbelskivers_ para cenar: bolas de masa de harina, fritas y espolvoreadas con azúcar, que por lo general se servían para desayunar, pero me daba igual. Necesitaba hacer algo complicado. Se trataba de una receta danesa de mi abuela, y concentrarme en conseguir que salieran perfectos me dio tiempo para pensar.

Últimamente no había pensado mucho.

Sin embargo, cocinar algo tan relacionado con mi familia también me hizo extrañar mi casa, a mis padres y la seguridad de una vida predecible, sin importar lo falsa o deprimente que fuera.

Estiré el brazo para tomar el teléfono, sin preocuparme de lo sucias que tenía las manos. Mi madre respondió al séptimo tono. Típico.

—¡Hola, conejita! —Oí un crujido fuerte al fondo y luego la maldición de mi madre—: ¡Demonios!

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté con una sonrisa. Era increíble que me hubiera hecho poner los pies en la tierra con tres simples palabras.

—Sí. Se me cayó el iPad, eso es todo. ¿Tú estás bien, cielo? —Y cuando me preguntó eso, recordé que la había llamado esa misma mañana, cuando iba de camino al metro.

—Solo quería oír tu voz.

Se quedó callada un momento.

—¿Sientes nostalgia?

—Un poco.

—Cuéntame —dijo, y recordé de inmediato las miles de veces que me había dicho exactamente lo mismo para instarme a hablar.

—Conocí a un hombre.

—¿Hoy?

Hice una mueca. Había hablado con mis padres varias veces por semana desde que me mudé, y jamás había mencionado a Darien. ¿Qué podía haberles dicho? Ellos no deseaban conocer mi vida sexual como yo tampoco quería compartirla.

—No, hace unas semanas.

Casi pude oír cómo se movían los engranajes de su cerebro mientras elegía la respuesta adecuada. Comprensiva, pero alentadora. La mejor reacción cuando tu hija sale por primera vez con alguien después de una horrible ruptura pública.

—¿Quién es?

—Un economista de por aquí. Neoyorquino —dije, pero negué con la cabeza y deseé poder empezar de nuevo—. No, espera. Es inglés.

—Vaya, un extranjero. ¡Fabuloso! —dijo con una risotada y su mejor acento sureño. Luego permaneció en silencio un instante—. ¿Me lo estás contando porque va en serio?

—Te lo estoy contando porque no tengo ni la menor idea.

Me encantaba la risa de mi madre. La echaba de menos.

—Esa es la mejor etapa.

—¿De verdad?

—Desde luego. No se te ocurra desaprovecharla. No dejes que el imbécil de tu ex novio impida que la pases bien.

Suspiré.

—Pero me siento perdida. Con Neflyte siempre sabía qué esperar. —Me arrepentí de ese comentario tan pronto como salió de mi boca, y el silencio de mi madre resultó atronador.

—¿En serio?

Me conocía muy bien. Casi podía verla con los brazos cruzados y su expresión de «voy a patearle el trasero a alguien».

—No. No lo sabía.

—¿Tienes la impresión de que conoces a este hombre?

—Eso es lo raro. Tengo la sensación de que sí.

.

-.-

.

Sin importar lo mucho que pensé, o lo poco que dormí esa noche, debo admitir que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaría Darien después de lo ocurrido el lunes. Íbamos al revés: se suponía que él debía saber cómo transformar la relación en algo casual, y que era yo quien debía buscar algún tipo de compromiso.

Y se suponía que ninguno de los dos debíamos desear nada más que sexo. Sin embargo, nunca había sido así. Ese irritante anhelo de conocernos mejor había estado presente desde el primer día, y yo sabía que por más que deseara ser una de esas personas capaces de categorizar sus relaciones como «solo sexo», en realidad nunca lo sería.

Recordé el pánico que mostraba su cara cuando me encontró en el parque y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad.

«Serena, eres un completo fracaso como follamiga.»

El miércoles me envió un mensaje con una fotografía de nuestra noche en la biblioteca. Se veía el dobladillo del vestido levantado hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Se trataba de una foto sencilla, pero la había puesto en blanco y negro, y estaba lo bastante borrosa para darme cuenta de que la había hecho al final, justo cuando llegué al clímax y empecé a leer de manera inconexa, y él me siguió con un gruñido apagado contra mi cuello.

El jueves me envió una foto que recordaba haber visto en su teléfono el 4 de julio. Era una foto de mis manos desabrochándole sus pantalones vaqueros. Había apartado el tejido de su piel lo justo para poder ver la forma de su polla apretada contra el bóxer gris.

Me mandó las dos fotos a la hora del almuerzo, y las recibí mientras intentaba finalizar dos contratos muy importantes. Intenté convencerme de que la euforia que sentía se debía a que iba a ultimar unos cuantos contratos y no a la perspectiva de volver a verlo.

Era una gran mentirosa.

—Una pregunta —dijo Fiore, que entró en mi despacho sin molestarse en llamar primero—. ¿Estamos completamente seguros de que Darien Shields es hetero? Llevo pensando en eso desde que estuvo aquí el lunes.

Parpadeé mientras intentaba averiguar si acababa de pronunciar el nombre de Darien en voz alta o si Fiore solo hacía lo que Lita había estado haciendo desde la reunión con Shields & Dark: soltar referencias constantes y casuales a su firma para ver mi reacción.

—Bastante seguros.

—¿Tal vez podría ser bi?

Levanté la vista para mirarlo y dejé el bolígrafo rojo sobre el grueso fajo de documentos que tenía delante.

—Si te soy sincera, lo dudo mucho.

Fiore enarcó las cejas en un gesto de curiosidad.

—¿Lo sabes de primera mano?

Le dediqué mi mirada más intimidatoria, la cual, debo admitir, no era muy..., en fin, muy intimidante. No iba a permitir que Fiore iniciara ese jueguito el día de hoy.

—¿Conseguiste las firmas de Miller y Cortez para la campaña de Agent Provocateur?

Mi asistente me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien. No preguntaré más. Pero quiero que sepas que tengo mis sospechas, señora mía. Muchas sospechas. Cuando lo viste el lunes, parecías tener un incendio en tus bragas. Y sí, tengo las firmas.

—Bien.

Justo después de hablar, el teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre el escritorio y le di la vuelta de inmediato mientras me recordaba por enésima vez que debía quitar la vista previa de imágenes por si acaso Darien me enviaba otra foto.

La cara de Fiore no tenía precio: el hecho de contenerse parecía causarle un dolor físico.

—Eres un encanto, pero lárgate ya —le dije.

—¿Quién te envía mensajes?

—Hasta que te cases conmigo y pagues mis cuentas, no tienes derecho a hacerme esa pregunta. Y es probable que ni siquiera en ese caso.

—Bien. —Tras mostrarme el dedo medio, salió de mi oficina de vuelta a su escritorio.

Contuve el aliento y eché un vistazo a la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Darien y se me puso el corazón a mil.

_._

* * *

_._

_Este fin de semana van a pintar las oficinas y a cambiar las alfombras. Tengo que dejarlo todo empaquetado para el viernes, así que me temo que no puedo ir a ningún sitio._

_._

* * *

_._

Contesté de inmediato.

_._

* * *

_._

_Entonces, ¿no nos vemos hasta la semana que viene?_

_._

* * *

_._

Tan pronto como envié el mensaje me di cuenta de lo desesperada que parecía.

«Hola, Serena. Pareces desesperada porque lo estás.»

Un par de minutos después recibí su respuesta.

.

* * *

.

_Supongo que recuerdas dónde está mi oficina, ¿no? Te veré a las seis, Pétalo._

.

* * *

.

-.-

.

Al igual que muchos de los pisos de nuestro edificio, las oficinas de Shields & Dark estaban casi desiertas a las seis de la tarde del viernes. La madre de Darien no estaba en el mostrador de recepción, y tan solo había un par de personas en sus cubículos cuando recorrí el pasillo hasta su oficina.

Llamé a su puerta y su voz grave me pidió que pasara.

«Estoy loca por este hombre», comprendí al verlo sentado tras el escritorio, con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo y unas gafas de montura gruesa. Tenía una expresión tan concentrada que me dejó sin aliento.

Resultaba que la cara de Darien-concentrado-en-el-trabajo era casi idéntica a la de Darien-concentrado-en-llevar-a-Serena-al-orgasmo.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor —murmuró sin apartar la vista del monitor de su ordenador.

Me di la vuelta, puse el cerrojo y luego estudié su despacho. ¿Cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar aquí? ¿Y cuándo levantará la vista y me dirá que me veo preciosa? Nuestras costumbres ya estaban muy arraigadas.

No parecía un despacho a punto de ser pintado. Apenas había empezado a guardar cosas: había libros y pilas de documentos junto a la pared, y al menos veinte cajas vacías amontonadas en un rincón, a la espera de que las llenaran.

—Estoy seguro de que te aburrirás aquí conmigo y sé que soy un idiota egoísta por pedírtelo, pero sigue adelante y ve quitándote la ropa.

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?

—La ropa... Desnúdate —repitió antes de quitarse las gafas y mirarme por primera vez—. ¿Esperas permanecer vestida? —Sacudió la cabeza, volvió a ponerse las gafas y se concentró de nuevo en el monitor—. Detesto empaquetar cosas, maldición. Verte desnuda será lo único bueno esta noche.

—Um... —dije mientras intentaba idear una respuesta.

Lo cierto era que la antigua Serena jamás habría considerado la posibilidad de sentarse desnuda tranquilamente delante de alguien. Y fue exactamente por eso que deseaba hacerlo. Me acerqué al sofá y me saqué el suéter de cachemir de manga corta por la cabeza. Me deshice de las bailarinas azules con la bandera británica bordada en el empeine y después de mis ceñidos vaqueros oscuros.

—Ni siquiera te has fijado en mis zapatos —murmuré con un tono algo desanimado.

—¿Cómo que no? Dios salve a la reina —dijo con seriedad al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo—. No hay ni un detalle tuyo que pase por alto, Serena.

—¿En serio?

—Ponme a prueba.

—¿Dónde tengo una marca de nacimiento?

—En el costado derecho, justo por debajo de la última costilla.

—¿Tienes algún lunar favorito?

Una pregunta difícil. No tenía muchos lunares.

—El de tu muñeca.

Bajé la vista hacia el lunar en cuestión, impresionada.

—¿Qué es lo que digo cuando estoy a punto de correrme?

—Cuando te corres solo emites ruiditos sin sentido. Pero cuando estás cerca, susurras «por favor» una y otra vez, como si alguna vez te lo hubiera negado.

—¿A qué sabe mi sexo? —pregunté, y sus ojos volaron de la pantalla hacia mí.

Reprimí una sonrisa mientras me bajaba las bragas por las piernas hasta quitármelas del todo.

—Algunos sexos solo saben a sexo. El tuyo sabe a «buen» sexo. —Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia mí—. Acuéstate en el sofá con la cabeza hacia aquí.

Me ayudó a acomodar la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá de cuero. Para mi sorpresa, era muy cómodo a pesar de que el cuero era muy duro.

—Levanta las rodillas y separa las piernas.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, pero hice lo que me pidió y sonreí cuando me apartó el pelo de la frente y ajustó mi postura, como si fuera una obra de arte colgada en la pared.

—_«Quiero que me dibujes como a una de tus chicas francesas, Jack»_ —dije al tiempo que levantaba la vista para mirarlo.

Él estiró el brazo y me dio un pellizco en el trasero.

—Descarada.

Quise ponerlo a prueba y cerré un poco las piernas cuando empezó a alejarse.

—Sepáralas más —dijo por encima del hombro.

Me eché a reír y volví a situarme como él me había dejado.

Darien regresó con un libro y me lo entregó.

—Esto es para que te entretengas mientras trabajo.

—¿Tú no vas a desnudarte?

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó, sonriente—. Tengo que empaquetar.

Eché un vistazo al libro que tenía en las manos. En la portada aparecía un hombre con el torso desnudo, con un gato y una mujer medio desnuda a sus pies._ Garras de gata_.

—Parece... interesante —dije antes de darle la vuelta para leer el resumen—. El tipo tiene dos compañeras. Una es una humana llamada Cat, y la otra es una cambiante, una mujer gato. —Levanté la vista para mirar a Darien—. Una mujer mascota con la que ambos mantienen relaciones sexuales.

—Suena bastante lógico.

—Este es uno de esos libros que se venden a un dólar, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Me pareció aplastantemente obsceno, y supe que te encantaría. —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a mover las cosas de su escritorio—. Ahora cállate, Pétalo. Estoy muy ocupado.

Al principio me pareció imposible concentrarme en el libro que tenía en las manos, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y Darien seguía aparentemente absorto en el proceso de empaquetamiento, empecé a olvidarme de que estaba en su sofá. Sola.

Y completamente desnuda.

El libro que me había dado era ridículamente obsceno y pesado; la redacción era horrible, pero sospechaba que esa no era la cuestión. Había muchos hombres y mujeres; demasiados apéndices a los que seguirles la pista, pero eso también daba igual. Lo importante era el sexo, y lo descriptivo que era en ese sentido. Todo el mundo tenía una parte corporal que estaba dura o empapada. O ambas cosas. La gente gritaba y, en ocasiones, clavaba literalmente las garras.

Y el héroe se limitaba a observarlo todo desde un rincón.

—Te estás sonrojando. —Retiró una pila de libros y se apoyó en el escritorio para mirarme—. Llevas leyendo eso un cuarto de hora y algo de lo que acabas de leer ha hecho que te ruborices.

Levanté la vista con un leve respingo.

—Es esa palabra con «c». Simplemente me sorprendió, eso es todo.

—¿«Coño»?

Asentí, excitada por lo grosera que sonaba la palabra con su acento. De alguna manera, era más suave, y eso la convertía en algo mucho más sexy.

—Me encanta esa palabra. Es muy sucia. «Coño». Suena depravada, ¿no es así? —Se rascó la mandíbula mientras me observaba—. Léeme la frase.

—No me...

—Serena.

Sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba todavía más, si eso era posible.

—«Él agarró sus muslos y los separó para poder contemplar su... coño húmedo y sonrosado».

—Vaya —dijo antes de echarse a reír—. Eso está muy bien. —Volvió a concentrarse en su escritorio y empezó a colocar una pila de documentos—. En la cena podrás contarme tus partes favoritas. —Empecé a protestar, pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios para acallarme—. Lee.

Miré la página, pero las palabras parecían mezclarse. ¿Qué clase de mujer hablaba sobre esas cosas en la cena?

«La clase de mujer, Serena —pensé—, que reconoce que una cena lleva a pasar la noche con alguien, y que eso a su vez conduce a dormir juntos todas las noches.» Y eso lleva a tener un nuevo juego de llaves, y después a vivir juntos. Y más tarde llegan las excusas y el sexo aburrido, y luego la falta de sexo y de conversación, junto con la esperanza de que una invitación como pareja a un evento público me permita pasar tiempo con él.

No obstante, me arrepentía de no haber pasado la noche del 4 de julio con Darien. Y empezaba a echarlo de menos durante la semana.

Maldita sea.

Tosí y cerré los párpados con fuerza.

—¿Todo bien? —murmuró Darien desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Sí.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de leer unas diecisiete escenas de sexo más, Darien se acercó, deslizó la mano desde mi clavícula hasta la rodilla y susurró:

—Cierra los ojos. Y no los abras hasta que te yo lo diga.

—Hoy estás muy mandón —le dije, pero ya había dejado el libro en el suelo para hacer lo que me pedía.

Casi de inmediato, mi sentido del oído pareció agudizarse y sentí que la estancia vibraba. Oí el ruido de su cinturón, de su cremallera y un suspiro apagado.

¿Acaso estaba...?

Oía el suave ruido de su mano al moverse, primero despacio y luego más rápido, más fuerte. Su respiración se convirtió en jadeos cortos y tensos.

—Déjame verte —susurré.

—No —replicó con voz ahogada—. Soy yo quien te está mirando.

Nunca antes había oído cómo se masturbaba alguien, y era una tortura mantener los ojos cerrados. Los ruidos resultaban tentadores, y también los gruñidos apagados y las órdenes, que me pedían que separara más las piernas, que me acariciara los pechos.

—Te pusiste húmeda con el libro —señaló, y oí cómo aceleraba el ritmo de su mano—. ¿Estás muy mojada?

Bajé el brazo sin abrir los ojos y me toqué para comprobarlo. Ni siquiera hizo falta que dijera nada; Darien gruñó y luego soltó un juramento con voz grave mientras se corría.

Deseaba verle la cara, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados a pesar de que me latía el corazón a toda velocidad.

De pronto, la estancia se quedó en silencio, y no se oía otra cosa que el fuerte ritmo de nuestra respiración. Tomé conciencia del aire acondicionado del techo, del aire fresco que se derramaba sobre mi piel caliente.

Al final, se subió la cremallera de los pantalones y se abrochó el cinturón.

—Vuelvo en un momento. Voy a limpiarme.

Oí el ruido de pasos que se alejaban y luego el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Darien rió por lo bajo.

—Ahora puedes abrir los ojos —dijo justo cuando salía.

Me dio la impresión de que la habitación se había oscurecido en los últimos diez minutos. Aún tenía la mano entre las piernas y los ruidos de su orgasmo en los oídos. Me acaricié un poco para probar y comprendí que podría correrme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizás en menos de un minuto. Antes de que él volviera, desde luego.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me arqueé contra la palma de mi mano mientras recordaba los ruidos que había hecho la suya, la velocidad de sus movimientos, sus pequeños gruñidos e instrucciones, lo fácil que le resultaba decirme exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Nos comprendíamos sin problemas, en un equilibrio perfecto.

Resultaba tan fácil...

Con esa idea, el orgasmo ascendió por mis muslos con un estallido que me provocó explosiones de luz tras los párpados y me dejó jadeante.

La puerta se abrió y subí la mano hasta el cuello, donde mi pulso latía a toda máquina. Ahogué una exclamación y traté en vano de regularizar mi respiración. No sabía por qué, después de lo que había hecho él, pero sentía como si me hubieran agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Darien sonrió, se acercó a mí y se sentó en el sofá, cerca de mi cintura. Cambié de posición para dejarle espacio y él apoyó una mano en el respaldo del sofá mientras se agachaba para meterse mis dedos en la boca.

—¿Estuvo bien, Pétalo?

—Si te hubieses quedado aquí para verlo no tendrías que preguntar —dije, luchando contra el calor que ascendía por mi cuello.

—No importa —murmuró junto a mi garganta antes de chuparme con suavidad—. Veré el vídeo más tarde. —Se levantó, se acercó a un armario abierto y apretó el botón de una cámara situada en el estante superior que yo ni siquiera había visto.

—Tú... ¿Qué?

Se dio la vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Lo grabaste en vídeo? —pregunté. Nunca había sentido un conflicto interior así. Ser descubierta... me aterrorizaba. Ser observada me resultaba excitante.

—Sí.

—Darien, mi cara...

Frunció el ceño.

—Coloqué la cámara apuntando hacia abajo y te situé justo donde quería. No te grabé la cara. —Regresó a mi lado y se arrodilló junto al sofá—. Y en realidad es una lástima, porque me encanta verte cuando llegas al clímax.

Deslizó la yema del dedo por mi mejilla y estudió mi rostro durante un rato antes de parpadear, como si volviera al presente.

—Bueno, había pensado cenar comida tailandesa, pero eres alérgica al maní y mi restaurante favorito le pone maní a todo. ¿Qué te parece comida etíope? ¿Te molesta comer con las manos? —Sonrió—. Te juro que nadie sabe quién soy.

Lo miré boquiabierta. Había olvidado por completo que quería protestar por lo de la cena.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy alérgica al maní?

—Llevas una pulsera que lo dice.

—¿Lo leíste?

Me miró con expresión confundida.

—¿Te la pones para que la gente no pueda leer lo que dice?

Negué con la cabeza, me senté y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. El hombre al que había amado apenas se fijaba en mí. El hombre con el que solo quería sexo sabía todo sobre mí.

Para mi sorpresa, respondí en un susurro:

—La comida etíope me parece perfecta.

.

-.-

.

Darien me guió hasta la parte trasera del edificio, hacia un callejón donde nos esperaba un coche negro.

—¿En serio? —pregunté mientras me abría la puerta—. ¿Los paparazzi te siguen hasta tu casa?

Se echó a reír y me empujó con delicadeza hacia el asiento trasero.

—No, Pétalo. No soy tan famoso. Solo me siguen en los eventos y algunas veces por la calle. El secretismo es tu paranoia, no la mía. Al "Reina de Sheba", en Hell's Kitchen —le dijo al chófer antes de volverse hacia mí—. Gracias por hacerme compañía mientras recogía las cosas. Convertiste una tarea aburrida en algo muy agradable.

—No recogiste mucho. No fue una tarde muy productiva para ti, ¿verdad? —Me incliné hacia delante y le dediqué una mirada escéptica con una ceja enarcada.

Sonrió y contempló mi boca.

—Me descubriste. Quería que vinieras esta noche para poder recordarte desnuda en mi sofá. Contraté a alguien para que recoja mi oficina mañana por la mañana, antes de que lleguen los pintores. —Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un beso muy dulce—. Algunas veces en el trabajo desearía poder verte más. Me encantó que estuvieras allí.

Cambié de posición en el asiento. Me sentía como si el mundo hubiera dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Creía que no había hombres como tú —dije sin pensar—. Sinceros. Fáciles de tratar. —Lo miré a los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije. Me gustas.

Estiró el brazo, tiró de mí para acercarme a él y me besó durante el resto del trayecto. Pudo ser un minuto, una hora o una semana. No tenía ni la menor idea. Pero cuando llegamos a Hell's Kitchen yo no quería salir, y me importaba un comino estar medio esperando que Darien me pidiera que pasara la noche con él.

.

-.-

.

La camarera dejó una enorme bandeja frente a nosotros en la que había porciones de distintos platos vegetarianos.

—Toma un trozo de pan_ injera_ para utilizarlo como cuchara —dijo Darien al tiempo que partía un pedazo para hacerme una demostración.

Observé cómo se lamía los dedos y masticaba antes de sonreírme.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Mmm... —balbuceé antes de señalarlo con el dedo—. Tu boca.

—¿Te gusta mi boca? —Sacó la lengua de nuevo para lamerse la comisura de los labios. Luego agarró su copa y bebió un largo trago de vino.

De repente me sentí como ebria. Darien lograba que me sintiera desorientada, impaciente. Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa mientras fantaseaba con pedirle que nos fuéramos de aquí. Quería que me llevara a casa y me tocara.

Aparte del beso en el coche, apenas me había tocado en toda la noche. ¿Era algo intencionado? ¿Intentaba volverme loca? Si ese era el caso, lo había conseguido.

Parpadeé, bajé la vista hasta la bandeja y luego hice lo mismo que él: partí un trozo de pan, tomé unas cuantas lentejas y di un mordisco. La comida estaba picante, tibia y deliciosa. Cerré los ojos y emití un sonido de deleite.

—Está muy bueno.

Sentía que me miraba y cuando levanté la vista, sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —quise saber.

—Sabes qué hago en el trabajo, que mi madre trabaja para la compañía, que tengo al menos una hermana. Sabes lo de Beryl. Y lo único que yo sé sobre ti -aparte de que eres un polvo fantástico- es que te mudaste aquí desde Chicago hace poco más de un mes, que dejaste allí a un idiota y que trabajas con Drew y su prometida.

Sentí una punzada incómoda en el estómago y me obligué a tragar la comida.

—No sé, hace un rato me pareció que sabías mucho más que eso.

—Bueno, tengo toda una base de datos de «observaciones». De lo que hablo ahora es de conocerte de verdad.

—Sabes dónde vivo, dónde trabajo y que soy alérgica al maní.

—Llevamos juntos unas cuantas semanas, Serena. Me parece raro que todavía mantengas las distancias. —Apartó la mirada—. No creo que podamos ser siempre desconocidos.

—Pero se nos da muy bien ser desconocidos... —bromeé, pero al ver que se ponía serio, cedí—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Volvió a mirarme y luego cerró los ojos para pensarlo, por lo que sus gruesas pestañas oscuras formaron un abanico contra sus mejillas. Era tan guapo. Se me aceleró el pulso, que empezó a taladrarme el cráneo.

Darien abrió los ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un perro? —preguntó.

Solté una carcajada.

—Sí. Mi padre siempre tuvo dálmatas, pero mi madre está obsesionada con los labraniches.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Una mezcla de labrador retriever y caniche.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.

—Los estadounidenses siempre están estropeando nuestras perfectas razas.

Me llevé la copa a los labios y di un sorbo de vino justo cuando preguntó:

—¿Por qué te da tanto miedo estar con alguien?

Balbuceé unos cuantos ruidos ininteligibles antes de que Darien se echara a reír e hiciera un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—Solo quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Negué con la cabeza, aliviada.

—Soy hija única. Mis padres están locos, así que es una suerte que solo me tuvieran a mí. Cualquier otro podría haberlos matado.

—¿Por qué?

—Son algo... excéntricos —expliqué, y sonreí al pensar en ellos.

«Excéntricos» no era suficiente para describirlos. Imaginé a mi madre con sus pelucas de plumas y sus joyas. A mi padre con sus gafas de montura gruesa, sus camisas de manga corta y sus pajaritas. Eran de otra época, casi de otro planeta, pero sus excentricidades solo los hacían aún más adorables.

—Mi padre siempre ha trabajado mucho, pero cuando no está trabajando, se obsesiona con una cosa o con otra. A mamá le gusta estar ocupada, pero mi padre nunca quiso que trabajara fuera de casa. Ella se crio en Texas y conoció a papá en la universidad. Se especializó en matemáticas, pero cuando se casaron, se dedicó a vender cosméticos desde casa, y luego una especie de ropa de algodón que no se arrugaba. Hace poco empezó con cosas para la piel.

—¿A qué se dedica exactamente tu padre?

Titubeé mientras me preguntaba: «¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? ¿Es que no sabe nada sobre mí?».

—Bueno, mi apellido es Winston, ¿sabes?

Darien asintió, interesado.

«Es inglés. Es muy probable que nunca haya oído hablar de los Winston.»

Contarle aquello era como levantar una enorme cadena de hierro. Resultaba agradable pensar en librarse de semejante carga, pero era casi más fácil dejarla como estaba que intentar levantarla. Toda la gente me miraba de manera diferente después de enterarse de quién era mi familia. Me pregunté si Darien también lo haría.

Respiré hondo y lo miré a los ojos.

—Mi familia es dueña de una cadena de grandes almacenes. Son regionales, sobre todo en la parte central del país. Pero son bastante grandes.

Se quedó callado y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Un momento. ¿Dijiste Winston? ¿Te refieres a los Winston de «Deberías amar la vida»?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Oh. Vaya. Tu familia es la dueña de Winston. Bien.

Darien se pasó una mano por la cara y rió por lo bajo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Mierda, Serena... No tenía ni idea. Me siento como un idiota.

—Me gusta que no supieras quién soy.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago al darme cuenta de que, ahora que sabía que yo era «alguien», seguramente me investigaría. Se enteraría de lo de Neflyte y sabría que había sido una imbécil al no darme cuenta de lo que toda la ciudad sabía desde siempre.

Darien se enteraría de que había sido el felpudo de otra persona antes de convertirme en su enigma por resolver.

Aparté la mirada, algo desalentada. No quería hablar sobre la vida y las historias de mi familia. Busqué a toda prisa un nuevo tema.

Sin embargo, Darien empezó a hablar antes de que se me ocurriera algo.

—¿Sabes lo que más me fascina de ti? —preguntó mientras me servía otra copa de vino dulce.

—¿Qué?

—Me dejaste hacerte muchas cosas la noche que nos conocimos, y luego en nuestra primera noche en el almacén de Brooklyn. Y, sin embargo, esta noche te ruborizaste al leer la palabra «coño»...

—¡Lo sé! —Me eché a reír y di otro sorbo de vino.

—Me gusta eso. Me gusta esa especie de conflicto interno, y también tu dulzura. Me gusta que tengas una familia demencialmente rica y que no te importe ponerte el mismo vestido varias veces. —Se lamió los labios y me dedicó una sonrisa voraz—. Y, sobre todo, me gusta que, a pesar de ser tan buena, me dejes hacerte cosas tan malas.

—Yo no creo que sean malas.

—Pero esa es la cuestión. La mayoría de la gente te consideraría una loca por reunirte con un tipo en ese almacén. Eres una heredera estadounidense y dejas que un mujeriego inglés te haga fotos desnuda. Que te grabe en vídeo mientras te masturbas en su oficina solo por lo mucho que te excita saber que va a verlo después. Pero eso es lo que tú me has pedido.

Se reclinó en la silla y me observó con detenimiento. Parecía muy serio, casi desconcertado.

—Soy un bastardo, eso no voy a negarlo. Pero creí que las mujeres como tú no existían. Eres muy ingenua en muchas cosas, pero tan jodidamente sensual que jamás te conformarías con un polvo dulce y amistoso en la cama.

Levanté la copa y di un sorbo mientras él observaba mi boca. Me lamí los labios y sonreí.

—Creo que la mayoría de las mujeres no siempre están contentas con un polo amistoso y dulce en la cama.

Darien rió.

—_Touché_ —murmuró.

—Y esa es la razón por la que las cámaras y las mujeres te persiguen —dije, mirándolo por encima del borde de la copa—. Hay algo más que la historia con Beryl. Si fuera solo eso, habrían perdido el interés en pocas semanas. Sin embargo, eres el hombre que aparece en el periódico siempre con una mujer distinta. El hombre que nadie logra atrapar. El hombre que sabe muy bien cómo conseguir un buen polvo.

Darien abrió un poco los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron, como una gota de tinta en un cielo de anochecer.

—Últimamente no estoy con mujeres distintas.

Pasé por alto el comentario para terminar lo que quería decir.

—Las mujeres no siempre quieren que las traten como si fueran delicadas, o extrañas, o preciosas. Queremos que nos deseen. Queremos que el sexo sea tan crudo como tú lo haces. Y lo sabes muy bien.

Darien apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para estudiarme.

—Pero ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás dando algo especial? ¿Algo que nunca le has dado a nadie?

—Porque es así.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo entonces mi teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Y cuando Darien y yo lo miramos, supe que habíamos visto el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla al mismo tiempo.

«**_Neflyte Móvil._**»

.

.

* * *

**Justo cuando las cosas parecían mejorar entre ellos, Neflyte tenía que interrumpir ¿Qué creen que haga Serena?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Las cosas parecían mejorar entre ellos pero Neflyte arruinó todo.  
**

**.**

**No leemos el viernes con otro capítulo de esta historia. Mañana jueves actualizaré "Maravilloso Desastre" **

**.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**.**

Acompañé a Serena hasta el taxi y seguí las luces traseras del coche con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Mierda.

Ella ignoró la llamada durante la cena. Puso el móvil en silencio para dejar que vibrara sobre la mesa, pero no antes de que yo viera quién era, y desde luego no antes de ocultar su reacción.

«Neflyte Móvil.»

Nunca había visto a nadie cerrarse así antes. Era como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor y la luz hubiera desaparecido de su cara lentamente. Serena empezó a picotear la comida y dejó de hablar; se encerró en sí misma y respondió con monosílabos durante el resto de la cena. Intenté animarla, le conté unos cuantos chistes y coqueteé con ella descaradamente, pero... nada. Pasados unos diez minutos, ella nos libró a ambos de la miseria, fingió un dolor de cabeza e insistió en marcharse a casa en taxi. Sola.

Mierda.

Seguía mirando la calle vacía cuando mi coche paró junto a la acera y se situó despacio detrás de mí. Le hice un gesto al chófer con la mano, abrí la puerta yo mismo y me senté.

—¿A dónde, señor Shields?

—Vamos directamente a casa, Joe —dije mientras me desplomaba en el asiento.

Cuando arrancamos, el ajetreo de la ciudad me pareció un borrón, y mi humor se ensombrecía con cada edificio que dejábamos atrás.

Las cosas habían empezado muy bien. Serena por fin había empezado a abrirse, a dejarme entrar en esa mente suya que era como una caja fuerte. Todavía estaba maravillado por el hecho de que hubiera admitido que su familia poseía una de las más lujosas cadenas de grandes almacenes del país cuando apareció la llamada de **«Neflyte Móvil»**.

Maldito «Neflyte Móvil».

La furia estalló en mi pecho y, durante un breve instante, me pregunté si hablaban con frecuencia. Seis años eran mucho tiempo, y eso significaba que ambos compartían una historia que sería difícil de barrer bajo la alfombra. No sé por qué había asumido que el tipo estaba totalmente fuera de su vida. Era lógico que ella no quisiera otra relación, pero ese distanciamiento deliberado siempre parecía algo más que eso.

Quizás él quería recuperarla.

Fruncí el ceño mientras le daba vueltas a esa idea, que me provocaba una odiosa sensación.

Por supuesto que quería recuperarla, ¿cómo no iba a querer? Por enésima vez me pregunté qué había ocurrido exactamente entre ellos y por qué Serena se negaba a contármelo.

Atravesamos el centro de la ciudad, y casi habíamos llegado a mi edificio cuando sentí que el teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo.

_._

* * *

_._

_A salvo en casa. Gracias por la cena. xx._

_._

* * *

_._

Bueno, era evidente que la noche había sido un desastre.

Volví a leer su mensaje y pensé en llamarla, pero sabía que era una causa perdida. Era muy testaruda. Escribí al menos diez respuestas diferentes y las borré todas antes de enviarlas.

El problema era que yo quería hablar sobre el tema y ella no. Y también que, por alguna razón, yo había perdido las pelotas y el coraje.

—¿Te importaría dar una vuelta por ahí, Joe? —pregunté. El chófer negó con la cabeza y giró hacia el norte pasando el parque.

Revisé mis contactos y llamé a Malachite. Respondió después de dos timbres.

—Hola. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tienes un momento? —pregunté mientras contemplaba las calles por la ventanilla.

—Claro, dame un segundo. —Se oyó un ruido susurrante y después el de una puerta al cerrarse—. ¿Todo bien?

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Solo sabía que debía desahogar parte de mi confusión con alguien y, por desgracia para él en estos momentos, ese alguien era Malachite.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Vaya, qué respuesta más críptica. No he recibido ningún correo electrónico que me avise de algún problema, así que asumo que esto no tiene que ver con el trabajo.

—Ojalá fuera eso.

—Bueno... Oye, ¿no me dijiste que tenías planes esta noche?

—Esa es la razón por la que te llamo, más o menos. —Me froté la mandíbula con la mano—. Dios. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —dije—. Creo que solo necesitaba a alguien... que me escuchara. Como si al decirlas en voz alta las cosas tuvieran más sentido.

—Bueno, eso podría estar bien —replicó mi amigo, que se rió entre dientes—. Deja que me ponga cómodo.

—Sabes que he estado saliendo con una mujer.

—Follando. Te has estado follando a una mujer.

Cerré los ojos.

—Malachite.

—Sí, Darien. La del superpolvo increíble. La relación secreta de solo sexo con la mujer que no quiere que la fotografíen y con quien seguro que no vas a fallar.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso... —murmuré—. La verdad es que... Esto va a quedar entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo con un tono algo ofendido—. Puede que sea un idiota, pero soy un idiota de confianza. Y ¿no deberías estar aquí para que podamos, no sé, pintarnos las uñas mientras hablamos de nuestros sentimientos?

—Es Serena Winston.

Silencio.

«Vaya, logré cerrarle la boca.»

—¿Malachite?

—Mierda.

—Si —dije, frotándome las sienes.

—Serena Winston. La Serena Winston de Furuhata Media Group.

—La misma. Empecé con ella antes de saber que trabajaba con Drew.

—Genial. No me entiendas mal, es una preciosidad, pero parece bastante... ¿reservada? Quién iba a imaginarse lo que escondía dentro. Estupendo.

Y puesto que me sentía muy bien hablando del tema, seguí adelante.

—Empezó solo como una aventura. Sabía que ella solo me utilizaba para jugar, para explorar cosas.

—¿Cosas?

Me rasqué la mandíbula y admití con una mueca:

—Le gusta tener sexo en público.

—¿Qué? —dijo antes de echarse a reír—. Eso no parece propio de la Serena Winston que yo conozco.

—Y me deja tomarle fotos.

—Espera un momento... ¿Qué?

—Fotografías, a veces más. De nosotros.

—De ustedes...

—Follando.

El silencio se alargó durante un buen rato, y casi pude ver su expresión de estupefacción. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, lo del sexo en público es bastante sorprendente, pero todos los hombres que conozco han tomado fotos mientras follaban a una chica.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir, amigo?

—Que estás desfasado, idiota.

—Malachite, este tema es muy serio para mí, maldición.

—Bien. Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que esta noche fue la primera vez que logré llevarla a un restaurante. Descubrí que sus padres son los dueños de los putos Winston, Malachite. Los grandes almacenes. Son cosas que ayer ni siquiera sabía.

Mi amigo se quedó callado un segundo y luego rió por lo bajo.

—Ya.

—Estábamos hablando de verdad por primera vez y, justo en ese momento, llama el tarado de su ex.

—Ya.

—Y es obvio que eso le afectó, aunque se limitó a cerrarse y a escapar en cuanto pudo. No le importa acostarse conmigo hasta que casi no puede caminar, pero no quiere contarme por qué tardó un mes en aceptar cenar conmigo.

—Entiendo.

—Sus padres son dueños de unos almacenes y se crió en Chicago. Eso es todo. En realidad no sé nada sobre ella.

—Ya.

—Malachite, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Por supuesto que te estoy escuchando. No sabes nada.

—Exacto.

—Y... ¿la buscaste en Google? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no —respondí.

—¿Por qué?

Solté un gemido.

—Creí que ya habíamos mantenido esta misma conversación después del desastre de Beryl. Las búsquedas personales en Google no traen nada bueno.

—Pero, a nivel profesional, si trabajas con alguien nuevo, lo buscas en Google, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, pues yo busqué el nombre de Serena tan pronto como me enteré de que sería uno de mis contactos en FMG. Y te aseguro que obtuve mucha información.

Se me cerró la garganta y tiré en vano del cuello de la camisa.

—Dime lo que viste.

Malachite soltó una risotada.

—Ni lo sueñes. Ármate de valor y enciende el portátil. Por cierto, esta pequeña charla ha sido muy agradable, pero tengo que colgar. Tengo compañía.

.

.

Le dije a Joe que me llevara a casa. Una vez arriba, tardé cinco minutos antes de sentarme frente al ordenador y teclear el nombre «Serena Winston» en el buscador.

Maldición.

No había solo una mención de vez en cuando; había páginas y páginas de resultados, seguramente más que de mí mismo. Respiré hondo y fui primero a las imágenes para ver fotos suyas que abarcaban al menos los últimos diez años de su vida. En algunas de ellas era muy joven: en unas aparecía con el pelo rubio cortado al estilo duendecillo y en otras tenía una melena alborotada. En todas ellas, mostraba una sonrisa vulnerable e ingenua.

Y no se trataba de una simple colección de fotos familiares o individuales; había fotografías de alta definición tomadas por paparazzi con objetivos carísimos, compradas y vendidas a los periódicos y revistas, con titulares entre signos de admiración. Había incluso vídeos y grabaciones de antiguos informativos. Aparecía en fiestas y en bodas, en eventos de caridad y de vacaciones, y casi siempre con el mismo tipo a su lado.

Él era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que ella, con el pelo castaño y rasgos marcados. Su sonrisa de dientes blancos parecía casi tan sincera como la había imaginado, es decir, ni lo más mínimo.

Así que aquel era Neflyte. Conocido por todo el mundo como Neflyte Shittenou. Congresista demócrata al servicio del séptimo distrito de Illinois.

De pronto encajaron muchas cosas.

Con un suspiro resignado, fui a lo que parecía ser una foto reciente. El cabello de Serena estaba casi igual que ahora y había un árbol de Navidad al fondo. El pie de foto decía:

.

**_Serena Winston y Neflyte Shittenou en la fiesta navideña anual del Chicago Sun-Times, donde el congresista Shittenou anunció sus planes de presentarse a las elecciones del Senado de Estados Unidos el próximo otoño._**

.

Seguí el link y leí el artículo entero, donde confirmé que la historia había sido escrita el invierno anterior. Eso significaba que el congresista seguramente estaba todavía en plena campaña en Illinois. Volví a la página principal y regresé al inicio, donde, además de varias fotos similares, había una de Serena corriendo a través de una jungla de paparazzi, tapándose la cara con el abrigo. Había ignorado esas fotografías al principio porque no se le veía la cara. Seguí el link hasta la historia asociada con la foto, fechada tan solo unas semanas antes de que la conociera, y apareció un artículo del_ Chicago Tribune_.

.

**_El congresista demócrata Neflyte Shittenou fue visto anoche en un tête-à-tête de lo más íntimo con una mujer que no era su prometida, Serena Winston. La morena, identificada como Midori Hara, es una joven ayudante de sus oficinas de Chicago._**

.

En medio del artículo estaba la foto en cuestión, en la que aparecía un hombre, claramente Neflyte, besando apasionadamente a una mujer, que obviamente no era Serena.

.

**_Winston y Shittenou mantenían una relación desde el 2007, y la pareja, una de las favoritas en el panorama social de Chicago desde entonces, se comprometió el pasado mes de diciembre, poco después de que Shittenou anunciara su intención de presentarse a las elecciones del Senado. Serena Winston, jefa financiera de la firma comercial Nieman & Shimazawa, es la única hija de Kenji e Ikuko Winston, fundadores de la famosa cadena de grandes almacenes con franquicias en diecisiete estados e importantes promotores de la campaña de Shittenou._**

**_El portavoz de la familia Winston no quiso hacer declaraciones, pero el portavoz para la campaña de reelección de Shittenou respondió a las preguntas del Tribune diciendo sólo: «La vida privada del señor Shittenou jamás ha sido un asunto público»._**

**_Por desgracia, los extendidos rumores sobre el carácter mujeriego del político podrían haberse confirmado y haber convertido sus actividades extracurriculares en el foco de atención._**

.

«Los extendidos rumores sobre el carácter mujeriego del político.» Qué hijo de puta.

Me recliné en la silla mientras miraba a Serena y Neflyte juntos, y sentí un estallido de ira en el pecho. Ella era el tipo de mujer con la que los hombres fantasean durante días, que esperan conocer mejor que ningún otro, protegerla de algún modo, recibir un puñetazo o salvarla del atropello de un autobús. Vi todas las imágenes que pude encontrar. Ella tenía una sonrisa radiante en todas las anteriores al mes de abril. Se mostraba muy natural ante la cámara, y el brillo de su sonrisa había cambiado muy poco a lo largo de los años.

Y aquel imbécil la había engañado... varias veces si el artículo decía la verdad.

Era un tipo bastante apuesto, supuse, aunque resultaba obvio que era mayor que ella. Leí otro artículo, uno que decía que tenía treinta y siete años, diez más que Serena.

Según una historia publicada tan solo dos meses atrás, era un secreto a voces que Neflyte había engañado a Serena varias veces en el último año, y la creciente percepción era que él la utilizaba por el apellido de su familia y su dinero, explotando el amor que sentía la prensa por el romance de su celebridad local, cada vez que su reputación necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

Vi varias fotos más antes de apartarme del escritorio, asqueado. Ese imbécil la había utilizado. Le había pedido que se casara con él y luego se había follado cualquier cosa que llevara falda. Dios, no era de extrañar que Serena tuviera problemas. Y tampoco que desconfiara tanto de los paparazzi.

Mi apartamento se había quedado a oscuras en el momento en que apagué el ordenador y salí del salón. Encendí todas las luces que encontré mientras me dirigía a la barra para servirme un whisky escocés. La bebida me quemó la garganta, y su calor se extendió de inmediato por mis venas.

No me ayudó en nada, pero me lo terminé de todas formas.

Me serví otra copa mientras me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Serena. ¿Estaría en casa? ¿Le habría devuelto la llamada a ese bastardo infiel? Después de ver cientos de fotos, podía imaginarme la historia que habían compartido. ¿Y si la había llamado para disculparse? ¿Y si ella estaba en un avión de regreso a Chicago en ese mismo instante? ¿Me lo diría al menos? Miré la hora y me imaginé persiguiéndola, cargándola sobre mi hombro para traerla de vuelta. Follándola contra el colchón hasta que no recordara a ningún otro hombre.

Estaba claro que necesitaba una distracción y que beber no era la respuesta.

Tardé menos de cinco minutos en quitarme el traje y sustituirlo por unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas deportivas. Subí en el ascensor hasta el gimnasio del piso veinte y empecé a correr en la cinta. Como era habitual a estas horas, el lugar estaba vacío, gracias a Dios.

Corrí hasta que me ardieron los pulmones y sentí las piernas entumecidas. Corrí hasta que se desvanecieron todos los pensamientos que me rondaban la cabeza. Todos menos uno: me destrozaría que Serena volviera con él.

Fui al vestuario, me quité la ropa sudada y luego me desplomé en el banco y me sujeté la cabeza con las manos. El timbre de mi móvil dentro del casillero rompió el silencio. Levanté la cabeza de inmediato; me sorprendía que alguien llamara a esas horas. Atravesé la estancia y me quedé paralizado al ver que la foto de Serena- una foto que le había hecho con la mano en la garganta, donde su cabello rubio resaltaba el tono cremoso de su piel- iluminaba la pantalla.

—¿Serena?

—Hola.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Sonó un claxon en algún lugar en el fondo y Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, estoy bien. Oye, ¿estás ocupado? Puedo...

—No, no. Acabo de terminar de correr. ¿Dónde estás?

—En realidad —dijo con una suave risotada—, estoy junto a la puerta de tu edificio.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. ¿Puedo subir?

—Por supuesto. Dame unos minutos y me reuniré contigo en...

—No. ¿Te importa que suba ya? Es que... me temo que si espero, perderé el valor.

Vaya, eso sí que fue críptico. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago.

—Claro que no, Pétalo. Deja que llame a recepción.

Unos minutos después, Serena atravesaba el vestuario para encontrarme sin otra cosa encima que una toalla alrededor de la cadera.

Parecía cansada, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el labio inferior hinchado. Era una versión más suave y joven de Serena, una que yo solo había visto en fotos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me saludó con la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

—Hola —dije mientras me acercaba. Doblé las rodillas para poder mirarla a los ojos al mismo nivel—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y, de repente, su expresión recuperó parte de su normalidad.

—Quería verte.

Sabía que estaba evitando mi pregunta, pero sentí la sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de mi boca y no pude contenerla. Sin poder evitarlo, le cubrí el rostro con las manos y deslicé los pulgares por sus mejillas.

—Bueno, eso definitivamente merece un paseo por el vestuario masculino.

—Estamos solos, ¿verdad?

—Completamente.

—Antes no llegamos a terminar —dijo mientras me empujaba de nuevo hacia las duchas.

Sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón al tenerla entre mis brazos una vez más, y empezaron a zumbarme los oídos. Ella se puso de puntillas para besarme mientras deslizaba las manos hacia la toalla de mis caderas.

—Mmm... —murmuré contra su boca. Sentí que estiraba el brazo sobre mi espalda, oí el ruido del agua y la sentí correr caliente sobre ella—. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

Respondió sin palabras: se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se deshizo de los vaqueros.

«Supongo que eso es un sí.»

—Mi apartamento está un poco más abajo... —dije en un intento por aminorar el ritmo.

Podía imaginarme lo que sería follarla aquí mismo, oír el eco de sus gritos en los azulejos, pero, por primera vez, solo quería su cuerpo desnudo en mi cama, con la sábana superior y las mantas amontonadas en el suelo. Puede que también sus manos atadas al cabecero de la cama.

Ella no me hizo ni caso y me rodeó la polla con los dedos antes de inclinarse para darme un mordisco en el hombro. Intenté aclarar mis ideas, recordar la expresión que tenía cuando entró por la puerta. No era propio de ella esquivar mis preguntas, pero esa noche no parecía una mujer dura y llena de vida; parecía salvaje, pero por razones equivocadas. Sus ojos eran demasiado vulnerables; su rostro estaba tenso. Solo quería una distracción.

De repente, se me secó la garganta y me pasé la lengua por los labios, donde saboreé el brillo con sabor a cereza que ella se había puesto.

Me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta de la gran cantidad de información que había reunido sobre Serena casi sin darme cuenta. Sabía qué expresión tenía al correrse, cómo se le endurecían los pezones y cómo cerraba los párpados en el último segundo, como si quisiera verlo todo hasta que las sensaciones la desbordaban.

Sabía la sensación que provocaba su mano en mi cintura, cuando me clavaba las uñas en la espalda y me arañaba los costados.

Conocía los ruidos que hacía y cómo contenía el aliento cuando yo movía los dedos justo como le gustaba.

Y había cosas nuevas, cosas en las que me había fijado y que deseaba ver una y otra vez. La pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba cuando sabía que había dicho algo divertido y esperaba que yo lo captara. Era de lo más sutil, una leve tensión en la comisura de los labios y de los ojos. Un desafío.

La forma en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando leía.

Y también estaba la manera como me besó aquel día en la azotea, de una forma lenta y perezosa, como si no quisiera estar en ningún otro sitio.

Sin embargo, no conocía a esta Serena. Siempre había sospechado que la alegría de vivir que tanto me gustaba era una forma de supervivencia, pero jamás me había imaginado lo que sentiría al verla así. Era como un puñetazo en el estómago que me dejaba sin aire.

Le agarré las manos y di un paso atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunté mientras estudiaba su expresión—. Dime.

Ella se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo.

—No quiero hablar.

—Serena, no me importa convertirme en tu distracción, pero al menos sé sincera al respecto. Algo te pasa.

—Estoy bien. —Pero ella no estaba bien. No habría venido a verme si lo estuviera.

—Tonterías. Estás rompiendo tus propias reglas al venir aquí. Esto es mejor, porque es algo real, pero también es diferente. Y quiero saber por qué.

Se apartó y levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos.

—Recibí una llamada de Neflyte.

—Lo sé —dije con la mandíbula apretada.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Dijo que quería que volviera. Dijo todas las cosas que una vez deseé que dijera. Dijo que ahora es diferente, que lo había echado todo a perder y que nunca volvería a hacerme daño de nuevo.

La miré, esperando. Apretó la cara contra mi cuello húmedo para reunir coraje.

—Lo único que le preocupa es su campaña. Toda nuestra relación era una mentira.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Serena.

—Busqué a Beryl.

Parpadeé, confundido.

—¿Y?

—Me sonaba de algo su nombre, y cuando me hablaste de ella, quise saber qué aspecto tenía. —Se apartó y volvió a mirarme a los ojos—. Me resultaba familiar, pero no me di cuenta quién era hasta esta noche. Conocí a un montón de gente con Neflyte, y por lo general olvidaba sus caras dos segundos después de estrecharles la mano..., pero a ella la recordaba.

Asentí. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero dejé que continuara.

—Así que fui a casa y la busqué una vez más antes de devolverle la llamada. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir con voz ligeramente temblorosa—: Se tomó como media hora diciéndome lo mucho que lo sentía, que aquella había sido la única vez y que nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Y entonces le pregunté por Beryl. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?

—¿Beryl... qué?

—Me dijo: «Maldición, Serena. ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? Es historia antigua». Se la tiró, Darien. Neflyte era el político del que ella hablaba en su carta. Neflyte Shittenou, el congresista mujeriego de Illinois que se ha tirado a medio Distrito Siete. Se acostaron la noche que la conocí, en la fiesta de la campaña para Schumer.

Solté un gemido. Había estado en esa fiesta, pero no como su acompañante. Beryl estuvo enojada conmigo toda la noche y se marchó hecha una furia, pero nunca supe por qué.

Serena se encogió entre mis brazos.

—Recuerdo que lo vi salir del baño y que empezamos a charlar mientras él intentaba empujarme hacia la salida, pero le dije que esperara, que tenía que entrar. Y en ese momento ella salió del aseo de hombres, y nos miró, primero a él y luego a mí. Fue un momento de lo más incómodo y nunca llegué a saber por qué se enfureció. Pero había estado allí dentro con él.

La abracé con fuerza mientras el agua nos caía encima, aislándonos como en una burbuja. El mundo era un pañuelo, mucho más pequeño de lo que había creído cuando la vi jugando al pinball, o cuando me invitó a entrar en su taxi en plena tarde. Era un mundo en el que, años atrás, Beryl se había acostado con el novio de Serena porque estaba enojada conmigo. No me arrepentía de tener a Serena entre mis brazos; no me arrepentía de haber dejado mi relación con Beryl. Pero, de algún modo, me sentía culpable.

—Lo siento —susurré una vez más.

—No, no lo entiendes. —Levantó la cabeza sin prestar atención a las gotas de agua que corrían por su cara—. Por aquel entonces solo llevábamos juntos unos meses. Siempre creí, hasta el final, que en ese entonces no me engañaba. Pensé que había empezado a hacerlo hace poco. Pero nunca me fue fiel. Nunca.

La estreché más fuerte.

—Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿cierto? —susurré contra su pelo—. Solo habla de lo despreciable que es. No todos los hombres son tan horribles.

Se enderezó y volvió a mirarme, y pude ver que contenía la risa. Todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero la gratitud que había en ellos era real. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al ver cómo me miraba, porque el sexo duro y sin ataduras que teníamos era genial -increíble, incluso-, pero esto... esto era algo completamente nuevo.

—Estuve con él mucho tiempo. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si solo me había fallado una vez y yo estaba siendo injusta. Pero me alegro de haberlo dejado. Solo... quiero que esta vez sea mejor —dijo.

Me tragué esta nueva emoción y traté de calmarme, de recordar que los sentimientos y el afecto no formaban parte del trato e intentar concentrarme en el lugar donde estábamos y en el hecho de que el cuerpo desnudo de Serena seguía apretado contra el mío.

—Hay muchos hombres que matarían por una mujer como tú —dije, intentando mantener una voz firme. No estaba preparado para la sensación que me provocaba imaginarla con otro, como si me vaciaran por dentro para luego llenarme de agua helada. Aturdido, agarré una toalla que había colgada cerca—. Vamos a secarte. Aquí hace mucho frío.

—Pero... ¿no quieres...?

—Has tenido un día infernal —señalé mientras le secaba el pelo—. Deja que esta noche me comporte como un caballero. Ya te mancillaré la próxima vez. —Quería pedirle que se quedara, pero no estaba seguro de poder controlarme si se negaba—. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió y apretó la cara contra mi pecho.

—Creo que solo necesito dormir un poco.

—Le diré a Joe que te lleve a casa.

Nos vestimos en silencio, sin dejar de observarnos el uno al otro. Era algo parecido a una seducción inversa ver cómo se ponía los vaqueros, se abrochaba el sujetador y se cubría los pechos con el suéter. Sin embargo, me pareció que nunca la había deseado más que en ese momento, mientras la veía recomponerse.

Me estaba enamorando de ella. Estaba realmente jodido.

.

-.-

.

El sábado por la mañana intenté llamar a Serena al menos unas veinte veces, pero colgaba justo antes de que sonara el primer timbre. Mi cerebro me decía que debía darle un poco de tiempo. Pero, demonios, quería verla. Me estaba comportando como un maldito adolescente.

«Llámala, imbécil. Pídele una cita hoy. No aceptes un no por respuesta.»

Esa vez desistí de verdad, porque un hombre que dice clichés como esos no se merecía llamar a una mujer.

Inventé excusas durante el resto de la mañana, diciéndome que lo más seguro era que ella estuviera ocupada. Por Dios, ni siquiera sabía si Serena tenía amigos aparte de Lita y Andrew. Y no podía preguntárselo así nomás, ¿o sí? No, demonios. Ella me mandaría a la mierda. Pero ¿qué era lo yo que hacía cuando no estaba en el trabajo? Jugaba al rugby, bebía cerveza, corría, iba a exposiciones de arte. Todo lo que sabía de ella estaba relacionado con su manera de follar o con la vida que había dejado atrás. Sabía muy poco sobre la vida que había empezado a construir aquí. Tal vez a ella le encantaría hacer algo conmigo después de lo horrible que había sido el día anterior.

«Es hora de armarte de valor, Shields.»

Al final, enderecé la espalda y dejé que el teléfono sonara.

—¿Hola? —respondió. Parecía confundida.

«Por supuesto que está confundida, idiota. Nunca la antes la habías llamado.»

Respiré hondo y solté el palabreo más atroz de mi vida.

—Mira, antes de que digas algo, sé que no somos novios ni nada de eso, y entiendo que después de saber lo del pene errante del congresista Shittenou no quieras tener nada parecido a una relación, pero anoche viniste y nos quedamos algo desanimados, y si quieres hacer algo hoy... no es que necesites hacerlo ni nada de eso, y aunque lo necesitaras, seguro que tienes otras opciones..., pero si quieres puedes acompañarme a mi partido de rugby. —Me quedé callado un instante, atento a cualquier signo de vida al otro lado de la línea—. No hay nada mejor para despejar la cabeza que un montón de ingleses sudorosos y cubiertos de barro intentando romperse el fémur los unos a los otros.

Se echó a reír.

—¿Qué?

—Rugby. Ven a ver mi partido hoy. O, si lo prefieres, ven después a tomar algo con nosotros a Yany's, en Harlem.

Serena guardó silencio durante lo que me pareció una semana.

—¿Serena?

—Estoy pensando.

Atravesé la estancia y jugueteé con la persiana de la ventana con vistas al parque.

—Pues piensa en voz alta.

—Esta tarde voy al cine con una amiga —empezó, y sentí que un pequeño nudo en mi estómago se deshacía cuando ella mencionó a una amiga—, pero supongo que podría tomar algo después. ¿A qué hora crees que terminen?

—El partido terminará como a las tres. Puedes reunirte con nosotros en Yany's alrededor de las cuatro.

—Lo haré —dijo—. Pero, una cosa, Darien...

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que tu equipo ganará? No quiero tomarme algo con un puñado de ingleses deprimidos y llenos de barro.

Solté una carcajada y le aseguré que íbamos a aplastar a nuestros rivales.

.

-.-

.

Les pateamos el trasero. Rara vez me sentía mal por el otro equipo, ya que la mayoría de las veces jugábamos contra equipos estadounidenses y, aunque ellos no tenían la culpa de no llevar el rugby en la sangre, por lo general era un placer aplastarlos. Sin embargo, quizás aquel partido puede haber sido una excepción. Dejamos de esforzarnos por marcar más o menos a la mitad del partido. Tuve que atribuir mi generosidad, en parte, al hecho de saber que Serena se reuniría más tarde con nosotros. Pero solo en parte. Al final del partido, daba la impresión de que estábamos luchando en el barro con niños de diez años, y me sentía un poco culpable.

Entramos rugiendo al bar, con Misha en hombros y cantando a voces una versión obscena de «Alouette». La dueña y camarera, Yanelin, nos saludó al vernos, agarró doce jarras de cerveza y empezó a llenarlas.

—¡Vamos! —le gritó Misha a su esposa—. ¡Whisky, muchacha!

Yanelin le hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos, pero agarró un puñado de vasos de chupito y murmuró algo sobre que si Misha se emborrachaba, su trasero manchado de barro dormiría en el sofá.

Examiné el bar en busca de Serena, pero no estaba. Me tragué la decepción, me volví hacia la barra y tomé un buen trago de cerveza. El partido había empezado tarde; eran casi las cinco y ella no estaba aquí. ¿Debería sorprenderme? Pero justo entonces se me ocurrió una horrible idea: ¿y si había estado aquí, se cansó de esperar y se fue?

—Mierda —mascullé.

Yanelin empujó un vaso de chupito hacia mí y me lo tragué con una mueca antes de maldecir de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una voz ronca y conocida detrás de mí—. Me da la impresión de que tu equipo de tontos ganó.

Me volví sobre el taburete y sonreí de oreja a oreja al verla. Estaba estupenda con ese vestido amarillo claro y una pequeña horquilla en el pelo.

—Te ves hermosa. —Vi que cerraba los ojos un instante y murmuré—: Siento haber llegado tarde.

Serena se balanceó un poco.

—Me dio tiempo a tomarme unas cuantas copas.

No la veía borracha desde la noche en la discoteca, pero reconocí el brillo en sus ojos: malicia. La idea de que esa Serena reapareciera era jodidamente fantástico.

—¿Estás molesta?

Frunció el ceño un instante y luego sonrió.

—¿Ese es el término inglés para «borracha»? En ese caso, sí, estoy un poco achispada. —Se puso de puntillas y... me besó.

Santo cielo.

En ese momento intervino Richie, que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué dem...? Darien. Hay una chica pegada a tu cara.

Serena se apartó y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Ay, mierda.

—Tranquila —le dije en voz baja—. Aquí a nadie le importa un carajo quién eres. Todas las semanas tienen que esforzarse por acordarse de cómo me llamo.

—Eso es mentira —dijo Richie—. Te llamas Imbécil.

Lo señalé con la cabeza y sonreí a Serena.

—Te lo dije.

Ella estiró la mano y le dedicó a Richie una sonrisa radiante.

—Soy Serena.

Él tomó su mano y se la estrechó. Pude ver el preciso momento en que realmente la miró y se dio cuenta de lo ridículamente hermosa que era. De inmediato, le miró el pecho.

—Yo soy Richie —murmuró.

—Un placer, Richie.

Mi amigo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Ni idea. —Abracé a Serena a pesar de sus protestas de que iba a ensuciarle el vestido. Sin embargo, al final logró soltarse y se volvió hacia Derek, que estaba al otro lado.

—Soy Serena.

Derek dejó la cerveza y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, lleno de barro.

—Lo que eres es una belleza.

—Serena está conmigo —murmuré.

Y así, la Serena achispada se abrió camino en el bar y se presentó a todos mis compañeros solteros. Vi en ella a la esposa del político en la que había estado a punto de convertirse, pero, más que eso, vi que Serena era una chica increíblemente dulce.

Cuando acabó y volvió a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró:

—Tus amigos son muy agradables. Gracias por invitarme.

—Sí, claro. —Había perdido la capacidad de formar pensamientos coherentes.

No había casi nada en mi vida que me hiciera sentir lo que sentía con Serena. Estaba en la gloria. No me sentía demasiado culpable por eso, pero para ser sincero debía admitir que había sido un poco mujeriego, que daba por hecho que algunas personas debían perder dinero para que otras lo ganaran y que había cultivado muy pocas relaciones desde que vivía en Estados Unidos. Mi mejor amigo era Malachite, y la mayoría de las veces nos dirigíamos el uno al otro mediante apelativos que no eran más que variaciones de la palabra «coño».

«Díselo, imbécil. Llévatela al otro lado del bar, dale un buen beso y dile que la amas.»

—Quita ese viejo blues de mierda del altavoz, Yanelin —gritó Derek.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a Serena del brazo y pedirle que viniera a hablar conmigo, ella se enderezó.

—Eso no es un blues —dijo.

Derek se dio la vuelta para mirarla con las cejas enarcadas.

—No lo es. El que canta es Eddie Cochran. Es un rockabilly —dijo, pero pareció encogerse un poco ante el continuo escrutinio de mi compañero—. No es lo mismo.

—¿Sabes bailar esta basura? —le preguntó él mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

Para mi sorpresa, Serena se echó a reír.

—¿Me estás pidiendo un baile?

—Dios, no. Yo...

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, ella tiró de él para ponerlo de pie y sus cincuenta y dos kilos de peso arrastraron a mi enorme amigo hasta la pista de baile.

—Mi madre es de Texas —dijo Serena con los ojos brillantes—. Intenta seguirme el ritmo.

—Estás bromeando —aseguró Derek antes de mirar a los demás. Todos los ingleses del bar habían dejado de hablar y los observaban con interés.

—¡Adelante! —grité.

—No seas cobarde, Der —gritó Yanelin, y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Ella subió la música—. Danos un buen espectáculo.

La sonrisa de Serena se hizo más amplia. Colocó la mano de Derek sobre su hombro y sacudió la cabeza cuando él empezó a protestar.

—Es la postura tradicional. Tienes que ponerme una mano en la espalda y la otra en el hombro.

Y mientras los demás observábamos, Serena le enseñó al Gran Derek cómo se bailaba: dos pasos rápidos, dos pasos lentos. Le enseñó cómo debía girarla en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Ya lo hacían bastante bien con una canción, y para cuando la segunda estaba a la mitad, se habían desatado y bailaban como si se conocieran desde hacía años.

Quizás ese era el don de Serena. Todo el que la conocía deseaba conocerla mejor. No solo a mí me parecía increíblemente dulce, con su inocencia y sus alocadas fantasías. Era irresistible para todo el mundo.

Y en ese momento deseé más que nada en el mundo poder darle un puñetazo a Neflyte en su puta cara de arrogante. Había desperdiciado el tiempo que había pasado con ella. Había desperdiciado su oportunidad.

Me puse de pie y avancé hasta la pista para intervenir.

—Mi turno.

Los ojos azul cielo de Serena se oscurecieron, y en lugar de colocarme las manos como había hecho con Derek, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se estiró para besarme la mandíbula.

—Me da la impresión de que siempre es tu turno.

—Creí que se suponía que debíamos separarnos un poco más para bailar esto —dije con una sonrisa antes de agacharme para besarla.

—Contigo no.

—Genial.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa ebria.

—Pero me muero de hambre. Quiero una hamburguesa del tamaño de mi cabeza.

Solté una carcajada y me incliné de nuevo para darle un beso en la frente.

—Hay un sitio cerca que te vendrá de maravilla. Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección. Voy a casa a ducharme y te veo allí en una hora, ¿sí?

—¿Cena dos noches seguidas? —preguntó, más impaciente que otra cosa.

¿Dónde estaba la mujer cauta y distante que había visto un par de días antes? Se había evaporado. Supuse que la Serena distante había sido siempre una fantasía.

Suya, no mía.

Asentí, y sentí que mi espalda se derretía. Para mí, se había acabado fingir que teníamos límites. Respondí con voz ronca y expectante:

—Desde luego.

Serena se mordió los labios para contener la sonrisa, pero resultaba imposible no verla.

.

.

* * *

**Serena ya cerró definitivamente su capítulo con Neflyte y parece estar acercándose cada vez más a Darien. ¿Qué sucederá durante esa cena?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Parece que la llamada de Neflyte no significó nada para Serena y más bien sirvió para cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo amargo en su vida.**

**.**

**No leemos el domingo con otro capítulo de esta historia. No sé si mañana actualizaré "Maravilloso Desastre", haré todo lo posible, pero del domingo no pasa.**

**.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**.**

Llevaba dos meses en Nueva York y en realidad no sabía a qué me dedicaba cuando no estaba en el trabajo. Corría. Tenía unos cuantos amigos con quienes asistía a distintos espectáculos, o con quienes me iba a tomar un café o una copa. Charlaba con mis padres un par de veces por semana. No estaba sola; sin duda tenía una vida mucho más plena que en mi última etapa en Chicago. Pero la mayor parte de mi vida fuera del trabajo era Darien.

¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido?

«Sexo ocasional: lo estás haciendo mal.»

No obstante, por su parte, Darien nunca parecía sorprendido por nada de lo que ocurría entre nosotros. No se sorprendió cuando lo convencí de tener relaciones conmigo en el club, ni cuando me presenté en su oficina ofreciéndole sexo y nada más, y tampoco cuando me presenté en su casa solo para desmoronarme en la ducha y suplicarle que me follara para olvidar todo lo demás.

Incluso sus amigos eran geniales. Puede que Derek fuera el hombre más grande que había visto en mi vida, y aunque no era lo que se dice ligero de pies, bailar con él había sido una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en siglos..., aparte de lo que hacía con Darien.

Me despedí de Derek con un gesto de la mano. Él me guiñó un ojo y, señalando a Darien con un gesto de la cabeza, me recordó lo que me había dicho en la pista de baile.

—Es un idiota.

Bajo la luz de la pista, Derek me había parecido mucho más sucio que cuando me presenté. Bajé la vista para mirarme el vestido y vi unas cuantas huellas de manos cerca del hombro.

—Él no es tan malo.

Derek se echó a reír y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Es de lo peor. Es agradable con todo el mundo y nunca mete la pata. Siempre está para sus compañeros y jamás se comporta como un imbécil. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Una puta pesadilla.

Le di las gracias a Yanelin cuando nos íbamos, y oí las canciones ebrias del equipo en el bar mientras Darien paraba un taxi y me abría la puerta.

—Te veo dentro de un rato —dijo. Luego cerró la puerta y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de que el coche se alejara de la acera.

Lo miré por la ventanilla de atrás. Estaba quieto, observando cómo mi taxi se alejaba por Lenox.

.

-.-

.

Decidimos optar por algo sencillo para cenar: hamburguesas en un pequeño y tranquilo local del East Village.

La tranquilidad estaba bien. La tranquilidad me ayudaría a acallar el caos en mi cerebro. Mi plan de divertirme, ser salvaje y mantener separados los distintos aspectos de mi vida se había ido al infierno.

Fui a casa y me duché para librarme del barro que se me había pegado al bailar con Derek y Darien, y luego me puse un sencillo vestido azul atado al cuello. Todavía podía oír las canciones del bar, y me imaginé con sus amigos de nuevo: acurrucada con Darien en el sofá de un amigo, viendo una película con ellos, o con una taza de café caliente entre las manos en una de las bandas de un campo de rugby. Cada fantasía era un regalo, pero dejé de pensar en ellas cuando mi mente empezó a analizar, a preocuparse y a interpretar el papel del abogado del diablo.

Salí al pasillo y cerré la puerta de mi apartamento mientras me recordaba: «Cada cosa a su tiempo. Nadie te obliga a hacer nada esto».

A pesar de que era sábado por la noche, cuando la gente solía salir a disfrutar de la puesta de sol, el Village estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que jamás lo había estado el centro. ¿Cuándo había empezado sentirme en este lugar como en casa?

Darien había elegido un restaurante al que se podía ir caminando desde mi casa. No necesitaba leer todos los carteles de las calles para llegar hasta allí.

Varias hileras de luces diminutas le daban un resplandor amarillento y cálido a la entrada, y una pequeña campanilla tintineó cuando abrí la puerta. Darien ya estaba allí, aseado y sentado en la parte trasera con el_ Times_ entre las manos. Aproveché el momento para observarlo con detenimiento: una camiseta rojo oscuro, vaqueros gastados con un desgarro en el muslo. El pelo negro parecía casi azulado bajo aquella luz. Unas elegantes zapatillas de aspecto británico aparecían al final de sus largas piernas estiradas. Tenía unas gafas de sol encima de la mesa, cerca de su codo.

«Justo tu tipo de follamigo glorioso, esperándote en una hamburguesería.»

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me acerqué a él.

Los límites se habían difuminado. Después de ese día, no podría continuar fingiendo que solo me interesaban los orgasmos que me proporcionaba. No podría fingir que mi corazón no daba un delicioso vuelco cada vez que lo veía, o uno desagradable cuando me marchaba. No podría fingir que no sentía nada por él.

Me pregunté si sería demasiado tarde para huir.

Solo cuando oí su risa me di cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y que él me había visto. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Darien esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Pareces bastante entusiasmada por esta cerveza. —Empujó una sobre la mesa y agarró la suya—. Me tomé la libertad de pedirte una hamburguesa del tamaño de tu cabeza y patatas fritas. —Sonrió y después aclaró—: O papas fritas, como dicen por aquí.

—Perfecto. Gracias. —Dejé el bolso en una silla vacía y me senté frente a él.

Sus ojos sonrieron antes de fijarse en mis labios.

—Bueno... —dije, y le di un trago a la cerveza mientras observaba a Darien por encima del borde del vaso.

—Bueno...

Parecía bastante divertido con el giro de los acontecimientos. No podía decirse que yo fuera una maniática del control, pero estaba acostumbrada a tener una vida bastante predecible y en los dos últimos meses no había sido capaz de anticipar nada de lo que me ocurría.

—Gracias por invitarme al bar hoy.

Él asintió y se rascó la nuca.

—Gracias por venir.

—Tus amigos son muy agradables.

—Son un montón de idiotas.

Me eché a reír y sentí que mis hombros se relajaban poco a poco.

—Qué curioso. Eso es justo lo que ellos piensan de ti.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Esto es una cita?

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con el sorbo de cerveza que acababa de tomar.

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer, te va a dar un ataque. Solo preguntaba si te gustaría cambiar las reglas. ¿No deberíamos revisar nuestro acuerdo previo?

Asentí y me limpié los labios con la servilleta.

—Desde luego —murmuré.

Darien dejó la cerveza y empezó a contar mis normas con sus largos dedos.

—Una noche a la semana; ningún otro amante; sexo preferiblemente en público, y nunca jamás en mi cama; fotografías, pero sin rostros; nada de publicidad. —Levantó el vaso, dio un buen trago y luego volvió a inclinarse hacia delante para susurrar—: Y nada entre nosotros aparte del sexo. Para aliviar tensiones y todo eso. ¿Lo resumí bien?

—Sí, más o menos. —Sentí el martilleo de mi corazón bajo las costillas al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me había alejado de las normas en un solo día.

Un chico trajo dos cestas con las hamburguesas más grandes que había visto en mi vida y dos enormes montones de patatas fritas.

—Dios mío... —dije mientras observaba mi comida—. Esto es...

—¿Exactamente lo que querías? —preguntó él mientras alcanzaba el vinagre.

—Sí, pero más de lo que puedo comer.

—Hagamos esto más interesante, ¿quieres? —dijo—. Aquel que coma más podrá establecer las nuevas normas.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a ponerle el tapón al vinagre y lo dejó en su lugar. Ambos sabíamos que él pesaba casi el doble que yo. Era imposible que pudiera comer más que él.

Pero ¿él de verdad tenía hambre? Tal vez estuviera lleno de cerveza y sabía que yo podría comer más que él. ¿O acaso quería establecer las nuevas normas?

—Por Dios, mujer. Deja de pensar —dijo mientras agarraba su hamburguesa y le daba un enorme mordisco.

—Está bien. Trato hecho —dije. De repente me moría por saber cuáles serían las reglas de Darien.

.

-.-

.

Miré fijamente a Darien mientras se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta. Al final formó una bola y la arrojó dentro de su cesta vacía.

—Estuvo bien —murmuró al momento que levantaba la vista para mirarme por fin.

Le dio un ataque de risa al ver mis patéticos progresos. Solo había logrado comerme la cuarta parte de mi hamburguesa, y daba la impresión de que ni siquiera había tocado las patatas fritas.

Dejé la hamburguesa en la cesta con un gemido.

—Estoy llena.

—Gané.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—¿Entonces, por qué aceptaste el trato? —preguntó mientras apartaba la silla de la mesa—. Podrías haberte negado.

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté para salir de allí antes de que pudiera presionarme para obtener una respuesta. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué quería Darien que hubiera entre nosotros, pero no estaba segura si estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

El efecto de la cerveza que había tomado antes se disipaba poco a poco, y con el peso de la hamburguesa en el estómago, podría haberme acurrucado en la acera y echarme a dormir. Pero solo eran las ocho y media, y todavía no estaba dispuesta a dar por terminada la noche. La idea de esperar hasta el viernes para volver a verlo me parecía imposible..., a menos que él cambiara esa norma.

El East Village estaba abarrotado de veinteañeros que habían salido el sábado por la noche a beber y disfrutar de la música. Darien buscó mi mano, entrelazó los dedos con los míos y me dio un apretón. Por costumbre, abrí la boca para decirle que no iba a pasear por la calle de esa manera, pero él me sorprendió empujándome hacia el bar en penumbra que había justo al lado.

—Sé que estás llena, pero siéntate aquí, tómate un cóctel y te despertarás. Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Dios, qué bien sonaba eso.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los apartados y nos sentamos en un rincón oscuro. Yo me tomé un vodka con tónica, y Darien unas cuantas cervezas. Me habló sobre lo que había sido criarse en Leeds con padres irlandeses católicos y nacer en medio de siete hermanas y tres hermanos. Había compartido habitación con sus hermanos, y era una infancia tan distinta a la mía que apenas parpadeé durante el tiempo que él me estuvo contando historias de la época en la que decidieron formar un grupo musical familiar, o cuando, a los dieciocho años, su hermana mayor, Setsuna, fue descubierta en el Volvo familiar con el cura local teniendo «sexo consentido». El hermano mayor de Darien, Mamoru, se marchó en cuanto terminó la preparatoria a una misión católica en Myanmar y había vuelto a casa convertido en un budista theravada. Su hermana pequeña, Himeko, se casó justo después de la universidad y, con veintisiete años, ya tenía seis hijos. Los demás tenían historias igual de fascinantes: el hermano que había nacido diez meses después de Darien, Zafiro, era el vicedirector del metro de Londres; una de sus hermanas medianas era profesora de química en Cambridge y tenía cinco hijos, todos varones.

Darien admitió que en ocasiones se sentía mediocre en comparación con sus hermanos.

—Estudié arte en la universidad y luego me gradué en economía empresarial para poder «vender» el arte. A los ojos de mi padre fui un completo fracaso, tanto por la carrera que había elegido como por no haber traído al mundo niños católicos antes de los treinta.

Sin embargo, cuando dijo eso se echó a reír, como si en realidad a sus padres no les hubiese importado tanto que fuera un absoluto fracaso en ese sentido.

Su padre, un fumador empedernido, había muerto de cáncer de pulmón la semana después de que Darien se graduara, y su «mamá» había decidido que necesitaba un cambio, así que se mudó con él a Estados Unidos.

—No conocíamos a nadie aquí. Yo tenía un par de contactos indirectos de la universidad, y algunos de la carrera de economía -amigos de amigos en Wall Street-, pero mi única ambición era entrar en el mundo artístico neoyorquino y asociarme con alguien que supiera de ciencia y tecnología. Así fue como conocí a Malachite.

Se reclinó en el asiento y terminó su cerveza. Estaba claro que sabía beber. Había perdido la cuenta de las cervezas que se había tomado, y lo cierto era que no parecía afectado en absoluto.

—Bueno, debo admitir que lo conocí en un pub, pero congeniamos bien y casi al día siguiente empezamos nuestro proyecto. Un par de años después contratamos a Ittou para que se encargara de la parte tecnológica, ya que Malachite no podía llevar la biotecnología y el departamento de tecnología de información al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo es posible que no tengas una enorme barriga cervecera? —pregunté riéndome.

Era una injusticia. Tenía un cuerpo que Rei habría calificado como «fibrado», y algunos músculos en el torso que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Él pareció confundido durante un instante, antes de observar su vaso vacío.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Por supuesto —dije, sintiendo los efectos de mi segundo vodka con tónica. Mis mejillas estaban calientes y mi sonrisa no dejaba de crecer—. Te estoy tomando el pelo.

—Ya —dijo él mientras sacudía la cabeza—, pues dicho con acento estadounidense no queda tan bien.

—¿Te gusta el acento estadounidense o no? Porque todo ese rollo británico tuyo me hace desear hacer cosas perversas con tu boca.

Darien se lamió los labios a toda prisa, y me dio la impresión de que se ruborizaba.

—El acento estadounidense no es muy sexy, no. Sin embargo, ese tuyo de Chicago es bastante lindo. Sobre todo cuando estás achispada. Es tan soso y tan... —Emitió un horrible gimoteo que, quería creer, yo no había hecho jamás.

Hice una mueca y él se echó a reír.

—Yo no hago eso, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno, puede que haya exagerado —dijo—. Pero lo que sí encuentro sexy es tu cerebro, tus enormes ojos azul cielo, tus labios carnosos, tus magníficos muslos y tus sensacionales pechos.

Me aclaré la garganta, ya que notaba cómo el calor se extendía por mi piel desde el pecho hasta las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Mis muslos?

—Sí. Creo que ya he mencionado que tienes una piel increíble. Y en tus muslos es muy, muy suave. ¿Acaso no te lo habían dicho? Sospecho que nadie te los ha besado tanto como yo.

Parpadeé, desconcertada. Él sabía que solo había estado con Neflyte, pero había acertado más de lo que se creía. Neflyte apenas me besó debajo del pecho.

—¿Cuáles son las nuevas normas? —pregunté. Me sentía un poco mareada, pero no sabía si era por la bebida o por el hombre que me acompañaba.

En su boca apareció una sonrisa depredadora.

—Creí que nunca lo preguntarías.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—Claro que sí.

Me estremecí, pero fue más por el calor creciente que sentía en el vientre que por miedo. Siempre podía negarme a lo que me pidiera.

No obstante, sabía que no lo haría.

—Regla número uno: mantendremos las noches de los viernes, pero añadiremos cualquier otra que deseemos. Puedes negarte, pero así no me sentiré un imbécil por pedírtelo. Y... —dijo mientras alargaba el brazo para apartarme un mechón de pelo que me caía sobre los ojos—, tú también puedes pedírmelo. Puedes admitir que también deseas verme más. No tienes que disculparte por venir a verme cuando estás alterada. El sexo no lo es todo, ¿sabes?

Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso y asentí.

—Está bien...

—Regla número dos: dejarás que me acueste contigo en una cama. Una cama gigantesca con un cabecero al que pueda atarte o en el que pueda apoyarte. Quizás incluso quiera follarte sobre el colchón con tus fantásticos zapatos encima de los hombros. No tiene que ser en mi cama, y tampoco tiene que ser ahora. Quiero follarte en público, y volveremos a hacerlo en su momento, pero a veces deseo tenerte para mí solo. Tomarme mi tiempo.

Esperó a que responda y, al final, volví a asentir.

—Prometo seguir tomándote fotos, porque ambos disfrutamos con ellas. No te pediré que te dejes ver conmigo en público hasta que estés preparada..., con eso no hay problema. Y si no quieres que nos vean nunca, lo aceptaré. Pero me fascinas, Serena, con tu necesidad de intimidad y de ser observada. Creo que ahora lo entiendo. Y me encanta. Quiero jugar con eso un poco más. Explorar lo que a ambos nos gusta.

Extendió las manos por delante de él y se encogió de hombros antes de inclinarse para darme un rápido beso en los labios.

—¿Te parece bien?

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué creías que iba a decir? —preguntó riéndose.

—No lo sé. —Agarré mi copa y la terminé en un par de tragos largos. El vodka aterrizó en mi estómago y me calentó aún más, con lo que empecé a sentir un hormigueo en las piernas—. Pero... creo que me gustan esas normas.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Eres un poco engreído, ¿lo sabías?

—Soy bastante listo. —Sonrió—. Y otra cosa, Serena.

Dejé de observar mis manos sobre la mesa y lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por confiar en mí y elegirme para tu primera decisión alocada.

Lo miré fijamente y vi que su expresión pasaba de la diversión a la curiosidad, y luego a una ligera incomodidad. Y quizás fuera por esa expresión, o tal vez por el ritmo pulsante de la música. Quizás fuera que veía a Darien de una forma nueva, con profundidad y una historia familiar y gente a la que amaba y mantenía cerca en todo momento de su día a día, pero quería estar más cerca de él. Y con más cerca no solo me refería a la proximidad física.

Le rodeé la cara con las manos y me incliné hacia él.

—Corrijo lo que dije antes: eres bastante increíble.

Sonrió y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—Y tú estás un poco ebria.

—Quizás, pero eso no quita que seas increíble. —Le di un beso en la boca—. Solo hace que sea más expresiva al decirlo.

Le succioné el labio inferior para saborearlo. Maldita sea. La mayoría de los días habría preferido beber gasolina que cerveza, pero en sus labios tenía un sabor fantástico.

—Serena... —murmuró él en medio del beso.

—Dilo otra vez. Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre. Seeereeenaaa.

—Serena —repitió para complacerme antes de apartarse—. Cielo, ¿te has dado cuenta de que estamos en un lugar donde pueden vernos?

Hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—No me importa.

—Quizás mañana si te importe, cuando estés algo menos... expresiva.

—No estoy tan borracha. Y, sinceramente, no me importa. Anoche me di cuenta de que había dejado que me fotografiaran por todo el país con un hombre al que yo no le importaba ni una mierda, excepto mi apellido. Y aquí estás tú, que siempre eres agradable, que quieres verme más y modificar mis estúpidas normas...

—Serena...

Le puse un dedo en los labios.

—No me interrumpas, que estoy inspirada.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió bajo mi dedo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que eres increíble y que quiero besarte en un bar. Me da igual que alguien me vea y piense: «¡Vaya! Esa mujer quiere convertirse en la señora Shields, ¡qué patética! ¿Acaso no sabe que él sale con una mujer distinta cada noche?».

—No lo hago.

—Pero la gente no lo sabe, y eso es lo que importa. —Respiré hondo, le puse una mano en el pecho y contemplé sus ojos risueños—. Me da igual lo que piensen en estos momentos. Estoy harta de preocuparme por lo que piensa la gente. Me gustas.

—Tú también me gustas. Mucho. De hecho...

Me incliné y lo besé. Fue un enredo, porque enterré las manos en su pelo y casi me subí a su regazo en aquel estúpido bar, pero no me importaba. No me importaba. Darien me rodeó la cara con las manos y, cuando lo miré, vi en sus ojos una expresión abierta y suplicante en la que había «algo» más. Algo que no supe definir.

—Mi dulce Serena —murmuró en medio de mis besos salvajes—. Vayamos poco a poco. Te llevaré a casa.

.

-.-

.

Menos mal que el lunes por la mañana ya había dejado de dolerme la cabeza, porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. En primer lugar, el plan de tasación para la nueva línea Provocateur. En segundo, pasarle todo el trabajo de B&T Biotech a Samantha. Por supuesto, no estaba en mi agenda obsesionarme con Darien y lo mucho que había cambiado la dinámica de nuestra relación en las últimas treinta y seis horas.

Lo primero era trabajar. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para asustarme más tarde.

O eso pensaba.

—Seeeereeenaaaaaaa —me llamó Fiore, que de algún modo logró darle a mi nombre una duración de diecisiete sílabas.

Me detuve en seco dentro de mi despacho, dejé el ordenador portátil en una silla y observé la escena que tenía ante mí: Fiore sentado en mi silla, con los pies en alto y el periódico extendido sobre su regazo.

—¿Por qué estás en mi escritorio?

—Porque supuse que era un mejor lugar para disfrutar de la Página Seis contigo que en la sala de espera. ¿Estás lista?

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Lista para qué? —pregunté. Eran las siete y media del lunes, por el amor de Dios. Ni siquiera estaba lista para respirar de forma consciente.

Fiore le dio la vuelta al periódico y vi una foto gigantesca en blanco y negro en la que aparecía la mitad del rostro de Darien. La otra mitad estaba cubierta por mi cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un periódico, cielo —canturreó Fiore mientras agitaba el periódico, y la palabra «cielo» fue como un puñetazo en mi estómago. No había dejado de pensar en esa palabra el día anterior, recordando cómo sonaba cuando me la decía Darien—. Una foto de Darien besando a, taráaannn, una «misteriosa mujer». —Volvió a darle la vuelta para él pudiera leer el pie de foto—. «El millonario playboy Darien Shields tomando una copa con una misteriosa pelirroja...».

—¡Yo no soy pelirroja! —protesté.

Fiore levantó la vista, encantado.

—¡Gracias por confirmármelo! Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tu pelo es de un color rubio, un poco rojizo. Pero déjame terminar: «La pareja empezó la noche con bromas y sonrisas, y terminó con un asalto ardiente en el apartado del rincón. Al parecer, ¡el caramelito de la semana es una tigresa!».

Fiore estalló en carcajadas, pero se puso serio cuando me pasó la página.

—No deberías haberme mentido sobre lo tuyo con Darien, jefa. Estoy muy dolido.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —dije, y casi le arranqué el periódico de las manos para verlo.

A Darien se le veía claramente en la foto, pero a mí solo se me veía la parte de atrás de la cabeza y un poco del brazo, así que mi identidad sería casi imposible de distinguir para todo aquel que no me conociera.

—Es tu pulsera de la alergia y tu precioso pelo —se burló Fiore—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Es increíble en la cama? Lo es, ¿no? Ay, Dios, no me lo digas todavía, deja que lo imagine bien primero. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tarareó por lo bajo.

—No... es... asunto tuyo —repetí antes de pasarme una mano por la frente. Dios mío. Andrew y Lita iban a ver esto. Y mis compañeros de trabajo. Alguien se lo enviaría a mis padres—. Ay, Dios...

—¿Están saliendo o algo así? —preguntó un poco exasperado y golpeando con la mano mi escritorio.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Que no es asunto tuyo! Sal de mi despacho.

Se puso de pie y me dirigió una mirada asesina casi tan auténtica como la sonrisa de un político. Parecía más emocionado que otra cosa. Quizás incluso algo lujurioso.

—Está bien —gruñó—. Pero será mejor que me cuentes los detalles en cuanto te calmes un poco.

—Ni lo sueñes. Largo.

—Me parece genial, por cierto —dijo, ya serio—. Te mereces a un hombre sexy.

Dejé el miedo a un lado por un instante y lo miré. Fiore no estaba asustado. No estaba asumiendo lo peor. Era un pervertido total y disfrutaba de cada segundo de mi tormento, pero también daba por seguro que yo era feliz, lo pasaba bien y hacía lo que solían hacer las mujeres de veintitantos. Era un fiel reflejo de lo que yo pensaba el sábado por la noche -«Este hombre es bueno para ti, Serena»-, ese pensamiento al que con tanto empeño intentaba aferrarme.

No obstante, la mañana del lunes me había resultado más difícil de lo que pensaba seguir siendo joven y alocada, seguir creyendo que no me caería encima otro desastre.

—Gracias, Fiore.

—De nada. Pero Lita viene hacia acá, así que será mejor que te prepares.

De hecho, estaba mucho más cerca de lo que me esperaba. Mi amiga echó a mi ayudante antes de entrar en mi despacho y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—¿Darien?

—Lo sé.

—¿El tipo misterioso es Darien?

—Lita, siento no habértelo...

Levantó una mano para interrumpirme.

—Te pregunté si era Darien. Me mentiste, de manera muy convincente, y dijiste que no. No sé muy bien si debo sentirme impresionada o enojada.

—¿Impresionada? —sugerí con una sonrisa conquistadora.

—Ay, Dios mío, no deberías ser tan adorable. —Se acercó al sofá que había junto a la ventana y se sentó—. Cuéntamelo todo.

Atravesé la estancia y me senté con ella antes de respirar hondo y contarle todo. Le hablé de cuando nos conocimos en el club y nos enrollamos. Le conté lo del restaurante chino, que había intentado decirle que no volviera a buscarme, pero que terminé dejando que me masturbara. Admití que era el hombre con quien había estado en la gala benéfica, y que fue ella quien hizo que me diera cuenta de que podría ser una buena distracción para explorar mi nuevo lado aventurero, ya que Darien era prácticamente un experto mundial en las relaciones informales.

—Pero es algo más —me interrumpió—. En estos... ¿Cuántos? ¿Dos meses? En estos dos meses se ha convertido en algo más.

—Para mí sí. Y creo que para él también. Puede ser.

—El gran jefe ya vio las fotos esta mañana —me dijo con una mueca—. Me asusté, porque había intentado ocultárselo, pero vio el_ Post_ en la entrada de la estación de metro.

—Ay, no.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si te soy sincera, parecía más preocupado por mi reacción. Me dijo que conocía a Darien, y que si había prometido que solo estaría contigo, lo cumpliría. Y eso es bueno, porque si te hace daño, se quedará sin uno de sus apéndices más preciados, tú ya me entiendes.

—Ese no es el problema —dije—. Lo que resulta irónico, porque... —Me señalé el pecho con el dedo—, ya sabes, me han engañado seis años seguidos. Lo que más me molesta es que no quería querer a nadie. Se suponía que esta relación era buena para mí. ¿Y si le gusto porque le dejé claro lo que no quiero de él? Le he dado un objetivo: conseguir que lo desee. No creo que lo admita, quizás ni se dé cuenta, pero me preocupa que no esté acostumbrado a que las mujeres le pongan límites. Ese podría haber sido el atractivo: el desafío.

Lita se encogió de hombros y extendió las manos hacia delante.

—Soy la primera en decirte que hay una primera vez para todo el mundo, y para todo. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

Se oyó un crujido fuera del despacho, seguido por un grito frenético de Fiore.

—¡Va a entrar!

Darien atravesó la puerta, con Fiore pisándole los talones.

—¿Alguna vez escucha a la gente? —me preguntó Fiore.

—La mayoría de las veces no —respondió Darien, que se detuvo en seco al ver el periódico que tenía en las manos—. Ya lo viste.

—Sí —dije mientras arrojaba el periódico sobre el escritorio.

Atravesó la sala con expresión seria.

—Mira, no es una foto muy buena, y dudo mucho que...

—No pasa nada —dije a la vez que me metía el pelo detrás de la oreja—. Yo...

—Bueno, yo no diría que no pasa nada —intervino Lita mientras rodeaba el escritorio. Se cruzó de brazos y se interpuso entre nosotros—. Estoy de acuerdo en que no es una foto muy buena, pero yo supe que eras tú. Y Andrew también.

—Y yo —admitió Fiore alzando la mano.

—¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? —le pregunté con una mirada fulminante—. Ve a trabajar.

—Qué suceptible —replicó él antes de apartarse de la pared.

—Vaya, vaya. —Al oír el comentario, todos los que estábamos en mi despacho volvimos la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Me alegro de que todo el mundo esté presente —dijo Andrew mientras entraba, como si hubiera ganado la mayor y más ridícula apuesta masculina de la historia—. Bonita foto, Shields. ¿En un bar?

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¿Crees que la escalera del piso dieciocho habría sido mejor?

Andrew miró a Lita de inmediato.

—¿En serio, Lita? ¿Le contaste eso?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Le hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano y Darien, que estaba a su lado, se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste, Drew? ¿Te tiraste a tu practicante en el trabajo?

—Unas cuantas veces —dijo Lita en un susurro.

Darien se frotó las manos, muy complacido con el giro de los acontecimientos.

—Qué interesante —dijo mirando a Andrew—. Es curioso que no lo mencionaras cuando el otro día me llamaste prácticamente inmoral.

—Vaya, esta sí que es buena. Sartén, te presento a la olla —dijo Lita mientras señalaba a ambos hombres.

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí —gruñó Andrew—. Darien, pásate por mi oficina antes de irte. —Le dio a Lita un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir de mi despacho.

Lita se volvió hacia Darien.

—Me encantaría saber cómo es trabajar con tu madre cuando aparecen este tipo de noticias en los periódicos. ¿Se ha enojado?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Ella finge que mi libido no existe. Y es mejor así.

—¿De qué están hablando? —pregunté con un gemido—. Lita, te quiero, pero necesito que salgas de mi despacho. ¡Fiore! —grité.

Mi asistente asomó la cabeza unos milisegundos después de oír su nombre.

—Deja de chismosear. Acompaña a Lita a la sala de espera y cómprale algo de chocolate. —Finalmente miré a Darien a los ojos—. Necesito hablar con Darien a solas.

Lita y Fiore desaparecieron en el pasillo, y Darien cerró la puerta del despacho.

—¿Estás furiosa? —preguntó con una mueca.

—¿Qué? No. —Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la silla—. Si mal no recuerdo, fui yo la que se te echó encima. Creo que incluso me advertiste de que no lo hiciera.

—Es cierto —dijo con una sonrisa que hizo aparecer su hoyuelo mientras levantaba la foto—, pero también salí bastante bien parado de esto. Quiero decir que esta cabeza solo puede pertenecer a una mujer ridículamente hermosa.

Traté de contener la risa, pero fracasé. Darien se inclinó para que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, Serena. Era cuestión de tiempo que nos fotografiaran.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Se enderezó y miró por la ventana de mi despacho con un suspiro dramático.

—Supongo que a partir de ahora tendremos que restringir nuestros encuentros a los dormitorios y las limusinas.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero sentí una punzada en el vientre, y no porque me opusiera a la idea de tener a Darien en una cama. Sino que todavía no me había cansado de tener a Darien en otros sitios.

Quería aferrarme a la nueva Serena un poco más.

—Esa no me parece una cara feliz —señaló él.

—Me gusta lo que hacemos.

Su alegría se desvaneció un poco.

—¿Lo salvaje de las localizaciones?

Asentí una vez más.

—Me da la impresión de que puedo hacer lo que quisiera contigo.

Se quedó callado un momento, como si lo estuviera meditando.

—Eso no tiene por qué cambiar, Serena. Sin importar dónde satisfaga mis perversas intenciones contigo.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé.

—Pero sabes que si seguimos así, y no es que me oponga, es muy posible que al final nos descubran.

Tenía razón, y el golpe de realidad bastó para apagar un poco mis esperanzas.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —dije, pero incluso yo noté mi falta de convicción.

—Serena, es posible pasarlo bien incluso con normas mucho más convencionales.

Asentí y le dirigí la sonrisa más convincente que pude lograr.

—Lo sé.

Pero lo cierto era que no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que lo que tenía con Darien se pareciera en lo más mínimo a la vida que llevaba antes.

.

.

* * *

**Como todos sospechábamos, ya cambiaron las normas entre esta pareja, pero Serena parece volver a tener dudas. Esperemos que Darien le ayude a recuperar la seguridad que había empezado a sentir.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Pues ahora ya cambiaron las normas pero la publicación que salió de ellos ha hecho que Serena vuelva a dudar. **

**.**

**Si encuentran algún error, por favor díganmelo. Nos leemos el martes con un nuevo capítulo.**

**.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**.**

A las tres de la madrugada me desperté con una idea tan absurda en la cabeza que tuve la seguridad de que no volvería a dormirme si no me tomaba un chupito de whisky.

Sin embargo, no me levanté y no me lo tomé, así que no volví a dormirme.

Estuve despierto la mitad de la noche mientras intentaba encontrar una posible solución a la paradójica necesidad de Serena de mantener nuestra relación en secreto y seguir explorando su lado salvaje conmigo. Debía admitir que no se había enojado tanto como esperaba por las fotos del_ Post_, pero habíamos tenido suerte de que no sacaran su cara o algo demasiado explícito. Cualquier cosa más reveladora podría volverla insegura, si es que no había ocurrido ya. Sabía que sentía algo por mí que iba más allá de la emoción de los orgasmos públicos o nuestro fetichismo exhibicionista, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser algo duradero, y a kilómetros de distancia de lo que yo sentía por ella.

Me senté cuando se me ocurrió una idea, y me pregunté si estaría lo bastante loco para probarla con ella. Al mismo tiempo, me pareció la solución perfecta. Estaba claro que todavía la emocionaba la idea de ser vista, de que alguien la viera llegar al orgasmo. Quería demostrarle que el sexo podía ser divertido, salvaje y vibrante incluso en una relación más profunda. No obstante, ella quería seguir siendo anónima, y yo no deseaba terminar con los pantalones abajo, literalmente, en el metro, en el cine o en un taxi. En esta ocasión Serena le había restado importancia a las fotos rápidamente, pero me preocupaba que no fuera tan indulgente si sucedía de nuevo.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya no era demasiado temprano para llamar. Lo conocía bastante bien, y sabía que Zoycite French aún no se había acostado.

El teléfono sonó una vez antes de que su voz ronca respondiera con un simple:

—Dime, Darien.

—Espero que no sea demasiado temprano, señor French.

Él dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada.

—Todavía no me he acostado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Solté el aire que contenía, aliviado al darme cuenta de que aquella podría ser realmente la mejor solución.

—Tengo un problema que, según parece, requiere su ayuda.

.

.

Cuando Serena contestó el teléfono, noté la sonrisa en su voz.

—Es miércoles, y ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana. Creo que me gustan estas nuevas normas.

—Y yo creo que nos engañamos a nosotros mismos si creemos que nuestra relación sigue teniendo reglas —repliqué.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que respondiera.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró al final.

—¿Todavía estás bien por lo del_ Post_?

Otra pequeña pausa.

—Sí, en serio.

—Ayer no dejé de pensar en ti en todo el día.

Se quedó callada una vez más y me pregunté si había ido demasiado lejos. Pero luego dijo:

—A mí hace mucho tiempo que me pasa lo mismo.

Me eché a reír. Muy cierto.

—A mí también.

Se hizo el silencio y me preparé para la posibilidad de que se negara a lo que le iba a proponer.

—Serena, creo que deberíamos ser un poco más cuidadosos con los lugares en los que nos ponemos íntimos. Hasta ahora hemos tenido cuidado, pero sobre todo mucha suerte. Ahora me preocupa más que esto no se convierta en un escándalo.

—Lo sé. A mí me pasa igual.

—Pero al mismo tiempo...

—Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a eso. —Se echó a reír.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto. Dejé que me llevaras a un almacén...

—Lo que quiero saber es si confías realmente en mí, Serena. Planeo llevarte a un lugar muy diferente.

Esta vez no hubo dudas.

—Sí.

.

-.-

.

Imaginé que un miércoles era un buen día para empezar. Sin duda Zoycite tenía clientes todas las noches de la semana, pero me había advertido que los viernes y los sábados podrían resultarnos demasiado abrumadores, y que los miércoles solían ser los más tranquilos.

Le envié un mensaje a Serena para decirle que la recogería en su apartamento después de que se cambiara tras el trabajo y cenara algo. ¿Estaba siendo un imbécil por no invitarla a cenar? Lo cierto era que temía que ella se arrepintiera si tenía demasiado tiempo para pensarlo.

Dios mío.

Del edificio de Serena salió una morena que había agachado la cabeza para buscar algo en su pequeño bolso. Desde hace tiempo solo tenía ojos para Serena, pero ni siquiera yo fui capaz de apartar la mirada. La mujer llevaba una blusa oscura, falda y tacones altos. Su pelo, negro como la tinta, brillaba a la luz de las farolas y estaba cortado justo a la altura de la barbilla. Miró a la derecha y pude ver su largo y delicado cuello, su piel suave y sus pechos perfectos. Conocía ese cuello, y también esas curvas.

—¿Serena? —pregunté. Ella se dio la vuelta y la miré con la boca abierta.

Mierda.

Sonrió al verme apoyado en el coche. Le hice un gesto negativo a Joe cuando salió para abrirle la puerta y se la abrí yo mismo.

Ella colocó un dedo con la uña pintada de rojo bajo mi barbilla y me cerró la boca.

—Tengo la impresión de que apruebas mi aspecto —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

—Eso sería quedarse corto —repliqué mientras me sentaba a su lado y estiraba el brazo para apartarle un mechón de pelo oscuro de la cara—. Te ves jodidamente hermosa.

—Es genial, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza—. Supuse que si íbamos a tomarnos en serio esto de escabullirnos, podría convertirlo en algo divertido. —Se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies por debajo de las piernas—. Bueno, ¿piensas decirme qué pasa?

Tan pronto como me recuperé, me incliné y besé sus labios rojos.

—Tenemos un largo paseo en coche por delante. Pienso contártelo todo.

Me miró con expresión paciente y tuve que recordarme que no debía hacérselo en el coche. Que debía prepararla un poco. Los clubes oscuros eran una cosa, y además esa vez ella estaba borracha; esto era algo completamente diferente.

—Uno de mis primeros clientes fue un hombre llamado Zoycite French. Estoy casi seguro de que se trata de un alias; creo que es de esos tipos que tienen varios nombres, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Me pidió ayuda para abrir un club nocturno en un edificio casi en ruinas. Lo había hecho antes con bastante éxito, pero quería averiguar si funcionaría con la ayuda de una firma de capital de riesgo que tenía conexiones más legítimas en el mundo empresarial.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el club?

—Silver —le dije—. Todavía sigue abierto y funciona muy bien. De hecho, hemos conseguido una buena suma de dinero con esa colaboración. Zoycite mantiene sus costumbres bastante en secreto, pero mientras nos encargábamos de sus asuntos, nos explicó que necesitaba el mayor éxito posible para sustentar otros negocios más pequeños.

Serena se removió un poco en el asiento. Al parecer había comprendido que estaba llegando al punto crítico de la noche.

—Zoycite es dueño de varios locales. Tiene un cabaret en Brooklyn que funciona muy bien.

—¿Beat Snap?

Asentí, algo sorprendido.

—Has oído hablar de él.

—Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de él. Dita Von Teese estuvo allí el mes pasado. Nosotras fuimos con Rei.

—Bien. Pues Zoycite tiene también otros locales menos conocidos. El lugar al que vamos esta noche es un club muy secreto y protegido llamado Red Moon.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que no habría reconocido el nombre ni aunque hubiera nacido en Nueva York. Busqué en mi chaqueta y saqué un pequeño bolsito del bolsillo interior. Serena no apartó la vista de mis manos mientras retiraba el cordón y sacaba una máscara azul con plumas.

Me incliné hacia adelante y se la coloqué sobre los ojos antes de atársela por detrás de la cabeza. Y cuando la miré, mi resolución de no tocarla estuvo a punto de venirse abajo. Se le veían los ojos, pero su rostro estaba cubierto desde las cejas a las mejillas, y sus grandes labios rojos se habían curvado en una diminuta sonrisa ante mi escrutinio. Diminutos zircones bordeaban las aberturas de los ojos y estos parecían resplandecer.

—Bueno, ¿no parezco misteriosa? —susurró.

Solté un gemido.

—Pareces una mujer salida de un sueño húmedo. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y agregué—: Red Moon es un club de sexo.

Pude ver cómo se estremecía a pesar de la escasez de luz. Al recordar una de nuestras primeras noches juntos, me apresuré a asegurarle:

—No hay grilletes ni barras..., al menos no son la atracción principal. El club satisface a_ voyeurs_ de mucho prestigio. Gente a la que le gusta ver a otra gente teniendo sexo. Solo he estado allí una vez, durante el proceso de diligencias, y tuve que jurar confidencialidad absoluta. En el piso principal, Zoycite tiene algunos bailarines realmente espectaculares que intiman de maneras muy complicadas, hermosas y coreografiadas. En el resto del club hay salas en las que, a través de ventanas o espejos, puedes ver una cosa u otra.

Me aclaré la garganta y la miré a los ojos.

—Zoycite se ha ofrecido a dejarnos jugar esta noche en una de esas salas, si quieres.

.

.

A primera vista parecía un edificio destartalado que daba cobijo a distintos negocios, entre los que se incluían un restaurante italiano, una peluquería y un supermercado asiático. La única vez que había estado allí, Zoycite me llevó por una entrada trasera. Sin embargo, esa noche me había pedido que utilizara la que parecía la puerta principal, una anodina plancha de acero abollada que daba a un callejón, y que requería la llave que me había enviado a la oficina a través de un servicio de mensajería esa misma tarde.

_—__¿Cuánta gente tiene llave?_ —le había preguntado por teléfono.

—_Cuatro personas_ —había respondido—. _Tú eres el quinto. Así es como llevamos el control de los que entran. No permitimos el paso a cualquiera. Tenemos una lista para cada noche. Los invitados telefonean a Telu y ella envía al equipo de seguridad a recogerlos._ —Hizo una pausa—. _Tú tienes suerte de ser uno de mis favoritos, Darien, de lo contrario habrías tenido que esperar varios meses._

—_Te lo agradezco, Zoycite. Y si lo de esta noche sale bien, estoy casi seguro de que querrás que te la traiga de nuevo todos los miércoles._

Saqué la llave y me enfrenté a la realidad de lo que estábamos haciendo. Cada vez me sentía más y más excitado. Le di la mano a Serena y la conduje por el callejón.

—Podemos irnos en cualquier momento —le recordé por décima vez en otros tantos minutos.

—Estoy nerviosa y excitada —me aseguró—, pero no tengo miedo. Me tiró del brazo para que me volviera hacia ella, se estiró y posó sus labios sobre los míos antes de mordisquearme y lamerme la boca—. Estoy tan excitada que casi me siento como si estuviera borracha.

Le di un último beso, me aparté para no empezar a follarla en el callejón -algo que, según Zoycite, me pondría en la lista negra por el resto de mis días- y metí la llave en la cerradura.

—Esa es otra cosa que quería mencionarte. La bebida. Hay un límite máximo de dos copas. Quieren que todo sea seguro, consentido y tranquilo.

—No sé si podré cumplir la parte de la tranquilidad. No sé cómo, pero siempre consigues volverme un poco loca.

Sonreí.

—Creo que se refiere a la relación entre los clientes. Estoy bastante seguro de que esta noche ocurrirán algunas cosas entre los intérpretes que no serán nada tranquilas.

Se oyó un suave clic, abrí de la puerta y entramos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Zoycite, atravesamos una segunda puerta que había a tan solo tres metros de la primera y luego bajamos un largo tramo de escaleras que conducían a un montacargas. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato cuando pulsé el botón de bajada, y una vez que introduje el código que me había dado Zoycite en el pequeño teclado, bajamos dos pisos más, hacia las entrañas de Nueva York.

Intenté explicarle a Serena lo que vería, mesas situadas en semicírculo y gente socializando como en cualquier bar, pero sabía que mis explicaciones no le harían justicia al local. Para ser sincero, me había quedado tan fascinado con este lugar cuando lo visité con Zoycite que solo mi ética como socio en sus otros negocios me había impedido explorar el lugar más a fondo. Aunque siempre había deseado volver, nunca lo hice.

Sin embargo, puesto que Serena se había convertido en una parte innegable de mi vida, la posibilidad de que necesitara algo como esto, sumado a mi nuevo y ardiente deseo de concederle todo lo que deseara, había cambiado de opinión con respecto al hecho de mantenerme alejado de aquí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y llegamos a un pequeño vestíbulo. Una iluminación cálida llenaba la estancia, y había una bella chica tras un mostrador, trabajando con un ordenador negro y luminoso.

—Señor Shields —dijo mientras se ponía en pie para saludarnos—. El señor French me dijo que vendrían esta noche. Me llamo Telu.—Incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiéramos—. Por aquí, por favor.

Se dio la vuelta y nos guió por un corto pasillo sin cuestionar la máscara de Serena ni preguntarme su nombre. Insertó una larga llave en una pesada puerta de acero, la abrió y nos hizo un gesto con el brazo para que pasáramos.

—Recuérdelo, por favor, señor Shields. Permitimos un máximo de dos copas, no utilizamos nombres y tenemos un equipo de seguridad en la salida de las salas por si necesita asistencia. —Como si quisiera enfatizar sus palabras, un hombre enorme apareció tras ella.

Telu se volvió hacia Serena y finalmente se dirigió a ella.

—¿Está usted aquí por propia voluntad?

Serena asintió.

—Desde luego —dijo al ver que Telu parecía desear una respuesta verbal.

Y luego Telu nos guiñó un ojo.

—Que se diviertan. Zoycite dijo que los miércoles por la noche la Sala Seis es suya por el tiempo que quieran.

«¿Durante el tiempo que queramos?»

Cuando me di la vuelta y conduje a Serena hacia el interior del club, tenía la cabeza hecha un enredo. En mi última visita solo había visto un par de salas. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche tomando whisky en la barra principal mientras contemplaba a dos mujeres que bailaban de manera erótica al ritmo de la música en la mesa de al lado, mientras Zoycite se paseaba por el local para saludar a sus clientes. Luego habíamos seguido el pasillo para ver un par de salas, pero me sentía incómodo viendo aquellas cosas con un cliente masculino. Le dije que estaba cansado y me fui, aunque más tarde me arrepentí de no haber visto lo que las salas tenían para ofrecer.

—¿Cuál es la Sala Seis? —preguntó Serena, que me había agarrado el brazo con las dos manos mientras entrábamos al bar.

—No tengo idea —admití—, pero conociendo a Zoycite, supongo que nos habrá dado la que está al fondo del pasillo.

El bar era una sala grande y despejada, con una decoración sencilla pero elegante: luces suaves y cálidas; mesas para dos o para cuatro; y sofás, chaises y otomanas colocados con gusto por la estancia. Gruesas cortinas de terciopelo colgaban del techo, y las paredes estaban recubiertas con un rico papel negro que tenía un dibujo brillante apenas perceptible bajo la parpadeante luz de las velas.

Era temprano. Había unos cuantos clientes en las mesas que hablaban en voz baja mientras veían bailar a un hombre y una mujer en el centro de la sala. Mientras nos acercábamos a la barra, el hombre le quitó la camiseta a su compañera y la utilizó para rodearle el brazo y hacerla girar sobre el suelo. La mujer llevaba piedras brillantes en los aros de los pezones que emitían destellos bajo la suave luz.

Serena observó a la pareja, pero apartó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba. Se metió un mechón de pelo oscuro detrás la oreja, en lo que yo había llegado a reconocer como un gesto de nerviosismo. Me dio la impresión de que se ruborizaba bajo la máscara.

—Aquí es normal mirar —le recordé en voz baja—. Cuando las cosas se pongan interesantes de verdad, verás que nadie aparta la mirada.

Pedí un vodka con tónica para ella y un whisky para mí antes de conducirla a una pequeña mesa que había en el rincón. La estudié con detenimiento mientras ella se fijaba en todo. Bebió un sorbo de su copa y se tomó el tiempo para estudiar todo lo que la rodeaba. Me pregunté si se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que llamaba la atención entre la clientela.

Vi lo rápido que le latía el pulso en el cuello. Contemplé su piel pálida y deseé inclinarme para chuparla y dejarle una marca. Cambié de posición en el asiento para ajustarme los pantalones e imaginé cómo sería hacer que se corriera con mis dedos mientras toda la sala nos miraba.

«Mierda, Darien. Estás perdido.»

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunté.

Ella alzó la barbilla para señalar a los bailarines que se besaban, se alejaban y luego volvían a reunirse.

—¿Van a tener el sexo aquí fuera?

—Es muy probable, de una forma u otra.

—Entonces, ¿para qué están las salas?

—Es cuestión de variedad. Si mal no recuerdo, los escenarios de las salas suelen ser más salvajes. Y también son más pequeños, más íntimos.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y levantó su copa para darle un trago mientras me estudiaba.

—Nadie sabe quién soy, pero soy la única que lleva peluca y máscara.

—Siempre has sido tú la que ha querido permanecer en el anonimato —señalé con una sonrisa.

—¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Dejarías que la gente nos viera juntos?

—Sospecho que haría casi cualquier cosa por ti —admití. Y luego, incapaz de determinar si mis palabras la habían afectado en aquel rincón oscuro, añadí—: Creo que la idea me excita tanto como parece excitarte a ti.

Serena deslizó una mano por mi muslo bajo la mesa.

—Pero la gente aquí te conoce. Conocen tu cara.

—Hay gente en esta sala que es mucho más famosa. El tipo del rincón es un jugador de fútbol americano de un equipo del que Malachite no deja de hablar. Y ¿ves a aquella mujer? —Hice un gesto sutil para señalar la mesa que había cerca de la barra—. Sale en televisión.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron cuando reconoció a la actriz, que había ganado al menos un Emmy.

—Pero ellos no están considerando la idea de tener sexo en la Sala Seis —señaló.

—No, pero han venido aquí a mirar. Nadie me juzgará por estar aquí contigo. Y, lo más importante, todo el mundo sabe que no se puede joder a Zoycite French con el asunto de la confidencialidad. Él está al tanto de la mierda de la gente de aquí, o puede enterarse.

—Oh.

—Lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí, S... —empecé a decir, pero ella me puso un dedo en los labios.

—Nada de nombres, desconocido —me recordó.

Sonreí y le besé la yema del dedo.

—Nada sale de este lugar, Pétalo. Te lo prometo.

—¿La primera regla del club de la lucha? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Exacto. —Me llevé la copa a los labios, di un buen sorbo y lo tragué—. Cuéntame en qué más piensas.

Se inclinó para besarme, pero me aparté.

—¿Puedo tocarte aquí fuera?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Por desgracia, esa es otra de las reglas. No puede haber contacto sexual entre nadie que no sean los intérpretes.

—¿Y en la Sala Seis?

—Sí. Allí sí.

—Mierda. —Cambió de posición en el asiento y observó a los bailarines durante un rato.

Ya se habían quitado la ropa, y el hombre sujetaba un arnés que habían bajado del techo para que su compañera pudiera ponérselo. Una vez dentro, sus piernas quedaron bien separadas, y una polea invisible la levantó para que sus caderas quedaran a la altura de la boca de su compañero. El tipo comenzó a darle vueltas al ritmo de la música, trazando amplios círculos mientras ella se agitaba con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Serena después de unos minutos, sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde el hombre había detenido bruscamente los giros de la mujer y apretaba la boca entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Las nueve y cuarenta y cinco.

Suspiró, pero no sabía si estaba tan impaciente como yo. La tortura del club era saber que si quería tocarla, podría hacerlo solo donde otros pudieran vernos y utilizarnos para saciar sus necesidades del mismo modo que nosotros los usábamos para saciar las nuestras. Deseaba más que nada hacerle a Serena lo mismo que el hombre de la pista había empezado a hacerle a su compañera: saborearla, excitarla, follarla con los dedos.

Cuando el tipo empezó a dar vueltas a la mujer de nuevo, un camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa.

—Buenas noches, señor. —Sirvió agua de una jarra de cristal, que al principio acercó al borde del vaso y luego levantó por encima de su cabeza casi sin alterar el flujo del chorro—. El dueño mencionó que usted estaría aquí, pero su invitada es nueva. ¿Les gustaría que les cuente un poco lo que les espera?

—Eso sería genial —respondí.

Se volvió hacia Serena.

—El club cambia la decoración de las salas cada dos semanas. Nuestro objetivo es mantener la frescura para nuestros clientes. Descubrirán varias escenas en marcha mientras pasan por las salas.

Eché un vistazo a Serena y me pregunté cómo estaba asimilando todo esto la dulce chica del medio oeste que se ocultaba bajo la máscara.

El camarero continuó.

—Los espectáculos comienzan a las diez y duran hasta medianoche. Me han dicho que su sala es la Seis. Dado que es su primera noche, sepan que pueden contemplar las demás exhibiciones durante un rato antes de decidir si quieren participar. —Sonrió—. El dueño también me dijo que estaría encantado de añadir algo un poco más íntimo y sincero a la rotación regular. Nunca hemos tenido una pareja para exhibir que se mire como lo hacen ustedes.

Noté que mis ojos se abrían de par en par y que Serena se acercaba a mí. Sentí la calidez de su muslo contra el mío. Estaba a punto de explotar por la necesidad de sentirla.

El camarero hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Pero, por favor, no se sientan en absoluto presionados.

.

.

A las diez, las luces del pasillo adquirieron un cálido tono dorado. Los clientes de la sala principal empezaron a moverse, apuraron sus bebidas y se pusieron de pie muy despacio. Sin embargo, Serena me tomó la mano y me arrancó de la silla.

El pasillo tenía al menos seis metros de ancho, con asientos y mesas situadas cerca de las ventanas con vistas a las salas. En la Sala Uno, la primera a la izquierda, había un joven musculoso en el rincón, sin camiseta y con unos vaqueros. En el suelo, a cuatro patas, había otro hombre de pelo oscuro con una cola de caballo enganchada a un plug anal. El tipo que estaba de pie en el rincón levantó un látigo y lo sacudió con fuerza en el aire.

Serena se llevó una mano a la boca mientras tiraba de ella para avanzar por el pasillo.

—Juegos de ponis, cielo. No son para todo el mundo.

En la Sala Dos había una hermosa mujer, sola y desnuda en el sofá. Acababa de empezar a masturbarse mientras contemplaba la pornografía que se proyectaba en la enorme pared que había frente a ella.

En la Sala Tres había un hombre enorme de piel pálida con una máscara trágica de Melpómene, preparado para tomar a una mujer amordazada desde atrás. Sentí que Serena se tensaba a mi lado.

—Esto parece... —Hizo un gesto vago para señalar la extraña y fascinante escena.

—¿Atrevido? —sugerí—. Tienes que entender que la gente paga mucho dinero para venir aquí. No quieren ver cosas que pueden ver en la televisión.

Coloqué la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y le recordé:

—Otra cosa que no se puede ver en la televisión es la intimidad real.

Levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos y luego se concentró en mis labios.

—¿Crees que nosotros compartimos una intimidad real?

—¿Y tú?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

—¿Cuándo hubo otra cosa que no sea intimidad? Lo que pasa es que tú decidiste ignorarlo.

Apartó la mirada, pero se inclinó sobre mí cuando empezamos a avanzar de nuevo.

En la Sala Cuatro había tres mujeres que se besaban y reían mientras se desvestían unas a otras en una gigantesca cama blanca.

En la Sala Cinco había un hombre que ataba a una mujer con una cuerda mientras un tipo inmovilizado, amordazado y con cuernos los miraba desde el rincón.

—Nosotros vamos a ser de lo más aburridos —susurró Serena, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Eso crees?

No respondió, porque llegamos a la Sala Seis, que todavía estaba vacía. Sin mirarme siquiera, se escabulló hacia el final del pasillo para llegar a la parte trasera de la estancia, por donde podríamos entrar.

El pomo de la puerta giró con facilidad y Serena se adentró en la sala.

Después de unos momentos, nuestros ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y pude divisar una barra en el rincón y un enorme sofá de cuero con una mesita de café al lado. Incluso a oscuras, la estancia se parecía mucho a un rincón de mi salón, y comprendí con sorpresa que era una réplica.

Encendí la luz sin pensar en preguntarle a Serena primero. Tenía razón. Paredes de color crema con un ribete en nogal oscuro, un amplio sofá negro y la misma alfombra gruesa que yo había comprado en Dubái. Había lámparas de Tiffany en dos pequeñas mesas auxiliares. La habitación era mucho más pequeña que mi salón, que solo se utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, pero la similitud era innegable. La gigantesca ventana a través de la cual la gente podía observarnos estaba rodeada de cortinas iguales a las que había en mi apartamento, pero desde donde estábamos, solo parecía una ventana que daba a la oscuridad.

Zoycite solo había estado en mi casa una vez, pero en una sola tarde había transformado una sala de su club para mí, convencido sin duda de que a ambos nos resultaría familiar y algo más relajante. Él no tenía ni idea de que Serena nunca había estado en mi apartamento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella mientras se acercaba. Recordó que aquí podía tocarme y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Ha creado una réplica de mi salón para nosotros.

—Eso es... —Miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos—. Una locura.

—Lo que es una locura es que esta sea la primera vez que ves mi casa. En el interior de un club de sexo.

Comprendimos lo absurdo que nos resultaba esto, y Serena estalló en risas, con la cara apretada contra mi pecho.

—Esto es lo más raro que alguien haya hecho nunca. Jamás.

—Podemos irnos...

—No. Es el primer lugar en el que vamos a hacerlo donde se supone que se debe hacer —dijo, sonriente—. ¿Crees que voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad?

Mierda. Esta mujer podría pedirme que me arrodillara y le besara los dedos de los pies, y yo lo haría.

Estuve a punto de decirle: «Te amo». Las palabras estuvieron tan cerca de escapar de mi boca que tuve que darme la vuelta y acercarme a la barra para servirme una copa.

Pero ella me siguió.

—Y es probable que sea tarde para preguntarte esto, pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Creo que tratamos de encontrar una forma de disfrutar de este aspecto de nuestra relación sin arruinar nuestras carreras o ver nuestras caras en el blog de Pérez Hilton.

Levanté la botella de escocés para hacerle una silenciosa oferta. Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos bajo la máscara mientras observaba cómo me servía una copa.

—Tres dedos —susurró, y pude notar la sonrisa en su voz.

—De momento solo uno.

Se acercó en cuanto di un trago, se estiró para besarme y me succionó la lengua.

Mierda, qué bien sabía.

Las plumas de la máscara me rozaron la mejilla.

—Tres —insistió.

Mientras me besaba el cuello y extendía la mano por la parte delantera de mis pantalones para acariciarme, contemplé la ventana oscura por encima de su hombro. Quizás ya habían clientes sentados afuera y observándonos, curiosos por saber lo que ocurriría. O quizás estábamos solos al final del pasillo. Sin embargo, la idea de que no fuera así, la posibilidad de que otros vieran cómo me tocaba... por primera vez comprendí por qué el hecho de estar a la vista de todos conmigo le había permitido a Serena ser quien quería ser. Podía jugar. Podía mostrarse salvaje y atrevida, y correr riesgos.

Y yo también. Allí podía ser el hombre que se había enamorado localmente por primera vez en su vida.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo aquí? —pregunté, y me encogí por dentro ante mi propia falta de tacto.

Pero ella asintió.

—Solo estoy nerviosa. Lo cual resulta una tontería, teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia.

Se echó a reír y estiró el brazo para arañarme el abdomen con suavidad. Dios. Jamás había sentido una mezcla tan atormentadora de deseo de protección, adoración y necesidad ciega de poseer a alguien físicamente. Era muy hermosa, muy confiada... y toda mía.

Me incliné, le besé la mandíbula y le desabroché los botones superiores de la blusa.

—¿Qué imaginas cuando crees que te observan?

Vaciló y jugueteó con el dobladillo de mi camisa.

—Me imagino a alguien viendo tu cara y cómo me miras.

—¿En serio? —Le chupé el cuello—. ¿Qué más?

—Me imagino a una mujer que quiere estar contigo, que quiere verte conmigo. Ver lo mucho que me deseas.

Tarareé contra su piel y le bajé la camisa por los hombros antes de colocar las manos a su espalda para desabrocharle el sujetador.

—Más.

Cuando besé su cuello, pude sentir cómo tragaba saliva.

—Imagino a una persona sin rostro —admitió en voz baja— que fue testigo de lo mal que me trataba Neflyte. Imagino a la mujer con la que lo sorprendieron viendo cómo me miras.

Ahí estaba.

—¿Y?

—Y a él. Lo imagino viendo lo feliz que soy ahora. —Negó con la cabeza, enterró los puños en mi camisa y tiró para acercarme, como si yo fuera a alejarme—. Sé que no durará siempre, pero odio estar furiosa todavía.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y me miró.

—Pero tú haces que me sienta increíble y deseada, y sí, una parte de mí todavía desea restregarle eso en la cara.

No pude contener la sonrisa. Me encantaba la idea de que ese imbécil me viera follándome a Serena como un loco. Porque el mayor error de su vida, su infidelidad, me había dado la mejor parte de la mía.

—A mí también. Me encantaría que viera la cara que pones cuando te corres. Apuesto a que él nunca logró verla.

Se echó a reír y me lamió la garganta.

—No.

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, deseé ser la única persona de alguien.

La llevé hasta el sofá y luego me arrodillé en el suelo entre sus piernas.

Serena enterró los dedos en mi pelo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —susurró mientras me miraba, siempre tan dispuesta a dármelo todo.

¿Qué quería? Me esforcé por encontrar la respuesta apropiada, algo desbordado por la enormidad de la pregunta.

«Te quiero encima de mí.»

«Y debajo.»

«Quiero tu risa en mis oídos.»

«Quiero tu voz en mi pecho.»

«Te quiero húmeda en mis dedos.»

«Tu sabor en mi lengua.»

«Creo que quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo.»

—Solo quiero que disfrutes de esta noche. —Me incliné hacia delante y apreté la boca contra su entrepierna.

Olía de maravilla, sabía a gloria y era demasiado hermosa. Serena emitía gemidos apagados que parecían creados solo para mis oídos. Me acarició la cabeza con los dedos y me arañó con suavidad el cuero cabelludo antes de soltarme y subir más la pierna izquierda para abrirse más y darme un mejor acceso. No se movía con una sexualidad exagerada; se movía despacio, con calma, tal vez era la criatura más sensual de la historia.

Y mientras me concentraba en darle placer, me imaginaba el aspecto que ella tendría para los que estaban afuera, con mis dedos adentro, mi boca devorándola y la espalda arqueada sobre el sofá. Me había acostumbrado tanto a verla con la máscara que no resultaba rara ni desconcertante; su forma de mirarme a través de ella hacía que me sintiera como si me hubieran entregado el mundo entero. La sedosa peluca negra le enmarcaba la cara y hacía que su piel pareciera más clara y sus labios, más rojos. Esos mismos labios se separaron cuando empezó a suplicar en voz baja, pidiéndome que me moviera más deprisa, que no dejara de chuparla, que la follara más fuerte con los dedos.

Cuando estaba cerca del orgasmo, deslizó la mano hacia arriba por su torso, su pecho y su cuello hasta llegar al rostro, donde se deshizo de la máscara y dejó al descubierto ese último trozo de piel que permanecía oculto.

Sus enormes ojos azul cielo estaban clavados en mi cara y sus labios seguían separados para dejar escapar silenciosos jadeos.

No apartó la mirada al correrse. Ni una sola vez desvió la vista hacia la ventana que había a mi espalda.

Había alguien al otro lado de ese cristal. Podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, no creo que hubiéramos podido estar más solos si nos encontráramos de verdad en mi apartamento. No existía nada más en el mundo que su manera de apretarse contra mi boca, gritando cuando llegó al clímax.

Al final suspiró, me tiró del pelo y se echó a reír.

—Dios mío...

Quizás, después de todo, no le rompería a Neflyte esa cara arrogante que tenía si alguna vez llegaba a conocerlo. Quizás le estrecharía la mano por haber arruinado lo que tenía con Serena, por haber logrado que se mudara a Nueva York y dejara de ser la mujer que hacía siempre lo correcto para empezar a ser la mujer que hacía lo que le quería.

Dejé un reguero ascendente de besos por su torso y permití que probara su sabor en mi boca, mi lengua, mi mandíbula. Estaba lánguida y caliente debajo de mí. Me rodeó muy despacio con los brazos y amortiguó su risa en mi cuello.

—Creo que es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida —susurró.

Y sospeché que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para poder pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo feliz a esta mujer.

.

.

* * *

**¿Hace calor aquí no creen? Este encuentro si fue de lo más candente, pero lo más importante es que Darien ahora si aceptó que ama a Serena. ¿Se atreverá a decírselo?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Darien ahora si aceptó estar enamorado por primera vez. Esperemos que Serena le de una oportunidad porque se la merece**

**.**

**Si encuentran algún error, por favor díganmelo. Nos leemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

**.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**.**

Sabía que no sería bueno ver a Darien todos los días, porque eso me impediría pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Mientras corría por la mañana, pensé en lo que habíamos hecho juntos y se me ocurrieron algunas de las más salvajes fantasías que había tenido en mi vida: arrastrarme por debajo del escritorio de Darien y llevarlo al orgasmo con la boca mientras él hablaba por teléfono; o hacerlo con él en el ascensor de camino a su apartamento.

Era divertido permitirme por fin tener este tipo de sueños, y empezaba a darme igual que Darien hubiera desestructurado tanto mi vida. Y después de lo que había hecho por mí en el club, comenzaba a pensar que sería capaz de caminar sobre brasas por ese hombre.

Me había puesto nerviosa, eso sin duda. El club tenía una atmósfera siniestra e indulgente, con clientes que llevaban pensando en ese tipo de fantasías quizás más años de los que yo tenía. No sabía si había reglas tácitas que se suponía que debía cumplir. No hablar demasiado alto. No cruzar las piernas. No mirar a nadie a los ojos. No beber la copa demasiado rápido.

Mis padres no sabían nada de ese mundo. Su idea de una noche loca era ver_ Los monólogos de la vagina_ y cenar en un restaurante fusión asiático de moda. Hasta la fecha, mi padre consideraba el sushi algo demasiado exótico para él.

Y allí estaba yo, entrando en un club de sexo secreto. Y en mi primera noche allí, había dejado que Darien me llevara al clímax con la lengua delante de todo el que quisiera ver.

Al final no llegué a saber si alguien nos había estado observado. Salimos por la puerta de atrás a la sala donde Zoycite, el amigo de Darien, se reunió con nosotros para guiarnos hasta la entrada de servicio. Darien me observó con detenimiento el resto de la noche, como si se preguntara si iba a salir corriendo o a venirme abajo. Pero, en realidad, temblaba tanto porque todo me había parecido perfecto. Darien se había arrodillado entre mis piernas y se había negado a dejar que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me besó durante varios minutos, me ayudó a vestirme y me miró de una manera tan llena de significado que se me puso la piel de gallina.

Jugar en una biblioteca estaba bien, pero en comparación con lo del club, parecía aburrido. Y después, de camino a casa -con la mano de Darien en mi rodilla y sus labios en mi cuello, mis orejas, mi boca y, al final, su cuerpo encima y dentro del mío, completamente desatado en el asiento trasero del coche-, me di cuenta de que mi vida se había convertido en una locura.

Una locura agradable.

Una locura sensacional.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí así de enamorada, y casi había olvidado lo divertido que era.

—Estás tarareando —dijo Fiore el jueves por la mañana, cuando me acerqué a su escritorio. Sujetaba el bolígrafo entre los dientes, pero murmuró—: Estás pensando en tu Darien.

¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? ¿Acaso sonreía como una idiota?

—¿Qué?

—Te gusta.

Me rendí.

—Sí, me gusta —admití.

—Vi cómo te miraba cuando vino el lunes. Dejó que te metieras sus pelotas en el bolsillo.

Hice una mueca y abrí la puerta de mi despacho.

—Preferiría que se quedaran donde están, pero gracias por la idea.

—Estuvo aquí esta mañana —señaló Fiore con aire despreocupado.

Me quedé paralizada a medio camino de mi oficina, esperando.

—Parecía algo triste por no haberte visto, pero le dije que por las mañanas eres como un oso hasta que te tomas diecisiete tazas de café, y que rara vez llegas antes de las ocho.

—Gracias —gruñí.

—De nada. —Se incorporó y sacó un sobre de su escritorio—. Dejó esto para ti.

Tomé el sobre y entré en mi despacho para leerlo.

Darien tenía una letra diminuta, descuidada.

_._

* * *

_._

_Serena,_

_Me voy el viernes por la mañana a San Francisco para asistir a una conferencia y estaré fuera una semana. ¿Podría verte esta noche?_

_DARIEN_

_._

* * *

_._

Levanté el teléfono, deslicé el pulgar por la pantalla y apreté su nombre.

Respondió antes de que terminara el primer timbre.

—¿Todavía estás en modo oso?

Me eché a reír.

—No. Voy por la taza número dieciséis.

—Tu asistente es todo un personaje. Tuvimos una conversación muy agradable sobre ti. Me alegra saber que no se te echará encima mientras estoy fuera.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, creo que tú le gustas más. Si alguna vez sientes la inclinación de jugar en el otro equipo, es posible que nunca te libres de él.

—¡Escuché eso! —gritó Fiore desde su escritorio.

—¡Pues deja de escuchar a escondidas! —respondí también a gritos, y luego sonreí al teléfono—. Y sí, esta noche estoy libre.

—¿Dónde?

Dudé un instante antes de responder.

—¿En mi casa?

La línea quedó en silencio.

Cuando Darien respondió por fin, pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿En una cama?

—Sí.

Me temblaban las manos. Mierda, todo había cambiado anoche. La idea de estar con Darien en una cama todavía me parecía una aventura salvaje. Me preguntaba si lograríamos sobrevivir.

—¿Nos vemos allí a las ocho? Tengo una conferencia con la costa oeste a última hora.

—Perfecto.

.

-.-

.

Me cambié de ropa tres veces antes de las ocho. ¿Informal? ¿Sexy? ¿Informal? ¿Sexy? Al final volví a ponerme la ropa que había llevado al trabajo. Hice la cama, limpié el polvo de todo el apartamento y me cepillé los dientes dos veces. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, y estaba casi convencida que ni siquiera la noche que perdí la virginidad había estado tan nerviosa.

Todavía temblaba cuando llamaron a la puerta. Darien nunca había visto mi casa, pero cuando entró, apenas miró a su alrededor. Me rodeó la cara con las manos y me aplastó contra la pared antes de besarme con fuerza, chupándome los labios y la lengua. Un beso que no tenía nada de suave. Un beso duro y desesperado, con manos que agarraban los hombros y tiraban en vano de la ropa que se interponía, con labios casi magullados por la autenticidad del beso. Llevaba colgada una bandolera cuya correa le cruzaba el pecho y que se deslizó hacia delante y golpeó la pared con un golpe sordo.

—Estoy perdiendo la maldita cabeza —dijo contra mi boca—. Estoy perdiendo el maldito cerebro, Serena. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

Caminé hacia atrás mientras tiraba de él y de sus besos salvajes hacia el corto pasillo. Solo tenía encendida la lámpara de la mesilla, que proyectaba un pequeño cono de cálida luz amarilla en la estancia. Paredes blancas, una cama grande, ventanas gigantescas... y todo dentro de un minúsculo apartamento.

Darien se echó a reír, miró a su alrededor y apartó las manos de mi cara.

—Tu apartamento es muy pequeño.

—Lo sé.

Se sacó la bandolera por la cabeza y la dejó en mi cama.

—¿Por qué? Podrías permitirte algo mejor.

Me encogí de hombros, hechizada por el pulso que latía a toda velocidad en su garganta. ¿Por qué hablábamos sobre el tamaño de mi apartamento? Lo que yo quería saber era qué había dentro de la bandolera. Lo único que llevaba siempre eran la billetera, el teléfono y la llave de casa.

—Por ahora no necesito más.

Me miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza antes de esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres una mujer complicada, Serena Winston.

A veces, después de correr mucho, tenía tal subidón de adrenalina que lo único que podía hacer era volver a salir y correr un poco más. Tenía tanta energía en la sangre que no podía quedarme quieta. En ese momento, me sentía igual.

—Darien, yo... —Levanté la mano para mostrarle lo mucho que temblaba—. No sé qué hacer ahora.

—Quítate la ropa para mí. —Rebuscó en la bandolera y sacó una enorme y moderna cámara—. Esta noche quiero fotos de todo —dijo mientras me observaba a través de la lente.

El sonido del obturador me aceleró el corazón. Me sentí mareada, ebria.

—También de las caras —dije en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo él con voz ronca—. Exacto.

Bajé la vista para contemplar la ropa que me había puesto: una blusa de seda color marfil con pequeños botones de perla y una sencilla falda negra.

«Quítate la ropa para mí.»

Me alegré de tener una tarea en la que concentrarme. El peso de la última noche aún me encogía el corazón, y ver a Darien en mi dormitorio estuvo a punto de derrumbarme.

Levanté las manos hasta el botón superior de la blusa.

Aún me temblaban los dedos.

Así era diferente, en mi apartamento, sin otro testigo que una cámara. ¿Qué iba a enseñarle esta noche? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿O todo lo que guardaba bajo la piel: mi corazón, mis miedos y el salvaje y pulsante deseo que sentía por él?

Oí el clic del obturador seguido de la profunda voz de Darien.

—Verte tan nerviosa me hace pensar que no sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos paralizadas.

Clic.

—Te amo, Pétalo. Hace tiempo que lo sé, pero lo de anoche lo cambió todo para mí.

Asentí, algo mareada.

—De acuerdo.

Se mordió el labio y lo soltó para esbozar una sonrisa perversa.

—¿«De acuerdo»?

—Sí. —Volví a los botones y los desabroché uno por uno. Luchaba por contener la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Clic.

—¿No vas a decir otra cosa que «de acuerdo»? —preguntó, mirándome a través de la cámara—. ¿Te digo que te amo y ni siquiera recibo un «gracias» o un «qué hermoso»?

Dejé que la blusa cayera al suelo y le di la espalda antes de empezar a desabrocharme el sujetador –clic- y arrojarlo al suelo.

Clic. Clic.

Bajé la cremallera de la falda y la arrojé al suelo con el resto de la ropa mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Yo también te amo. —Clic—. Pero estoy aterrorizada.

Darien bajó la cámara y me miró fijamente.

—No quería enamorarme de ti —le dije.

Dio un paso hacia delante.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, luchaste contra eso con todas tus fuerzas.

Soltó la cámara y se acercó de nuevo para besarme. Me puso una mano en el costado y levantó la otra para cubrirme la cara antes de apretar sus labios contra los míos.

—Yo también estoy asustado, Serena. Me asusta pensar que estés conmigo por despecho. Me asusta pensar que lo arruinemos de algún modo. Me asusta que te puedas cansar de mí. Pero la cuestión es —dijo, sonriente—, que no deseo a nadie más. Me has dejado inservible para otras mujeres.

Debió de hacerme cientos de fotos mientras terminaba de quitarme la ropa y me subía a la cama. Se acercó a mí mientras me contaba cómo se sentía: distraído, insaciable, con ganas de darle las gracias a Neflyte antes de matarlo, preocupado por la posibilidad de no tener nunca suficiente. Capturó todas mis reacciones, como un obseso.

Se situó por encima de mí y enfocó la cámara hacia mi torso, donde su cuerpo rozaba el mío. Cerré los ojos, perdida en las sensaciones y en los suaves sonidos del clic del obturador. Cuando volví a abrirlos, me encontré con los suyos.

Estiré el brazo para apuntar la cámara hacia mi cuello. Darien tomó la foto y permitió que la apuntara más y más arriba sin dejar de mirarme a través de la lente.

Le temblaban las manos cuando ajustó el foco y tomó una foto tras otra de mi cara, de sus dedos sobre mi mandíbula o sobre mi mejilla, y apartó un poco la cámara para poder capturar uno de nuestros besos.

Y entonces todo se centró en la sensación de su boca sobre mí, en la sensación de su pelo en mis manos, de su lengua sobre mi cuerpo, de las palabras que pronunciaban sus labios sobre mi piel. Sentí cada una de sus respiraciones y cada pequeño ruido que hacía. Sentí que su boca se volvía cada vez más hambrienta y apremiante mientras descendía por mi cuerpo. Muy despacio, introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí y me succionó el clítoris con fuerza, empujándome al clímax. Permanecí callada. No quería oír mi voz en mi cabeza. Solo quería sentirlo a él.

—Eres hermosa —susurró cuando me rendí con un grito, cuando por fin me calmé y él se arrastró sobre mí para darme un beso—. Es sorprendente lo mucho que me afecta eso.

Extendí la mano y recorrí su pecho con las uñas para animarlo a utilizar mi cuerpo para conseguir lo que necesitaba, a sentir todo lo que fuera posible. Mis manos se movieron por iniciativa propia; lo acariciaron y lo arañaron, tiraron de él y lo alejaron, como cuando quise ver cómo metía la mano entre nuestros cuerpos a fin de situar su erección en el lugar apropiado. Le hice cosquillas en el abdomen y sentí cómo se contraían sus músculos bajo mis dedos.

—Por favor —susurré.

Darien gimió y soltó el aire que contenía mientras se echaba sobre mí para introducirse en mi interior hasta el fondo. La sensación fue desconcertante. Lo sentí todo a la vez: su pecho sobre el mío, su cara en mi garganta, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mis dedos enterrados en su pelo, sus manos colocándome los muslos alrededor de la cintura, sus caderas rotando mientras me penetraba.

«Por favor, que esto no termine nunca. No quiero que este momento se acabe.»

Nos habíamos quedado sin palabras y estábamos cubiertos de sudor. «Esto —pensé— es hacer el amor de verdad.»

Darien se dio la vuelta y me situó encima de él. Contempló mi rostro hasta que las sensaciones fueron demasiado intensas y cerré los ojos para disfrutar del orgasmo. Oí el clic de la cámara y después un ruido sordo que indicaba que había caído sobre el colchón. Luego, Darien se puso encima de mí, mucho más salvaje, y me levantó los muslos con las manos mientras fruncía el ceño en un gesto de concentración.

Imágenes de luces y sombras llenaron mis retinas, pero esta vez me negué a cerrar los ojos.

Darien cayó sobre mí, ardiente y pesado. Su boca se movía sobre la mía, ambas abiertas, jadeantes al borde del abismo. Deslizó sus labios sobre los míos y ambos empezamos a hablar sin palabras.

«Voy a correrme», dijimos sin emitir sonido alguno, suplicantes. «Voy a correrme.»

.

-.-

.

Los dos nos habíamos saltado la cena, así que observé fascinada cómo Darien asaltaba la cocina.

Solo llevaba puestos los calzoncillos, y me di cuenta de que nunca lo había visto así. Era evidente que Darien era alto y escultural, pero también parecía cómodo con su cuerpo. Me gustó ver cómo se rascaba el abdomen mientras examinaba lo que había en la nevera. Me quedé absorta en el movimiento de sus labios mientras catalogaba todo lo que había en el cajón de las verduras.

—Las mujeres son increíbles —murmuró al momento que examinaba los distintos quesos—. Yo solo tengo mostaza en la nevera. Quizás unas cuantas patatas pasadas.

—Fui de compras hace poco. —Me había puesto su camiseta y tiré de ella para inhalar su aroma. Olía a su jabón, y a su desodorante, y a la esencia de su piel.

—Creo que la última compra que hice fue en mayo.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

Se encogió de hombros y tomó un tazón de uvas.

—Aperitivos. —Agarró un paquete de seis cervezas y lo levantó con una sonrisa—. Marca Stella. Buena elección.

—No soy imparcial.

Puso uvas, nueces y unas cuantas rodajas de queso en una bandeja y señaló el dormitorio con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Aperitivos en la cama.

Ya sobre el edredón, me metió una uva entre los labios y tomó otra para él.

—Bueno, se me ocurre... —murmuró mientras masticaba.

—Dime.

—Dentro de dos semanas celebraré una fiesta benéfica en mi apartamento. ¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos en sociedad esa noche? Darien y Serena: felizmente enamorados. —Se comió unas cuantas nueces y me miró antes de añadir—: Incluso prohibiré el acceso a la prensa.

—No tienes por qué hace eso.

—No tengo por qué, pero lo haré.

Tardé un rato en decidir lo que quería decirle, y mientras lo pensaba, Darien seguía comiendo con paciencia. Suponía un enorme contraste con Neflyte, que siempre quería una respuesta segundos después de hacer la pregunta. Lo cierto era que mi mente jamás había funcionado de esa manera. Los políticos dan preguntas y respuestas rápidas, como si fueran una raqueta verbal. A mí siempre me tomó más tiempo formular lo que quería decir. Y, en el caso de Darien, daba la impresión de que tardaría un par de meses en saber lo que sentía.

—La razón por la que las fotos me hacen sentir incómoda es que a Neflyte y a mí nos hicieron millones de ellas durante mucho tiempo. Y siempre estarán ahí, disponibles para cualquiera que quiera verlas. Siempre me sentiré humillada cuando vea mi sonrisa ignorante y la suya, falsa y mentirosa.

Darien terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca antes de responder.

—Lo sé.

—Así que creo que tienes razón. Quizás sea mejor que no haya prensa esta vez. Podemos charlar con algunos de tus invitados y ver cómo va la cosa.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante para darme un beso en el hombro.

—Me parece bien.

Me dio otra uva y luego dejó la bandeja junto a la botella de agua, en la mesilla. A continuación, me sacó su camiseta por la cabeza.

Esa vez, hicimos el amor sin prisas, cuando la noche estaba en su momento más oscuro y el viento rugía al otro lado de las ventanas abiertas. Tenía su cintura entre las piernas y su rostro enterrado en el cuello mientras nos movíamos juntos, él debajo, limitándonos a ver y sentir.

Jamás había sentido nada como esto.

Nada.

.

-.-

.

Darien estaba acurrucado detrás de mí cuando el sol empezó a iluminar el cielo. Tenía un aspecto increíble. Se le había alborotado el pelo y me envolvía con el calor de sus brazos y piernas. Estaba duro y apretado contra mi espalda; sincero, hambriento y con ganas de jugar incluso antes de que su mente despertara.

No dijo ni una palabra cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba. Solo se frotó la cara, me miró los labios y tomó la botella de agua que habíamos dejado en la mesilla de noche. Me la ofreció y luego dio un trago antes de dejarla a un lado para poder recorrer mis pechos con las manos.

Y me perdí de inmediato en las sensaciones cuando se colocó encima de mí y me embistió mientras me daba un beso de buenos días. Todavía estábamos medio dormidos cuando descendió para lamer carne, costillas y caderas. Lo rodeé con brazos y piernas, deseando envolverme con su piel suave. Lo quería desnudo encima de mí. Quería su rostro entre mis piernas y sus dedos en todas partes.

Movía las manos con una calma deliberada; me provocaba para encender una llama lenta bajo mi piel. Me besó por todos lados; me proporcionó placer con las manos, la boca y las palabras; me preguntó si me gustaba, como si no hubiéramos hecho esto muchas veces antes. Pero lo entendí: allí en mi cama era diferente. Todo había cambiado la noche anterior, y lo único importante ahora era lo que sentía al abrirle por fin mi corazón.

.

.

* * *

**¡Cuanto amor! Ambos se declararon y ahora al parecer harán su primera aparición en público como pareja. ¿Te sorprendió la declaración de Serena? porque a mi sí.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Darién se declaró y sorprendentemente ella también, y lo hicieron a su estilo. Creo que las cosas van encaminándose bien.  
**

**guest: Como pudiste ver, Darien se animó y se declaró, y ella no huyó sino que aceptó que también lo amaba. **

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo con un nuevo capítulo.**

**.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**.**

La miré bajo la luz del sol de última hora de la mañana, somnolienta y con la mejilla presionada contra la almohada, con su suave cabello convertido en una masa enredada alrededor de la cabeza. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, desde sus pechos desnudos y la curva de su columna hasta la sábana enredada a la altura de la cadera.

Uno aprende varias cosas cuando pasa la noche con alguien por primera vez: si te roba las sábanas, si ronca, si se acurruca contra ti.

Serena era de las que se desparramaban en la cama: toda brazos y piernas, con el cuerpo pegado a mí como si fuera una estrella de mar.

Habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor cuando el cielo empezó a clarear con tonos pastel rosas y azules. Después, ella se había desplomado sobre mí, agotada y sonriente, y se había dormido al instante.

Ya eran las diez y media, y le acaricié el brazo con el dedo. No quería despertarla y desde luego no quería irme. La cámara seguía en la mesilla y estiré el brazo para alcanzarla. La situé con cuidado al borde del colchón y empecé a ver las fotos. Le había tomado cientos anoche, muchas mientras se desvestía, pero aún más mientras se arqueaba desesperada debajo de mí. El ruido de nuestros cuerpos al moverse y sus suaves gritos, interrumpidos tan solo por los clic del obturador, quedarían grabados a fuego en mi cerebro para siempre.

Repasé las fotos que había hecho al principio de la noche y estudié su expresión cuando admití que la amaba. Me había dejado tomarle muchas fotos de su rostro, y disfruté al recordar el momento en que ella lo planteó. Habíamos roto nuestra última regla. El hecho de que me hubiera dado permiso decía muchas más que las palabras. Mientras contemplaba las fotos, vi que ella había pasado de la desesperación al alivio y finalmente a la picardía en una rápida sucesión.

Y las fotos de después, en la cama, parecían tan íntimas y carnales como lo que había sentido en ese momento.

Me puse de pie con mucho cuidado, crucé la habitación y saqué mi ordenador portátil. Solo me llevó un momento encenderlo, sacar la tarjeta SD de la cámara e insertarla en la ranura del ordenador. Entré en mi web de fotos favoritas, una pequeña y discreta compañía especializada en imprimir fotos profesionales. Subí las que deseaba y luego borré los archivos del disco duro antes de sacar la tarjeta y ponerla a buen recaudo en la bandolera.

.

.

Después de guardar todas mis cosas salvo la cámara, me incliné sobre ella y le susurré al oído:

—Tengo que irme. —Se le puso la piel de gallina y se desperezó—. Tengo que tomar un vuelo.

Ella murmuró algo, se estiró y abrió poco a poco los ojos.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo mientras rodaba en la cama para mirarme. Tenía la voz gruesa y ronca por el sueño, y pensé de inmediato en las miles de cosas que quería que me dijera.

Estaba demasiado tentadora, con los ojos somnolientos y las marcas de la almohada en la cara, pero fueron sus pechos desnudos los que captaron toda mi atención. Apoyé las manos a los lados de su cabeza y me situé sobre ella.

—Te ves espectacular por la mañana, ¿lo sabías? —le dije.

Bajé el brazo, recorrí uno de sus pechos desnudos con el pulgar y tuve que respirar hondo, abrumado por su proximidad. Esta mujer parecía llenar todos los espacios dentro de mi pecho.

—¿Sí? —Sonrió, arqueó una ceja y deslizó el pulgar por mi labio inferior. Quise chupárselo, mordérselo. De pronto, se puso seria y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Lo que hicimos anoche realmente sucedió?

—¿Me preguntas si te follé como un insensato y admití que básicamente eres mi dueña? Sí.

—¿Qué significa «te amo»? Resulta extraño la sensación tan diferente que pueden provocar dos simples palabras. Lo que quiero decir es que ya las había pronunciado antes, pero nunca me habían parecido tan... grandes, ¿me explico? Creo que entonces no significaban lo mismo. Como si en aquella época fuera demasiado joven para entenderlas. ¿Te parece una locura? Creerás que estoy loca, pero no lo estoy. Es solo que... todo esto es nuevo para mí, creo. Si te soy sincera, creo que esto es nuevo para mí.

—Sé que me estás diciendo algo muy profundo, pero me resulta difícil concentrarme con tus pechos descubiertos.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco e intentó apartarme, pero no se lo permití. En lugar de eso, me agaché y la besé para ahogar sus protestas mientras intentaba proyectar todos los sentimientos salvajes y demenciales que albergaba en ese beso.

Supe que había una tormenta cuando el agua empezó a azotar las ventanas y un trueno resonó a lo lejos. En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente pensé por un momento en las carreteras mojadas, en que todo el mundo querría tomar un taxi al mismo tiempo y en que tardaría mucho más en llegar al aeropuerto. Pero cuando Serena enganchó la pierna en la parte posterior de mi muslo y y me atrajo completamente sobre ella, las preocupaciones por el clima se evaporaron de mi mente.

Sus labios se apartaron de mi boca para dirigirse a mi oreja, y yo intenté recordar por qué debía irme.

—Estoy adolorida, pero en el buen sentido —dijo al tiempo que mecía las caderas contra mí—. Quiero más.

Toda la sangre que me quedaba en el cerebro bajó directamente hasta mi polla.

—Eso es seguramente lo mejor que alguien me había dicho.

Serena se pegó a mi pecho, y casi gemí cuando me obligó a ponerme de espaldas.

—No te vayas —dijo mientras se colocaba encima de mí. La sábana cayó y la agarré por el torso, rozándole el costado de los pechos con el pulgar. Ella agarró la cámara y la sostuvo en alto para observarme a través del lente—. Quiero tomar fotos de tu bonita cara entre mis piernas.

—Por Dios, Serena —dije mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Y yo que pensaba que eras una pequeña cosita inocente y que yo era el Gran Depravado...

Estalló en risas, y yo me limité a mirarla.

—Te amo —dije antes de sujetarla por la nuca para acercar su boca a la mía. Deslicé la mano por su costado desnudo, suave y con la piel de gallina.

—Esto va en serio, ¿no? —preguntó mientras se apartaba lo necesario para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—Sí, esto va en serio.

—Oficialmente.

—Al cien por ciento. Cenas, citas, presentación como mi novia. Todo.

—Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso —replicó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Me recorrió el cuero cabelludo con las uñas y me derritió, me convertí en arcilla en sus manos. No deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

Pero...

La hora que aparecía en el reloj que había junto a la cama me devolvió a la realidad.

—Maldición. Tengo que irme, en serio —dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Está bien. —Sentí el calor de sus labios contra los míos. No se movían ni hacían nada en particular; se limitaban a estar allí, en un beso casto que me encendió mucho más que todas las cosas indecentes que habíamos hecho horas antes.

Solté un gemido, me quité la corbata del cuello y la lancé por encima del hombro. Me puse de rodillas y la miré mientras empezaba a desabrocharme la camisa.

—Pero tu vuelo... —dijo ella, aunque acercó las manos a mi cinturón. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su cara.

—Tomaré el siguiente.

.

-.-

.

Después de una loca carrera por el JFK -que sin duda valió la pena- y de cinco horas de vuelo, por fin aterricé en San Francisco. Solo había conseguido dormir un par de horas la noche anterior, y tan solo unos minutos aquí y allá durante el vuelo, y ya empezaba a sentirlo.

Bostecé y recogí la bandolera del compartimento que había encima del asiento antes de salir del avión y dirigirme a la terminal, directo a la cafetería más cercana que pude encontrar.

Había sido una imprudencia perder el vuelo solo para estar una hora más con Serena, y lo sabía incluso mientras la miraba, mientras me hundía en ella. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido nada parecido a esto y todavía me resultaba un poco difícil quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que habíamos dicho.

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Malachite mientras esperaba mi dosis de cafeína.

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Alguna nueva foto sexy, mi salvaje vanguardista?_

_._

* * *

_._

Respondí:

_._

* * *

_._

_Vete al diablo. Tú nunca has tenido pelotas para sacar la cámara_

_._

* * *

_._

Luego guardé el teléfono en la bolsa. Llamaría a Malachite más tarde para hablar de la reunión y lo pondría al tanto de la situación con Serena.

Sonriente y con mi café por fin en la mano, me alejé de la barra y le quité la tapa al vaso para echarle crema. Sentí una palmadita en el hombro y me di la vuelta.

—Creo que se le cayó esto. —Había un hombre bajo con escaso cabello rubio detrás de mí, con una billetera de cuero negro en la mano.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es mío, amigo. Lo siento. —Señalé con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad que había junto a las escaleras que conducían a la cinta transportadora de equipajes—. Pruebe allí. —Intenté girarme, pero él me agarró del brazo para impedírmelo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Muy seguro —dije con un encogimiento de hombros. Saqué mi billetera para enseñársela—. Pero le deseo suerte para encontrar al dueño, ¿está bien? Es usted un buen hombre.

El tipo ya había dado un paso atrás y lo seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba a toda prisa hacia la zona de recojo de equipajes. Puesto que ya había perdido mucho tiempo ese día, volví a ponerle la tapa al vaso de café y me agaché para recoger la bandolera del suelo.

El corazón se me detuvo.

Había desaparecido.

.

.

—Dígame una vez más qué tipo de bolsa era, señor. —Una aburrida empleada del aeropuerto me miró desde el otro lado del mostrador. De acuerdo a la tarjetita que llevaba enganchada a la camisa de cambray, demasiado ceñida, se llamaba Ciprin June. Hizo un globo con el chicle mientras esperaba a que le respondiera.

Miré hacia el monitor de la pared que había tras ella y observé la imagen de mi propia espalda que parpadeaba en la pantalla, seguro de que debía de estar en algún tipo de programa de cámara oculta.

—¿Señor? —repitió con una voz aún más aburrida que antes, si eso era posible.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, recordándome que estrangularla no me serviría de nada.

—Una bandolera Hermès. Marrón y gris.

—¿Podría enumerar los objetos de valor que llevaba dentro?

Tragué saliva para librarme del sabor de la bilis.

—Mis documentos. Mi portátil. Mi teléfono. Maldición, todo.

Pensé en toda la información de clientes que acababa de perder, en todas las contraseñas que tendría que cambiar de inmediato. En el tiempo que me iba a tomar y los muchos problemas que podía tener. Y ni siquiera tenía el maldito teléfono para llamar a Malachite.

La mujer deslizó sobre el mostrador un formulario y un bolígrafo enganchado a una cadena.

—Parece que necesita un momento. Solo tiene que rellenar esto y marcar las casillas apropiadas.

Tomé el bolígrafo y escribí mi nombre y mi dirección. Luego marqué las casillas de «Ordenador portátil», «Teléfono móvil» y «Artículos personales». Miré la hora y me pregunté si había una casilla para la cordura, porque estaba convencido de que estaba a punto de perderla también. Casi había terminado de rellenar el formulario cuando vi una opción que me hizo sentir como si fuera a vomitar el hígado.

«Cámara». No había traído la cámara, pero sí la tarjeta SD, que pretendía borrar tan pronto como me fuera posible.

No había suficientes «mierda» en el mundo para esto.

Clavé la mirada en el maldito mostrador, en el ribete de metal que se estaba separando del laminado. Había una grieta que recorría la superficie y que parecía la metáfora más irónica de la historia.

—Mi tarjeta SD —dije, sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.

—¿La de una cámara? —preguntó Ciprin June.

Tragué saliva. Dos veces.

—Sí. La tarjeta con todas las imágenes.

Juré por lo bajo y me aparté del mostrador al recordar lo que Serena me había dejado hacerle la noche anterior, lo mucho que había confiado en mí.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Una anciana con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño salió del otro lado del mostrador.

—¿Señor Shields? —preguntó.

Abandoné un momento mi depresión para saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza, y la mujer siguió hablando.

—Hemos visto el video de seguridad. Según parece, eran dos hombres. Uno lo distrajo mientras su compañero se llevaba la bolsa. Ya había bajado la escalera mecánica y casi había salido de la terminal antes de que usted se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido.

Me pregunté si era posible que el suelo se abriera y me tragara. Casi esperaba que así fuera.

.

.

Después de haber hecho todo lo que pude en el aeropuerto, tomé un coche para ir al hotel. No tenía tiempo para sustituir el teléfono antes de la reunión, así que llamé al servicio de información y les pedí que me comunicaran con la oficina. Malachite no estaba, pero su ayudante me aseguró que ella misma se encargaría de cambiar las contraseñas de mi cuenta y de explicarle todo a Malachite lo antes posible. Tras prometerle una docena de rosas y un aumento de sueldo de parte de su jefe, colgué y me senté en la cama, mirando fijamente el teléfono mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a Serena.

Me di cuenta de que no había una forma fácil de hacerlo, así que volví a marcar el número del servicio de información y les pedí que me comunicaran con la oficina de Serena.

Cerré los ojos al oír la voz de Fiore. Me caía bastante bien, pero no estaba de humor para tratar con él ese día.

—Oficina de Serena Winston —dijo.

—Con la señorita Winston, por favor.

Se quedó callado el tiempo suficiente para que resultara incómodo, y luego dijo:

—Buenas tardes también para usted, señor Shields. Un momento, por favor.

Se oyó un chasquido cuando me conectó, y esperé a que ella tomara el teléfono.

Respondió después de tres timbres.

—Soy Serena Winston —dijo, y sentí una sensación de calidez en el pecho.

—Hola.

—¿Darien? No reconocí el número.

—Si. Te llamo desde el hotel. ¿Estás bien? Suenas un poco estresada.

—Hoy me vendría bien no tener una pila gigantesca de informes de cotizaciones sobre el escritorio. Debería haber venido a trabajar antes del almuerzo, pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber sido perezosa esta mañana.

Hizo una pausa y cerré los ojos, recordando su expresión cuando llegó al clímax por última vez.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Bien. Largo —respondí antes de levantarme y alejarme todo lo que me lo permitió el cable del teléfono. Miré por la ventana a la gente que caminaba por las aceras, perdida en su propio mundo—. Te extraño.

Oí que se levantaba y cerraba la puerta.

—Yo también.

—¿Dormiste algo cuando me fui?

—Un poco. —Se echó a reír—. Alguien me dejó agotada.

—Un bastardo con suerte, seguro.

Ella tarareó un poco e intenté imaginarme lo que hacía, lo que llevaba puesto. Decidí que tenía una falda sin nada debajo y sus botas negras hasta la rodilla.

«Mal movimiento, Darien. Estás al otro lado del país y listo para entrar en acción.»

—¿Estarás fuera toda la semana? —preguntó.

—Sí. Volveré el viernes por la tarde. ¿Pasarás la noche conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

Respiré hondo, recordándome a mí mismo que no tenía ningún motivo para preocuparme. Lo más seguro era que el ladrón limpiara el teléfono y el ordenador y se limitara a venderlos.

—Escucha, me robaron la bolsa en el aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. Qué horror. ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Unos idiotas.

—¿Qué bolsa era? ¿La de tu ropa?

—No, la bandolera. —Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire—. Mi portátil, mi teléfono. Ya hice que cambiaran las contraseñas de todo lo relacionado con el trabajo, pero Serena... la tarjeta SD que usé anoche también estaba allí, y todavía no la había borrado del todo. Y tampoco las fotos del teléfono.

—Está bien —dijo ella mientras soltaba el aire—. Está bien. —Oí el crujido del cuero e imaginé que se había levantado de nuevo de la silla para caminar por el despacho—. Asumo que no han atrapado al ladrón...

—No... Por lo que tengo entendido, solo eran un par de muchachos estúpidos.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea y entonces recordé por qué detestaba las llamadas telefónicas. Quería verla, interpretar su expresión y averiguar si se sentía preocupada o aliviada.

—Bueno, lo más probable es que solo buscaran dinero fácil, ¿no? —dijo al final—. Seguro empeñarán el portátil y el teléfono y botarán la tarjeta SD. Por lo que sabemos, podrían haber borrado ya el disco duro y la tarjeta podría estar en cualquier bote de basura.

Apoyé la frente en la ventana y solté el aire que contenía. Mi aliento formó una nube de condensación en el cristal.

—Dios, te amo. Me preocupaba muchísimo cómo tomarías la noticia.

—Solo vuelve a casa para que podamos tomarnos más fotos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí al teléfono.

—Trato hecho.

.

-.-

.

La exposición del sábado por la noche y la conferencia del domingo fueron una completa locura. Conocí en persona a mucha gente con la que había hablado por teléfono durante meses, y acordé varias reuniones en Nueva York para negociar posibles inversiones. El ajetreado ritmo del fin de semana me permitió no pensar en el hecho de que no tenía fotos de Serena desnuda para distraerme.

Cuando desperté el lunes, el cielo estaba cubierto de niebla y el servicio de habitaciones me había llevado café y croissant. Por más extraño que resulte admitir, disfruté bastante la desconexión obligada que me había acarreado la pérdida de la bandolera. Esta mañana compraría un teléfono nuevo, y podría prescindir del portátil durante el resto de la semana, pero aparte de las fotos perdidas, estaba bien desconectarse un poco de las continuas llamadas de trabajo.

Luego me di cuenta de que en el teléfono que había al lado de la cama parpadeaba una luz roja. ¿Una llamada perdida?

Revisé el costado del aparato y me di cuenta de que habían silenciado el timbre. Levanté el auricular y pulsé el botón del buzón de voz.

Se oyó la voz categórica de Malachite al otro lado de la línea:

.

_«Darien, revisa el Post y llámame lo antes posible. Tenemos varios incendios que apagar cuando regreses a casa.»_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Justo cuando las cosas iban tan bien, sucede esto. Creo que los ladrones no tiraron la tarjeta SD y la vendieron ¿Será que el Post las publicó todas? ¿Cómo reaccionará Serena si eso sucede?_**

_._

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Antes de la fiesta creo que tendrán que solucionar el problema que se les viene. **

**.**

**Nos leemos el martes con el final de esta historia. **

**.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**.**

El lunes amaneció con otra tormenta veraniega y el cielo estaba tan verdoso que daba la impresión de que el océano había llenado el aire. Corrí bajo el paraguas hacia la estación del metro y apenas alcancé el tren de las 7:32.

Por primera vez había un asiento libre, así que me senté, plegué el paraguas y cerré los ojos para pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Algunos informes de cotizaciones, un montón de reuniones antes de comer, y luego una reunión con mi equipo.

Cuando levanté la vista y miré el periódico de la mujer que estaba a mi lado, todos esos planes se vinieron abajo.

Mirándome desde el centro de la Página Seis había una foto de Darien junto al titular: **«LAS MUCHAS AMANTES DE DARIEN SHIELDS»**.

—¿¡Qué!? —grité sin querer al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia el periódico sin preocuparme por ocupar el espacio personal de la chica que lo leía—. ¿Te importa si lo veo un momento? —me obligué a preguntar, y ella me pasó el periódico como si pensara que estaba loca.

Leí el artículo a toda prisa.

.

**_Darien Shields adora el arte y las mujeres hermosas, así que para ninguno de nosotros fue una sorpresa descubrir que su pasión secreta (ya no tan secreta) es combinar ambos pasatiempos: fotografiarse con su romance de turno. Hace tan solo una semana fue visto con una pelirroja despampanante en un bar, pero se han filtrado nuevas fotos de Darien devorando a una morena igualmente deliciosa. Si bien la mayoría de las instantáneas son, digámoslo así, demasiado subidas de tono para ponerlas aquí, hay una foto del rostro que identifica sin duda al capitalista de riesgo «en plena faena» con la joven promesa española María de la Cruz hace tan solo unos días, como señala la fecha impresa en la foto._**

**_Vamos, Darien. ¿Te importaría enviarnos un vídeo sexual para rematar la faena?_**

.

Cuando terminé de leer el artículo por décima vez, el tren se detuvo y me levanté a toda velocidad. Salí disparada del vagón y caminé mareada hasta la calle.

Después de recorrer las últimas doce manzanas hasta nuestro edificio, no me sorprendió ni en lo más mínimo encontrarme a Lita de pie en mi despacho, esperándome.

Levanté el periódico con manos temblorosas.

—Necesito que me expliques lo que estoy viendo aquí. ¿Es solo un rumor? ¿Quién es esta mujer?

Mi amiga se acercó y me entregó su teléfono. Tenía el navegador abierto en la página de_ Celebritini_, que al parecer había sido la que había lanzado la noticia. En la parte superior de la página había una foto que yo había visto semanas atrás, cuando estuve en la azotea con Darien. Era una foto de mi cadera, con su mano extendida sobre mi piel.

Al lado de la foto de mi cuerpo desnudo había otra del rostro de una mujer. Tenía el pelo oscuro, pero era imposible saber su color de ojos porque tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los párpados cerrados. En la parte inferior de la foto se atisbaba el cabello del hombre que tenía la cara contra su cuello.

Era obvio que la mujer estaba en pleno orgasmo.

—Esta foto estaba en su teléfono. —Ojeé el artículo que contaba con cuántas mujeres se había tomado fotos Darien—. Al parecer había muchas fotografías de otras mujeres.

Lita agarró las tijeras que había en mi escritorio.

—Volveré más tarde; parece que tengo un apéndice que cortar.

—Está fuera de la ciudad.

Mi amiga se detuvo y respiró hondo.

—Bueno, al menos eso me salvará de prisión.

—¿Qué dijo Andrew?

Lita se sentó en el sofá.

—Dice que deberíamos tratar de ser cautas. Que no conocemos toda la historia. Que hay un montón de mierda en la prensa. Me recordó cuando yo creía que él se acostaba con todas las de la oficina antes de que empezáramos a salir.

Señalé la foto de la «joven actriz española».

—Aquí dice que esta es la foto más reciente y que hay muchas otras. Y la otra, en la que salgo yo, fue tomada a principios de verano. Así que ha estado con ella desde entonces.

Ella no respondió. Miré fijamente la pared mientras consideraba la posibilidad de atravesarla con el puño, y estuve a punto de echarme a reír al imaginarlo. Darien podría atravesar una pared con el puño. Yo ni siquiera dejaría una marca, y lo más probable era que acabara con una fractura en la mano.

—Estoy harta de sentirme como una idiota.

—Pues no lo hagas. Dale una patada en el trasero.

—Esta es exactamente la razón por la que no quería involucrarme con nadie. Porque creo lo mejor de las personas, y quedo destrozada cuando me equivoco.

Lita siguió callada, mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Darien ni siquiera tenía teléfono o portátil. No podía llamarlo para averiguar algo.

Y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Tomé el teléfono y lo desconecté.

—¿Qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy? —Apreté la barra espaciadora del teclado para activar la pantalla y revisé mis citas. Miré a mi amiga.

Lita estiró el brazo y apagó el monitor.

—Nada urgente. ¡Fiore! Cancela todo y recoge tus cosas. Vamos a emborracharnos.

.

-.-

.

A mediodía estaba ebria, emocionada por el hecho de que el bar de mala muerte que encontramos en Queens tuviera una máquina de discos, e incluso más emocionada por el hecho de que el propietario adorara los grupos heavy de los ochenta tanto como yo. Era la música que mi madre adoraba en secreto, y poner Twisted Sister una y otra vez me hacía sentir como en casa.

—Era increíble en la cama —murmuré contra el vaso—. Bueno —me corregí mientras levantaba una mano con torpeza—, lo fue la única noche que lo hicimos en una cama. En mi cama. Y en esa cama fue increíble. Creo que esa noche lo hicimos como siete mil veces.

—¿Solo lo hicieron una vez en la cama? —preguntó Fiore, que estaba de pie junto a la mesa y se apoyaba en un taco de billar.

Lita suspiró pesadamente y pasó por alto la pregunta antes de meterse unos cuantos maníes, de aspecto bastante sospechoso, en la boca.

—Detesto que sientas que tienes que renunciar a eso. No hay nada que fortalezca tanto una relación como el sexo increíble. Ah, y la sinceridad. Sí, eso también es importante. —Se rascó la mejilla antes de añadir—: Así como divertirse juntos. Sí, el sexo, la sinceridad y la diversión son el secreto del éxito.

—Teníamos sexo y diversión.

Lita parecía a punto de dormirse.

—El gran jefe también es increíble en la cama —murmuró.

—Mi vida sin sexo también es fantástica —gimió Fiore—. Gracias por preguntar. ¿De verdad las mujeres no hacen otra cosa que hablar de sexo?

—Sí —dijo Lita.

—No —respondí yo al mismo tiempo, pero luego cambié de opinión y dije—: Puede ser.

—Supongo que no —señaló Lita en ese mismo instante.

Nos echamos a reír, pero mi risa se desvaneció de inmediato cuando una figura alta entró en el bar. Me enderecé con el corazón desbocado. Tenía hombros amplios, el mismo pelo negro...

Pero no era Darien.

Sentí que mi pecho era demasiado pequeño para todo lo que había dentro.

—Ay —gemí mientras me frotaba la zona del pecho bajo el que palpitaba mi corazón—. La última vez que me sentí tan triste solo estaba furiosa, pero esto duele.

Lita me pasó un brazo por encima del hombro.

—Los hombres son un asco.

Su teléfono sonó y ella respondió luego de apenas un timbre.

—Estoy en un bar. —Se quedó callada un momento, escuchando, y luego dijo—: Sí, nos estamos emborrachando... Ella está triste, y yo quiero castrarlo... Lo sé. Lo haré... Te prometo que no vomitaré en la alfombra nueva, tranquilo. Te veo luego. —Colgó y le mostró el dedo medio al teléfono—. Es un idiota autoritario.

Y luego se desplomó contra mí.

—Te mereces a un tipo como Andrew.

Fiore se agachó y nos observó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Son un desastre. Mañana por la noche animaremos a Serena al estilo gay.

.

-.-

.

El martes por la noche, Fiore nos llevó a un bar gay lleno de pared a pared y con la música muy alta. Era exactamente el tipo de lugar al que quería ir con él en épocas más felices, pero ahora solo me recordaba lo mal que me sentía. Y lo cierto era que no tenía muchas ganas de salir de fiesta. No quería estar rodeada de hombres. Quería encontrar una forma de hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido y llegar al futuro en el que Darien ya no me importara.

Lo que más me asustaba era que no había tardado casi nada en dejar de «amar» a Neflyte; había conocido a Darien menos de una semana después de dejarlo. Sospechaba que me costaría mucho más superarlo esta vez.

Finalmente volví a encender el teléfono el jueves por la mañana y descubrí diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Darien, pero no me había dejado ni un solo mensaje de voz. Me había enviado unos veinte mensajes de texto el lunes y el martes, y los leí:

_._

* * *

_._

_Llámame._

_Serena, vi el Post. Llámame._

_._

* * *

_._

Y más variantes de lo mismo: llama, envíame un mensaje, dime cómo lo estás tomando. Y, justo cuando iba a llamarlo, leí el último, que encerró mi corazón en una jaula protectora.

_._

* * *

_._

_Serena, sé que se ve muy mal, pero no es lo que piensas._

_._

* * *

_._

Oh, perfecto. ¿Cuántas veces había oído lo mismo en mi antigua vida? A decir verdad, cuando uno se ve obligado a decir algo así es que casi siempre es exactamente lo que todos están pensando. Me llevó una eternidad aprender esa lección y no pensaba olvidarla fácilmente.

Volví a apagar el teléfono, esta vez decidida a olvidarme de él.

.

-.-

.

Sabía que Darien había regresado el viernes, pero todavía no me había llamado. Tampoco vino a mi trabajo, y cuando volví a encender el teléfono unos días después de revisar los mensajes de texto, me di cuenta de que también había dejado de llamarme.

¿Qué era peor? ¿El cliché de que no era lo que pensaba o su silencio?

¿Había sido justa con él? Odiaba ese espacio intermedio en el que la furia chocaba con la incertidumbre. Había vivido en ese espacio durante mucho tiempo con Neflyte, con la sensación de que ocurría algo que yo no sabía, pero nunca segura del todo. Me había visto atrapada en una horrible batalla entre la culpabilidad y la seguridad de que me estaba engañando.

Esta vez mi angustia era mucho peor. Porque esta vez había creído de verdad que Darien era un hombre al que valía la pena conocer. Me di cuenta de que no sabía si alguna vez había pensado lo mismo de Neflyte. Quizás solo había querido convertirlo en un hombre digno de conocer.

¿Cuál era la historia con la otra mujer? ¿Solo era alguien con la que se había enredado una vez antes de que empezáramos en serio? ¿De verdad podía echárselo en cara aunque hubiéramos acordado ser monógamos? Pero ¿cuándo había tomado esas fotos? ¿Realmente habían sido tan solo de unos días antes de que él pasara la noche en mi casa?

—Sere-Oso. Prácticamente puedo oír cómo se mueven los engranajes de tu cerebro ahí adentro —dijo Fiore desde su escritorio—. Es un ruido agudo y cada vez más histérico. Cálmate. Dejé una botella en el cajón de tu escritorio. Es rosa y brillante, pero no te enamores de ella, porque es mía.

Abrí el cajón.

—¿Qué contiene?

—Whisky escocés.

Gemí y cerré el cajón con fuerza.

—Ni hablar. Es el favorito de Darien Shields.

—Lo sé.

Fulminé la pared con la mirada con la esperanza de que Fiore pudiera sentir el fuego de mis ojos en su nuca.

—Eres un imbécil.

—No lo has llamado, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Debería? —Me llevé la mano a la cara—. No me respondas. Ahora tiene un romance español. Por supuesto que no debería llamarlo.

Me levanté y cerré la puerta, pero cuando apenas había vuelto a sentarme, se oyeron tres golpes suaves al otro lado.

—Puedes entrar, Fiore —gruñí, derrotada—. Pero no pienso beberme ese whisky.

Fue Andrew quien entró y llenó el espacio con su presencia como solo Andrew Furuhata podía hacerlo. Me enderecé en la silla y bajé la mirada hasta el escritorio para examinar automáticamente el nivel de desorden.

—Hola, Andrew. Estaba bromeando con lo del whisky. No bebo en el trabajo.

Sonrió.

—No te culparía si lo hicieras.

—Está bien... —dije mientras me preguntaba qué hacía allí. Rara vez teníamos motivos para interactuar cara a cara en el trabajo.

Me miró unos instantes antes de hablar.

—En Chicago, cuando toqué fondo, tú viniste a mi despacho y me gritaste.

—Ah.

«Oh, mierda.»

—Me diste perspectiva, me hiciste ver que mis sentimientos por Lita no eran una sorpresa para nadie. Dejaste claro que todo el mundo sabía que era duro con ella porque la tenía en gran estima.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que no iba a reprenderme.

—Lo recuerdo. Los dos estaban destrozados.

—Estoy aquí para devolverte el favor. Conozco a Darien desde hace mucho tiempo. —Se sentó en la silla que había frente a mi escritorio—. Siempre ha sido un poco mujeriego, pero creo que jamás se había enamorado... hasta que apareciste tú —añadió levantando las cejas.

Sabía que, sin importar desde cuándo nos conociéramos, Andrew siempre me intimidaría, en especial cuando movía así las cejas.

—Y no me ha dicho lo que pasa, a pesar de que he roto mis propias normas y se lo he preguntado, pero si me dijo que no sabe nada de ti. Y por lo que he oído de Malachite, no le va bien. Si realmente sientes algo fuerte por él, le debes la oportunidad de explicarse.

Solté un gemido.

—Eso pienso algunas veces, pero entonces recuerdo que es un idiota.

—Mira, Serena. La forma como te trató Neflyte fue inconcebible. Todos nos dábamos cuenta y me arrepiento de no haber hablado contigo. Pero tienes la oportunidad de decidir cómo vas a madurar a partir de ese hecho. Si vas a pensar que todos los hombres son como él, no te mereces a Darien. Darien no es ese tipo.

Me miró por un momento, y no supe qué responder. No obstante, se me encogía el corazón al pensar que no me merecía a Darien, y eso me decía que Andrew tenía razón.

Necesitaba encontrar un vestido para la fiesta de recaudación de fondos.

.

-.-

.

Lita y Andrew me recogieron en una limusina, y al subir, me tomé un momento para apreciar el aspecto de Andrew con esmoquin. Para ser sincera, estaba tan guapo que resultaba un poco injusto. A su lado, Lita estaba resplandeciente con un vestido atado al cuello de brillante color perla. Puso los ojos en blanco al oír lo que Andrew le susurró al oído.

—Eres un cerdo —replicó.

Él se echó a reír por lo bajo y le besó el cuello.

—Es por eso que me quieres.

Me encantaba verlos felices, y no era tan cínica como para pensar que no existía una persona así para mí. Al mirar mi vestido, me di cuenta de que había pasado más de una hora preparándome para esto. Realmente deseaba que esa persona para mí fuese Darien.

Me volví para mirar por la ventanilla. Intenté no recordar la última vez que había estado en su edificio ni lo segura que me había sentido con él en la ducha. Sin embargo, para mi horror y alivio, el guarda de seguridad me recordó cuando entramos y me sonrió.

—Buenas noches, señorita Winston. —Nos acompañó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón del ático antes de salir para dejarnos solos—. Disfruten de la noche.

Le di las gracias mientras se cerraban las puertas y me sentí a punto de desmayarme.

—Me preocupa seriamente la posibilidad de que me dé un infarto —murmuré—. ¿Me recuerdan por qué estoy aquí?

—Respira —me susurró Lita.

Andrew se inclinó hacia adelante para mirarme a los ojos.

—Estás aquí para demostrarle lo hermosa que estás y que no te ha destrozado. Si eso es lo único que ocurre esta noche, habrá estado bien.

Estaba tan eufórica después de escuchar las palabras de Andrew que olvidé por completo que debía prepararme para ver el salón de Darien. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vi aquel lugar, sentí una especie de golpe en el pecho que me hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

La sección que habían replicado en el club de Zoycite era una porción minúscula de la estancia, una pequeña zona situada en un rincón apartado que, obviamente, estaba destinada a reuniones más pequeñas. Pero para mí destacaba como un faro en plena noche. A pesar de la amplitud de la sala y de la enorme extensión de suelo de mármol que me separaba de ese recuerdo, apenas pude apartar la mirada.

Había un par de hombres allí, mirando por la ventana y bebiendo una copa. Y aunque resultara extraño, me pareció una especie de invasión, como si estuvieran en el lado equivocado del cristal.

Sin perder un instante, Lita enlazó su brazo con el mío y me hizo avanzar mientras un caballero alto y mayor nos conducía desde el vestíbulo a la zona principal.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mi amiga.

—No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea.

La oí inspirar con fuerza.

—Bueno, puede que tengas razón —dijo un segundo después.

Levanté la vista y seguí su mirada hasta el lugar por el que acababa de entrar Darien, justo detrás de Malachite.

Llevaba un esmoquin similar al que había llevado a la gala de hace unas semanas atrás. Sin embargo, esta noche llevaba un chaleco blanco bajo la chaqueta y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Sonreía al saludar a la gente, pero la sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Había alrededor de un centenar de personas contemplando sus obras de arte, sirviéndose una copa de vino en la cocina o charlando en mitad de la estancia. Sin embargo, yo me quedé paralizada al lado de la pared.

¿Por qué me había vestido de rojo? Me sentía como una aspirante a sirena en medio de tanto color crema y negro. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? ¿Quería que me viera?

Tanto si quería como si no, él no me vio. Al menos, no lo pareció. Darien se paseó por la sala, charló con sus invitados y les agradeció su presencia. Intenté fingir que no controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero fue en vano.

Lo echaba de menos.

Yo no sabía qué sentía él, lo que era real y lo que no. No sabía qué habíamos compartido en realidad.

—Serena.

Me di la vuelta al oír la voz grave y singular de Malachite.

—Hola, Malachite. —Odiaba verlo tan serio. Pocas veces había visto a Darien o a Malachite sin una sonrisa en la cara. Esto se veía mal.

—¿Sabe él que estás aquí? —murmuró después de estudiarme durante un instante.

Miré al otro lado de la habitación, donde Darien hablaba con una mujer mayor.

—No lo sé.

—¿Debería decírselo?

Negué con la cabeza y él suspiró.

—Se ha vuelto un bastardo inútil. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

—Pues yo todavía no lo tengo muy claro —admití con una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —replicó él en voz baja.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—No debes disculparte por las indiscreciones de Darien.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir como loco.

—¿Decirme qué?

Sin embargo, Malachite dio un paso atrás. Al parecer, lo había pensado mejor y no iba decir nada más.

—Vaya, veo que todavía no has hablado con él.

Negué con la cabeza y él miró por encima de mi hombro hacia donde estaba Darien.

—No te vayas sin hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y volví a mirar a Darien, que ahora se encontraba con una preciosa morena. La mujer le había puesto la mano en el brazo y reía por algo que él había dicho. Reía demasiado, a mi parecer.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Malachite se había ido.

De repente necesitaba aire, así que me volví y caminé hacia el pasillo más cercano. Allí no había carritos con bandejas de comida ni charlas de invitados. Tan solo un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas. Entre cada una de ellas había hermosas fotografías de árboles y nieve, labios, manos y columnas.

¿A dónde iba? ¿Podría descubrir más cosas sobre Darien aquí? ¿Me tropezaría con una habitación llena de cosas femeninas? ¿La razón por la que nunca le había molestado que no fuéramos a su apartamento era que eso le permitía disponer de un espacio privado donde encontrarse con otras?

¿Por qué estaba yo aquí?

Oí pasos y me escondí rápidamente en una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

En el interior, lejos de la multitud, había tanto silencio que podía oír el pulso que atronaba mis oídos.

Y entonces miré a mi alrededor.

Me encontraba en un dormitorio gigantesco, con una cama enorme en el centro. Sobre la mesilla, en la que se encontraba la única lámpara encendida de la estancia, había una fotografía mía enmarcada.

En ella aparecía mirando a la cámara, con los dedos en el botón de la blusa y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía sorprendida y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

Recordé ese momento exacto. Acababa de decirme que me amaba.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y contemplé la pared que había a mi espalda. Más fotos: mi espalda mientras estiraba los brazos hacia atrás para quitarme el sujetador. Mi cara mientras bajaba la vista para bajar la cremallera de la falda. Mi cara mirándolo bajo el sol de la mañana.

Corrí hacia el fondo de la estancia con el deseo de escapar, ya que no podía soportar la sensación de haber arruinado todo. La sensación de que había muchas cosas que no entendía. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta había un descomunal vestidor y, si era posible, era aún peor.

La estancia destilaba intimidad. Allí habría al menos treinta fotos nuestras, todas en blanco y negro y de diferentes tamaños, habilidosamente escalonadas y superpuestas sobre la sencilla pintura crema de la pared.

Algunas eran decentes y muy hermosas. Una foto que yo había hecho de sus labios apretados contra la parte superior de mi pie. En otra aparecía su pulgar sobre una pequeña zona expuesta de mi abdomen mientras me levantaba la blusa.

Otras eran eróticas, aunque contenidas. Sugerían un momento en el que estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro, pero no mostraban cómo. Mis dientes mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja; solo la boca y la mandíbula eran visibles sobre su piel, pero estaba claro que yo jadeaba, muy cerca del clímax. Mis uñas clavadas en sus hombros y mis muslos levantados hacia los lados.

Había unas cuantas bastante obscenas. Mi mano alrededor de su erección. Una foto borrosa en la que aparecía penetrándome por detrás en el almacén.

Sin embargo, la que me dejó paralizada fue la que había tomado desde un lado la noche que pasamos en mi apartamento. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Darien le había puesto el temporizador a la cámara, pero estaba hecha en un ángulo extraño, con la cámara situada en mi mesilla. En la fotografía, Darien estaba encima de mí, con las caderas flexionadas mientras me penetraba. Una de mis piernas le rodeaba el muslo. Se sostenía sobre mí apoyado en los antebrazos, y se inclinaba para besarme. Nuestros ojos estaban cerca, y nuestros rostros no mostraban ningún tipo de tensión.

Éramos nosotros, haciendo el amor, atrapados en una imagen perfecta.

Y, al lado, había una foto de sus labios sobre mi pecho, de sus ojos mirándome con absoluta adoración.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré.

—Se supone que nadie puede entrar aquí.

Di un respingo y me llevé la mano al pecho al oír su voz.

—¿Ni siquiera yo? —pregunté cerrando los ojos.

—Especialmente tú.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, pero fue un error. Debería haber respirado hondo, haberme preparado de algún modo para tenerlo tan cerca: acicalado, compuesto, increíblemente apuesto.

Pero también estaba quebrado. Había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, que no sonreían. Sus labios estaban tensos y pálidos.

—Lo estaba pasando mal ahí fuera —admití—. La sala, el sofá...

Me miró con dureza.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando volví a casa desde San Francisco, ¿sabes? Me dieron ganas de comprar muebles nuevos.

Después de ese comentario, nos ahogamos en un pesado silencio hasta que finalmente él apartó la mirada. Yo no sabía por dónde empezar. Tuve que recordar que en su teléfono guardaba fotos de otras mujeres, y más recientes que las mías. Pero aquí, en esta habitación, parecía más herido que yo.

—No entiendo lo que está ocurriendo —admití.

—No necesito que me restrieguen mi humillación por la cara —dijo al tiempo que señalaba las fotos de la pared—. Créeme, Serena, ya me siento bastante patético como para que tú vengas aquí sin permiso. —Miró hacia una foto en la que aparecían mis labios sobre su cadera—. Hice un trato conmigo mismo. Las dejaría aquí durante dos semanas y luego las quitaría.

—Darien...

—Me dijiste que me amabas. —Su aparente calma se resquebrajó un poco; nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

No sabía qué decir. Él había hablado en pasado, pero nada me parecía tan presente como los sentimientos que albergaba por él, sobre todo en aquella habitación, rodeada por las evidencias de aquello en lo que nos habíamos convertido esa noche.

—Tenías fotos de otras muje...

—Pero si me amaras como yo te amo —me interrumpió—, me habrías dado la oportunidad de explicarte lo que viste en el_ Post_.

—Cuando es necesaria una explicación, por lo general suele ser demasiado tarde.

—Eso ya lo has dejado muy claro. Pero ¿por qué diste por sentado que había hecho algo malo? ¿Alguna vez te he mentido o te he ocultado algo? Confié en ti. Tú asumes que nunca me han hecho daño y que no me cuesta confiar en la gente. Estás demasiado ocupada protegiendo tu corazón para darte cuenta de que quizás no sea el bastardo que la gente cree que soy.

Cualquier posible respuesta se desvaneció cuando dijo eso. Tenía razón. Cuando me contó lo de Beryl y su vida romántica posterior, había dado por hecho que era fácil para él, que no tenía experiencia con el lado más amargo del amor.

—Podrías haber dejado que te lo explicara —dijo.

—Aquí estoy. Explícamelo ahora.

Frunció aún más el ceño, pero asintió y apartó la mirada.

—El que se robó mi bandolera, vendió las fotos. Las buenas personas de_ Celebritini_ descubrieron ciento noventa y ocho fotos tuyas en mi bolsa. En la tarjeta SD, en el teléfono y en una memoria USB. Si hubieran conseguido descifrar la contraseña del portátil, habrían encontrado otras doscientas. Aun así, decidieron publicar una foto de tu cadera y la fotografía de una mujer a la que nunca había visto antes.

Sentí que mi frente se llenaba de arrugas de confusión. Mi corazón martilleaba contra las costillas.

—¿Quieres decir que la pusieron allí? ¿Que no era tuya?

—Estaba en mi teléfono —dijo, y volvió a mirarme—. Pero no sé quién es. Era una foto que Malachite me había enviado en un mensaje esa misma mañana, justo antes de que me robaran la bolsa. Era una mujer con la que salió unas cuantas veces hace un par de años.

Negué con la cabeza. No entendía nada.

—¿Por qué te la envió?

—Le hablé sobre las fotos que te había hecho, le dije que todo esto era nuevo para mí. Y, como es habitual entre nosotros, Malachite se jactó de que él sí lo había hecho antes. Tomarle fotos a sus amantes, fotos de buen gusto. No era más que un juego, algo así como «cuando tú vas, yo vuelvo». Se burlaba de mí. Sabía que yo era sincero y que te amaba. —Dio un paso atrás para apoyar la espalda en la pared—. Pero llevábamos bromeando sobre el tema desde el día antes de mi viaje. Me preguntó si tenía el teléfono lleno de porno de Serena. Me envió esa foto porque es un idiota y quería reírse. El momento fue de lo más inoportuno, sin duda.

—El artículo decía que tenías fotos de muchas mujeres.

—Es mentira.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste un mensaje de voz o me enviaste uno de texto contándome la verdad?

—Bueno, en primer lugar porque creí que siendo adultos hablaríamos cara a cara. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora requiere mucha confianza, Serena. Creí que me merecía el beneficio de la duda. Pero también —se pasó la mano por el pelo y juró por lo bajo—, porque eso habría sido admitir que le conté a Malachite que me habías dejado fotografiarte. Habría sido admitir que había traicionado nuestro secreto. Habría tenido que revelar que él me había enviado una foto privada de una mujer que confiaba en él. He puesto a mis abogados a trabajar en la contención del posible escándalo, pero la verdad es que eso nos ha hecho quedar como unos imbéciles.

—No tanto como el hecho de que la foto de esa mujer apareciera en el periódico.

—¿No entiendes que esa es precisamente la historia que deseaban? ¿La historia de mis muchas mujeres? Encontraron cientos de fotos nuestras, pero solo publican una. Resulta que solo hay una imagen de otra mujer y, bam, es su primer chisme. Te dije que no estaba con nadie más; ¿por qué no te bastó con eso?

—Porque estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres digan una cosa y hagan otra.

—Pero tú esperabas que yo fuera mejor que eso —dijo mientras buscaba mis ojos—. De lo contrario, ¿por qué admitir que me amabas? ¿Por qué darme una noche como esa?

—Supongo que cuando salieron las fotos... no creí que esa noche hubiera significado tanto para ti.

—Eso es una absoluta mierda. Tú también estabas allí. Estás viendo las fotos ahora. Sabes muy bien lo mucho que significó para mí.

Estiré el brazo hacia él, pero lo reconsideré. Se veía muy enojado, y la frustración que sentía conmigo misma, con él y con toda la situación explotó. Todavía recordaba la puñalada en el pecho que sentí al ver la foto de la otra mujer.

—¿Y qué se suponía que debía pensar? Me pareció razonable que hubieras jugado conmigo. Todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros pareció siempre muy fácil para ti.

—Y era fácil. Enamorarme locamente de ti fue muy fácil. ¿No debía ser así? El hecho de que no me hayan roto el corazón en los últimos años no significa que sea imposible. Mierda, Serena. Estoy hecho polvo desde hace dos semanas. Destrozado.

Presioné mi estómago con una mano, sintiendo la necesidad de sujetarme físicamente.

—Yo también.

Suspiró, bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos y no dijo nada más. En mi pecho, el corazón se retorcía con fuerza.

—Quiero estar contigo —dije.

Darien asintió, pero no levantó la cabeza y siguió callado.

Me acerqué y me estiré para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero solo conseguí llegar hasta su mandíbula, porque él no se agachó a mi encuentro.

—Darien, te extraño —le dije—. Sé que saqué conclusiones apresuradas. Yo solo... creí que... —Me callé. Me dolía que siguiera inmóvil.

Salí del vestidor sin mirar atrás, atravesé el dormitorio y regresé a la fiesta.

.

.

—Quiero irme a casa —le dije a Lita cuando conseguí apartarla discretamente, o casi, de la conversación que mantenía con Andrew y Malachite.

Los dos hombres nos miraron de esa manera obvia típica de los hombres que no tienen por qué molestarse en ocultar lo que hacen. Estábamos en una sección apartada del salón que era casi idéntica a la sala del club y los recuerdos me provocaban dolorosas punzadas en el pecho. Quería quitarme este vestido, lavarme la cara y acurrucarme en una bañera llena de masa para galletas.

—¿Nos concedes veinte minutos? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos—. ¿O necesitas irte en este instante?

Solté un gemido y miré alrededor de la estancia. Darien aún no había salido de su dormitorio y no quería estar allí cuando lo hiciera. Sobre todo, no quería estar donde estaba en este momento, ni recordar lo amoroso que había sido conmigo en el club de Zoycite y cada segundo después. Estaba avergonzada, y confundida... y, más que nada, locamente enamorada de él. El recuerdo del hermoso montaje que había hecho con nuestras fotografías era un eco vívido en mi mente.

—Acabo de tener la conversación más incómoda del mundo con Darien. Me siento como una estúpida y él se muestra de lo más obstinado, pero con toda razón, porque soy una idiota y solo quiero irme. Buscaré un taxi.

Malachite me puso la mano en el brazo.

—No te vayas todavía.

No pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Eres un cerdo, Malachite. No puedo creer que hicieras eso. Yo mataría a Darien si te enviara una foto mía.

Asintió, apenado.

—Lo sé.

Miré por encima de su hombro, hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Darien. Había salido sin que lo viera y estaba allí de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tomándose un whisky. Me miraba fijamente. Tenía la misma expresión intensa que llevaba la noche que nos conocimos, mientras observaba cómo bailaba para él.

—Lo siento —le dije en silencio, articulando las palabras con los labios. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Lo arruiné todo.

Malachite me estaba diciendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Estaba demasiado concentrada en la forma en que Darien se lamía los labios. Y, un segundo después, apareció en sus ojos la acostumbrada sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa —me dijo en silencio.

Malachite me hizo una pregunta. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Sí... —dije mientras asentía.

Pero él se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No era una pregunta de sí o no, mi adorable Serena.

—Yo... —Intenté concentrarme, pero detrás de él, Darien había dejado la bebida en una mesa y había empezado a acercarse. Tiré del vestido, me enderecé y traté de mantener una expresión impasible—. ¿Te importaría repetirme la pregunta?

—Darien viene hacia aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Malachite, que me miraba con abierta diversión.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Ajá.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la pared hasta que la noté contra la espalda y sentí la boca cálida de Darien sobre la mía, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez. Quería decir algo, quería tomarle el pelo por besarme así en medio de su fiesta, pero estaba tan abrumada por la intensidad de mi propio alivio que me limité a cerrar los ojos, a abrir la boca y a dejar que su lengua se deslizara sobre la mía.

Arrastró los dientes por mi mandíbula y me chupó el cuello. Por encima de su hombro, vi que toda la gente de la habitación había dejado de hablar y nos miraba con los ojos como platos. Algunos hablaban entre ellos, discutiendo lo que veían.

—Darien —murmuré tirando de su pelo para apartarlo sólo un poco. No podía dejar de sonreír. Sentía que se me iba a partir la cara en dos. Él miró mis labios con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera ebrio de mí—. Tenemos público.

—¿No es eso lo que te gusta? —Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó una vez más.

—Prefiero un poco más de anonimato.

—Una lástima. Creí que habíamos acordado que esta sería nuestra fiesta de presentación en sociedad.

Me aparté y lo miré a los ojos, que se habían vuelto más serios.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Creo que es obvio que yo también quiero estar contigo. Solo... necesitaba un momento para recuperarme —dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Totalmente comprensible.

Darien sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz.

—Al menos ya nos quitamos eso de encima. Pero creo que me he ganado el derecho a un juicio justo. Se acabaron las desconfianzas, Serena.

—Te lo prometo.

Cuando logró recomponerse, enlazó su brazo con el mío y se volvió hacia sus desconcertados invitados antes de empezar a hablar.

—Pido disculpas a todos los presentes por la interrupción. Hace un par de semanas que no veía a mi novia.

La gente asintió y nos sonrió como si fuéramos lo más encantador que habían visto en su vida. Ese tipo de atención me resultaba familiar, ya que la había recibido durante años. Sin embargo, esta vez era real. Lo que tenía con Darien no estaba basado en las encuestas de opinión ni en la percepción pública. Por primera vez en mi vida, lo que ocurría a puertas cerradas era diez veces mejor que lo que los demás veían desde afuera.

Y Darien era mío.

.

-.-

.

Darien todavía se estaba despidiendo del último de sus invitados cuando me metí en su dormitorio para ver las fotos de nuevo. Mostraban tan bien nuestras emociones que casi me sentí desnuda.

Lo oí entrar detrás de mí y cerrar con cuidado la puerta.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

—¿Soportar qué? —Se situó detrás de mí y se inclinó para besarme la nuca.

—Ver estas fotos todos los días. —Señalé la pared—. Si hubieran estado en mi pared mientras estábamos separados, me hubiera dolido tanto que me habría acurrucado en posición fetal y habría subsistido solo a base de cereales Capitán Crunch y de autocompasión.

Él se echó a reír y me volvió hacia él para mirarlo.

—Todavía no estaba preparado para olvidarte. Me sentía muy mal, pero me habría sentido aún más miserable si hubiera admitido que lo nuestro había terminado.

Y eso era lo que me daba siempre, un recordatorio de que el vaso no estaba medio lleno, sino a rebosar.

—Muchas veces terminarás agotado —dije—, de tener que ser siempre optimista por los dos.

—Aaahhh, pero al final conseguiré alejarte del lado oscuro. —Extendió el brazo por detrás de mí, me bajó la cremallera del vestido y lo deslizó por mis hombros. La prenda formó un montoncito a mis pies y salí de él sintiendo el placer de sus ojos sobre mi piel.

Cuando lo miré, estaba tan serio que se me encogió el estómago.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Podrías romperme el corazón. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asentí y tragué saliva para deshacer el enorme nudo de mi garganta.

—Lo sé.

—Cuando digo «te amo» no quiero decir que amo lo que estar contigo significa para mi carrera, ni que amo lo dispuesta que estás siempre a un revolcón. Quiero decir que te amo a ti. Amo hacerte reír, ver cómo reaccionas ante las cosas y llegar a conocer pequeños detalles sobre ti. Amo cómo soy cuando estoy contigo, y confío en que no me harás daño.

Quizás fuera porque era muy alto, muy grande, con una sonrisa constante y casi imposible de ofender, pero Darien parecía formidable, como si nada pudiera romperlo. Sin embargo, solo era humano.

—Lo entiendo —susurré. Me resultaba muy extraño estar al otro lado del enredo y ser la persona a quien le daban otra oportunidad.

Me besó y luego se apartó para quitarse la chaqueta, que colgó en un perchero que había en el rincón. Vi la cámara en un estante situado en el rincón opuesto de la estancia y me acerqué para tomarla. La miré fijamente, apreté el botón de encendido, la levanté y ajusté la lente.

Apunté hacia el lugar donde estaba Darien, que me miraba mientras se desataba la pajarita.

—Yo también te amo —dije al tiempo que aumentaba el zoom para sacar su cara de cerca. Apreté el disparador en una rápida sucesión mientras él me miraba con expresión hambrienta—. Desnúdate.

Retiró la pajarita del cuello de la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Clic.

—Una advertencia —murmuré tras la cámara mientras se abría la camisa—. Probablemente necesite lamer cada centímetro de tu pecho esta noche.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Clic.

—Me parece bien. Puede que insista en que pases la lengua un poco más abajo también.

Tomé una foto de sus manos sobre el cinturón, de sus pantalones en el suelo y de sus pies mientras se situaban justo frente a los míos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó antes de extender el brazo para quitarme la cámara.

—Estoy tomando fotos para «mi» dormitorio.

Darien se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Métete en la cama, Pétalo. Al parecer necesitas un recordatorio de cómo funciona esto.

Me subí a la cama y sentí la frescura de las sábanas mientras el colchón se hundía bajo mi peso. Darien bajó la mano, me colocó la pierna y luego me estudió con detenimiento.

Clic.

—Mírame —murmuró.

La luz del horizonte de Manhattan se deslizó a través de mi cuerpo, iluminando una franja de mis costillas. Darien recorrió con los dedos la cara interna de mi muslo mientras yo lo miraba a la cara, parcialmente oculta por la cámara.

Clic.

Exhalé, cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Nueva vida. Nuevo amor. Nueva Serena.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

**Se terminó. Creo que Serena pudo ahorrarse el sufrimiento si al menos hubiera escuchado la versión de Darien, aunque tal vez era comprensible su reacción por la experiencia que tuvo con Neflyte; y Darien tambien cometió el error de no haberla buscado para aclarar las cosas. Afortunadamente el amor tan intenso que sentían fue más fuerte que todo.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: El amor fue más fuerte aunque casi se arruinó todo, pero pudieron superarlo.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Publicaré la siguiente de esta saga cuando termine "Maravilloso Desastre", ya que necesita algunos ajustes que tomarán tiempo, y porque me doy cuenta de que publicar 2 historias a la vez es un poco pesado.**

**.**


End file.
